


Hałdy i wyrobiska

by Hek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ered Luin, Folklore, Gen, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, bracia krwi, emigracja, kanon płacze, krew i pożoga, prawie jak Dziki Zachód, wyklęty powstań ludu ziemi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ESTRAGON: Didi.<br/>VLADIMIR: Tak.<br/>ESTRAGON: Nie mogę już tak dalej.<br/>VLADIMIR: Wydaje ci się.<br/>ESTRAGON: Może by się rozstać? Może byłoby nam lepiej?<br/>VLADIMIR: Jutro się powiesimy. (Pauza.) Chyba że przyjdzie Godot.<br/>ESTRAGON: No a jeśli przyjdzie?<br/>VLADIMIR: Będziemy zbawieni.</p><p>S. Beckett "Czekając na Godota"</p><p> </p><p>– Co rzekli krasnoludowie z Żelaznych Wzgórz? Są z nami?<br/>– Nie przybędą. Mówią, że to nasza wyprawa i niczyja inna. </p><p> "Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hałdy i wyrobiska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



> Dla Ori, urodzinowo (2015)
> 
>  
> 
> Uwaga 1: kanon płacze, czyli naginam go do własnej woli, gdy wymaga tego fabuła.  
> Uwaga 2: skojarzenia z rozmaitymi produktami pop-i-nie-pop-kultury są uzasadnione, bo, jak zwykle, mieszam wszystko ze wszystkim, nawiązuję i crossoveruję bez opamiętania.

**I**

Nie jest wybredny, można go kupić za lekką sakiewkę i obietnicę rekomendacji. „Potrzebujesz silnorękiego? Oto Dwalin, syn Fundina, towarzyszył mi w ostatniej wyprawie. Sprawny z niego wojak. Ręczę za niego!” – kilka słów rzuconych mimochodem na progu gospody, może zdziałać cuda. Może, na przykład, oddalić widmo głodu, które nęka na przednówku i wprawia w drżenie wszystkie kości. Chętnych do pracy jest wielu, karawan kupieckich coraz mniej. Na zachodzie panuje spokój, dlatego handlarze skąpią na silnorękich, zadowalając się własną służbą – bywa nawet, że sami biorą lekcje fechtunku, żeby bronić bele jedwabiu czy kosze przypraw przed zakusami rabusiów. Wtedy Dwalin wciela się w rolę fechmistrza i z trudem powstrzymuje ataki wściekłości, gdy uczeń upuszcza miecz zaraz po pierwszym ciosie.

Żaden z kupieckich synów nie przypomina Thorina.

– Za dużo pijesz. – Bofurowi nie straszne są marsowe miny dawnego, książęcego druha. Przysiada się bez pozwolenia i trzaska kuflem o blat ławy, tak, że piwo pryska na wszystkie strony. Ze starej drużyny, która niegdyś dotarła do Ered Luin, słaniając się ze zmęczenia, tylko jego Dwalin spotyka czasem, włócząc się po oberżach między jedną wyprawą, a kolejną. Akurat jego, tego błazna! Dlaczego, o wielki Mahalu, tak mnie doświadczasz? – Jeszcze parę takich nocek i nikt w okolicy nie da ci roboty! Będą się bali, że im po drodze wysuszysz wszystkie baryłki!

To dopiero pierwsza noc – z trzech, na jakie zamierza sobie pozwolić – więc nie jest na tyle pijany, żeby pomylić ironię z jawną zaczepką. Ale zdążył wypić akurat tyle gorzałki z piołunem, że stare rany wydają mu się tak świeże, jakby je zadano wczoraj. Boli go każdy oddech, chociaż żebra dawno się pozrastały; krew cieknie po przedramionach, chociaż po skaleczeniach nie została nawet blizna; pod powiekami pełgają płomienie dogorywającego Ereboru. Nie powinieneś tykać butelki, Dwalinie synu Fundina, powtarza za Bofurem, zawsze jednak ląduje w tym samym miejscu. I znowu jest noc, pierwsza noc z trzech, na jakie zamierza sobie pozwolić, a on dobrze wie, że gdyby własnoręcznie nie otworzył jątrzących się ran, trucizna pożarłaby go od środka.

– Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka – ostrzega przez zaciśnięte zęby. Próbuje nie podnosić głosu, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi pozostałych biesiadników, ale mu się nie udaje. Na szczęście oberża świeci pustkami, więc nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

Ciemne smugi na twarzy Bofura świadczą o tym, że przed chwilą skończył szychtę i zamiast do domu, od razu przyszedł na piwo i michę flaków. Wygląda jak cień samego siebie. Jeden z ereborskich sztygarów, który „słyszał” kamienie w ścianach, zanim uwolnił je kilof, tutaj pracował jako prosty górnik, a słońce widywał raz na wiele dni. W dodatku dorabiał stolarką, żeby nie zdechnąć z głodu. Jakim cudem miał jeszcze dość siły, żeby z gromadą sobie podobnych potępieńców wyśpiewywać sprośności nocną porą, tego Dwalin nie wiedział, ale podejrzewał, że kryje się za tym coś więcej, niż miłość do kobiet i okowity. Może przekora. Może zapowiedź rewolty. W Ered Luin nie znajdziesz szlachetnych kruszców, materiału na biżuterię i dzieła sztuki – jest tylko węgiel, dużo, dużo węgla. Z wyglądu niepozorny, ale gdy wykrzeszesz iskrę, spali na popiół wszystko, co stanie mu drodze.

– Mdleję ze strachu… – odpowiada Bofur, przewracając oczami, a jego błazeńska czapka przekrzywia się na bok. Szybko doprowadza ją do porządku. – …tak jak i moja kompania. – Rzeczywiście, w kącie izby siedzi trzech krasnoludów i czterech ludzi, zajętych dzbanem i ożywioną dyskusją. Wszyscy noszą ubrania z górniczym godłem: skrzyżowanymi młotami, zwanymi „żelazkiem” i „perlikiem”. – Wiem, że takie drobiazgi nie robią na tobie wrażenia, ale mamy przewagę liczebną… Pozwolisz, że się poczęstuję?

Zanim Dwalin zdąży się odezwać, Bofur już trzyma w rękach jego kopciuch z tytoniem i zaczyna nabijać fajkę. To wyjątkowa fajka, rzeźbiona jeszcze w Ereborze, podobnie jak flet, który wystaje zza Bofurowego paska. Drewno nadal pachnie wiśniami.

– Na Mahala, co to za zielsko? – Tamten zanosi się z kaszlem. –  Nic dziwnego, że masz podły humor, skoro ciągle palisz takie paskudztwa. Poczekaj, znajdę ci coś lepszego… – I już go nie ma. Dwalin zwiesza głowę, która nagle wydaje mu się strasznie ciężka. Krew pulsująca w skroniach zagłusza wszystko, przypomina chrzęst miecza uderzającego o topór.

Gdzie jesteś, bracie? Dlaczego nie dajesz znaku życia? Czemu nas opuściłeś…? Okowita szlocha w Dwalinie i skręca trzewia tak jak wtedy, gdy pili ją z Thorinem zaraz po bitwie w dolinie Azanulbizar. Szał berserka płonął jeszcze pod ich skórą, ale już włączał się rozum, przeklęta świadomość własnej klęski. Cuchnęło krwią i strachem. Nie ustalali tego wcześniej, po prostu wstali w jednej chwili, jakby tknięci impulsem i ramię przy ramieniu opuścili obozowisko, znikając w mroku, daleko od ognisk. Bofur odprowadził ich wzrokiem, ale nie skomentował. Siedział pod drzewem tuż przy ścieżce – ni to strażnik, ni porzucona w trawie zabawka – i palił tę samą fajkę, co teraz, przyciskając szmatę do zranionego oka. Ręce mu drżały jak w gorączce, z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Nad koronami drzew zaczynało wschodzić słońce…

– Spróbuj tego.

Wspomnienie ulatuje jak mgła. Dwalin chwyta szklanicę i opróżnia ją jednym haustem. Dolewa wódki i znowu pije, nie zważając na ogień palący w przełyku. Ma ochotę rozerwać kompanowi gardło, ale zamiast tego bierze od niego woreczek z tytoniem, o wiele bardziej aromatycznym niż jego własny i zaciąga się dymem. Jego fajka, w przeciwieństwie do tej Bofura, jest prosta, nowa i nie wiążą się z nią żadne historie.

– No widzisz, od razu lepiej.

To nie jest zwykły tytoń, ale kiedy Dwalin orientuje się, że kopci czarodziejskie ziele z bagien, nie ma już odwrotu. Bofur uśmiecha się krzywo, zadowolony z dowcipu. Potem przysuwa się bliżej, żeby jego słowa nie wpadły w niepowołane uszy.

– Rozmawiałem z twoim bratem – mówi po chwili. Z bliska, a Dwalin widzi teraz każdą zmarszczkę na jego twarzy, Bofur wygląda na starszego niż w rzeczywistości. Czas nie obszedł się z nim łaskawie. – Podobno coś się szykuje.

– Zapewne kolejna wieczornica ku pamięci poległych. – Dwalin wydmuchuje niezbyt foremne kółka, które szybują ku powale. Szumi mu w głowie, ale tym razem dźwięki nie przypominają bitewnego zgiełku. – Balin ostatnimi czasy gustuje w podobnych zabawach. Sam nie wie, o co mu naprawdę chodzi. Jeszcze trochę, a zacznie widzieć znaki jak Oin, który nawet w ptasim gównie dostrzega zapowiedź przyszłego zwycięstwa… Tfu, szlag by ich obu trafił! – spluwa ze złością. – Takie to krasnoludzkie bajanie o niczym.

– Nie bluźnij. – Trudno powiedzieć, czy Bofur kpi, czy mówi poważnie. Najprawdopodobniej jedno i drugie jednocześnie. – Z Oinem różnie bywa, ale Balin twardo stąpa po ziemi, niełatwo go zwieść. Dlatego posłuchaj, zanim rzucisz we mnie tym dzbanem – znacząco ścisza głos, bo Dwalin faktycznie chwycił naczynie za ucho, jakby się wahał, czy rozbić nim czyjąś czaszkę, czy po prostu nalać sobie polewki. – Jutro wieczorem w kuźni Gloina będzie zebranie. Balin rozpuścił wici. Nie wiem, kto przyjdzie i co z tego wyniknie, ale jednego jestem pewien: ciebie nie może tam zabraknąć. Nie może, rozumiesz? Gdyby Thorin wiedział, że…

– Thorina tu nie ma – Dwalin przerywa mu gwałtownie. Zbyt gwałtownie jak na kogoś, komu przestało zależeć na czymkolwiek. – A na ciebie już pora, bo kompani czekają. Na pewno macie wiele spraw do omówienia.

Bofur nie odpowiada, mruży tylko oczy i nasuwa czapkę głębiej na czoło. Siedzi jeszcze przez chwilę w tej samej pozycji, czekając, być może, aż Dwalin przerwie milczenie, ale gdy nic takiego nie następuje, powoli – irytująco powoli – wstaje z miejsca i kopie zydel z powrotem pod ławę. Czy Dwalinowi się zdaje, czy w całej gospodzie zapada wtedy cisza? Ma wrażenie, że spojrzenia innych gości, nawet pijanych handlarzy bydła, siedzących po drugiej stronie izby, kierują się w jego stronę – i odsądzają go od czci i od wiary. To nie ja, o Mahalu! Nie ja rzucałem słowa na wiatr! Nie ja łamałem przysięgi! Starcy powiadają, że kto zapali ziele z bagien, ten spotka demony ze swojej głowy i Dwalin jest gotów przyznać im rację, bo tak, demony, jeden gorszy od drugiego, napierają na niego ze wszystkich stron. Większość z nich nosi znajome twarze.

Krztusi się dymem i kaszle w kułak.

– Możesz oszukiwać sam siebie, ale mnie nie zwiedziesz, Dwalinie synu Fundina, znam cię zbyt dobrze. Też tam wtedy byłem, pamiętasz? – Bofur opiera się obiema rękami o blat stołu, ale trwa to najwyżej kilka sekund, bo gdy Dwalin podnosi głowę, już go nie ma. Chwilę później, z kąta, w którym rozsiedli się górnicy, dobiega zadziorna melodia wygrywana na flecie.

 

*

 

Przez chwilę myśli, że umiera. Nie może złapać oddechu, płuca zmieniają się w pułapkę najeżoną kolcami, oczy zalewa czarna posoka. Trzymaj się, bracie, słyszy i ktoś ciągnie go w górę, chociaż zbroja waży tysiące funtów, nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić, nie teraz, słyszysz? Dłonie są śliskie, ale nie na tyle, żeby upuścić miecz. Jeżeli mamy umierać, to tylko z mieczem w ręku jak w sagach, tak przysięgaliśmy. Przysięgaliśmy, pamiętasz…? A jednak trąbią, ty trąbisz na odwrót, dźwięk rogu wybucha prosto pod czaszką, potem długo wibruje między skałami. Echo-echo. Byle nie upaść, jeżeli upadnę, już się nie podniosę, żywcem wdepczą mnie w ziemię. Krew bucha ustami – grot naruszył oskrzela, ale to nic, to minie. Za mną! Za mną! W dół! Biegnie ostatkiem sił, ślizgając się na mokrym żwirze i wtedy…

Dławi się własną śliną.

– To sen, tylko sen, bracie.

Chce się zerwać z legowiska, ale ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa, więc z jękiem osuwa się na materac. Ktoś podaje mu gliniany kubek z wodą. Woda. Zimna woda. Dwalin usycha z pragnienia, ale nie jest w stanie przechylić naczynia na tyle, żeby się napić. Ogarnia go z tego powodu bezsilna wściekłość.

– Poczekaj, pomogę ci.

Ktoś, kto pachnie znajomo, wyprawioną skórą i ziołami, jedyną w swoim rodzaju mieszanką ziół, przytrzymuje mu głowę i wlewa do ust parę kropli – Dwalin chwyta jego rękę. Chce więcej. Dużo więcej. Mógłby wypić całą Anduinę od źródeł aż po samo ujście, a potem zająć się którymś z ogromnych, słodkowodnych jezior, tak bardzo jest spragniony. Gardło ma tak zeschnięte, że mija długa chwila, zanim daje radę wydusić z siebie choć słowo.

– Czego…   –  chrypi z trudem. – Czego chcesz?

– Jak byłeś mały, dostałeś potwornej gorączki. – Głos dobiega z dużej odległości, chociaż Balin siedzi tuż obok, na pryczy. – Morowe powietrze, wielu wtedy umarło. Też cię wtedy poiłem w ten sposób. Majaczyłeś, że jesteś smokiem i spalisz świat, a matka odchodziła od zmysłów i osiwiała w ciągu jednej nocy.

–  Nie potrzebuję…

– Potrzebujesz – przerywa mu Balin stanowczo. – Wszyscy potrzebują, nie jesteś wyjątkiem. Przyniosę ci gorącego rosołu.

Dwalin chce protestować: że nie, nie potrzebuje żadnej troski, nie przełknie ani kęsa, że to poranek po pierwszej nocy z trzech, na jakie zamierza sobie pozwolić i nikomu nic do tego, ale w zamian za to tłucze tylko pięściami w przepoconą pościel. Ten wysiłek tak go wykańcza, że przez następne sto tysięcy lat leży bezwładnie na plecach i ogląda sufit. Balin długo nie wraca. Może zrezygnował i wrócił do siebie, na pewno ma sporo roboty. Po co miałby…? Próżne nadzieje, już słychać kroki na schodach. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawia się jego siwobrody brat, który jest o tyle lat starszy, że równie dobrze mógłby być jego ojcem, z parującym kociołkiem w objęciach. Pod pachą targa ogromny bochen chleba i wygląda na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego.

– I co, możesz już usiąść?

Na chwilę zamyka oczy, żeby świat przestał kręcić się w kółko. Niestety, wirowanie zamiast się zmniejszyć, tylko się wzmaga, szczególnie gdy trzeba zmusić ciało do zmiany pozycji. Wysiłek jest tak wielki, że Dwalin czuje krople potu spływające po plecach.

– Oczywiście – warczy. Zapach rosołu przyprawia go o mdłości. – Nic mi nie jest.

Nie widział Balina od lat – i nie dlatego, że mieszkali na przeciwległych krańcach Śródziemia, nie, dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka przecznic i wyrosły niedawno targ, na którym można było sprzedać i kupić wszystko, od warzyw poczynając, na fałszywych artefaktach kończąc. To prawda, Dwalin dużo podróżował, właściwie nieustannie był w drodze, ale zawsze w końcu wracał na wynajmowany stryszek nad sklepem płatnerza. Gdyby chciał, mógłby odwiedzać brata po każdej wyprawie, na pewno byłby mile widziany, wolał jednak schodzić mu z drogi. Balin skupiał wokół siebie wielu Ereborczyków, był ich nieformalnym przywódcą. Spotykali się co jakiś czas na zebraniach, śpiewali pieśni, opowiadali legendy, kto wie, może nawet modlili się do Mahala, który dawno zapomniał o swoim ludzie. Banda skomlących starców i nieudaczników, wspominających dawno przebrzmiałą chwałę. Dwalin nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego.

– Przyszedłeś mnie strofować? – pyta, gdy udaje mu się przełknąć kilka łyżek potrawki. O dziwo czuje się po niej trochę lepiej, żołądek wraca na właściwe miejsce. – Jestem już na to trochę za stary, nie uważasz?

Balin uśmiecha się samymi oczami, usta giną w obfitym zaroście. Wygląda teraz jak dobrotliwy starzec z baśni. Zawsze, odkąd Dwalin pamięta, jego brat był bardziej myślicielem, niż wojakiem, ale teraz widać to o wiele lepiej, niż przed laty, gdy w razie konieczności chwytał za miecz i walczył ramię w ramię z dużo młodszymi od siebie. Nosi się nawet jak książęcy doradca: kontusz w kolorze starej krwi okrywa okazałe brzuszysko i, prawdę mówiąc, przy wzroście krasnoluda wygląda dosyć komicznie. Mimo to, nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy śmiać się z Balina, a już na pewno nie prosto w oczy. Stary ma w sobie coś, co wymusza wobec niego szacunek.

Dwalin nie wytrzymuje i wybucha złością.

– Powiesz coś wreszcie? – Miska rosołu ląduje na ziemi, podobnie jak wszystkie przedmioty, które znalazły się w zasięgu jego ręki. – Czy będziesz się na mnie gapił  jak sroka w gnat, aż do wieczora? Jeżeli myślałeś, że uda ci się namówić mnie na te wasze… –  gubi słowo – dyrdymały… to traciłeś czas, drogi bracie, bo ja nie zamierzam…

– Nie gorączkuj się tak, zrobisz sobie krzywdę.

Dyszy ciężko, jak po przebiegnięciu wielu mil w pełnej zbroi. Oczy Balina patrzą na niego z troską i – tak! – z nieukrywanym strachem. Po chwili na rozpalonym czole ląduje chustka wymoczona w zimnej wodzie. Przynosi ulgę.

– Powinienem przyjść do ciebie wiele lat temu – ciągnie Balin tym samym tonem, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą i sam sobie czynił wyrzuty. – Często o tym myślałem. Zastanawiałem się, co ci powiedzieć, w jaki sposób ci pomóc, ale nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy, mnie, któremu nigdy nie brakowało słów… więc patrzyłem tylko z daleka, jak się miotasz i nie zrobiłem nic… nic… Przepraszam, bracie, że cię zawiodłem.

Dwalin odwraca głowę i, zamiast na brata, patrzy teraz na poranione nożem ściany z nieheblowanych desek. Setki godzin, setki nacięć. Setki nieprzespanych nocy. Gładzi je delikatnie opuszkami palców – nacięcia, godziny, noce – jakby były gobelinem, który łatwo można porwać na strzępy. Szloch chwyta go za gardło, ale jak zwykle nie znajduje ujścia.

– Wyjdź – mówi i zaciska powieki, a Balin wstaje i odchodzi bez słowa, zabierając ze sobą smugę światła, wpadającą do izby przez uchylone drzwi na korytarz. Zapada ciemność. W półmroku ściana obok łóżka wydaje się gładka jak jedwab, nieskalana ostrzem. Dwalin zaciska palce na rękojeści, ale tym razem nie robi z broni żadnego użytku.

 

*

 

Koło południa wychodzi na podwórze i, nagi do pasa, wylewa na głowę trzy wiadra wody. Jest zimno – bardzo zimno – górskie rośliny ścina pierwszy przymrozek. Tylko patrzeć jak spadnie śnieg! Ktoś, kto o tej porze roku zechce z towarami wyruszyć przez przełęcze do cudzoziemskich krain, gnany ambicją lub skuszony perspektywą większego zarobku, będzie musiał zapłacić podwójną cenę – zarówno tragarzom jak i najemnym wojom, takim jak Dwalin. Nad Ered Luin zawisły czarne chmury, więc było pewne, że warunki na drogach wkrótce się pogorszą.

– Nabawisz się choroby płuc.

Dwalin parska i prycha, a jego ciało paruje jak ciała mułów, które właśnie wyprowadzono ze stajni. Resztki gorzałki z poprzedniego dnia ulatują w przestworza, zwalniając miejsce kolejnym dzbankom i flaszkom, na jakie Dwalin zamierza sobie pozwolić tego wieczora. Bofur przygląda mu się z ciekawością, zacierając zgrabiałe od mrozu dłonie.

– A ty co tu robisz o tej porze? Zarządca poszedł po rozum do głowy i wyrzucił cię z kopalni na zbitą mordę?

Tamten kręci głową i uśmiecha się krzywo.

– Nooo, widzę, że humor dziś dopisuje – odpowiada, zupełnie nie urażony nieprzyjaznym powitaniem i podchodzi nieco bliżej. W jego głosie, poza kpiną, brzmi coś jeszcze; coś jakby obawa, zupełnie do niego niepasująca. Po co tu przyszedłeś, pomiocie demonów, myśli Dwalin, z wściekłością związując koszulę na piersi, dlaczego znowu mnie nachodzisz? Czemu nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju? – Prawdę powiadają, że ziele z bagien to cudowne lekarstwo na wszelkie dolegliwości ciała i ducha…

Dwalin nie daje się sprowokować. Szybko wkłada na grzbiet barani kożuch, najlepszy na takie chłody, ignorując przy tym Bofura i jego gówno warte tajemnice. Przypasuje miecz, doprowadza do porządku ubranie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili orientuje się, że na podwórzu poza pomylonym górnikiem i dwoma prosiakami gotowymi do zarżnięcia sterczy ktoś jeszcze – ktoś, kto wedle wszelkich prawideł powinien gnić w lochu co najmniej do przyszłej jesieni. Z woli samego komesa.

– Chyba żartujesz –  mówi z nienaturalnym spokojem, gdy rozpoznaje przybysza. Krew uderza mu do głowy. – Czyś ty całkiem ocipiał, Bofurze z Ereboru? Wyziewy z kopalni do reszty pomieszały ci rozum? Wiesz, co ci zrobią ludzie komesa, jak…

– Komes wie, sam go wypuścił – przerywa mu Bofur z błyskiem w oku. – Dzień łaski, nie pamiętam z jakiej okazji, oni tu mają dużo świat. Nie rób ze mnie pomyleńca, Dwalinie synu Fundina, mam jeszcze dość oleju w głowie, żeby nie bawić się w zdobywanie warownych twierdz w pojedynkę. Szczególnie, że nasz przyjaciel… – Dwalin parska ze złością. To prawda, Nori należy do Rodu Durina, ale, na żelazne naramienniki wielkiego Mahala!, to jeszcze nie powód, żeby nazywać go przyjacielem! – …zasłużył na karę, co sam ze skruchą przyznaje.

– To prawda – mruczy Nori, zupełnie nieskruszony. Jest chudy jak szkielet, zarośnięty i capi od niego na parę mil, ale jak na kogoś, kto przesiedział w ciemnicy tyle miesięcy, trzyma się zadziwiająco dobrze. O dziwo, nie obcięto mu też ręki, stracił tylko dwa palce przy prawej dłoni. A to oznaczało, że prędzej czy później wróci do złodziejskiego fachu i pewnego pięknego dnia, ku radości wszystkich po tej stronie Gór Błękitnych, zadynda na szubienicy na głównym placu osady. Raczej prędzej, niż później, sądząc po jego dotychczasowych wyczynach.

– On też jest zaproszony na zebranie u Balina? – pyta Dwalin, w dalszym ciągu ignorując obecność krewniaka. Zwraca się wyłącznie do Bofura. – I kto jeszcze? Zabójcy? Stręczyciele? Może szulerzy? W takim towarzystwie się teraz obracacie?

– Wszyscy jesteśmy zbiegami wyjętymi spod prawa, Dwalinie synu Fundina. – Bofur kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. – Czas, żebyś wreszcie zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

*

 

Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, skoro Bofur, to pewnie i Bombur, grubas nigdy nie chciał zostać w tyle, a skoro Nori, to zapewne i Dori – kiedyś zawsze trzymali się razem. Co oni planują? Jakie poronione plany krążą po ich głowach? Kto za tym stoi…?  Dwalin nie może odpędzić natrętnych myśli. Jeśli o to chodziło Bofurowi, osiągnął pełen sukces – ziarno padło na podatny grunt i właśnie zaczynało kiełkować.

Proste czynności uspokajają, ale nie tym razem, tego dnia nawet rąbanie drew na opał sprawia Dwalinowi kłopot. Napędza go wściekłość: nie może jeść, nie może pić (chociaż do dopiero drugi dzień z trzech, na które zamierza sobie pozwolić), a gdy podchodzi do niego jeden z kupców, pytając o cenę za ochronę wozów, mających pokonać trasę z jednej osady do sąsiedniej, zbywa go szorstkim „nie mam czasu na głupoty”. A to przecież łatwa praca, kilkudniowa i intratna. Zapewne nie musiałby nawet wyciągać miecza. Dlaczego odmówił? Dlaczego, na wszystkie Potęgi Świata, zamiast splunąć w dłoń i przyklepać umowę, co zrobiłby każdy rozsądny najemnik, potraktował kupca jak żebraka spod świątyni, psując sobie opinię w środowisku? To nie Bofur traci rozum, tylko ja, przeklina się w duchu, zmierzając ku gospodzie. Słońce znika za górami, nadchodzi więc odpowiednia pora, żeby zamówić pierwszy dzban piwa.

– Szukam najemnika. Znasz może kogoś, kto dobrze włada mieczem? – słyszy, gdy przymierza się do pchnięcia drzwi.

Powoli opuszcza ręce wzdłuż ciała. Nie próbuje chwytać za broń, chociaż może powinien, bo tamten czai się za jego plecami i, kto wie?, może ma złe zamiary? Ten głos… Dwalin czuje się nagle bardzo, bardzo zmęczony i starszy od najstarszych pasm górskich Śródziemia. A gdy odwraca się wreszcie, żeby spojrzeć przybyszowi w twarz – o mało nie pada bez zmysłów na ziemię.  

– Ruszcież się wreszcie, tarasujecie przejście! – warczy celnik, który nadszedł właśnie od strony rzeki. Musiał mieć kiepski dzień, skoro postanowił zajrzeć do karczmy, zwykle unikał tego rodzaju przybytków. – No! Panie żołnierz, w tę albo z powrotem, niech się pan zdecyduje!

– Wejdźmy – decyduje przybysz w imieniu Dwalina, który nadal nie może otrząsnąć się z wrażenia. Ten głos… ta postura… Przez chwilę daje się zwieść własnej tęsknocie i widzi to, co chciałby zobaczyć, ale trwa to ułamek sekundy. Potem tamten zdejmuje kaptur i na futrzany kołnierz spadają jasne, splątane włosy młodego księcia z rodu Durina. – Psia pogoda, przemarzłem na kość! Nie pogardzę dobrze przyprawionym grzańcem…

– Nooo, toś pan dobrze trafił, stary Amos nie skąpi przypraw. Jego synalek terminuje u korzennego kupca.

Balin, Oin, Gloin, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, Fili…

Zna tę gospodę na pamięć, to jedna z dwóch w osadzie i jedna z niewielu w północnej części Gór Błękitnych, ale gdy przekracza próg – mruga zdziwiony, bo sprzęty jak zaczarowane zmieniają swoje miejsca. Pęcznieją, rozrastają się, oblekają obrusami, stroją zastawą nie pasującą do siermiężnych warunków tego miejsca; ściany, od sufitu po podłogę, zarastają bogato haftowanymi gobelinami. Przeforsujesz chłopaka, mówi do Thorina, rzucając kożuch służącemu, który pojawia się jak duch i jak duch znika, żeby podgrzać panom piwo i zlecić przygotowanie przekąsek. Daj mu odetchnąć. Widziałeś jego ręce? Pęcherz na pęcherzu! Jutro nie utrzyma nawet łyżki w czasie obiadu, a o walce na miecze możesz zapomnieć do końca tygodnia!

W komnacie ćwiczeń szczęka stal, fechmistrz rzuca krótkie, beznamiętne uwagi. W prawo, w lewo… sztych… obrót… Nie, nie tak, spróbuj jeszcze raz od początku, Fili, skup się, chcesz tu zostać aż do rana?

Musi być przygotowany na wszystko, jest następcą tronu. Nie pozwolę, żeby…, Thorin urywa, gładząc swoją brodę, potem uśmiecha się nieznacznie. My przeszliśmy tę samą szkołę, bracie, pamiętasz, jak zbierałem zęby z posadzki? Tak bardzo cię wtedy nienawidziłem, bo byłeś silniejszy i lepiej radziłeś sobie z toporem, a ja… A ty byłeś zwinniejszy, przerywa mu i upija łyk świetnie doprawionego grzańca, więc i tak zawsze kładłeś mnie łopatki. Byliśmy dziećmi, Thorinie, tak jak on teraz. I potrzebowaliśmy snu. Nie bądź draniem, przerwij tę jatkę i pozwól mu iść do sypialni, póki ma jeszcze dość siły, żeby dotrzeć tam na własnych nogach.

– Rzeczywiście, grzaniec przedni. – Fili wyciera usta wierzchem dłoni, pozbywając się piany. – Nareszcie czuję, że odmarzam. Nie do uwierzenia, że taki tu ziąb, a na południu nadal kwitną kwiaty!

Zmężniał, nie jest już tym samym chłopcem, którego Dwalin pamięta sprzed lat. Jego dłonie, twarde i popękane jak kora drzewa, są dłońmi żołnierza, mięśnie klatki piersiowej rozsadzają kaftan. Uśmiech raz po raz rozjaśnia twarz ogorzałą od słońca, ale nie sięga oczu – oczy Filiego, następcy tronu nieistniejącego królestwa, patrzą na świat z gorzką powagą kogoś, kto nie osiągnął celu; kto jest świadomy tego, że nigdy go nie osiągnie. On nie jest tobą, przypominał Thorinowi wiele lat temu, nie traktuj go w taki sposób. Teraz sam łapie się na porównaniach, szukaniu podobieństw i różnic, i musi uważać, żeby z rozpędu nie pomylić imion.

Zaciska palce lewej ręki na nadgarstku prawej i odruchowo trze kciukiem starą, ledwo widoczną bliznę. Jego myśli błądzą daleko. Fili obserwuje go od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie przerywa ciszy, pozwala jej wybrzmieć do końca.

– Czyli to prawda – odzywa się w końcu, a Dwalin podnosi głowę i patrzy mu w oczy. Szybko odwraca wzrok. – Mieszaliście krew. Jak byłem dzieckiem, często się nad tym zastanawiałem. Krążyły różne pogłoski. Wiesz – uśmiecha się lekko. –  Byliście dla nas jak bohaterowie sag, niepokonani, przez pewien czas myślałem nawet, że nieśmiertelni… Jak dorównać legendzie, Dwalinie? – kręci głową. – Można co najwyżej zginąć, próbując.

Natnij mi żyły, bądź mi bratem krwi. Jestem twój. Jesteś mój. Nie igra się ze starą magią, Thorinie, krasnoludy to nie magowie. Nie zmusisz kur, żeby zaczęły latać, bo takie jest twoje życzenie! Nie gadaj tyle, tylko bierz nóż… no, chyba że się boisz. Parę  kropel spada w naprędce wykopany dołek, który zasypują ziemią i uklepują tak, żeby nikt nie poznał, że przed chwilą igrali ze wszystkimi Potęgami Świata.

– Rzecz w tym, że ja nie zamierzam ginąć – ciągnie Fili z błyskiem w oku, a jego ręce błądzą po stole, chwytając różne przedmioty: to kufel, to fajkę, to nóż, którym właśnie kroił chleb na grube pajdy, smarując je potem smalcem – a legendy mam w dupie, bo jedna po drugiej kruszeją na moich oczach. Co mi z takich legend, nie jestem minezengerem! Chodź ze mną do kuźni Gloina, Dwalinie, wszyscy na ciebie czekają!

Jest niespokojny i nie potrafi tego ukryć, ale nie ma w nim tego gniewu, co w tobie – we mnie – i dzięki temu widzi wszystko o wiele wyraźniej, jakby patrzył ze szczytu na rozsiane w dole pola i łąki, w poranek wypełniony słońcem. Światło razi w oczy, trzeba przysłaniać je dłonią, żeby nie oślepnąć. Gdzieś w górze krzyczą orły i rysują na niebie zygzaki. Kiedyś Fili zaciskał zęby i godzinami ćwiczył jeden jedyny ruch nadgarstka, żeby osiągnąć perfekcję, teraz przychodzi tu nie wiadomo skąd i po co, za bagaż mając jedynie tobół przerzucony przez plecy i próbuje ożywić trupa. Wyślijmy Filego, Dwalin miał do niego słabość. Może jak go zobaczy po latach, jego serce skruszeje? Tak, to brzmiało bardzo w stylu Balina, tego starego drania, który uwielbia plątać losy w sobie tylko wiadomym celu.

Zostawcie trupa w spokoju, dajcie mu sczeznąć! Chce odpowiedzieć, żeby Fili wsadził sobie gdzieś swoje poselstwo i przekazał Balinowi wyrazy nienawiści od młodszego brata, ale przerywa mu trzask za plecami. Szkło, wszędzie kawałki szkła, co się dzieje? Gdyby nie instynktowny skręt ciała, Dwalin oberwałby kamieniem w głowę i być może naprawdę wylądował w trumnie. Bryła, która uderza o ziemię między ławą a paleniskiem, jest ogromna. Ktoś, kto miota takimi pociskami, musi mieć nie lada krzepę.

– Co, na wszystkie… – Wstaje tak gwałtownie, że przewraca krzesło. O dziwo ogarnia go wtedy spokój, może na zasadzie kontrastu, bo w gospodzie wrze jak w mrowisku: karczmarzowa córka piszczy, jakby ją ze skóry obdzierali, dwóch handlarzy starzyzną bierze się za bary z byle powodu, a kości do gry pryskają na wszystkie strony. Zewsząd dobiegają podniesione głosy. Fili już stoi przy oknie, jak zwykle pierwszy, rozgniatając podeszwami szkło na miazgę i stara się wypatrzeć cokolwiek w ciemnościach. Początkowo nie widzi nic, poza szyldem gospody skrzypiącym na wietrze. Potem na horyzoncie pojawiają się pierwsze pochodnie. Pięć minut później jest ich dwa razy więcej.

– A słyszałem, że to spokojne miasteczko… – mówi z podziwem, otrzepując rękawy ze szklanego pyłu.

Dwalin parska w odpowiedzi. Spokojne, też coś! To jest północny kraniec Ered Luin, na jaja Mahala, tutaj się podrzyna ludziom gardła za krzywe spojrzenie w karczmie! Ile razy zbieraliśmy trupy nad ranem, bo ktoś poprosił do tańca nie tę dziewczynę, co trzeba, rzucił cierpką uwagę albo, o zgrozo, nie oddał pożyczki w terminie. Nie mówiąc o złodziejstwie… Nori miał szczęście, że pierwsza dopadła go gwardia komesa, bo gdyby to krewni obrabowanego kupca dostali go w swoje ręce, skończyłby nadziany na pal albo rozszarpany przez nich na strzępy.

Dwalin nie dzieli się z Filim refleksjami na temat obyczajów osadników z północy, bo po drugiej stronie placu dostrzega charakterystyczną, błazeńską czapkę. Aż go zatyka, gdy pojmuje, na co się zanosi. Dwa i dwa zawsze daje cztery, a tak się składa, że naprzeciwko karczmy, w drewnianym co prawda, ale podmurowanym i okazałym domiszczu, mieszka zarządca kopalni. To tam zmierza tłum z pochodniami; obstawili całą zachodnią pierzeję placu i, znając życie, nie zamierzali na tym poprzestać. W ruch idą kamienie, noże i kilofy.

– Tam, gdzie mieszka Bofur, nigdy nie ma spokoju – mruczy ze złością i komenderuje: – Idziemy! – bo górę bierze stary nawyk wydawania rozkazów.

Tylko tego brakuje, żeby w osadzie wybuchły rozruchy! A mogłem się nająć do ochrony tych parszywych wozów z kapustą, byłbym już daleko, pewnie w połowie drogi do celu, myśli i odpycha celnika, który stanął mu na drodze. Tamten zatacza się jak pijany i wpada w objęcia kompana.

– Nie tam! – chwyta Filiego za ramię, bo nie ma sensu pchać się do drzwi wejściowych. Żeby tam dotrzeć, trzeba pokonać zbyt wiele przeszkód: głównie żywych i odurzonych, bo w karczmie zrobiło się tłumnie jak w nockę po dniu targowym. Hałas na placu rośnie, coś wybucha, tłum skanduje imię zarządcy. Na pohybel! Na pohybel temu chujowi! Dwalin obiecuje sobie, że jeżeli dorwie Bofura, stłucze go na miazgę i nikt nie zdoła go od tego odwieść.

– No to się doigrał. Trzeba było kosztów nie ciąć. – Komentuje jegomość, który wraz z kuflem przeniósł się w głąb izby, żeby żaden kamień nie połaskotał go w plecy. Fili podwędza mu ze stołu kawałek szynki, czego tamten nie zauważa, bo bardziej zajmują go plotki. – Wrzód ropiał, ropiał, aż w końcu pękł. Nasze hajery to twarde chłopy, nie dadzą sobie w kaszę dmuchać!

– Ale żeby aż tak? – Jego kompan jest bardziej sceptyczny. – Pół miasteczka spalą przez tę hecę ze starym!

– E, nie spalą, sami tu żywią. Nikt nie hajcuje strzechy nad własną głową.

– Poprawka, panie sąsiad! Nikt rozsądny. A kto wie, czego oni się w tych podziemiach nawąchali… Ryją za głęboko, od dawna to mówię. W końcu obudzą jakieś potwory i tyleśmy widzieli nasze chałupy. Lepiej nie sięgać za daleko, bo można stracić jaja.

– Aua! Co pan tu robisz, tędy nie wolno! – piekli się kobieta, której Dwalin o mało nie zmiażdżył stopy. Korytarz jest tak wąski, że nawet dwie osoby nie mogą się minąć bez przeszkód – prowadzi do kuchni, chociaż odchodzi też w bok, do wyjścia na podwórze. Zapach kiszonej kapusty miesza się tu z dymem, a gorąc panuje taki, że pomocnice karczmarza biegają bez wierzchniego odzienia, w rozchełstanych koszulach.

– Sprawa życia i śmierci! – Fili odsuwa kobietę i chyba całuje ją w rękę, ale Dwalin tego nie widzi, bo wypada na zewnątrz. Zmiana temperatury jest tak gwałtowna, że aż go zatyka. Z nieba sypią się pierwsze w tym roku płatki śniegu.

Zamorduję. Serce wydrę przez gardło. Nie wyciąga miecza, bo paradowanie z bronią w tłumie rozwścieczonych górników to pomysł karkołomny, ale rękę na wszelki wypadek trzyma na rękojeści. Podwórze jest tak oblodzone, że obaj ślizgają się przy każdym kroku – Fili z rozpędu przeskakuje porzucone przez kogoś wiadro i, nie wiedzieć jakim sposobem, utrzymuje równowagę. Jego ruchy są płynne, niemal taneczne, a ponieważ płaszcz zostawił w gospodzie, nie krępuje go dodatkowa warstwa ubrań.

– Kili mi nie daruje – stwierdza, ale nie rozwija tego tematu, a Dwalin nie drąży, bo po pierwsze boi się dowiedzieć, że młodszy książę także błąka się po bezdrożach z podejrzanych powodów, a po drugie, właśnie wychodzą na otwartą przestrzeń i stają oko w oko z zawieruchą. Na środku placu płonie ognisko, karmione wyrzucanymi przez okna meblami, a wokół niego zebrał się tłum. Na ich oczach, w sam środek płomieni wpada krzesło i jakiś instrument muzyczny, wzbijając w górę kaskady iskier.

Wtedy nieoczekiwanie Dwalin chwyta Filego za gardło.

– Kto cię tu przysłał? – syczy i mocniej zaciska palce. Tamten, zaskoczony, próbuje go odepchnąć. Bez skutku. – Czyj to plan? Bofura? Balina? Oina? – Jest w stanie zabić gołymi rękami, wie o tym dobrze. I, tak naprawdę, wcale nie chce znać odpowiedzi na pytania, które zadaje. –  Co to za cyrk?

– Pu… puść. – Tamten się szarpie. Ma krzepę, ale to Dwalin po wódce zgina dla rozrywki podkowy w rulon, a toporem macha, jakby nie ważył ani puda. W Ereborze nie miał sobie równych i nawet Thorin nie mógł go pokonać w siłowych zapasach. – Puść!

– Dlaczego mnie dręczysz? – Dwalin patrzy w napuchłą od wysiłku twarz krewniaka i nie czuje nic; czuje wszystko. Nawet, gdyby chciał, nie umiałby teraz oderwać rąk od jego szyi, stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Tak jak tłum, który właśnie wywleka z domu zarządcę kopalni i rzuca nim o ziemię tuż obok ogniska. – Czemu…

Nie kończy, bo nagły ból przeszywa go na wskroś.

Fili nie waha się ani sekundy, dźga sztyletem w udo i wywija się jak piskorz. Trudno za nim nadążyć: raz jest z przodu, raz z tyłu, ciągle w ruchu, a jednak nadal próbuje nie ściągać na siebie uwagi, więc miecza nie wyciąga. Mądry chłopiec. Siłują się w milczeniu i jakimś cudem nikt ich nie powstrzymuje – by może dlatego, że pozostali mają co innego do oglądania. A ci, których takie spektakle nie pociągają, wytaczają właśnie z piwnicy zarządcy ostatnie beczki wina.

– Przestań! Nie chcę… nie chcę cię zabić, na…  – Fili próbuje obalić Dwalina, ale ten mimo rany nie traci refleksu. – … na Wielkiego Mahala!

– W dupie mam twoje chcenia i niechcenia, młokosie!

Z pozoru rana jest błaha, ale Fili przerwał arterię, więc szykują się kłopoty. Dobrze, że nie trafił w tę główną, bo gdyby tak było, Dwalin dogorywałby właśnie w błotnistej brei na środku placu i nawet ziółka elfów nie postawiłyby go na nogi. A tak – jeszcze dycha, chociaż słabnie coraz bardziej, bo krew uchodzi z niego wartkim strumykiem.

Ktoś właśnie wylał na zarządcę wiadro pomyj, pozostali wiwatują. Cenne meble hajcują się, że aż miło, a nad osadą zawisa łuna, zwracając uwagę wszystkich okolicznych patroli. Gwardii komesa tylko czekać.

– Zaraz zemdlejesz. Jesteś uparty… – Fili ma dosyć, ale wyczuwa swoją przewagę, więc z niej korzysta. Zanim Dwalin orientuje się, w czym rzecz, tamten już stoi za nim i przykłada mu sztylet do krtani. – …jak stary, sparszywiały osioł – kończy, zdyszany. – Nie szarp się tak, bo ci przez pomyłkę przejadę ostrzem po gardle. Popatrz, zaraz uwędzą tego biednego drania, rozochoceni są tak, że nawet zbrojni nie zdołaliby ich teraz powstrzymać.

– Bofur…

– Tam stoi, na skrzynce. – Broda Filego, który właśnie ruszył głową, wskazując odpowiedni kierunek, drapie Dwalina w skroń. – Chyba coś gada. Zawsze miał gadane – dodaje. –  Nie to, co ty.

Dwalin zgrzyta zębami. Wypatroszę go, utnę mu ten głupi łeb i zatkam go na żerdzi, a potem będę patrzeć jak gnije i zżerają go muchy. Tak, Bofur ma gadane – zawsze miał – szkoda tylko, że z tego mielenia jęzorem nigdy nie wynikło nic dobrego. Teraz też sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli, bo z żywiołem walczyć nie sposób, a wściekły tłum przypomina wichurę, która zmiata z wierchów wszystkie drzewa.

– Trzeba go stamtąd ściągnąć. – Dwalin stara się nie ruszać głową, bo z Filim i jego nożem nie ma żartów. Jeżeli z Kilego wyrósł taki sam chojrak, jak z jego brata, Ród Durina ma nikłe szanse na przetrwanie. – Natychmiast.

– A dasz mi słowo honoru, że nie wyłupisz mi oczu, jak tylko cię puszczę?

W odpowiedzi Dwalin klnie szpetnie, co nie brzmi zachęcająco, ale mimo to nacisk ostrza na gardło staje się jakby lżejszy. Wystarczy odsunąć rękę, która go przytrzymuje, i – kulejąc jak kaleka – podążyć za tłumem, nie odwracając się za siebie. Wszystko już przecież było: każdy gest, słowo, nawet myśli krążą wokół tej samej osi, jakby jakiś czarodziej trzymał je na uwięzi. Dwalin pamięta podobne rozruchy sprzed lat i Bofura, stojącego na beczce po miodzie. Wyglądał, co prawda, nieco młodziej i gardłował nie przeciwko zarządcy kopalni, ale przeciwko samemu następcy tronu, sceneria przedstawiała się jednak podobnie: płonęły ogniska, gorączka przyćmiewała rozum.

Nie idź tam w pojedynkę, to się źle skończy, opiera dłoń na piersi Thorina, żeby go zatrzymać, ale ten stanowczo go odsuwa. To poddani mojego rodu, muszę im przemówić do rozsądku. Przecież nie wezwę wojska, żeby ich zmiotło z powierzchni ziemi! Pójdę z tobą. Nie, jesteś dowódcą straży, twój widok tylko by ich rozsierdził.

Gdybym jeszcze miał pewność, że wszystko wynika z dbałości Bofura o dobro innych, że chodzi mu o sprawiedliwość, myśli, przepychając się w stronę ogniska. Fili podąża za nim, chociaż zachowuje dystans. Ale któż może przewidzieć, jakimi pokrętnymi ścieżkami podążają myśli Bofura? Może po prostu się bawi. Albo wykonuje polecenia kogoś, kto steruje nim jak lalkarz drewnianą kukłą – tylko kto stoi za kurtyną i porusza sznurkami? W tę ostatnią teorię uwierzyć najtrudniej, wydaje się nierealna. Łatwiej dojść do wniosku, że po prostu kłopoty podążają za Bofurem niczym stado wygłodniałych wilków i nie ma w tym niczyjej winy, poza jego własną. Niektórzy nie mogą umrzeć spokojną śmiercią.

Nikt go nie zatrzymuje – być może, jako krasnolud, wtapia się w tłum, wielu tu jego pobratymców. Nie ma na sobie kopalnianych znaków, a wyglądem odbiega od wyglądu górników z osady, ale nikogo nie dziwi jego obecność w tym miejscu. Rana dalej krwawi. Przed oczami Dwalina latają czarne motyle, przedmioty zatracają zwyczajowe kształty, kolory zlewają się w pulsującą smugę. Musi przystanąć, żeby przywołać ciało do porządku. Ktoś wsuwa mu do ręki kubek z piwem, potem klepie przyjaźnie po plecach.

Bofur zeskoczył już ze skrzynki i rozmawia teraz pod ścianą domu z wysokim mężczyzną z cechu zdunów – sądząc z gestykulacji, o coś się kłócą. Być może mają odmienne zdanie co do dalszych losów zarządcy i jego stronników, ale może chodzić też o coś zupełnie innego. Dwalin rozpoznaje tego człowieka, widywał go w karczmie i słuchał plotek, dlatego wie, że tak jak za Bofurem podążają kłopoty, tak za tym drugim bieży pospołu śmierć i pożoga.

Komes nie daruje samosądu. Nie tym razem.

– Bofur! – Jego głos z trudem przedziera się przez ogólny gwar. – Bofur, ty durny błaźnie, w coś ty się znowu wpakował? – dodaje cicho, już na własny użytek. Z początku myśli, że jest za daleko i tamten go nie usłyszał, ale głowa w charakterystycznej czapce-uszance odwraca się w jego stronę.

Wtedy, dawno temu, Thorinowi udało się ugasić pożar buntu, który wybuchł w jego kopalniach, chociaż nie zdradził Dwalinowi, w jaki sposób tego dokonał. Rokowania trwały długo: noc, potem dzień i jeszcze jedną noc, dopiero po tym czasie wszyscy wyszli z podziemi – najpierw górnicy, jeden po drugim, potem sztygarzy, a na koniec sam Thorin razem z Bofurem, obaj zmordowani, jakby zamiast rozmów przez wiele godzin toczyli pojedynek, jeden na jednego, na topory lub oburęczne miecze. Idę spać, mówi Thorin, odmawiając jakichkolwiek komentarzy, chociaż Dwalin próbuje go wypytywać. Jakby w tym czasie znowu wybuchła jakaś rebelia, dodaje, nie budź mnie, tylko wytocz beczki gorzałki i spij wszystkich na umór, będę ci dozgonnie wdzięczny. I trzymaj Bofura z dala ode mnie aż do następnego stulecia!

– Co ci się stało, jesteś ranny?

– Rozpętujesz rebelię i potem dziwujesz się, że ktoś może ucierpieć? – krzywi się Dwalin i dotyka uda, które lepi się od posoki. – Zaraz tu będzie wojsko. Komes to żadna potęga, ale wy jesteście bandą rzemieślników i rozsieką was na mieczach w ciągu godziny. Nie macie szans.

Bofur patrzy na zduna, jakby mówił „przecież mówiłem”, ale mężczyzna prycha i odchodzi, pomstując pod nosem, a po chwili widzą go, jak w kołku swoich zwolenników skleca naprędce jakąś agitkę. Szlag by trafił te krasnoludy, z nimi tak zawsze, psioczy zapewne. Inni potakują. Trudno powiedzieć, czy zarządca żyje jeszcze, czy też umarł ze strachu, bo od jakiegoś czasu w ogóle się nie porusza. Obok niego klęczy kobieta w postrzępionej koszuli i rwie włosy z głowy, zawodząc z rozpaczą. Nikt nie robi jej krzywdy. Do zarządcy natomiast raz po raz ktoś podchodzi, kopie go, śmieje się albo pluje, żeby okazać pogardę, mało jest takich, którzy dobrze mu życzą. Na krańcach placu rozsiedli się miłośnicy trunków, więc dobiegają stamtąd śpiewy i pijackie okrzyki.

– Trąby grają. – Fili wyłania się z cienia jak duch. – Bofur, bracie, dobrze cię widzieć! – przyciska kompana na chwilę do siebie. Potem odsuwa na długość ramienia, żeby mu się dobrze przypatrzeć. – Gdybym wiedział, że tak u ciebie wesoło, zjawiłbym się szybciej!

Bofur całuje go w oba policzki.

– Dość tych czułości, zbierajmy się stąd – przerywa im Dwalin i kątem oka dostrzega, że jeden siłacz z kompanii zduna zabiera się właśnie do podnoszenia zarządcy z podłoża. Nie jest przy tym zbyt delikatny. Przerzuca sobie mężczyznę przez ramię, nie zważając na płacz kobiety, która usiłuje bronić męża, a potem obciążony balastem podchodzi tak bliska ogniska, że niemal wchodzi w środek płomieni. Ciekawe, gdzie dzieci, myśli Dwalin, bo zarządca ma troje drobiazgu: dwie dziewczynki i chłopca trzylatka, który wiecznie się przy nim pałętał. Oby zdążyły się dobrze ukryć, rebelia nie oszczędza nikogo. – Czy oni naprawdę rozum stracili? Przecież to się skończy masakrą!

–  Mówiłem, żadnych samosądów. Przestraszyć, zmusić do rokowań…

– Na wszystkie Potęgi Świata – Dwalin nie może już tego słuchać – to nie jest Erebor, Bofurze! To są Góry Błękitne! Tu się najpierw wsadza nóż między żebra, a dopiero potem pyta o imię!

Przeszarżował. Do Dwalina dociera, że Bofur po prostu przeszarżował i taki z niego mistrz intrygi, jak z niego samego przyświątynny posługacz stroniący od wódki. Jeżeli to wszystko miało jakiś cel – jaki, tego chyba sam Mahal nie wie – to gratulacje, panie Bofur, udało się panu koncertowo spierdolić robotę. Chyba, że chodziło o sianie chaosu i wybicie do nogi połowy miasteczka.

Nie zważając na słabość i coraz większy ból w nodze, Dwalin przyspiesza kroku i wpada na wewnętrzny plac, tam, gdzie zebrali się stronnicy zduna – błoto chlupie mu pod nogami. Ze świeżego śniegu pozostała tylko zmieszana z krowim łajnem breja, oblepiająca buty. Niech mnie rozsieką, myśli, wyciągając miecz, może właśnie tak miało być. Zresztą nawet, jeżeli tego nie zrobią, pewnie i tak zdechnę na zakażenie albo po prostu, kropla po kropli, wypłynie ze mnie cała krew i wsiąknie w to błoto, jak tyle krwi przedtem. Błoto i krew, krew i błoto, taki już nasz los, Thorinie. Gdybym tylko mógł odpocząć… odpocząć tak naprawdę, a nie tylko zregenerować ciało, żeby posłużyło jeszcze trochę. Gdzieś daleko, na pustkowiu zacząć wszystko od nowa. Gdybym umiał dać sobie szansę… ale nie umiem, więc może lepiej, że tutaj położę głowę, na tym placu, miejsce dobre, jak każde inne.

A do kuźni Gloina i tak bym nie poszedł!

– Zostaw go. – Jeden z buntowników wyciąga broń, ale Dwalin wytrąca mu ją z ręki jednym ruchem nadgarstka. – A może sam chcesz spłonąć żywcem w jego zastępstwie?

– Coś ty za jeden?

– To Dwalin, syn Fundina, najemnik – podpowiada ktoś za ich plecami. – Bronisz tego krwiopijcy, Dwalinie? Honoru nie masz?

– Próbuje wam życie ocalić, ty głupcze – parska i podchodzi do mężczyzny, który nadal targa na plecach zarządcę, jakby zamierzał rzucić go w ogień. Balast krępuje mu ruchy, więc nie może skutecznie się bronić. Ostatecznie rzuca nieprzytomnego na ziemię i wyszarpuje miecz z pochwy.

– Nie cackajcie się z nim, co tak stoicie! – krzyczy zdun. – Kończmy, cośmy zaczęli!

– Nie słyszysz, jak trąby grają, Anton? Mamy towarzystwo – zauważa jeden z górników.  – Chcesz walczyć z żołnierzami?

– Skoro trzeba, bedziem walczyć. Za naszą krzywdę.

– Wyślijmy do komesa oficjalne poselstwo, niech zmieni zarządcę!

Anton śmieje się obłąkańczo. Potem pluje na ziemię, bardziej z ostentacji, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby, i patrzy po zebranych z jawnym wyzwaniem w oczach:

– Niby jak? Ten tutaj to jego krewniak. Myślicie, że komes odwoła go, jak poprosimy, na nasze prawa się powołując? – Krzyżuje ręce na piersi. – No co tak zbaranieliście? A myśleliście, że czemu niby tak długo tolerował jego matactwa, chociaż zysku mu to nie przynosiło żadnego, bo szczur napychał własne sakwy, zamiast komesowy skarbiec?

– Na poselstwa już za późno – przytakuje brodacz z kompanii Bofura. – Po tym, cośmy zrobili, nie będą nas słuchać.

– Ale jak go dobijemy, wszyscy skończymy na haku jako rebelianci!

I słusznie, myśli Dwalin, z całych sił broniąc się przed słabością, która ogarnia jego członki: nogi ma jak z waty, ręka tylko siłą woli ściska rękojeść, głowa sama opada, jakby ważyła tyle, co kamienne żarna. Nikt do tej pory nie spostrzegł jego rany, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Zamiast uciekać, po domach się pochować, żeby przeczekać burzę jak nakazuje rozsądek, gardłują coraz zacieklej – i chyba kłóciliby się tak aż do samego przyjazdu gwardii, gdyby nie siłacz, który wcześniej próbował wrzucić zarządcę do ognia. Nerwy mu puszczają i z wrzaskiem rzuca się na Dwalina, siekąc na oślep.

Wtedy rozpoczyna się bijatyka.

Trudno powiedzieć, kto jest po jakiej stronie, nie ma to już chyba większego znaczenia. Ważne, żeby dopaść stojącego najbliżej i zrobić mu krzywdę. Pijani mąciciele z obrzeży placu z radością włączają się do bójki, uzbrojeni raczej w kije i kamienie, niż w miecze, ale nie przetrwasz w Ered Luin nawet tygodnia, jeżeli zlekceważysz osadnika i jego kostur! Służy jako podpora w wędrówkach, rekwizyt do tańca, broń i narzędzie do wielu robót, chociaż wygląda jak niepozorny kawałek drewna. Fili poznaje tutejsze zwyczaje na własnej skórze – obrywa w obojczyk i aż zgina się z bólu. Gdyby nie Bofur, który odwraca uwagę napastnika, straciłby pewnie i zęby, bo tamten przymierzał się właśnie do kolejnego ciosu i byłoby mu się udało, gdyby cios w tył głowy nie zwalił go z nóg.

– Na coś się w końcu przydałaś – mruczy Bofur do fikuśnej wazy, która posłużyła mu jako broń. Skąd się tu wzięła, trudno powiedzieć, pewnie ktoś ją wywlókł z domiszcza zarządcy i porzucił na pastwę losu, zajęty innymi sprawami. Teraz zostały z niej jedynie barwnie malowane skorupy, wdeptane w błoto.

Dwalin, korzystając z zamieszania, próbuje zawlec zarządcę pod mury domu, przecenia jednak swoje siły i po paru krokach pada na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Nie jest w stanie zrobić nic więcej, nawet odczołganie się przekracza jego możliwości, więc przekłada tylko chorą nogę tak, żeby rana nie stykała się z błotem i zastyga w tej pozycji na całe wieki. Ręce, całe szczęście, nadal ma w miarę sprawne. Dzięki temu może się bronić, gdy znienacka atakuje go krasnolud w pełnym górniczym rynsztunku, który wygląda tak, jakby przed chwilą wyjechał po szychcie na powierzchnię ziemi. Zmagają się w milczeniu – Dwalin na siedząco, tamten na ugiętych kolanach – jakby od tego zależały losy całego Śródziemia.

– Gdzie ja… – charczy zarządca i znowu traci przytomność. Dobrze, że żyje, przemyka Dwalinowi przez głowę, to nam oszczędzi wielu kłopotów. Jego żona zniknęła – być może poszła szukać dzieci albo gdzieś się schowała, przerażona do obłędu, ale nie leży przynajmniej nigdzie z nożem w brzuchu, co także jest dobrym znakiem i pozwala mieć nadzieję, że tym razem osada nie zostanie zrównana z ziemią. Chyba, że postarają się o to sami jej mieszkańcy, zaprószając ogień.

Górnik pada twarzą w błoto tuż przed Dwalinem, jakby składał mu pokłon. Zza jego pleców wyłania się Fili.

– Wstawaj! – wyciąga rękę, a Dwalin chwyta ją z całej siły i zaciska zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. – Już tu są!

Gdy na plac zajeżdża oddział zbrojnych, zastaje karczemną bijatykę – o większym nieco zasięgu, niż mordobicie na weselu, lecz nie wskazującą bynajmniej na rebelianckie zapędy uczestników. Takie jatki zdarzają się w okolicy co parę tygodni, nic w nich niezwykłego. Co prawda dom zarządcy kopalni wygląda na splądrowany (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem piwniczki), a on sam wije się jak piskorz, płacząc i rozpamiętując swoje krzywdy, ale dowódca oddziału szybko ocenia, że sytuacja nie wygląda aż tak źle, jak się tego spodziewał. Właściwie dobrze się stało, jak się stało, myśli, prostując się na koniu, porządna bitka oczyszcza atmosferę. Może uniknęliśmy dzięki temu poważniejszych kłopotów? Byleby tylko komes zdecydował się odwołać tego piszczącego gryzonia w atłasach, bo następnym razem możemy nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Z hajerami nigdy nic nie wiadomo!

– Schwytajcie mi Antona zduna – poleca swojemu zastępcy, bo ma wywiadowców, gdzie trzeba i całkiem nieźle orientuje się w buntowniczych hierarchiach. Jakimże byłby dowódcą gwardii, gdyby nie wiedział takich rzeczy? – I tego… jak mu tam było… krasnolud…

– Bofur.

– Tak – kiwa głową. – Tego Bofura także. I powstrzymajcie, na litość boską, tych biednych durniów, bo do reszty się poturbują!

Łatwo polecić, trudniej zrobić. Mocarnego zduna i owszem, żołnierze raz dwa pętają i wleką przed oblicze dowódcy, chociaż rzuca się przy tym jak ryś w sidłach, natomiast hajer-krasnolud, którego zwano Bofurem, zniknął, jakby się rozpłynął w powietrzu. Nie ma go wśród rannych, zalegających na placu, nie ma pod murami, gdzie zagnano tych, co brali udział w bójce i mogli jeszcze chodzić o własnych siłach, przeszukano nawet gospodę – także bez skutku. Bofura nigdzie nie znaleziono, chociaż ten czy ów przysięgał, że widział go wśród walczących. Jeden powiada, że stał koło ogniska: no przecież gadałem z nim, tak jak teraz z panem, panie wojak, głowę za to daję!; inny – że ucztował na obrzeżach przy beczce wina, jeszcze inny – że oberwał nożem i właśnie opatruje go babka obeznana w ziołach. Żadnej wersji nie dało się zweryfikować, więc w końcu żołnierze wrócili do kapitana z niczym.

– A pal go licho. – Dowódca, zamiast zbesztać podwładnych, wzrusza tylko ramionami. Ma dosyć osadników jak na jedną noc, właściwie ma ich dosyć, odkąd tylko tu przybył. Jego niechęć do tego miejsca wzmaga się z roku na rok. – Prędzej czy później się znajdzie, to mała wioska. A jak nie, to przynajmniej przez jakiś czas będziemy mieli spokój...  Związać zduna i jego kompanów, tylko porządnie, żeby żaden nie skoczył ze skały i trąbić na odjazd! Tylko wartko, bo świt nas zastanie w drodze.

 

*

 

Wystarczy odejść trochę od głównego placu, który udaje rynek, chociaż wiele mu do niego brakuje, i robi się spokojnie, niemal cicho. Nie słychać tu nawoływań gwardzistów. Czasem tylko zaszczeka pies albo koń w stajni parsknie przez sen i uderzy kopytem o klepisko. Domy są drewniane i przysadziste, niezbyt bogate – należą głównie do ludzi, bo krasnoludy wolą wspólne baraki lub wyżej położone groty, przeznaczone dla pracowników kopalni. Powietrze smakuje nadchodzącą zimą i mrozi gardło.

– Zatrzymaj się – mówi w pewnej chwili Dwalin i odsuwa od siebie Filego, który do tej pory go podtrzymywał, żeby ułatwić marsz. – Dalej nie idę.

– Dasz radę, do kuźni już niedaleko. Mogę cię nawet nieść, Bofur przejmie miecze… Udźwigniesz mój miecz, prawda, Bofurze?

– Zawsze do usług – odpowiada tamten pogodnie, przerywając wygwizdywanie jakiejś skocznej melodii. Jak na kogoś, kto zaprzepaścił tej nocy szansę na poprawę losu wszystkich górników po tej stronie gór, miał bardzo dobry humor.

Dwalin kręci głową.

– Dalej nie idę – mówi raz jeszcze. I przypomina sobie, że kiedyś, dawno temu, powtórzył te słowa chyba z tysiąc razy, przeplatając je wariacjami na temat „zostaw mnie tu”, „dobij mnie” i „nie mam już siły”, a Thorin i tak nie pozwolił mu umrzeć. Uparty drań. – Zostanę tutaj.

Fili klnie i kopie najbliższy kamień, który toczy się w dół i ląduje w rowie. Bofur, wyczuwając dłuższy postój, grzebie w kieszeni i wyłuskuje z niej fajkę. Trochę trwa, zanim udaje mu się ją zapalić.

–  Czyli wracamy do punktu wyjścia – zauważa z przekąsem, wydmuchując kółka dymu.  – Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś najbardziej denerwującym krasnoludem na tym padole?

 

**II**

 

Budzi go zapach ziół. Woń ostra, odurzająca i przywodząca na myśl walkę z chorobą, a jednak wcale nie tak nieprzyjemna, jakby się mogło wydawać. Koi nerwy i otula Dwalina kokonem zobojętnienia – cudowne uczucie! Jest mu już wszystko jedno, gdzie się znalazł i dlaczego nad jego głową wiszą suszone kwiaty powiązane w pęczki, a z glinianego naczynia, stojącego obok łóżka, bez przerwy unosi się dym. Nie przejmuje się tym, że nie czuje prawej nogi. Na widok pomarszczonej twarzy, która pochyla się nad nim, lustrując blizny i świeże rany, reaguje mrugnięciem i chyba rozciąga nawet wargi w namiastce uśmiechu.

– Wracaj, mości krasnoludzie – mówi kobieta i klaszcze w ręce: raz, potem drugi. Knot świecy podryguje nerwowo. – Już pora.

Dym, wydobywający się z naczynia, robi się jasnozielony.

Nie!, Dwalin pojmuje nagle, co się święci, więc stara się krzyczeć, ale nie może, bo gardło ma zaklejone gorącym, pszczelim woskiem. Chcę zostać tu, gdzie jestem! Proszę cię. Proszę.

– Czyżbyś zapomniał? – Kobieta śmieje się skrzekliwie. Nie zna litości. – To ostatni dzień z trzech, na które zamierzasz sobie pozwolić, dobrze mówię? Wracaj, ale już! – Tupie nogą. Knot świecy to kurczy się, to rośnie, przerażony tonem jej głosu. – Zadałam ci ziół nie po to, żeby otwierać przed tobą drzwi do świata cieni, na to musisz jeszcze poczekać. Musiałam wygnać z rany truciznę, ot i wszystko.

Dwalin zanosi się kaszlem i zrywa z siebie koce, bo ma wrażenie, że to nie wełna, lecz ziemia, która go przysypuje; grudy ziemi spadające na trumnę. Cokolwiek pali się teraz w glinianej misie, przywraca czucie w każdym skrawku jego ciała: przypomina mięśniom o bólu, głowie o myślach, nieprzepuszczających światło. Życie tętni w nim uparcie i niezależnie od woli, nie można po prostu odmówić w nim udziału. Nie odejdziesz do Pałacu Mandosa jak elfy, znużone życiem, Dwalinie synu Fundina, z innego tworzywa cię zbudowano! Kamień i żelazo, krew i błoto, taki twój los. Nieprawda, ona kłamie, możesz tu zostać, jeśli tylko zechcesz, wystarczy, że wyciągniesz rękę i…

– No. – Kobieta szczerzy zęby. – Nareszcie. A już myślałam, że zadźgasz pogrzebaczem mojego biednego kota.

Dwalin w oszołomieniu rozgląda się dookoła, pogrzebacz wypada mu z dłoni.  Gdzie ja jestem, jak się tu znalazłem? Chałupa jak chałupa, drewniana i niezbyt przestronna: na środku palenisko, obok drewniana ława, zydle i dwie skrzynie sczerniałe ze starości – jedna otwarta, druga zamknięta na cztery spusty. Może kiedyś trzymano w nich posag, a może od zawsze służyły za składowisko suszonych ziół i innych dziwnych ingrediencji, których przeznaczenia trudno dociekać. Figurynki z drewna, trociny, połamane dziecięce zabawki, miniaturowe pojemniki pełne kolorowych płynów – czegoż tu nie ma? Zioła kołyszą się pod powałą, stoją w snopkach pod ścianami, wszędzie ich pełno i brzęczy w nich jak w ulu. Na jeden bukiet suszonego bieluniu przypada kolonia much, pszczół lub wyjątkowo upiornych komarów. Od tego hałasu pęka Dwalinowi głowa.

Szeptucha, uświadamia sobie, zdziwiony, że nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Jestem w chałupie szeptuchy.

Utracone wspomnienia wracają na swoje miejsca i Dwalin widzi sam siebie, jak ledwo powłócząc nogami, skręca w ścieżkę biegnącą w bok od głównej drogi i wspina się w górę, przez las – a właściwie pełznie, bo nie jest już w stanie iść o własnych siłach. Nowa rana otwiera starą i uwalnia jady, Fili niechcąco obudził demony...

No właśnie, Fili. Przed chwilą słyszał jego słowa: Co ty wyprawiasz, nie dotrzesz nawet do zakrętu!, ale nie odwrócił głowy i usiłował markować pewny krok, przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki najbliższe zarośla nie osłoniły go przed spojrzeniami tamtych. Teraz nie musi już niczego udawać. Bofur powstrzyma Filego, widział to w jego spojrzeniu, więc żaden z nich za nim nie pobiegnie i nie będzie po raz kolejny namawiać do zmiany zdania. Obaj pójdą prosto do kuźni Gloina. I bardzo dobrze. Niech tam siedzą i knują do końca świata, nic sensownego i tak nie wymyślą – co najwyżej znowu napytają sobie biedy.

– Co robisz? – Chwyta kobietę za nadgarstki. Jest nadspodziewanie silna i wyrywa się z łatwością, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Wyciera mu czoło chustką, nasączoną roztworem o intensywnym zapachu ziół.

– Odganiam ostatnie sny – mówi krótko. – Nie przeszkadzaj.

Dopiero teraz Dwalin może jej się przyjrzeć z bliska. Widzi pomarszczona twarz, okrągłą jak jabłko, okoloną upiętym wokół głowy warkoczem, który kiedyś był czarny jak węgiel, a teraz połyskuje stalową siwizną. Oczy szeptuchy są jasne i świdrujące – nigdy nie spuszcza wzroku jako pierwsza, to inni odwracają głowy na jej widok i przechodzą na drugą stronę drogi, żeby przypadkiem nie zarobić na klątwę. Złe oko, mówią baby. A jednak, gdy któraś wpada w kłopoty, zaraz bieży do chaty w górach i prosi o zmiłowanie. Daj mi babciu ziółek na miłość, mówi jedna, a druga w płacz, że miał poślubić, ale odjechał za robotą i co ona teraz sama, samiuteńka, zrobi? Rodzina znać mnie nie zechce, babciu, nic tylko obwiesić się gdzieś na sznurze lub w potok się rzucić, bo jak to tak – panna z dzieckiem? Szeptucha kręci głową i miesza w garze warząchwią, na jej ustach błąka się złośliwy uśmiech kogoś, kto niejedną taką historię w życiu usłyszał. O ja nieszczęsna, łzy szklą się w oczach dziewczyny, ulituj się nade mną, wiem, że potrafisz. Trzeba było myśleć, zanim się z parobkami legło, moja droga. Zioła kosztują, gotowa jesteś zapłacić każdą cenę? Każdą, babciu, każduteńką! Dam ci wszystko, czegokolwiek sobie tylko zażyczysz!

Kobieta śmieje się cicho, jakby dobrze wiedziała, co się Dwalinowi w głowie zwiduje.

– To prawda, moje zioła kosztują – mówi i odkłada szmatę na stół. – Wszystko na tym świecie ma swoją cenę, dobrze o tym wiesz, Dwalinie synu Fundina. Wyprostuj nogę – komenderuje. – A teraz zegnij. No! – wyciera ręce. – Kulasa nie stracisz, żyć będziesz. Ale poproś lepiej swojego krewniaka, żeby następnym razem celował w ręce.

– Nie boli – dziwi się Dwalin, ostrożnie dotykając ranę owiniętą płótnem.

– Oj zacznie, zacznie. Oszukałam ból, ale on wróci, zawsze wraca. Masz szczęście, że trafiłeś do mnie w porę!

– A zapłata?

Szeptucha przysiada na zydlu obok łóżka i patrzy na niego długo. Sięga po bukiet suszków, jeden z wielu wiszących u powały, i wącha go przez chwilę, a potem zaczyna odrywać listki, jeden po drugim, nie bacząc na zamiecioną posadzkę, aż ogołaca gałązkę do czysta. Nad czymś gdyba, mruczy, wmyśla się w siebie, aż w końcu uderza otwartą dłonią w pierś Dwalina – dokładnie tam, gdzie bije serce.

– Trudna sprawa – wydyma wargi. – Wiary ci nie zabiorę, bo jej nie masz, wspomnień też nie, bo zatrute, wydrążonyś od środka jak spróchniały pień! Ale nie ma strachu, mości krasnolud, stratna nie będę. Nie dziś, to jutro, nie w dzień, to w nocy, wybiorę sobie coś, co mi się spodoba i zabiorę, oj zabiorę i nie oddam – zaciera ręce. – Lubię błyskotki. A teraz zjedz to – podaje mu miskę z czymś, co z daleka zalatuje bagnem. Dwalin krzywi się, ale posłusznie sięga po łyżkę. – Zjedz do dna, to może uda ci się dotrzeć do domu. Coś taki przerażony? Nie karmię chorych potrawką z ropuch, to tylko kurczak, grzyby i trochę ziela. Nie wierzaj plotkom, moje kurczaki mają tylko po jednej głowie każdy!

Potrawa smakuje gorzej, niż pachnie, ale dodaje Dwalinowi energii. Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ocknął się w domu zielarki – godzina, dwie, doba, może parę wieków? Zebranie u Gloina już się skończyło, czy może trwa w najlepsze…? Czarny kot, który wędruje wzdłuż łóżka, nie zadaje sobie podobnych pytań, interesuje go tylko miska z mlekiem, stojąca przy drzwiach obok stracha na wróble, ściągniętego tu nie wiadomo w jakim celu. Uratowałam go, tak jak i wszystko, co znajdziesz w mojej zagrodzie, słyszy Dwalin, chociaż szeptucha nie odzywa się ani słowem. Kuca obok ognia i, nucąc w najlepsze, pakuje coś w płócienne szmaty. Ludzie chcieli go spalić. To dobry strach, płoszy myszy lepiej od Czarnuli, ona jest za stara na takie harce.

 Dwalin potrząsa głową, ale śmiech w jego głowie wcale nie znika.

– Muszę już iść.

– Ano jak trzeba, to trzeba. – Szeptucha stęka i prostuje grzbiet. – Tutaj masz drakiew na ból – podaje mu zawiniątko. – A tu zioła, które posiekasz drobno, zalejesz letnią wodą i będziesz nimi okładał ranę trzy razy dziennie. Dzisiaj, jutro, pojutrze. To wystarczy. Zrozumiałeś?

Nie odpowiada, wciska tylko pakunek do kieszeni płaszcza. Przy drzwiach odwraca się jeszcze, żeby podziękować, w końcu kobieta uratowała go przed kalectwem albo nawet ocaliła mu życie – miał szczęście, że trafił do jej chałupy i nie skręcił po drodze karku! Niestety, jak na złość, nie przychodzą mu do głowy żadne miękkie słowa. Być może dlatego, że nurtuje go inna kwestia.

– Co mi zabierzesz? – pyta wprost. Za nic by tego nie przyznał, ale prawda jest taka, że po prostu boi się tego, co może usłyszeć. A jednocześnie nie może przestać o tym myśleć. – Muszę to wiedzieć.

Szeptucha podnosi z ziemi kota – kotkę – i głaszczę ją pieszczotliwie pod brodą. Obie, kobieta i zwierzę, patrzą na Dwalina z chłodnym zainteresowaniem, jak na domokrążcę lub wędrownego grajka, który zabłąkał się na ich próg i prosi o datek.

– Nie musisz – odpowiadają zgodnym dwugłosem. – Zrozumiesz wszystko we właściwym czasie. Dopiero wtedy i ani chwili wcześniej.

 

*

 

Tym razem nie jest tak głupi, jak poprzednio i przyklepuje ofertę od razu, gdy tylko tamten kończy zdanie. Tak, zgadzam się, tak, połowa teraz, połowa po dotarciu na miejsce, tak, tak, możemy wyjeżdżać choćby dzisiaj, jutro, kiedy tylko pan ojciec zechcą. Kupieckiego syna dziwi entuzjazm krasnoluda, chodzi wszak tylko o kilka wozów z belami płótna, żaden to rarytas dla najemnika, ale tłumaczy sobie wszystko wczorajszymi zamieszkami. Może Dwalin szuka sposobności, żeby zniknąć komesowi z oczu?

– A jak rana? – pyta więc podejrzliwie, wyczuwając możliwość zjechania z ceny za angaż. – Nie przeszkodzi w obowiązkach?

– Jeśli myślisz, że orżniesz mnie na sakiewce, grubo się mylisz, paniczyku. – Dwalin nie zamierza być miły, wie dobrze, że dostanie tę robotę tak czy owak. Nie raz chronił dobytku Magnusa Sinobrodego i stary ufał mu bardziej, niż własnemu synowi, którego przysłał tu chyba tylko po to, żeby schwytała go straż komesa i wpakowała do lochu. Może straciłby wtedy odrobinę sadła? – Ojciec twój, jak go znam, na pewno wyposażył cię w odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy na tę wyprawę, więc skoro bawisz się w taki sposób, znaczy próbujesz ugrać coś na boku. Nie ze mną te numery! Moja cena jest stała i Magnus zna ją doskonale, podobnie jak ty.

Chłopak aż czerwienieje ze złości, nie wybucha jednak, co dowodzi, że Dwalin ma rację, podejrzewając go o matactwa.

– Zbiórka jutro o świcie. – Od razu spuszcza z tonu. Posiada jedną, kupiecką zaletę: wie, kiedy zamknąć gębę na kłódkę. Rozróżnia tych, z którymi wolno zadrzeć, od tych, których lepiej zostawić w spokoju, dzięki czemu nikt go to tej pory nie zaszlachtował w ciemnym zaułku, mimo że okazji nie brakowało, bo upodobał sobie Dom Uciech, leżący na uboczu osady. – Przyślę do ciebie stajennych, jadą z nami. Może ich trochę podszkolisz, zanim ruszymy w drogę?

– Dimira i Hagę? – pyta Dwalin. Tamten kiwa głową, potwierdzając. – W takim razie nie trzeba, niech odpoczną przed jazdą. Po tym, jak ostatnio dopadli nas zbójcy i ledwo uszliśmy z życiem, chodzili do mnie dzień w dzień na majdan robić mieczem i gwarantuję, że są w tej sztuce wprawniejsi od ciebie… paniczu Magnussonie.  

– Dobrze, skoro tak twierdzisz. – Kupczyk wzrusza ramionami. Na jego skinienie przybiega służący, obładowany pakunkami. Bryczka czeka na nich za rogiem i nawet stąd widać wymalowany na niej herb, tak świeżej proweniencji, jak farby użyte do jego malunku.

Byle stąd wyjechać. Teraz, zaraz, jak najszybciej! Dwalin omiata spojrzeniem zryty kopytami plac, po którym kręcą się nieliczni przechodnie – większość unika tego miejsca, wybierając okrężne trasy. Nawet handlarka obwarzanków nie otworzyła straganu, chociaż zwykle od rana okupowała róg w pobliżu warsztatu cieśli, też dzisiaj zamkniętego na głucho. Ludzie zaszyli się w domach. Co z tego, że gwardia dawno odeszła, pyskaczy uciszono, porządkowi powynosili śmieci, skoro groza nadal unosiła się nad domem zarządcy? Panie, toż strach tędy chodzić!, mówi stary węglarz, uchylając przed Dwalinem czapki, na co najemnik reaguje niechętnym mruknięciem. Plugastwo tam mieszkało, to i plugastwo zamieszka znowu, tyle, że zaświatowe. Nie gadaj pan głupot, toż to jakieś bajdy dla dzieci. Bajdy?, węglarz szczerzy spróchniałe zęby. No to jeszcze pan wspomnisz moje słowa! Tylko upirów nam brakowało w tej przeklętej osadzie, tfu, na orka urok!

Niewiele trzeba ludziom, żeby zaludnili chałupę zgrają demonów. Resztki ogniska, co prawda, zagrabiono, ale czarny ślad w miejscu, gdzie płonęło, odróżnia się wyraźnie na tle jaśniejszego gruntu – przykuwa spojrzenia. Zapładnia wyobraźnię. Zapewne w karczmie od rana huczy od plotek, szczególnie, że nikt nie odtrąbił szychty dla górników i wszystkie maszyny stanęły. Ci hajerzy, którzy nie trafili do loszku komesa, siedzą więc nad flaszką, w kompanii krewnych i przyjaciół, gadając, co im tylko ślina na język przynosi. Dwalin zamierza wziąć z nich przykład, ale tylko, jeśli idzie o picie. Gadek i rewolucyj ma powyżej uszu. Jest to wszak ostatni już dzień z trzech, na jakie zamierza sobie pozwolić i, na Mahala!, niech niebo pęka, niech głazy śpiewają, niech drzewa tańcują z krzewami głogu, on i tak osuszy beczułkę aż do ostatniej kropli!

– Słyszałem, że tego wichrzyciela w końcu złapali. – Węglarz schyla się, żeby poprawić kółko przy swoim wózku. – Jakoś nad ranem.

– Wichrzyciela?

Nie, to nie może być prawda. Proszę, niech się okaże, że to tylko pogłoska, która nie ma nic wspólnego z…

– No, Bofura! – kończy węglarz. – Parszywe koło, ciągle odpada, będę musiał…

– I co z nim? – przerywa mu Dwalin.

– Z kołem? No przeca do Ludwinowego syna zabiorę, on najlepszy do takich rzeczy. No i upust mi da, bom mu za darmo… –  zająknął się. –  znaczy za gorzałkę tylko, siostrę przewiózł stąd aż w dolinę, ze wszystkimi gratami w dodatku.

– Toż nie o kółko pytam! – Dwalin ledwo się powstrzymuje, żeby węglarzowi nie przywalić. – O wichrzycielu gadaj!

– Ja tam, panie, nic nie wiem. – Węglarz wyczuwa, że coś jest na rzeczy, bo od razu sznuruje usta. Pierwsza zasada: nie gadaj, jeżeli nie wiesz, z której strony wiatr wieje! A ten Dwalin coś narwany, jeszcze kości przetrzepie i będzie bida. – Ja prosty węglarz, nie pomogę za wiele. Ale jak pan żołnierz głodny plotek, to najlepiej od razu do karczmy iść, bo od rana tam debatują. Pełno luda, że szpilki nie wciśniesz! Chyba nawet z sąsiedniej wioski się zeszli, bo obce stroje żem widział… Ej, co tak gna! –  krzyczy za Dwalinem, który już jest w połowie drogi do gospody. – Jeszcze na tym błocie kark skręci!

Raz już tego głuptaka z lochu wyciągałem, drugi raz nie zamierzam! Błoto faktycznie jest śliskie – jakaś kobieta, chyba żona krawca, pośliznęła się na nim przed chwilą i teraz gramoli się z trudem, próbując stanąć na nogach; obfite spódnice krępują jej ruchy. Pani czeka, pomogę!, krzyczy piekarczyk. Po ziemi turlają się słoiki, niektóre popękane i nie do odratowania: ogórki, grzybki, gruszki, wszystko ginie w brunatnej mazi. Tyle dobra, takeśmy się z Ludwiną napracowały, nawet pokosztować nie było kiedy…

Dwalin nie czeka na ciąg dalszy utyskiwań, niewiele go one obchodzą, leci do karczmy jakby go demony ścigały. Może naprawdę ścigają, któż to wie? Wspomnienia gonią za nim na pewno i rację miała szeptucha, mówiąc, że wszystkie zatrute i poczerniałe do gruntu.

– Kalina, gorzałki! – Chwyta za rękę przechodzącą obok karczmarkę. – Ludno u was dzisiaj. Nie boją się goście, że kamienie znów zaczną fruwać po izbie?

Dziewczyna prycha i przewraca oczami.

– Boją? Panie Dwalin, takiej atrakcji nie mieliśmy od czasu zajazdu braci Klitów zza Wody. Ludzie znudzeni, każdy tylko czeka na ciąg dalszy wczorajszej bitki! Szczególnie hajery. – Wskazuje brodą ławę przy palenisku. – Kamrata im zamknęli, to się teraz pieklą, że ho!

–  Kalina! Gdzieżeś znikła?

– Już, już idę! – odkrzykuje zniecierpliwiona. Czoło ma mokre od potu, widać od rana nie usiadła ani na chwilę. – Ukrop tu taki, że głowa pęka, nic tylko wódki wołają! – skarży się Dwalinowi, którego, nie wiedzieć czemu, darzy sympatią, odkąd po raz pierwszy wstąpił tu na swoją sławetną „trzydniówkę”. – A niech czekają, co mi tam! Wiele to nie zaszkodzi. Panu za to, panie Dwalin, zaraz przyniosę dzbanek, bo odstawiłam za okno, żeby trochę schłodniał. Wiadomo, ciepła gorzałka gorsza od zarazy!

– Zabrali go do twierdzy?

– Bofura? – Wyciera ręce w fartuch. – Tak, podobno. Bo przecie nie zadźgali go gdzieś po drodze, a? Pecha miał, natknął się w nocy na patrol. Ścieżka wąska, stromo, to i nie miał dokąd uciekać.

– Dziewczyno, czyś ty całkiem… –  Właściciel karczmy miarkuje się, gdy widzi Dwalina. – Do gości wracaj, bo czekają! – kończy łagodniejszym tonem.

Kalina zagryza wargi, żeby nie odpyskować. Za chwilę przybiega z pełnym dzbanem, posyłając przy tym wrogie spojrzenie pryncypałowi. A przyjdź no tylko, ty stary wieprzu, do mnie na górkę, grozi mu w myślach, a już ja ci dam! Kalinko, malinko moja najmilejsza, będzie skamleć, gdy żona nie słyszy, a przy ludziach – leć dziewucho do gości, co tak stoisz jak kołek, lebiego ty. O nie, nigdy więcej. Prędzej spakuję manatki i wyjadę w doliny, niż dam się traktować w taki sposób!

– O proszę, proszę, gorzałka dla pana! Już opłacona!

Dwalin dziękuje i, walcząc z zawrotami głowy, idzie w kierunku jedynego wolnego stołka, jaki dostrzega w pobliżu.

Izba jest pełna dymu, wszyscy kurzą na potęgę. Nawet baby. Zamiejscowi, same ponure, brodate chłopy z wyżej położonych wiosek, obsiedli dwie ławy pod ścianą i piją, nie rozmawiając zbyt wiele, co odróżnia ich od tubylców, rozszwargotanych jak wróble. Nikt ich nie zaczepia ani nie zagaduje. A jednak spojrzenia raz po raz ślizgają się po tych gębach, jakby wyrzezanych kozikiem w drewnie, bo trudno się przed tym powstrzymać. Niejedna ręka maca nóż, gotowa użyć go razie potrzeby. Słychać też wrogie pomruki. Po co tu przyszli, czego chcą? Przez okrągły rok siedzą w górach, z rzadka tylko schodząc do osady, żeby wymienić skóry i futra na inne przedmioty, czemu więc zjawili się akurat teraz?

Ktoś szepcze, że są jak Krwawa Praczka, co się niektórym zwiduje jako zwiastun nieszczęść, wojen i pomorów, ktoś inny wzywa: w takim razie trza im od razu mordy obić, tak dla spokoju. Nikt jednak nie wstaje z miejsca, żeby ten zamiar wcielić w życie. Być może dlatego, że właśnie podano michy z tutejszym specjałem, szarymi kluskami z omastą, co skutecznie odwróciło uwagę od pozostałych kwestii.

– Panie Dwalin! – Karczmarz przepycha się przez ciżbę, rozdając przy tym kuksańce na prawo i lewo. W końcu, dysząc, dociera do kąta, w którym zadekował się krasnolud. – Panie Dwalin, byłbym zapomniał!

– Coś nie tak z rachunkiem?

– Nie, nie, nie w tym rzecz. – Szpera w płóciennej torbie, przewieszonej przez ramię. Bez skutku. Zaczyna więc przeszukiwać kieszenie, sakiewki, przyczepione do pasa (a ma ich wiele, w różnych kolorach), zagląda nawet do rękawów. Z daleka wygląda to tak, jakby gruby karczmarz odstawiał taniec ku uciesze gawiedzi lub opędzał się od owadów. – Wiadomość zostawił, mówił, że… że wpadnie pan tu na pewno, więc żeby oddać do rąk własnych. Gdzie ja to podziałem…?

– Kto zostawił?

– No, jak to kto? Kowal! Był tu z samego rana, jeszcze przed świtaniem. Nie zdążyłem nawet ognia pod paleniskiem rozpalić…

No proszę, zaprawdę koniec świata już bliski, skoro Gloin zmienia się w pisarczyka i konspiratora. Balin – i owszem, takie cudactwa do niego pasują, ale Gloin? Nie, on by po prostu przyszedł do mnie do domu i spuści mi łomot, tak jak tego dnia, gdy przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać, krótko po przybyciu do tego przeklętego miejsca. Nadal strzyka mi przez to w kościach na niepogodę, chociaż minęło już tyle czasu…

Odłóż to, pijanico, Gloin wyrywa mu z rąk dzbanek i ciska nim o ścianę, musimy go poszukać! Minęły trzy dni. A co, jeśli spadł w przepaść i leży gdzieś z połamanymi gnatami? To dawno umarł, odpowiada obojętnie, bo przestał czuć cokolwiek kilka dzbanów wcześniej, jeszcze w gospodzie. Pewnie wykrwawił się albo zamarzł. Kto mu kazał łazić po górach w taką zadymę? Wtedy obrywa po raz pierwszy, prosto w szczękę. Niezbyt mocno, bo Gloin jeszcze się hamuje, ale nawet hamujący się Gloin potrafi nieźle poturbować – łapy ma wielkie jak bochny chleba. Zawsze był dobry w zapasach. Wiesz, co by mi Bofur odpowiedział, gdybym do niego przyszedł, prosić o pomoc dla ciebie, ty…. ty… Urywa, widocznie nie przychodzi mu do głowy żadna obelga odpowiedniej miary. Dwalin ociera krew z wargi i uśmiecha się krzywo. Mógłby zmilczeć, ale tego nie robi, dlatego zdrowieje dopiero na wiosnę, gdy na stokach zaczynają topnieć śniegi.

– O, jest! – Karczmarz wydobywa wreszcie zza pazuchy niewielki kamień.– Proszę uprzejmie!

Zwykły otoczak, jakich pełno w strumieniach. A na nim runy wyryte ostrzem.

„Szuka cię”.

No, toś się, chłopie, rozwinął, Dwalin kręci głową. Skoro nadal szuka, kimkolwiek jest, znaczy kiepski z niego tropiciel – wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie mnie można znaleźć o tej godzinie. Nawet Jahangir Smagły, dowódca gwardii. Jeżeli chciałeś mnie ostrzec przed Jahanem, Gloinie synu Groina, to niepotrzebnie się trudziłeś, bo znam tego typa równie dobrze, jak Nori swoją sfałszowaną talię kart i wiem, czego się po nim spodziewać. Gdyby mnie wezwał, po prostu bym do niego poszedł. Nie odstawiałabym po drodze cyrków ze skakaniem w przepaść.

– Złe wieści? – Dwalin podnosi głowę, zdziwiony, że karczmarz nadal nad nim stoi i zagląda przez ramię. Wścibski staruch. Niby taki pomocny, że do rany przyłóż, a naprawdę tylko czyha, aż ktoś się przed nim odsłoni. Zbiera plotki. Komu je potem sprzedaje, trudno powiedzieć, ale sądząc po zawartości piwniczki i po kieckach jego połowicy, źle na tym nie wychodzi. – Stało się coś, panie Dwalin?

– Nie, nic – odpowiada powoli. – Takie to… –  sięga po kufel. – krasnoludzkie pozdrowienie. Z okazji święta. – Niczego więcej dla mnie nie zostawiono?

– Ano nie. – Karczmarz wygląda na zmartwionego. – Ale kręciło się tu dwóch takich…  – przypomina sobie niby po namyśle. – Najpierw pytał o pana taki młody, czarniawy. Nigdym go wcześniej nie widział, pewnie zamiejscowy, gęba gładka… Dziewuchy na niego popatrywały przez szyby, chociaż, za przeproszeniem, krasnolud jak i pan.

Dwalin unosi brwi do góry. Nic nie mówi.

– Potem wpadł kowal i zostawił… no sam pan widzi, co zostawił. Myślałem, żeście skłóceni? – pyta, z ciekawością popatrując na kamień. Na szczęście nie rozumie ani słowa, bo nigdy nie opanował krasnoludzkich runów.

– To źleś myślał – odparowuje Dwalin. – A trzeci kto był?

– No, dowódcy Jahangira człowiek! Rozpytywał trochę, zupę zjadł, potem poszedł. Żadnej wiadomości nie zostawił. Popularny ostatnio z pana człowiek, panie Dwalin. Popularny, że ho!

Jahangir przybył z daleka. Powiadają, że w połowie jest Easterlingiem  i nienawidzi Ered Luin bardziej niż Dwalin, co samo w sobie jest już wyczynem godnym uwiecznienia w pieśni. Z jakich powodów zaciągnął się na służbę do komesa, nikt nie wie, ale raczej nie dla złota, bo majątku się nie dorobił. Za karę go tu wysłali, plotkowano w osadzie, za karę, jak nic! Za dawne zbrodnie! Jak nas wszystkich, dopowiada w myślach Dwalin, bo taka jest prawda: każdy, kto dociera w te góry, ma na sumieniu krwawe zacieki, które nie dają mu żyć spokojnie w innym miejscu.

Niewiele mówisz, krasnoludzie, Jahangir mruży oczy w ostrym świetle poranka, ale może to i dobrze, nie lubię gaduł. Stoją nad urwiskiem – grunt urywa się nagle, jakby oderwały go zębiska jakiegoś potwora – na dole piętrzy się gołoborze, pamiątka po nieczynnej kopalni. Dwalin zdaje sobie sprawę, że to właśnie tutaj, w tych górach, istniały w zamierzchłych czasach dwa krasnoludzkie grody, sławne w całym Śródziemiu, ale na co dzień o tym nie pamięta; nikt nie pamięta. Złoża wyczerpano, został tylko węgiel. Być może gdzieś u korzeni gór tkwią jeszcze skarby, o których ten czy ów śmiałek marzy nad kuflem piwa, ale nie opłaca się drążyć aż tak głęboko. Zbyt duży wysiłek, niepewne korzyści. Mógłbym polubić to miejsce, ciągnie dalej Jahangir, bez strachu patrząc w dół, tam, gdzie wylądowałby z rozbitą czaszką, gdyby nie interwencja Dwalina. Ale bez mieszkańców. Wyobraź sobie, opustoszałe Ered Luin. Nic tylko skały i wiecznie zachmurzone niebo. A jak wdrapiesz się na najwyższe szczyty, zobaczysz morze… Po to tu przychodzisz? Dwalin owija rękę kawałkiem szmaty. Żeby podziwiać widoki? Easterling milczy. Potem odwraca się plecami do przepaści i, ostrożnie stawiając stopy, schodzi na niższą półkę. Przez całą drogę w doliny nie zamieniają już ani słowa.

Dopija gorzałkę i odstawia kufel na stół. Wstaje.

– Dziękuję za wszystko – mówi i, nie patrząc na karczmarza, rusza do drzwi. Pechowa ta „trzydniówka”, myśli. Co siądę do dzbana, zaraz muszę wychodzić. Karczmarz chce coś powiedzieć, otwiera nawet usta, zamyka je jednak szybko, rezygnując z komentarza Przez chwilę przypomina rybę, która wyłowiona z rzeki, rozpaczliwie łapie powietrze.

 

*****

 

W połowie drogi łyka miksturę szeptuchy, tę na ból. Całą flaszeczkę wypija od razu, chociaż miał sobie wydzielać po łyku, co parę godzin. Przed rajzą pójdę do niej po więcej i zapłacę złotem, żeby znowu nie gadała jak oczadzona o zabieraniu wiary, przyrzeka sobie w duchu, no i zrobię okłady z ziela, tak jak radziła.

Przeklęta noga! Niby moja, a jak obce ciało, przypadkiem doszyte do reszty. Zatrzymuje się i rozciera mięśnie, poprawiając przy tym opatrunek, który przekręcił się podczas marszu. W tym czasie mija go, jadący w przeciwną stronę, wóz zaprzężony w muła – wozak pozdrawia Dwalina, to jeden z pracowników młynarza. Smaga batem zwierzę, które z trudem wspina się pod górę, obciążone zbyt dużym balastem. Po chwili wóz znika za nawisem skalnym i Dwalin znowu zostaje sam na drodze, która wije się między wzgórzami, a potem spada gwałtownie w dół, kończąc się tuż przy murach twierdzy. Twierdza to zresztą zbyt duże słowo, domiszcze bardziej przypomina wariację na temat szałasu górskiego, niż zamek, pobudowany z myślą o odpieraniu ataków. Gdyby nie gwardia, zbójcy już dawno rozbiliby je w drobny mak i puścili komesa z torbami.

– No, nareszcie!

Drobne kamyki zsuwają się po zboczu, zapowiadając czyjąś obecność. W oddali huczy wodospad. Wystarczyłoby skręcić w prawo, żeby wyjść na otwartą przestrzeń i w oddali ujrzeć twierdzę wraz z zabudowaniami, ale Dwalin tego nie robi – zamiast tego zadziera głowę do góry, wypatrując intruza. Obstawia Filego, jest jednak w błędzie, bo tym razem na czatach stoi młodszy z siostrzeńców Thorina.  

Na Mahala, ależ się zmienił! Dorósł. A jednak nietrudno go rozpoznać, energia roznosi go jak za dawnych czasów. 

– Kili. – Dwalin kręci głową. – Tylko ciebie tu brakowało. Prowadź mnie do brata.

– Twojego, czy mojego? – Tamten szczerzy zęby.

– Twojego.

Oczywiście są wszyscy, włącznie z Oinem, który w futrze z popielic wygląda nobliwiej niż komesowy medyk. Dwalin ignoruje Balina, siedzącego nad potokiem z bukłakiem w ręku, od razu podchodzi do Filego i to jego pyta, czy istnieje jakiś plan, czy znowu zamierzacie improwizować jak ostatni durnie, narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo?

– Nie zamierzamy – odpowiada książę, a w jego głosie brzmi przygana. Mam dosyć kłopotów, Dwalinie synu Fundina, dlaczego przysparzasz mi kolejnych? Nie mówi tego na głos (Thorin nie miałby takich oporów), ale Dwalin od razu wyczuwa, jakie myśli chodzą mu po głowie, dlatego zagryza wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele. Szczególnie, że Fili wygląda na zmęczonego. Pewnie od dawna nie przespał kilku godzin pod rząd, ciemne koła pod oczami świadczą o tym najdobitniej. – Dlatego czekaliśmy na ciebie. Jak noga?

– A świetnie, świetnie. Jest szansa, że mi jej nie obetną.

– To dobrze… – Fili porozumiewa się wzrokiem z Gloinem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: a nie mówiłem. Pewnie zakładali się, czy wstanę od stołu, czy zostanę w karczmie aż do ostatniej flaszki, myśli Dwalin. A może o to, czy umrę, czy jednak mnie odratują…? Nietrudno zgadnąć, kto obstawiał jaki wynik, sam bym nie postawił na siebie złamanego miedziaka. – Dobrze, że przyszedłeś. Słyszałem, że…

Gloin wcina mu się w zdanie.

– Możesz go wyciągnąć? – pyta, podchodząc bliżej. Bardzo blisko. Jest niższy od Dwalina, dlatego patrzy na niego z dołu, jak nastroszony kogut. Niewiele dzieli go od ataku furii. – Tak czy nie? Uratowałeś Easterlingowi życie, ma u ciebie dług.

– Spłacił go. – Dwalin wytrzymuje spojrzenie dawnego kompana. Nie odwraca wzroku. Udaje też, że nie słyszy ostentacyjnego westchnienia, które dobiega znad potoku. – Nie pamiętasz?

To prawda, spłacił. W dodatku wtedy także szło o uwolnienie Bofura z lochu, bo głupek, zamiast położyć uszy po sobie i uciec, gdy była okazja, wdał się w pyskówkę z mopankiem z doliny. A tamten, niewiele myśląc, od razu poszedł do komesa na skargę. 

– Gloin, przecież mówiłeś… –  Fili potrząsa głową. Odpowiedź Dwalina zbija go z tropu.

– Ale znasz tego żołdaka, tak? – Gloin nie daje za wygraną. Za chwilę rzuci mi się do gardła, przemyka Dwalinowi przez głowę, tyle tylko, że tym razem nie pozwolę mu wygrać, o nie, nawet ranny położę go jednym ciosem. – Włóczyliście się razem po górach, wszyscy o tym wiedzą! Chodziły plotki, że zaciągasz się do gwardii… –  prycha. – Krasnolud z Ereboru w gwardii komesa, tego jeszcze nie grali!

– Robota jak każda inna. Może lepiej Noriego podpytaj, czym zarabia na życie.

– Dosyć tego! – W głosie Filego gra zapowiedź grzmotów. Dwalin zerka na niego, może nie z podziwem, na to jeszcze za wcześnie, ale z zainteresowaniem. Bądź co bądź przynależność do Rodu Durina to nie przelewki. – Jesteś w stanie uwolnić Bofura z lochu, czy nie jesteś? – zwraca się do Dwalina i tylko do niego. – Bo jak nie, trzeba go będzie wydostać siłą.

– Nie możecie poczekać, aż sami go wypuszczą? – wzrusza ramionami. – A wypuszczą prędzej czy później – dodaje. – bo za mało się zasłużył, żeby zadyndać na haku.

– Potrzebujemy go tutaj. Teraz. – Fili nie dodaje nic ponadto, ale brzmi stanowczo. Wierzy w to, co mówi. Na koniec opuszcza ręce, jakby chciał podkreślić, że właśnie wyczerpał wszystkie argumenty i uznaje rozmowę za zakończoną: wóz albo przewóz, mości Dwalinie, jesteś z nami, czy przeciwko nam?

Dwalin nie odpowiada, namyśla się chwilę, która trwa całe wieki – a przynajmniej tak się zdaje pozostałym krasnoludom, obserwującym tę scenę z oddali. Potem uderza pięścią w pierś, oddając honory księciu i wraca na trakt prowadzący do kotliny. Droga gwałtownie opada w dół, więc szybko tracą go z oczu. Czy to znaczy „tak”?, pyta ktoś za jego plecami, (chyba Kili), możecie mi wytłumaczyć, o co tu chodzi? Nie mogliśmy po prostu powiedzieć mu, że…  Lepiej idź po chrust, młody, trzeba zagotować wodę na zupę.

 

*

 

Stuk, stuk, stukają młoty na wewnętrznym placu twierdzy. Przy drewnianej konstrukcji uwija się kilku mężczyzn, którzy – sądząc po wprawie – robią to nie pierwszy raz w życiu. Wokół stoi grupka gapiów, głównie kobiety. Dopiero gdy przechodzący w pobliżu gwardzista huknie, co by nie sterczeć, tylko do pracy wracać, bo już późno, rozpierzchają się we wszystkie strony, niczym stadko przepiórek.

– Ej, ty tam! – Bezczynność Dwalina także zwraca uwagę żołdaka. – Nie masz nic innego do roboty?

Podchodzi bliżej, wymachując szpicrutą. Widać wzrok ma kiepski, bo dopiero po kilku krokach poznaje, z kim ma do czynienia: mars znika wtedy z jego czoła, a na twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.

– A niech mnie! – wykrzykuje. – Dwalin syn Fundina! Dawnośmy się nie widzieli. Poszedłeś po rozum do głowy i jednak się do nas zaciągasz?

Pytanie nie od czapy wzięte, bo Dwalin naprawdę rozważał taką opcję. Dawno temu. Po tym, jak zerwał kontakty z pobratymcami, przez długi czas miotał się między jedną dorywczą robotą a kolejną, przy czym pieniędzy z tego było tak niewiele, że ledwo starczało na chleb i wynajem pokoju. Właśnie wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że duma dumą, ale na służbie u komesa miałby przynajmniej co do gęby włożyć. Gdyby nie to, że nazajutrz otrzymał zlecenie i wyjechał na wschód z karawaną, jak nic nosiłby teraz mundur gwardzisty.

Chłopcy pracują, drzazgi lecą, szubieniczka prawie gotowa! Niedobry to znak. Szczególnie, że nie wiadomo na kogo ta pętla, myśli z obawą, a głośno odpowiada:

– Nie tym razem, Marcus. Słyszałem, że wasz dowódca mnie szuka, tom się zjawił… Porządna robota – dodaje, niby od niechcenia, wskazując konstrukcję na środku placu.  – Nie pierwszego lepszego wieszać będziecie, skoro takie przygotowania…

Gwardzista wzrusza ramionami. Nie wydaje się zbyt przejęty egzekucją.

– A, jednego takiego złapali – wyjaśnia, jakby to była oczywistość. –  Poranił kilku naszych. Jeden ledwo dycha, tylko czekać jak zemrze… No to komes zarządził, że trzeba ubić mordercę dla przykładu. Może to ostudzi buntowników z osady, bo tak się ostatnio rozpanoszyli, że strach w pojedynkę chodzić gościńcem.

– Przesada. – Dwalin sili się na uśmiech, który bardziej przypomina grymas bólu. – Sam tu przyszedłem i, jak widzisz, nikt mnie po drodze nie zaczepił. Tak po prawdzie, nikogom nawet nie spotkał… poza wozakiem, który wracał do młyna z towarem. Na rebelianta mi nie wyglądał.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz… Ale o rozruchach przecież słyszałeś? – Marcus patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, przekładając szpicrutę z ręki do ręki, niby dla zabawy. – Nie mogłeś nie słyszeć, tłukli się pod twoimi oknami – odpowiada sam sobie. – Gdyby nasi chłopcy w porę nie zajechali, kto wie, czym by się to mogło skończyć… To po to cię Jahangir wzywa, tak? Na wypytki? 

– Nie wiem, ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć jak najszybciej. Nie mam wiele czasu. O świcie wyjeżdżam z Magnussonem w trasę.

Tamten nie wypytuje o nic więcej, odprowadza za to Dwalina aż pod kancelarię, gdzie urzęduje – wzorem dyplomaty raczej, niż żołnierza z krwi i kości – dowódca gwardii, Jahangir Smagły. Dwalin bywał tu już wcześniej, zawsze jednak wchodził tylnym wejściem od podwórza, na wzór szpiegów i dostawców wina. Teraz wybiera oficjalną drogę. Wzywasz mnie, to jestem i nie mam nic do ukrycia, tak brzmi komunikat. Biuraliści spoglądają z ciekawością na krasnoluda, gdy przechodzi korytarzem, ale żaden nie próbuje go zatrzymać, bo towarzyszy gwardziście. W końcu docierają z Marcusem aż pod same drzwi i wtedy tamten klepie Dwalina po ramieniu, mówiąc przy tym: uważaj, dowódca jest w kiepskim nastroju, lepiej nie daj mu powodu do gniewu. Gdzieżbym śmiał, mruczy Dwalin, a potem puka do drzwi. Otwiera mu służący, który natychmiast znika w głębi pokoju.

– Szukam cię od rana.

Jahan siedzi za biurkiem, a piętrząca się przed nim góra dokumentów wygląda imponująco. Tonę w papierach, powiedział kiedyś z przekąsem, gdy Dwalin zastał go w podobnych okolicznościach, zamiast robić mieczem, przerzucam pergamin z jednej strony na drugą – taka to moja wojaczka! Teraz wszystko wygląda podobnie, nawet ten sam przycisk w kształcie głowy smoka przytrzymuje korespondencję, różnica polega na tym, że Jahangira nie trzymają się żarty. Marcus miał rację, dowódca gwardii jest wściekły. A to oznacza, że konsekwencje nocnej awantury spadły na jego barki.  

– Spałem poza domem – odpowiada Dwalin i, nieproszony, siada po drugiej stronie biurka. Krzesło jest dla niego o wiele za duże, stara się jednak ignorować ten fakt. – O co chodzi? Masz robotę dla najemnika?

Easterling strąca część papierów z biurka, przy okazji spada też jedna z ksiąg oprawnych w skórę. Huk wywabia zza kotary służącego, ale gdy chłopak orientuje się, w czym rzecz, umyka, jakby go umarli gonili. Woli zejść dowódcy z oczu.

Dwalin patrzy pytająco. Humory Jahangira nie robią na nim wrażenia

– Wiedziałeś, że tak to się skończy – mówi powoli, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. Nie będziesz się ze mną bawił w kotka i myszkę, Easterlingu, dodaje w myślach, jestem na to zbyt zmęczony. I zbyt trzeźwy. – Zarządca to kiep. Cud, że go nie ubili. Zasłużył na wszystko, co go spotkało i dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Nie takim tonem, krasnoludzie, nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz.

– Wydawało mi się, że z druhem – odparowuje natychmiast. – Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę.

W tym momencie zza okna dobiega dziwny dźwięk, ni to rogu, ni to trąby, zwielokrotniony przez echo. Jahangir chce coś powiedzieć, być może odgryźć się Dwalinowi, ale ostatecznie z rezygnacją potrząsa głową. Nie musi niczego tłumaczyć. Każdy mieszkaniec Ered Luin rozpozna trombity ludzi gór, gdy je usłyszy, nie można ich pomylić z niczym innym.

Rozruchy, szubienica, trombity… Nie, to niemożliwe. To po prostu niemożliwe. A jednak, wbrew logice, wszystkie klocki do siebie pasują. On naprawdę zamierza to zrobić –to znaczy nie on, tylko ten władyka od siedmiu boleści, który wie dobrze, że ludzie gór nie podlegają jego jurysdykcji, a jednak łamie prawo ustanowione przez możniejszych od siebie. Powiadają, że gdy z rozkazu dawnego komesa zabito mężczyzn z wioski pod Karbem, góry spłynęły krwią. Trombity nigdy nie grają bez powodu.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić. – Dwalin wstaje gwałtownie. Biurko Jahangira jest tak wysokie, że sięga mu do połowy piersi. – Zlinczują cię jak nic.

– Nie mogę tego nie zrobić – odpowiada Jahangir. – Bo sam zadyndam na sznurze.

Potem po krótce opowiada historię nocnego patrolu, a Dwalin dośpiewuje sobie resztę.

Bofur nie wracał z kuźni sam. Towarzyszyli mu górscy ludzie, z którymi spiskował od jakiegoś czasu, zapewne na polecenie Balina, chociaż wszyscy myśleli, że ma po prostu bzika na punkcie tutejszych zwyczajów. Wracając, wpadli na patrol i dalej poszło już szybko: pyskówka zmieniła się w szarpaninę, ktoś wyciągnął nóż… i nieszczęście gotowe. W lochu wylądował nie tylko Bofur, ale i góral,  którego okrzyczano mordercą, chociaż zapewne tylko się bronił, bo gwardziści nie słynęli z delikatności. Reszta uciekła. To dlatego ludzie z wiosek zeszli do osady o świcie, chcieli się czegoś dowiedzieć o losie kompana.

I zapewne w końcu się dowiedzieli.

Powiadają, że gdy z rozkazu dawnego komesa zabito mężczyzn z wioski pod Karbem – tym Karbem, który daje początek siklawom zasilającym Bystrzycę – góry spłynęły krwią i trzeba było wzywać na pomoc możnowładców z doliny. Wojna szarpana trwała długie miesiące i pochłonęła wiele ofiar. Nie idź tym szlakiem, bo cię duchy zepchną w przepaść, usłyszał Dwalin pewnego razu, gdy wybierał się w góry dla „przewietrzenia myśli” po „trzydniówce”, która rozciągnęła się do tygodnia. Omijaj Karb, nawet zwierz się tam nie zapuszcza. Ani ptak, ani jaszczurka. Niech pan tak nie patrzy, mości Dwalin, ja prosta dziewczyna, ale swój rozum mam! Kalina uderza kawałkiem ciasta w stolnicę, ręce ma białe od mąki. Kto mi przypraw przywiezie z jarmarku, jak pana duchy porwą? To nie żart, to arcypoważna sprawa! I zaczyna śpiewać, a jej głos, mocny choć niezbyt czysty, wtóruje stukotowi stolnicy, dźwiękom ugniatanego ciasta. _Uoj, poszedł chłopiec w góry/ przez Karb do Ościanej/ Uoj nigdy już nie wrócił / do swej ukochanej/ Uoj, upiry wściekłe/ co też porobiły/ Uoj  chłopca mi mojego / ze skały strąciły._

Ościana Przełęcz nie bez powodu nosi taką nazwę: wyściełają ją drobne, ostre skały, który przypominają rybi szkielet. Wędrówka tą trasą nie należy do przyjemności, ale to najkrótsza droga do szałasów – tych niemal przylegających do Karbu i służących pasterzom owiec podczas sezonu. Najkrótsza, choć niebezpieczna. Kiedyś wiódł tędy popularny szlak, teraz ścieżki zatarły się niemal zupełnie, bo ludzie zawierzyli legendom. Nadkładają drogi, byleby tylko ominąć halę, na której wśród zielska sterczą kominy, jedyna pamiątka po spalonej wiosce. Być może czynią rozważnie. Dwalin w duchy nie wierzy, ale zbójców w tym rejonie gór widział na własne oczy.

Znowu słychać trombity, a chwilę później odzywa się trąbka sygnałowa z wieży przy bramie. Strażnik daje znać, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego, ale nie wszczyna jeszcze alarmu, dźwięk jest pojedynczy. Pewnie rozpalili watry w górach, jak w noc przesilenia letniego, trombitom zwykle towarzyszy ogień. Jahangir podchodzi do okna i odsuwa kotarę – rzeczywiście, coś błyska na stoku i nieco powyżej, tuż pod śnieżną czapą, która przykrywa Kozie Skały. Ogniska, jedno po drugim, zapalają się na wszystkich zboczach otaczających kotlinę, nawet na półce skalnej powyżej siklawy. Z daleka przypominają chmarę świetlików.

– Manifestacja siły – mruczy dowódca, krzyżując ręce na piersi. W głębi twierdzy biją w gong. Chwilę później ktoś puka do drzwi. – Jarko, gdzie się szlajasz? – rozgląda się za służącym. – Nigdy go nie ma, jak jest potrzebny!

Pukanie nie ustaje. W końcu rudy gwardzista, świeży widać nabytek w twierdzy, skoro dał się kolegom namówić na misję powiadomienia dowódcy o nowinach, szarpie za klamkę i wpada do kancelarii. O mało przy tym nie ląduje na ziemi, u stóp Dwalina.

– Kapitanie, ogniska… –  zaczyna z podnieceniem i poniewczasie przypomina sobie, że powinien stanąć na baczność. Niezbyt wprawnie mu wychodzi. – Ja… przepraszam, ale mówią…

– W dupie mam, o czym kucharki gadają przy obieraniu ziemniaków – przerywa mu Jahan. –  Co to ma być? Meldunek czy jakaś farsa?  Toż widzę, że watry płoną, na wzrok mi jeszcze nie padło. Znacie procedury, to się do nich stosujcie.

– To znaczy…  –  Gwardzista wygląda, jakbym zaraz miał zemdleć. – Gotowość bojowa…

– To znaczy, Ondreju synu Havla, że możesz pakować manatki. A teraz odmaszerować!

Hałas pod oknami świadczy o zaniepokojeniu mieszkańców twierdzy. Dobry masz tutaj nasłuch, Easterlingu, myśli Dwalin, obserwując, jak gwardzista ze spuszczoną głową wychodzi z kancelarii. Bardzo sprytnie. Słychać wszystko, co się dzieje na placu i, co ważniejsze, na małym podwórku ze studnią pośrodku, gdzie chętnie plotkuje służba, a gwardziści wychodzą po kryjomu zakurzyć ziele. Dźwięk niesie się tu jak po wodzie i chyba niewielu zdaje sobie sprawę, że małe okno za kotarą zawsze jest uchylone. To dlatego w pokoju Jahana zawsze panuje chłód.

– Naprawdę go wyrzucisz? To jeszcze młokos.

– Powinieneś już iść – Jahangir ignoruje pytanie, jakby go w ogóle nie dosłyszał. Marszczy brwi, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie. – Dałbym ci glejt, ale nie mogę, nie w takiej sytuacji. Nie wypuszczę tego górnika… bo po to tu przyszedłeś, nie zaprzeczaj. Ale ty idź, teraz, póki bramy są pootwierane.

Nie wyjdę stąd bez Bofura. Nie mogę.

Tym razem trąbka sygnałowa dźwięczy dwukrotnie. Gwar za oknami rośnie, słychać nawet krzyki – mamo, patrz, patrz, te ogniska do nas idą! – alarm, na alarm trąbić! – gdzie dowódca, czemu…? – …od razu wieszać, mówiłem, to przecież jasne, że… – pakuj się, wyjeżdżamy natychmiast!

Co się tutaj dzieje? Tak naprawdę? Widzę tylko powierzchnię wody, nic ponadto, podwodne pułapki są ukryte i za chwilę nadepnę na skałę i przewiercę stopę na wskroś. Przed bitwą budzi się niedźwiedź ukryty w piersi – najpierw warczy i rozciąga mięśnie jak tyle razy przedtem, aż w końcu ryczy i jego ryk dobywa się z mojego gardła; jest moim głosem. Berserkerski szał. Wycisz to, szepcze Thorin, gdy siedzą po bitwie przy wieczerzy, a gdy Dwalin nie reaguje, boleśnie kopie go w kostkę i powtarza: wycisz to, bo zauważą! Więc zagryza wargi, żeby nie warczeć, przymyka powieki, żeby oczy nie żarzyły się jak węgle w kominie, ale to nie pomaga. Dopiero tuż przed świtem, po wielu kuflach piwa (mięsa nie tyka, chociaż półmiski są pełne po brzegi) niedźwiedź w jego piersi ponownie układa się na spoczynek. Niewiele potrzeba, by go znowu przywołać.

Dźwięk jest długi, rozpaczliwy i rośnie, rośnie, aż w końcu, gdy osiąga najwyższy pułap, rozpada się na kawałki. Tutejsi nazywają go „poszarpanym graniem” i gdy go słyszą, cierpnie im skóra na karkach.

Strażnik wzywa do broni. Gore! Gore! Dwalin nie zdąży powiedzieć: czemu mnie szukałeś, skoro teraz każesz mi odejść, Easterlingu? Zresztą i tak już za późno, obaj tu utknęliśmy, tamci są zbyt blisko. Nie dowie się też, że u wylotu kotliny, za szałasem czekają konie obładowane prowiantem i niech demony porwą te góry, Dwalinie, wszystkie drogi prowadzą na wschód! Ogniste strzały przeszywają powietrze, dzwony biją na trwogę. Jahan przypasuje miecz i wybiega, w drzwiach zderzając się ze swoim zastępcą, który chce coś powiedzieć – kapitanie, czy – ale urywa w połowie zdania, bo słyszy: wszyscy na stanowiska, natychmiast!

Niedźwiedź w piersi Dwalina powoli podnosi łeb.

 

*

 

Umiera szybko i bez fanfarów. Ktoś daje znak i deska z platformy zostaje usunięta. Zostawiają go tak, nie odcinając, bo nie ma czasu na chowanie zmarłych, gdy ze wszystkich stron świstają strzały.

Oficjalna wersja brzmi: wisi dla postrachu i wisieć będzie, aż całkiem sczeźnie. Szkoda szubienicy, myśli Dwalin, ale nie mówi tego głośno.

Komes nie pojawia się na egzekucji, bo od początku oblężenia nie wyściubia nosa z piwnicy, gdzie urządzono schron dla najmożniejszych. Reszta musi się zadowolić stajnią i korytarzem w głównym budynku. Rozesłano, co prawda, gołębie z wiadomościami, ale większość z nich zginęła od strzał i trudno stwierdzić, czy któryś zdoła dotrzeć do celu – a jeżeli nawet dotrze, to czy ktoś odpowie i przybędzie z pomocą. Dzień czy dwa i Ered Luin staną się nieprzejezdne, znowu zaczyna padać śnieg.

Nikt nie wie, ilu przeciwników kłębi się za murami twierdzy, są nieuchwytni jak cienie. To nie jest armia, z jaką Dwalin przywykł wojować: nie ma machin oblężniczych, mieczy i bezpośredniego starcia, tylko strzały i błyskawiczne ataki, których nie daje się przewidzieć. Raz po raz ktoś z obrońców pada na ziemię, chociaż przysiągłbyś, że nikt go nie zranił. Czary, czary!, słychać na murach. Czary, szepczą kobiety, próbujące ugasić kolejny pożar; dobrze, że choć wody nie brakuje, odnoga strumienia przepływa w obrębie twierdzy. Są też studnie. Pragnieniem nas nie zmorzą, tylko co z tego, skoro mury padną tak czy siak, bo architekt bardziej dbał o ich wygląd, niż o praktyczne zastosowanie?

– Żadna to magia, tylko mgła. – Jeden z gwardzistów, jednooki, z siwą szczeciną zarastającą brodę i część szyi, spluwa z odrazą. – Boją się wyleźć z krzaków, tchórze jebane, wiedzą, że w otwartym starciu nie mają szans.

– A walczyłeś kiedyś z jakimś górskim człowiekiem, Mornirze? Jakbyś walczył, inaczej byś teraz śpiewał – Inny wojak zapala skręta, ale szybko go przydeptuje, bo dostrzega wroga i szybko naciąga cięciwę. Chybia. – Szlag by to trafił! Są wszędzie. Rozleźli się jak mrówki.

– Nie trzeba było wieszać tego nieszczęśnika. Komesa to wina.

– Lepiej stul pysk, zanim ci łeb rozwalę za defetyzm.

– Schodzę na dół – stwierdza Dwalin, bo ma dość tych przepychanek. Źle się czuje na murach, woli twardy grunt pod stopami. Zresztą i tak żaden z niego łucznik, wiele tu nie pomoże.

Zeszli się tu chyba wszyscy, cały lud gór, z najbardziej odległych wiosek i przysiółków. Musieli rozpuścić wici, zanim zagrały trombity i zapłonęły ognie, w przeciwnym razie nie zdążyliby zorganizować się w tak krótkim czasie. Dwalin dałby głowę, że na czas wojaczki obrali jarla, bo taktyka odbiegała od ich zwyczajów – stał za tym ktoś z głową na karku, może nawet obcy? Nienawiść narastała latami, egzekucja tylko przepełniła czarę, więc kto wie, czy nie sprowadzili najemników, żeby zapewnić sobie zwycięstwo, chociaż zwykle niechętnie patrzyli na takie sojusze. A to by znaczyło, że planowali atak od dawna. Jakim cudem Jahangir tego nie spostrzegł?

Bo zajęty był hajerami. Dwalin przebiega newralgiczny punkt, gdzie najłatwiej oberwać strzałą (na placu leży już kilku takich, którym się nie udało) a potem znowu przylega plecami do ściany. Brama drży od uderzeń, na strażnicy tuż obok podnosi się wrzawa. Najpierw wiece, potem strajki, na koniec rozróba, nic dziwnego, że nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby spojrzeć w górę, w stronę szałasów, skoro od dawna nie mieliśmy z góralami żadnych zatargów. Muszę porozmawiać z Bofurem. Nawet, jeżeli będę musiał siłą dostać się do lochów.

– Co jest? – Marcus chwyta go za przedramię. Twarz ma poszarzałą ze strachu. Razem ze szpicrutą utracił też i brawurę, tacy łamią się najszybciej, Dwalin nie raz widywał już podobne przemiany. – Czyżby zdobyli…

–  Nie. – Dwalin strąca jego rękę. Z trudem ukrywa obrzydzenie. – Tak łatwo się tu nie wedrą.

Za to jak im się uda, oj, to oberwie się komesowi, oberwie za wszystkie czasy, a nam przy okazji.

Na parterze głównego budynku ludno jest jak w karczmie, kto żyw przybiegł tutaj, żeby poczuć się bezpieczniej: baby z dziećmi, pasterze, kupcy, którzy na własne nieszczęścia przybyli tego dnia na handel, nawet kilku pstrokato odzianych szlachetków z południa, nie dość widać znacznych, żeby ich zaprosić do schronu poniżej. Żadna twierdza z tego domiszcza, teraz nazwa razi jeszcze bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Murowanie sięga do połowy piętra, potem drewno, tralki i ozdóbki, jak w jakiejś altanie. Szałas nieudolnie przerobiony na pałac, który prędzej nas pogrzebie niż osłoni przed wrogiem, taka prawda. A wydawałoby się, że górski komes z Ered Luin powinien mieć więcej oleju we łbie.

– Stój, dalej nie wolno. – Strażnik zagradza mu drogę. – Z polecenia dowódcy.

– Do piwniczki z winem też zakaz wstępu? – pyta Dwalin z przekąsem. – No i jak to tak? Więźniowie mają być bardziej chronieni od uczciwych ludzi, w lochu mogą siedzieć, gdy nad kobietami i dziećmi świstają strzały? Chyba tylko sam komes w lepszych warunkach spędza oblężenie…

To jeden z młodych, pewnie kolega tego rudego… jak mu tam było… Ondreja, ale w przeciwieństwie do tamtego pewności siebie mu nie brakuje. Rozkaz dostał, więc nie ruszy się stąd na krok, nawet, gdyby go przypalać pochodnią. Przejęty misją pajac. Dobry byłby z niego wojak, gdyby jakimś cudem przeżył tę awanturę.

– Wino poszło do podziału, na pewno…

Wystarcza jeden cios, żeby pozbawić go przytomności. Jahangir nie mógł obstawić tej drogi większą ilością ludzi, bo kto żyw poszedł na mury, tylko kilku oddelegowano do pilnowania schodów prowadzących do schronu komesa – a te znajdują się naprzeciwko, po drugiej stronie hallu. Kto by się w takiej sytuacji przejmował losem więźniów, skoro tak czy siak siedzą za kratami i nie mają szans na ucieczkę? Dokąd zresztą mieliby uciekać?

Na dole sterczy pewnie jeszcze jeden strażnik, wściekły, że omija go szansa okrycia się chwałą i znudzony ponad wszelką miarę. Nietrudno go będzie unieszkodliwić.  

Dwalin wolałby pobiec, ale zmusza się do pokonania schodów w ślimaczym tempie, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Dobrze, że pierwszego strażnika spotkał w połowie drogi, a nie na samej górze, to mu może kupi trochę czasu. Zaciska zęby, próbując zaciągnąć nieprzytomnego nieco niżej, żeby nie rzucał się w oczy, tamten waży jednak zbyt wiele. 

– To ty, Rodred? Przyniosłeś coś do zjedzenia? Umieram z głodu.

– Nie – mruczy Dwalin, gdy kolejny przeciwnik leży już na ziemi. Nie musiałbym tłuc twoich ludzi, gdybyś dał mi klucze do celi, Jahangirze, albo chociaż pozwolił rozmówić się z Bofurem w cztery oczy.

Przez zakratowane, małe okienka niewiele widać, można się jednak domyślić, że większość cel stoi pusta. Nie wszystkie jednak, sądząc po dźwiękach – tu i ówdzie słychać szelesty (które równie dobrze mogą oznaczać obecność więźniów, jak i gryzoni), w jednej coś nawet zgrzyta, jakby ciągnięto żeliwną miskę po posadzce. Tuż obok jakiś nieszczęśnik recytuje z pamięci kawałek poematu o stworzeniu świata, kalecząc język elfów – i zapewne nie rozumiejąc połowy słów. A może pomyliłem drogi i trafiłem do wieży błaznów? Tak po prawdzie, bardziej to odpowiednie miejsce dla Bofura, niż zwykłe więzienie.

– Bofur? – mówi półgłosem. – Jesteś tu gdzieś, czy cię szczury pożarły?

Za drzwiami coś uderza o posadzkę.

– Dwalin? – W pytaniu brzmi niedowierzanie. Ktoś naciska klamkę od drugiej strony, ale drzwi nie puszczają. Kraty wstawiono na poziomie oczu człowieka, nie zaś krasnoluda, dlatego Dwalin nie może zajrzeć do środka, a Bofur wyjrzeć na korytarz, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji. – A to historia! Możesz mnie stąd wypuścić?

Twierdzą wstrząsa wybuch, z sufitu sypią się odłamki cegieł, niektóre na tyle duże, by z powodzeniem uszkodzić czaszkę. Oto odpowiedź, dlaczego więźniów nie wyprowadzono na stracenie, a do piwnic po tej stronie budynku nie wpuszczono najbardziej potrzebujących. Od wschodu konstrukcja jest o wiele słabsza, dobudowana na chybcika, byleby tylko mur stanął przed urodzinami komesowej pani, która zamarzyła o oranżerii. Loszek trzyma się nieźle, wykorzystywano go przed laty jako spiżarnię, ale powyżej niewiele dzieli go od nieboskłonu. Nic dziwnego, że gdy przyszło co do czego, komes kazał sobie urządzić schron w najstarszej części twierdzy. Tam, gdzie mury były najgrubsze, a sklepienie najbardziej solidne.

– Nie, nie mogę – odpowiada ze złością. – Klucze dowódca nosi przy pasie i nie odda ich po dobroci. A ja z nim walczyć nie zamierzam, bo za dużo ma teraz na głowie. Wiesz chociaż, co żeś za żywioł rozpętał? – Uderza pięścią w drzwi w bezsilnej złości. Ogarnia go znużenie. W dodatku noga rwie jak oszalała, po działaniu ziół szeptuchy nie zostało śladu. – Powiedz, że to wszystko nie twoja sprawka. Powiedz, że górscy ludzie… że to przypadek.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi zapada cisza. Z góry dobiega hałas, coś jakby szczęk mieczy, krzyki – czyżby tamci zdołali, w tak krótkim czasie, sforsować bramę zewnętrzną i dostać się do budynku? Niemożliwe. Jahangir prędzej by zdechł, niźli poddał twierdzę napastnikom, kimkolwiek by nie byli.

– Thorin wrócił.

Nie. To nie może być prawda. Po prostu _nie_.

\- Mylisz się. Thorin nie żyje.

Płomień pochodni chwieje się, ale nie gaśnie. Mam gorączkę, myśli Dwalin i osuwa się na podłogę, zimną i wilgotną jak wszystko tutaj, jak wszystko w tych cholernych górach, pewnie wdało się zakażenie i jednak odejmą mi nogę. Wstrząsają nim dreszcze. Co ci jest, Dwalinie, Dwalinie, powiedz coś, Bofur szarpie za klamkę, co to za dźwięki, ktoś przyszedł? Stukot nasila się z każdą chwilą, werble za chwilę rozsadzą mi głowę, może już rozsadziły. Nie, weź się w garść, przecież nie zostaniesz tu na zawsze, to cud, że nikt tu do tej pory nie zajrzał do lochu. Może na górze potrzebują pomocy?

Weź się w garść, Dwalinie synu Fundina. Po prostu weź się w garść.

– Thorin nie żyje – powtarza uparcie, z bezsilną złością. – Zginął dawno temu, w Azanulbizar. A dzisiaj, przez ciebie zginie wielu, może nawet wszyscy tutaj. Jesteś na to przygotowany, Bofurze z Ereboru?

Wali pięścią w drzwi po raz ostatni i odchodzi, nie czekając na wyjaśnienia.

**III**

**Kilka miesięcy wcześniej**

W kuźni panuje taki gorąc, że nie ma czym oddychać, dopiero przed chwilą Gloin wygasił palenisko. Stół zawalają świeżo wykute groty, robione na zamówienie, a także podkowy i fragmenty uprzęży – mieczy i sztyletów nigdzie nie widać.

Bofur siada na zydlu obok stołu i czuje, że ogarnia go senność. Najchętniej rzuciłby się na siennik, nie zdejmując nawet butów i przespał co najmniej dwadzieścia godzin, ale dobrze wie, że tego dnia nie wypocznie po szychcie. Ani następnego, bo krasnoludzkie zebrania rzadko kończą się przed pierwszym pianiem koguta.

– Zaparz mi ziółek, kamracie – patrzy błagalnie na Gloina, który krząta się po izbie, porządkując narzędzia – bo głowa mi ciąży. Masz jeszcze tę mieszankę od szeptuchy?

Rudobrody z ulgą ściąga fartuch i odwiesza go na haku, obok drzwi. Pot ciurkiem spływa mu po czole i po policzkach, rysując wzory na brudnej twarzy. Obaj, zarówno Gloin jak i Bofur, są na gębach tak czarni, jakby wytarzali się w węglowym pyle, co zresztą niewiele mija się z prawdą.

– Tą, po której odechciewa się spać? – pyta kowal, rozglądając się za kubkami. W końcu, z okrzykiem radości, znajduje je między miską pełną gwoździ a cebrzykiem. Opłukuje je szybko i napełnia jakimś płynem o ostry zapachu i zielonkawej barwie. – A może o takie zioła ci chodzi?

Bofur przygryza wargi, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

– Nooo, po twojej piołunówce nie zasnę na pewno – odpowiada w końcu, niby poważnym tonem. – Nie zasnę, drogi Gloinie, mistrzu ognia i bimbrowniku z przypadku, bo po prostu się przekręcę, a trupy, jak wiadomo, snu nie potrzebują. Nie żałuj, bracie, lej więcej! – przytrzymuje go za nadgarstek. – Wiem, że masz tego dobra z pół piwniczki… Dwalin przyjdzie?

– Prędzej księżyc spadnie z nieba, niż ten… krasnolud – kowal spluwa z odrazą –  przekroczy próg mojej kuźni!

Uwaga, pogranicze w ogniu, myśli Bofur, kręcąc głową, bo nic nie wskazuje na to, by konflikt na linii Gloin-Dwalin miał się co rychło zakończyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, z miesiąca na miesiąc robiło się tylko gorzej.

– Wiadomość dostał, jako i ty – dodaje Gloin, bardziej ugodowym tonem. Dopija porcję piołunówki i ponownie napełnia kubek. – Wszyscy dostali. Od niego zależy, czy przyjmie zaproszenie, czy dalej będzie udawał, że nas nie zna. Obstawiałbym raczej tę drugą możliwość.

–  Obawiam się, że masz słuszność…

Odkąd do Bofura dotarła wieść, że Thorin, być może, powraca z wojaży, robił wszystko, żeby obudzić w Dwalinie z Ered Luin – Dwalina z Ereboru. Bez powodzenia jednak. Dwalin obrósł w taką skorupę, że żadna siła nie mogła go z niej wydostać: nie pomagały ani groźby, ani prośby, ani zaczepki. Mimo to, Bofur uparcie próbował dalej.  Sam nie pojmując, czemu, na miłość Jedynego, tak mu zależy na tym irytującym, durnym, bezużytecznym, wiecznie rozgniewanym, ośle…

Kogo chcesz oszukać, Bofurze? Przecież dobrze wiesz, dlaczego!

Thorin jest już bardzo pijany, chyba nigdy wcześniej Bofur nie widział go tak pijanego, po prostu przebiłbym się mieczem. Tam, pod bramą, jak zobaczyłem… zobaczyłem…, bełkocze i w jednej chwili jego żelazna dyscyplina sypie się w gruzy. Bofur podtrzymuje króla, przerażony bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać. Nikt nie może tego zobaczyć, myśli z rosnącą paniką, nikt, załamią się, jak zobaczą go w takim stanie, Thorinie, Thorinie, nie poradzimy sobie bez ciebie!

Uścisk jest bolesny, zostanie po nim sina pręga na przedramieniu. Niczego nie widziałeś, niczego nie słyszałeś, pamiętaj, sztygarze! Bo będę musiał cię zabić i zrobię to, wierzaj mi. Gołymi rękami. Oślepłem i ogłuchłem, mój królu, uspokaja go jak może, a teraz odpocznij, tu masz pled, obudzę cię za trzy godziny. W końcu Thorin zasypia, ale rzuca się przez sen i ma gorączkę. Bofur zostawia go pod drzewem i idzie sprawdzić, co z Dwalinem, dycha jeszcze, czy też nie? Nie wiem, jak sobie z nim radziłeś na wyprawach, szepcze, przyglądając się, jak obmywają nieprzytomnego z krwi i zmieniają mu opatrunek, ale na Mahala!, nawet nie waż się umierać. Ma za mało siły, żeby przetrwać kolejny cios. A bez niego wszyscy, co do jednego, jesteśmy straceni.

Tak jak będziemy straceni teraz, jeśli Dwalin się nie opamięta.

W zamyśleniu pyka fajkę, dziwiąc się, że piołunówka w połączeniu z ziołami z bagien, zamiast odurzyć go do reszty, przywróciły jasność jego myślom. Pozostali zaczynają się schodzić. Balin, Oin, Dori, w końcu pojawia się też Bombur – Bofur nie widział brata od kilku tygodni, odkąd tamten wybrał się do twierdzy przyrządzać komesowi dziczyznę. Uznawano go za specjalistę w tej dziedzinie. Nie wygląda najlepiej, objadł się widać ponad miarę podczas pichcenia, bo biały jest jak mąka i ledwo się toczy, trzeba dla niego przytachać ze stryszku wyświechtany fotel. Ależ z nas drużyna, nic tylko topory do rąk i hajda na wroga! Starcy, niedołęgi, pismaki, kucharze… jeden może Gloin nadałby się na wyprawę, ale pewnie musiałby spędzić na majdanie wiele godzin, żeby wrócić do formy.

Są w połowie drugiego dzbana, gdy drzwi otwierają się ponownie. Zastygają w bezruchu, jakby ktoś rzucił na nich czar i trwa to długą chwilę, pełną napięcia. Dopiero gdy z dłoni Gloina wypada kubek i roztrzaskuje się o posadzkę (co brzmi jak huk armatni, biorąc pod uwagę ciszę panującą w izbie), wszyscy zaczynają mówić naraz, przekrzykując się i poszturchując. Balin rozkłada ręce w ojcowskim geście, na twarzy Bombura niedowierzanie miesza się z radością, Oin wykrzykuje coś w ekstazie, Dori niemal tańczy wokół stołu ze skórzanymi rękawicami w objęciach. Bofur także podrywa się z miejsca, nie zauważając nawet, że iskra z fajki wypaliła mu dziurę w kaftanie, i chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Inna rzecz, słuchać pogłosek, zupełnie inna – przekonać się, że są prawdziwe!

Wkrótce na stole, w miejsce grotów i uprzęży, pojawiają się półmiski z mięsiwem, chleb i kolejne dzbany piołunówki, gorzkiej okrutnie i tak mocnej, że w głowach szumi już po kilku łykach. Biesiadnicy sarkają na trunek Gloina, że smakuje jak drakiew na poty i śmierdzi bagniskiem, ale piją go chętnie, bo nie mają innego wyboru – żaden nie wpadł na to, żeby przynieść ze sobą choćby miodunki w manierce. Bofur częstuje fajkowym zielem, bo ma na nie u szeptuchy specjalne zniżki. Pytanie, którego obawia się od początku zebrania, pada dopiero nad ranem, gdy do kuźni wślizguje się lodowaty powiew od gór, zapowiadający zmianę pogody. A ponieważ wszyscy akurat milczą, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach, wybrzmiewa ono tym dosadniej i wywołuje wśród zebranych niemałą konsternację.

Gdzie jest Dwalin syn Fundina?

Noo, jak to gdzie? Zapewne w połowie drogi do Bree, niedawno wyruszył z transportem. Nie, stary Magnus przełożył wyjazd z powodu ostatnich ulew, sami wiecie jak teraz wyglądają drogi… pobojowisko to za małe słowo, wszędzie błoto i gałęzie! Naprawdę? A ja myślałem, że od tygodnia siedzi w twierdzy, miał tam ponoć jakąś robotę zleconą przez dowódcę gwardii. Ale może coś mi się pomieszało…

– Prawda jest taka – przerywa im Bofur, bo dosyć ma tego kręcenia – że nie mamy pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje. Od wielu tygodni żaden z nas z nim nie rozmawiał.

I to wszystko z mojej winy, dodaje w myślach, zły na siebie, że zamiast pogodzić zwaśnionych, poróżnił ich jeszcze bardziej. Taki to ze mnie dyplomata. Mieli rację ci, co chcieli mnie wsadzić do lochu, tam przynajmniej nikomu bym nie zawadzał.

Kolejną porcję trunku wypija jednym haustem, obiecując sobie, że to ostatnia tej nocy.

Jedno pytanie rodzi kolejne, potem jeszcze jedno i zanim się orientują, rozmowa skręca na nieoczekiwane tory. Powiadacie, że Dwalin pracuje dla dowódcy gwardii… Gloin prycha, nabzdyczony jak indor, i mówi: pracuje jak pracuje, któż to może wiedzieć, włóczą się czasem wspólnie po górach, chociaż pożytku z tego nie ma żadnego. Nie lubię Eastrlingów, fałszywi z nich przyjaciele. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy wbiją ci sztylet prosto w serce… Pamiętacie Żelazne Wzgórza? Niby pokój panował między krasnoludami a ludźmi ze wschodu, nawet pakty podpisano na oficjalnym spotkaniu, pamiętam to dobrze, a jednak krótko potem polała się krew. Nigdy nie paktuj z Easterlingiem, bo prędzej czy później skończysz z poderżniętym gardłem!

– Nazywają go Jahangir Smagły, ale czy to jego prawdziwe imię, tego nikt nie wie. – Balin nie mówi tego dnia za wiele, głównie obserwuje. Teraz odzywa się po raz pierwszy. – Przybył tu przed nami, będzie z kilka lat, służył jeszcze za poprzedniego komesa. Z bandy zakapiorów uformował wcale niezłe wojsko. Podobno Dwalin uratował mu życie…

– Nie „podobno”, naprawdę uratował – mówi Bofur, nikt go jednak nie słucha, bo pozostali rozważają teraz, jaka jest rzeczywista siła gwardii, spierając się o szczegóły dotyczące liczby rekrutów, uzbrojenia i taktyki. Najwięcej w tej kwestii ma do powiedzenia Gloin (jest też najbardziej pijany), ale inni też nie zostają w tyle, nawet Dori, który o taktyce ma takie pojęcie, jak Bofur o hodowli kanarków.

O co tu chodzi? Chcemy pokonać smoka, czy wybieramy się na wojenkę z komesem? Już późno, niedługo zagwiżdżą na szychtę, myśli, ale nie rusza się z miejsca. Dlaczego nie gramy w otwarte karty, jak na krasnoludów przystało, tylko błąkamy się po manowcach, które ani o cal nie przybliżają nas do celu? Druga doba bez snu, w połączeniu z używkami, robią swoje, Bofur nie może usiedzieć w miejscu. W głowie ma mętlik. Tamci natomiast, po początkowej euforii, przysypiają teraz z głowami na stole i niechybnie nastanie południe, zanim znowu otworzą oczy. Dobrze mają, skurczygnaty, nie muszą wędrować do pracy o wschodzie słońca.

– Zgadza się, chodzi o coś więcej. – Słyszy, gdy podnosi z ziemi tobołek opleciony rzemieniem i przewiesza go przez ramię, z zamiarem wymknięcia się z kuźni. – Utrapienie z ciebie, sztygarze, zawsze widzisz to, co próbuję ukryć! Chciałem wybadać sytuację, taki był cel tego spotkania. Jutro powiem więcej, ale już teraz chciałbym wiedzieć: jesteś ze mną, czy przeciwko mnie? Mam w tobie wroga, czy przyjaciela?

Przez chwilę sądzi, że tamten żartuje, ale w oczach króla, zamiast kpiny, dostrzega powagę. I coś na kształt niepewności, która zadziwia bardziej, niż jego wcześniejsze zainteresowanie stanem liczebnym gwardii komesa.

 – Naprawdę sądzisz, że przyszedłbym tutaj, gdybym miał wrogie zamiary? – odpowiada pytaniem. Za jego plecami któryś z biesiadników mamrocze przez sen, chyba Dori, bo nawet nieprzytomny odżegnuje młodszych braci od czci i od wiary. Swoją drogą, trzeba by pomyśleć o tym, jak wyciągnąć Noriego z lochu, przez lepkie łapy znowu napytał sobie biedy.  – Wyglądam na dyplomatę?

– Dwalin nie przyszedł.

– On także do polityki się nie nadaje. – Poza tym jest uparty jak osioł (tego Bofur nie mówi już głośno) i trzeba gromu z jasnego nieba, żeby go przekonać do zmiany zdania. A jak cierpi, to nikomu nie pozwala sobie pomóc, tylko zaszywa się w kryjówce, żeby lizać rany, dopóki trucizna przestanie działać lub ostatecznie go nie pokona. – Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś to wiedzieć najlepiej.

Tak jak i to, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy się do nas nie przyłączy, jeżeli nie poprosisz go osobiście.

Cholerny Ród Durina!

Odchrząkuje, bo gardło wysiadło mu od gadania i kopcenia fajki przez wiele godzin, a poranny chłód tylko pogorszył sprawę. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, całkiem stracę głos, myśli. Narzuca na siebie podbitą futrem kurtę Gloina, nie przejmując się wcale, że tamten zostanie bez wierzchniego okrycia przez cały dzień, i wychodzi na zewnątrz, przeciągając się przy tym ile wlezie, żeby rozciągnąć zastałe mięśnie. Gór nie widać, mgła przysłania wszystko, włącznie ze ścieżyną prowadzącą ku centrum osady. Ktoś, kto nie zna tych terenów zbyt dobrze, łatwo mógłby wylądować w rozpadlisku i pies z kulawą nogą nie zainteresowałby się jego losem.

– Komu w drogę, temu czas – mruczy pod nosem, żeby dodać sobie animuszu. O dziwo, trzyma się na nogach całkiem pewnie, co, biorąc pod uwagę ilość spożytych trunków, zakrawa na czarodziejską sztuczkę. – Jak znam Dwalina, wylałby na siebie ze trzy wiadra zimnej wody, żeby wytrzeźwieć w trymiga, ale ja mam za słabą wolę na takie rzeczy. Spacer do kopalni będzie mi musiał wystarczyć.

W ręku trzyma papier otrzymany od Thorina, zwinięty w rulon i przewiązany sznurkiem, pognieciony i naddarty od częstego czytania. Papier, który przeżył więcej, niż niejeden wędrowiec. Początkowo chce go schować do tobołka, żeby zajrzeć do niego dopiero po szychcie, ale nie wytrzymuje i w pobliżu kapliczki poświęconej dawno zapomnianemu bóstwu, rozwija dokument i rzuca na niego okiem. Wszystko jest w porządku do momentu, gdy dociera do przedostatniego akapitu. Wtedy o mało nie pada trupem na miejscu.

 – O kurwa – mówi i na wszelki wypadek przytrzymuje się kapliczki, żeby nie upaść. – O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! – Ze wszystkich słów tylko to jedno przychodzi mu do głowy.

Thorinie synu Thraina, w coś ty nas znowu wpakował?

**Kilka lat wcześniej, Żelazne Wzgórza**

 

Dopiero trzeciego dnia, po trzeciej z kolei uczcie trwającej od świtu do zmierzchu, przechodzą do rzeczy. Thorin markował picie, więc jest teraz trzeźwy jak niemowlę, Dain natomiast słynie z mocnej głowy, więc nie widać po nim litrów wypitej miodunki. Wchodzą do mniejszej komnaty, do której przez grube ściany przedzierają się tylko nieliczne dźwięki z sali biesiadnej i siadają naprzeciwko siebie przy stole wykutym z marmuru. Długo milczą, walcząc na spojrzenia. A potem władca Żelaznych Wzgórz zapiera się o blat obiema rękami i  mówi:

– Nie.

Tylko tyle i aż tyle. Bramy pałacu pozostaną zamknięte i nie wyjdzie przez nie ani jeden wojownik, żeby pod wodzą Thorina Dębowej Tarczy toczyć wojnę w imię utraconego królestwa. Dain, choć zwykle w gorącej wodzie kąpany, zadecydował, że tym razem nie stanie wraz z wojskiem u boku krewniaka – że mu się to po prostu nie opłaci. Ma rację, myśli Thorin, z trudem zachowując zimną krew. Ma rację, cholerny drań, kto wie, czy na jego miejscu nie postąpiłbym tak samo? Żelazne Wzgórza mocno ucierpiały na ostatniej wojnie z Easterlingami, rany dopiero co zdołały się zasklepić, więc nic dziwnego, że krasnoludom nie spieszno do mieczy i do toporów. Erebor to dla większości z nich gra nie warta świeczki. Jakie mam prawo prosić o pomoc, gdy wiem dobrze, że sprawa jest skazana na niemal pewną klęskę?

– Nie – powtarza Dain, lekko przechylając głowę. W jego oczach płonie coś niepokojącego, co niektórzy nazywają szaleństwem: niegasnący ogień Rodu Durina. – Chyba, że najpierw ty pomożesz nam.

Thorin unosi brwi do góry. Tego nie przewidział – nie sądził, że w grę wchodzi jakiś układ, sądził raczej, że odmowa lub akceptacja będą ostateczne. Ale tak, to ma sens: coś za coś, przysługa za przysługę, takie myślenie przystoi politykowi, którym Dain syn Naina bez wątpienia jest, chociaż większość widzi w nim żołnierza bez krzty ogłady. Władca Żelaznych Wzgórz to twardy orzech do zgryzienia nawet dla tych, którzy znają go dobrze od wielu lat.

– W czym? – pyta w końcu, robiąc w myślach przegląd wszystkich możliwych przysług, jakich Dain mógłby od niego zażądać. Nic nie mam, niczym nie władam, skarby przepadły, kontakty się pourywały… co mógłbym ci ofiarować w zamian za pomoc w tak znacznym przedsięwzięciu? Nie ma takiej ceny, której bym nie zapłacił, żeby odzyskać ojczyznę. Tyle tylko, że nie posiadam niczego, co mogłoby mieć dla ciebie jakąkolwiek wartość.

Chyba, że się mylę i jednak istnieje coś takiego.

– Spójrz. – Dain rozwija rulon papieru, rozprostowuje go i przesuwa po blacie w kierunku kuzyna. – Miałem wątpliwości, czy jest sens w prowadzeniu zapisków z czasów pożogi, o czasach pokoju nie wspominając, ale tak się składa, że ostatnio moje zdanie na temat skrybów uległo zmianie. Zapamiętaj, kuzynie, dobry skryba to skarb! – Na te słowa uśmiecha się kpiąco. – Pamięć bywa zawodna, a rękopisy nie płoną… o ile trzymasz je w naprawdę bezpiecznym miejscu.

– Przerażasz mnie, Dainie – parska Thorin i rzuca okiem na zwój, przytrzymując łokciem jeden jego koniec. – Jeszcze trochę i zmienisz się w filozofa… Cóż to takiego? Diariusz z czasów wojny? O, są nawet ryciny, całkiem akuratne, jeśli mam być szczery.

– Ano, zdolnych mamy skrybów. – Dain wygląda na uradowanego. Znowu zapalają się w jego oczach te niebezpieczne iskry, które wielu przeraziłyby nie na żarty. – Historię konfliktu z Easterlingami znasz, więc daruj sobie tę fascynującą lekturę i przejdź od razu na sam koniec zwoju…

– A czemu nie księga? – przerywa mu Thorin. – Nie starczyło skóry, żeby oprawić karty?

– Cóż, trudno z księgami pod pachą machać toporem – odpowiada Dain, wcale nie zrażony ironią krewniaka. – Zresztą kazałem wszystko przepisać i oprawić jak trzeba, a sobie zostawiłem wersję pierwotną. Sądzę, że ci się przyda w podróży. O ile uznasz, że układ, który ci proponuję, wart jest twojej uwagi.

– Na razie, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, nie zaproponowałeś jeszcze żadnego układu.

– A zerknąłeś na koniec zwoju, tak jak prosiłem?

Thorin nie komentuje, ale zgodnie z życzeniem władcy Żelaznych Wzgórz, rozwija zwój najdelikatniej jak potrafi, żeby go do reszty nie podrzeć (w wielu miejscach już jest już naddarty i poplamiony czymś, co wygląda jak zaschnięta krew). Przy samym końcu kartki widać pospiesznie naszkicowany rysunek, który – mimo niedbałości wykonania – przykuwa uwagę. Przedstawia wojownika z Rhûn w stroju bojowym.

– Dowodził wojskiem w dniu ataku. – Na twarzy Daina nie ma już ani śladu uśmiechu. – Nie znam jego imienia. Wiem tylko tle, że zdołał umknąć moim siepaczom, co samo w sobie jest już nie lada wyczynem, a potem pogalopował na zachód. Wszelki ślad po nim zaginął. Jeżeli go schwytasz i przywieziesz żywego do pałacu, dam ci wszystko, o co poprosisz, przysięgam na pamięć mego ojca!

Niezbadane są losy synów Durina, myśli Thorin, wpatrując się w konterfekt Easterlinga. Byłeś już księciem, włóczęgą, kowalem, górnikiem, najemnikiem, teraz los gotuje ci kolejną przygodę – przyjdzie ci przedzierzgnąć się w łowcę głów! Czy podejmiesz rękawicę rzuconą przez kuzyna, czy też odejdziesz i poszukasz wsparcia gdzie indziej? Tylko gdzie…? Prawda jest taka, że jeżeli Dain nie zechce ci pomóc, nikt inny tego nie zrobi, bo trzeba być szaleńcem lub bohaterem, żeby z własnej woli stanąć do walki ze Smaugiem Okrutnym.

– A jeżeli znajdę go, lecz nie zdołam przywieźć żywego do Żelaznych Wzgórz, co wtedy? – pyta i zwija papier z powrotem w rulon. Patrzy Dainowi prosto w oczy, jakby chciał wybadać, czy kuzyn mówi poważnie, czy to wszystko jest z jego strony okrutnym żartem. – Wystarczy ci jego głowa?

Tamten mruży te swoje dziwne, niepokojące ślepia wilczura i milczy dłuższą chwilę, zanim odzywa się znowu:

– Być może. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że całość uradowałaby mnie bardziej. – Wstaje z miejsca i teraz góruje nad Thorinem zarówno wzrostem, jak i majestatem. –  Całość można poddać torturom, głowę co najwyżej nadziać na pal ku uciesze gawiedzi… Czyli, rozumiem, przyjmujesz moje warunki? – Spluwa w dłoń i wyciąga rękę do Thorina, czekając na uścisk, który przypieczętuje umowę.

Thorin też wstaje. Nie mam innego wyjścia, myśli gorączkowo, muszę się zgodzić, to jedyna szansa na sojusz. Gdziekolwiek się ten Easterling ukrywa, znajdę go i rzucę Dainowi do stóp, chociażbym miał pożeglować w tym celu na sam kraniec świata!

– Przyjmuję – mówi, prostując się dumnie, a potem spluwa i ściska podaną dłoń. Diariusz chowa za pazuchę, słusznie mniemając, że stał się jego właścicielem. – Przyjmuję i dotrzymam umowy, Dainie synu Naina, możesz zaufać mojemu słowu!

–  A ty mojemu – potwierdza Dain uroczyście.

 

**Teraz**

 

Ma ogromne szczęście. Tak ogromne – i tak nieprawdopodobne – że aż trudno w to uwierzyć, bo gdyby ruszył się spod ściany chociażby o krok, to…

No cóż. Byłby martwy.

Kupa gruzów wciąż dymi na środku celi. Pył wiruje w powietrzu i dostaje się do płuc, więc Bofur zanosi się kaszlem i w tym momencie przypomina sobie, że powinien oddychać – wcześniej, z wrażenia, zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Serce jak oszalałe tłucze się o żebra: ta-dam… ta-dam… a może to werble grają gdzieś na górze, nawołując do ataku? Ściana przypomina teraz przedziwną rzeźbę z drzwiami pośrodku, zieje nad nią dziura, z której wciąż sypią się kamienie wraz z pokruszoną zaprawą. Wszędzie cuchnie dymem i spalenizną.

Nie myśli, co robi, działają odruchy, panika napędza do działania. Wstać, przycisnąć rękaw do nosa i ust, żeby nie zaczadzieć do reszty, a potem uciekać, uciekać jak najszybciej, póki resztki stropu są dostatecznie stabilne! Mięśnie nie słuchają głowy, głowa nie panuje nad ciałem, ale to nic. Byle na górę! Już lepiej stanąć do walki z kimkolwiek, kto się napatoczy, nieważne: gwardzista, góral czy całą zgraja demonów z Udunu, niż czekać na śmierć w piwnicy, z założonymi rękami, jak ostatni patałach.

Na chwilę zatrzymuje się przy trupie jakiegoś kmiotka, który spadł tu razem ze stosem kamieni i zabiera mu buty, bo jego własne odebrali mu strażnicy zaraz po aresztowaniu. Tobie się już nie przydadzą, bracie, a ja boso daleko nie zajdę. Na pewno nie po tym gruzowisku. Jeszcze tylko broń… Tę znajduje dopiero przy nieprzytomnym gwardziście, który leży nieopodal schodów i, nie zastanawiając się długo, bierze miecz ze sobą, klnąc  przy tym na partactwo twierdzańskich płatnerzy.

Buty są o wiele za duże, w dodatku łapcie nie dla żołnierza przeznaczone, więc potyka się na schodach i o mało nie zjeżdża na brzuchu z powrotem do lochów. Szlag, szlag by to wszystko trafił! Wtedy słyszy hałas za plecami, więc zaciska palce na rękojeści miecza, gotów bronić się do ostatka. Goni mnie ktoś, czy zmierza tylko w tym samym kierunku? Żywcem mnie nie wezmą!

Mężczyzna, który wyłania się z mroku, wygląda jak widmo: strzępy płaszcza ciągną się za nim jak tren, nagie kolana łyskają między rozdarciami szaty, która bardziej przypomina worek na ziemniaki niż odzienie zdatne do użytku, w wychudzonej twarzy płoną oczy szamana z bagien – jedno jest szeroko otwarte, a drugie przykrywa szkaradne bielmo. Kto wie, może to naprawdę szaman, bo bez przerwy mamrocze pod nosem coś jakby zaklęcia....

Zaklęcia? Jakie zaklęcia? Bofur oddycha z ulgą, bo to przecież tylko fragment elfickiej pieśni, jednej z bardziej popularnych w Ered Luin, na głowę mi padło, skorom nie rozpoznał od razu po pierwszych wersach. Okazuje się, że biedny pomyleniec z celi obok, także uniknął śmierci i zdołał się jakoś wydostać na zewnątrz. Teraz przebiega obok Bofura, nie widząc go wcale, i chyba nie bardzo rozumie, co się wokół niego dzieje, bo pcha się prosto pod ostrza walczących.

– Dokąd idziesz? – Refleks działa z opóźnieniem i Bofur reaguje za późno. – Przecież cię rozsieką! – Próbuje go zatrzymać, ale tamten jest już poza jego zasięgiem; poza zasięgiem kogokolwiek. Chwilę później leży już na ziemi z poderżniętym gardłem.

Z sześciu kolumn podtrzymujących sufit hallu, dwie leżą na ziemi, a w podłodze zieją dziury otoczone stertami potłuczonych kafli. Ktoś strącił pochodnię – albo umyślnie zaprószył ogień, bo w kącie płonie jasno i sięga coraz wyższych pułapów, gdzie drewnianych elementów jest więcej niż tych z kamienia. Dym gryzie w oczy tak bardzo, że utrudnia rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Łatwo wpaść w wyrwę, jeszcze łatwiej pomylić wroga z własnym kompanem, bo wszyscy wyglądają tak samo: jak cienie pozbawione twarzy, kontury bez wypełnienia.

Ktoś go atakuje z prawej strony, więc robi błyskawiczny unik, nie wiedząc nawet, z kim przyszło mu walczyć. Tamten jest dużo wyższy od niego – wysoki nawet jak na człowieka, a siłę ma taką, że miecz zdaje się w jego rękach ćwiczebną atrapą z drewna. To nie górale, uświadamia sobie, to najemnicy, banda renegatów z różnych stron Ered Luin albo i nawet z równin…

Gdzie Dwalin?

Walka nie ma sensu, to jak zapasy z górą, trzeba jak najszybciej… zresztą z kim mam walczyć: z gwardzistami, czy z armią Thorina, jeżeli to rzeczywiście Thorin za tym stoi? Nie tak to miało wyglądać!

Zaciska zęby i wykorzystuje nieuwagę napastnika, żeby zniknąć za jedną z ocalałych kolumn. Jesteś ze mną, czy przeciwko mnie, też wymyśliłeś, mój królu, doprawdy świetny dowcip, bo aktualnie dryfuję gdzieś pośrodku i wszyscy próbują strącić mi głowę z karku. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, komuś się w końcu powiedzie.

No świetnie, cudownie doprawdy. W końcu dostrzega Dwalina, który wymachuje mieczem jak opętany, mając za plecami płonący stos kancelaryjnych papierów. Parszywa miejscówka, bo nie ma stamtąd drogi ucieczki… no, chyba tylko do góry, gdyby komuś nagle wyrosły skrzydła u ramion.

Nie przebije się do swoich, nie ma na to szans.

Trzeba mu pomóc.

Bofur machinalnie paruje cios, odpycha jednego z gwardzistów i biegnie w kierunku ściany, ślizgając się na mokrej posadzce. Tylko cudem nie wpada do jednej z dziur i nie ląduje poziom niżej, hamuje dopiero na plecach jakiegoś żołdaka w barwach twierdzowe gwardii.

– Nie bierz tego do siebie – mruczy i tnie tamtego przez łeb, bo akurat po coś się schylił i można było tę sposobność wykorzystać. – Hej, wy tam!

Udaje się! Odwraca uwagę atakujących na tyle skutecznie, że Dwalin, korzystając z ich nieuwagi, wyrąbuje sobie drogę w głąb hallu. Robi to w ostatniej chwili, bo jeszcze parę minut, a spłonąłby jak zwoje ze skargami, które piętrzyły się na stole przy drzwiach do kancelarii, dopóki do reszty nie strawił ich ogień. Teraz zyskuje trochę czasu i przestrzeni. Za to Bofur staje twarzą z kilkoma nożownikami, którzy wyglądają tak, jakby ich żywcem przeniesiono do Ered Luin z doków jakiegoś portowego miasta. Cuchną nawet rybim ścierwem. Klną, co prawda, we Wspólnej Mowie, ze swadą stałych bywalców tutejszej karczmy, mają też na sobie odzienie górskich wagabundów, ale po akcencie zaraz można rozpoznać południowców. Skąd ich Thorin wytrzasnął i czym przekupił, że przybyli aż tutaj, tego chyba nawet Tharkûn nie zdołałby odgadnąć w swej niewysłowionej mądrości.

Nie ma zresztą czasu na rozważanie tej kwestii. Sztylet w ręku pirata, to niebezpieczna broń, żartowanie z niej to błąd, który wielu przypłaciło życiem. Z Bofura żaden wojak, ale gdy trzeba, rusza się zwinnie i trudno go schwytać, unika przy tym ciosów, jakby potrafił znikać na zawołanie. Pomaga mu dym, coraz gęstszy i coraz bardziej żrący. Za moment wszyscy tu spłoniemy i taki będzie koniec naszej historii. Symboliczne to, że aż trudno orzec, czy lepiej parsknąć śmiechem, czy może załamać ręce i zalać się łzami.

Co to za dźwięki…?

Stoi już przy boku Dwalina, z czapką przekrzywioną na bakier, gdy wokół znowu robi się tłoczno. Migają czerwone kurty twierdzańskich gwardzistów, ktoś rzuca się gasić ogień, ktoś inny odciąga skamieniałą ze strachu kobietę, której do tej pory nikt nie zdążył zabić. Krzyki rozpaczy zmieniają się w bojowe okrzyki zachęcające do walki tych, którzy stracili ducha. Szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na drugą stronę.

– Dalej! – krzyczy Bofur i odpycha jakiegoś małolata, zagradzającego mu drogę. – Do wyjścia!

Ale Dwalin go nie słucha. W jego oczach płonie ogień, twarz ma całą we krwi, chociaż ran nie widać, więc to chyba cudza krew. Bofur czuje, że coś go dusi od środka, że jeszcze trochę i pękną mu płuca; to strach. To wspomnienia. To bitwa, która dawno została rozegrana i nikt już nie zmieni jej wyniku, nie wskrzesi umarłych i nie przywróci żyjącym nadziei. Patrzy pod nogi i przez ułamek sekundy, zamiast popękanych kafli, widzi głazy doliny Azanulbizar.

Ta chwila wystarcza napastnikowi.

Moja ręka, myśli jeszcze, gdy miecz wypada mu z dłoni i spada na ziemię, a pod powiekami wybuchają iskry bólu. Moja ręka. Nie mogę stracić ręki. Tylko przypadek sprawia, że tamten nie kończy tego, co zaczął i ostrze omija pierś – Bofur nie ma na sobie żadnej zbroi, niechybnie zginąłby od takiego ciosu. A jednak żyje nadal, chociaż zatacza się jak pijany i znów obrywa, tym razem w plecy. Świat kręci się wokół niego w coraz szybszym tempie.

– Wstawaj! – słyszy. – Wstawaj, mówię!

Dwalin podnosi go z ziemi i odciąga na bok, a potem rzuca między połamane krzesła, nie bawiąc się w delikatność. Sam wraca na poprzednią pozycję, ale nie walczy już w pojedynkę, obok niego wyrastają żołnierze w czerwonych kurtach, jeden z nich siecze dwiema szablami na wschodnią modłę. To Jahangir Smagły, dowódca gwardii. Światło, które wpada przez rozbite okno, lśni w obu ostrzach do tego stopnia, że zdają się emanować wewnętrznym blaskiem. Wzrok nie nadąża za ich ruchem.

Najemnicy zaczynają się wycofywać.

 

*

 

– Naprawdę sądziłeś, że zajmiemy twierdzę ot tak, bez żadnych ofiar w ludziach? – Fili przestaje nad sobą panować. Z daleka widzi płonące zabudowania, a dym cuchnie aż tutaj, chociaż odległość jest znaczna. – Nie można było po prostu porwać tego Easterlinga w czasie patrolu? To nie jest książątko strzeżone dniem i nocą przez bandę zbrojnych, to żołnierz w Górach Błękitnych! Znalazłoby się z tysiąc sposobności, żeby go pojmać bez rozpętywania wojny domowej!

Thorin w zamyśleniu gryzie gałązkę. Nie odpowiada na zarzuty. Fili po raz kolejny tego dnia ma ochotę uderzyć go pięścią w twarz albo spakować manatki i powędrować z powrotem na południe, jak najdalej od tego szaleństwa.

Koniec końców – po co nam Samotna Góra? Nie lepiej byłoby porzucić te mrzonki i zostać na stałe w Ered Luin, jak zawsze radziła matka?

– Teraz nie mamy wyboru, musimy to skończyć – ciągnie dalej, bo wuj milczy jak zaklęty. Kiedyś przerwałby monolog, obawiając się, że Thorin wybuchnie gniewem, ale od dawna nie jest już małym chłopcem, który milczy ze strachu, gdy innym dzieje się krzywda. – Za murami są nasi. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak roznoszą Bofura i Dwalina na mieczach. Idę tam natychmiast.

– Ani mi się waż.

Fili patrzy w niebo, ale nawet chmury nie przychodzą mu z pomocą. Może gdyby Dwalin był tutaj, potrafiłby przemówić Thorinowi do rozsądku, ale pech chciał, że to właśnie on znajdował się teraz po niewłaściwej stronie murów. Swoją drogą, to chyba jakiś dowcip, a nie mury. Gdyby je zobaczyli fachmani z Żelaznych Wzgórz, pewnie na sam widok umarliby ze śmiechu.

Co my tu robimy, do cholery?

Gdyby chodziło o samych górali albo o ludzi z osady, pewnie Fili jakoś by się pogodził z sytuacją, bo w międzyczasie nasłuchał się już wiele o niesprawiedliwościach komesa i jego podwładnych Niech pan wierzy, panie krasnolud, ludzkie pojęcie przechodzi, co oni tam wyprawiali! Szczególnie zarządca od kopalni, paniczyk w atłasach, co przez całe życie niczego pożytecznego nie zdziałał. Praca od świtu do zmierzchu, a wynagrodzenia tyle, co kot napłakał! Panie, a te wymagania! Z każdym rokiem coraz większe: żeby kopać głębiej, jak najwięcej wydobyć, najlepiej same szlachetne kruszce, chociaż, na Potęgi Świata, diamentów w Ered Luin już nie uświadczysz! Nie jeden hajer zginął w szybie, bo poskąpiono na zabezpieczeniach, niejeden w wybuchu stracił rękę lub nogę i nawet mu zapomogi nie wypłacono, aż w końcu pomarł z głodu wraz z całą rodziną.

Fili słucha tego wszystkiego od rana z rosnącym gniewem w sercu i w głowie mu się nie mieści, że można było dopuścić do takich nadużyć. Gdyby Thorin powiedział: musimy pomóc tym ludziom, wesprzeć ich w biedzie, bo słuszne są ich żądania, pierwszy przytaknąłby temu planowi. Ale nie o to tu chodzi. Thorinowi zależy wyłącznie na Easterlingu, martwym lub żywym i wcale tego nie ukrywa. Tak jakby naprawdę uwierzył, że tylko jeden człowiek stoi mu na przeszkodzie w odzyskaniu Ereboru! Złudne nadzieje, pył na wietrze. Fili mieszał w Żelaznych Wzgórzach na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że obietnicom Daina Żelaznej Stopy nie należy ufać. Nie dlatego, że ich nie dotrzymuje, ale dlatego, że jedyną osobą, która dobrze na nich wychodzi, jest on sam.

– No to patrz tylko – mówi i odwraca się na pięcie, nie czekając na następny komentarz.

Sądzi, że Thorin spróbuje go zatrzymać, może nawet zaatakuje, ale nic podobnego nie następuje. Bez przeszkód dociera więc aż do ostatniej linii drzew, gdzie przy małym ognisku siedzi dwóch najemników i jeden hajer, grzejąc dłonie i gadając z ożywieniem o czymś, co raczej nie ma nic wspólnego z oblężeniem twierdzy. Tak przy tym mieszają słowa z różnych języków, że trudno cokolwiek pojąć. Jakim sposobem oni sami rozumieją się wzajemnie, trudno wyjaśnić, ale odpowiedź, być może, wiąże się z manierką, która przechodzi z ręki do ręki i co jakiś czas zasila napój parujący w kubkach.

Na widok krasnoluda kostropaty dźga łokciem hajera między żebra, dając znać: „to ten, o którym ci mówiłem”, więc tamten zrywa się z miejsca, jakby go z procy wystrzelono. Gdyby miał czapkę, pewnie by ją zdjął i międlił w dłoniach, kolebiąc się przy tym na ugiętych kolanach, jak chłop witający pana na poboczu drogi. Wygląda to komicznie, bo jest od Filiego dużo wyższy. W dodatku nie bardzo wie, co zrobić z łapami, więc jedną wciska do kieszeni, a drugą, tę, w której trzyma gliniany kubek, wyciąga przed siebie, chcąc poczęstować przybysza gorzałką.

– Pan się napije, panie krasnolud – mówi z szacunkiem. – Malinówka najlepsza na taką pogodę!

– Nie wątpię.

A co mi tam, myśli Fili, duszkiem wypijając trunek. Nie ma tego wiele, ot tyle tylko, żeby rozgrzać zziębnięte kości – i całe szczęście, bo większa ilość raz-dwa rozłożyłaby pijącego na łopatki.

Hajer szczerz zęby, między dwoma przednimi ma sporą szparę. Dopiero ten uśmiech przypomina Filemu, że widział już tego człowieka i to całkiem niedawno, być może zaraz po zamieszkach w osadzie. A może spotkali się w gospodzie? Wielu tam wtedy siedziało, jakby wyczuwając, że szykuje się coś niezwykłego, mieszkańcy Ered Luin mają siódmy zmysł do takich rzeczy.

Pozwólmy najemnikom działać po swojemu, w końcu za coś biorą pieniądze. Świetny plan, wuju, problem w tym, że chyba właśnie wali się w gruzy…

Dosłownie.

Fili obserwuje, jak jedna z wież strażniczych rozpada się na części, wzbijając w powietrze tumany pyłu. Potem, jakby nigdy nic, oddaje kubek właścicielowi malinówki – górnik wygląda na zahipnotyzowanego sceną, która się rozgrywa na jego oczach. Słychać wrzaski i kilku wojaków gna na złamanie karku w kierunku zarośli, uciekając przed gwardzistami, ale zanim udaje im się tego dokonać, dopadają ich strzały.

No proszę, łuczników też mają całkiem niezłych, chociaż to tylko gwardziści. A podobno nikt nie szyje z łuku lepiej od górskich ludzi.

– Chcecie się przyłączać, to się przyłączajcie – mówi do górnika, nie odrywając wzroku od twierdzy, wokół której roi się teraz od pstrokato odzianych postaci. Co się tam dzieje? Czyżby „czerwone kubraki” nagle odzyskały ducha? – Bo oto chciałeś zapytać, prawda? Ale na żadne złoto nie liczcie – dodaje cierpko, z niepotrzebną szczerością. – Thorin Dębowa Tarcza nie zapłaci ani grosza ponad to, co wcześniej obiecał najemnikom.

– No co pan! – Hajer parska oburzony. –  Nam nie o pieniądze chodzi, jeno o sprawiedliwość!

Za bramę wypadają gwardziści, odpychając atakujących daleko w kotlinę – jak tak dalej pójdzie, niebawem walczyć będą pod samym nosem Thorina. Może to go trochę otrzeźwi? Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że ktokolwiek wygra tę śmieszną wojenkę, wszyscy źle na tym wyjdziemy, myśli Fili. Jeżeli zwyciężą tamci, Thorin zostanie bez pieniędzy i bez wsparcia ze strony Żelaznych Wzgórz, więc zapewne ostatecznie pogrąży się w szaleństwie, a nas pociągnie za sobą, natomiast jeżeli wygramy, zginie wielu niewinnych ludzi. Co robić? Jak powstrzymać tę katastrofę?

– Odwrót, odwrót! – słychać krzyki. – Odwróóóóóót!

Chyba tylko górscy ludzie pozostali pod bramą. Nic w tym dziwnego, walczą o swoją sprawę i rozpala ich płomień zemsty, lata czekali na taką okazję. To nic, że jest ich niewielu, a zamiast mieczy, większość z nich dzierży drewniane kije – i tak sieją postrach wśród przeciwników. Gdyby mieć takich wojów z parę tysięcy, można by podbijać kraje i obalać monarchów!

–  Fili!

Młody biegnie z łukiem przewieszonym przez plecy, przeskakując graty porozrzucane przez najemników wokół ognisk. Może ma jakieś nowe wieści? W biegu macha rękami, wskazując konkretny kierunek, jakby mówił: tam patrz, bracie, nie, nie na wprost, bardziej na lewo! Fili odwraca się, zaskoczony, i mruży oczy, usiłując odgadnąć, na co Kili próbuje zwrócić jego uwagę, bo przecież nie chodzi mu o walający się w błocie sztandar twierdzowe gwardii?

Wtedy dostrzega błysk ostrzy po drugiej stronie kotliny. Zbrojni, cały oddział, konstatuje, czując, że robi mu się zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. Maszerują w naszym kierunku od północy, wąską drogą, której nikomu nie przyszło do głowy obsadzić, bo przecież kto by się odważył przedzierać przez Ościaną Przełęcz w taką pogodę? Wariatom chyba lub bandzie straceńców! Albo demonom. Ci jednak na demony nie wyglądają, chociaż twarze zasłaniają chustami. Ubrani są z cudzoziemska, a ich miecze z daleka przypominają ogromne półksiężyce z lśniącej stali.

To nie wszystko. Fili nie ochłonął po jednej niespodziance, gdy przyszło mu dziwić się po raz wtóry: tym razem z powodu ludzi, którzy pojawiają się na trakcie przy wodospadach. Jest ich wielu i wciąż dobijają następni, pojedynczo lub grupkami, co świadczy o tym, że kolumna pieszych musiała się rozciągnąć na wiele mil. Jedni schodzą jeszcze ze wzgórza, gdy tymczasem inni witają się już z kamratami w obozowisku. Większość to hajerzy, nie brakuje jednak przedstawicieli innych zawodów – chyba połowa osady zjawiła się tutaj, zapominając o wcześniejszych animozjach, żeby wspomóc oblężenie i rozprawić się z komesem raz na zawsze. Ich uzbrojenie składa się głównie z górniczych i gospodarskich narzędzi, mało kto nosi miecz przy pasie, ale i tak wyglądają groźnie. Wielu z nich to nie lada zabijaki, o czym Fili przekonał się niedawno na własnej skórze.

– Umbarczycy… –  Kili dobiega wreszcie do brata, z trudem łapiąc oddech po długim biegu. – Umbarczycy, psiajucha…

– Toć widzę – przerywa mu Fili w pół zdania. – Thorina to sprawka?

Młody wzrusza ramionami.

Tymczasem uciekający najemnicy orientują się, że mają towarzystwo i ci pośród nich, którzy pochodzą z Umbaru, wybuchają dziką radością, pędząc w kierunku pobratymców. Pozostali rozbiegają się na wszystkie strony, a chaos panuje przy tym taki, że gwardziści bez kłopotu rozprawiają się z tymi, który trzymali się dotąd zbyt blisko murów.

Jest ich zbyt wielu, myśli Fili, obserwując Umbarczyków, którzy coraz szybciej zbliżają się do twierdzy, zbyt wielu, jak na wojów opłaconych złotem. Skoczą nam do gardeł, gdy tylko rozprawią się z komesowymi ludźmi.

Dobrze, w takim razie…

Nie kończy myśli, bo z dziesiątków gardeł dobywa się krzyk: Hajda! Hajda na komesa! Krew buzuje w robotniczych żyłach. Ten czy ów, bardziej krewki, wyskakuje  przez szereg, potem w ślad za prowodyrami gnają następni, aż w końcu wszyscy biegną już, jakby ich wichry goniły, nie słuchając niczyich rozkazów. Gryźć! Szarpać! Zabijać! Hajda na wroga! Razem, jak wataha wilków na łowach! Nam sława, jemu trwoga! Za tego Loszkę, co mu kuzyn nogę odrąbał siekierą, bo utknęła między głazami, gdy zarządca nakazał zburzyć ścianę szybu, chociażeśmy ostrzegali, że wszystko runie jak domek z klocków; za tę Mirkę, która dzieci utopiła z rozpaczy, gdy zabrakło im chleba; za Iwa, Drega i Matijasa, pogrzebanych gdzieś na dolnym chodniku po wybuchu gazu. Za naszą krzywdę. Za biedę. Za grzbiet pocięty batem, za nieprzespane noce. Hajda! Hajda! Nie ma ucieczki przed naszym gniewem.

– Idziemy? – pyta Kili, wyraźnie skonsternowany. Z jednej strony chciałby stanąć do walki jak najszybciej, z drugiej, on także widzi przecież, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli. Fili nie umie mu pomóc. Pierwsze szeregi Umbarczyków docierają pod mury, ale gwardziści, rozochoceni poprzednim zwycięstwem, nie ustępują im pola ani o krok. Kogo bić, kogo bronić? Po jakiej stronie stanąć? – Fili! – Brat szarpie go za ramię. – No powiedz coś wreszcie!

Czasami przeważa ułamek sekundy. Jeden obraz, dostrzeżony kątem oka, jedna myśl, błysk światła, mocniejsze uderzenie serca, krew tętniąca w skroniach. Fili nie bardzo wie, co robi, gdy wyciąga miecz (Powinien mieć imię, dlaczego nie nadałem mu imienia?) i z okrzykiem rusza za górnikami, w biegu raniąc śmiertelnie jakiegoś Umbarczyka, który się zawieruszył po niewłaściwej stronie kotliny.

– Fili, co ty wyprawiasz?

Już nie słyszy krzyków brata, werble grają wewnątrz jego czaszki. Zagłuszają wszystko. Może gdyby nie zobaczył Dwalina na skruszonym do połowy murze, walczącego z trzema przeciwnikami naraz, zawróciłby do obozu, żeby wypytać wuja o jego plany, ale w takiej sytuacji nie ma już na to czasu. Trzeba działać od razu.

Dlatego właśnie, powiedział Thorin dawno temu, ze spokojem, w którym czaiła się furia, nigdy nie będzie z ciebie ani dobry dowódca, ani tym bardziej władca.  
Kielich w rękach Filiego pęka na kawałki, raniąc mu dłonie. Młody krasnolud nie mówi jednak ani słowa, zagryza tylko wargi i odwraca głowę. Nie umiesz spojrzeć na problem z góry, ciągnie tamten, ignorując niemą wściekłość siostrzeńca i przesuwa pionki po planszy strategów, która zajmuje cały wielki stół w jego komnacie. Grzęźniesz w detalach i pochylasz się nad drobiazgami. Bardzo to szlachetne, ale przystoi raczej uzdrowicielowi, niż monarsze w przededniu wojny. Nie wybieram się na żadną wojnę, odpowiada Fili przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ani teraz, ani w przyszłości. Thorin śmieje się cicho i jednym ruchem zrzuca ze stołu planszę wraz ze wszystkimi pionkami, które rozsypują się po podłodze – wiele ginie bezpowrotnie, ale jeden z nich ląduje tuż przy nodze Filiego. Młody książę podnosi go błyskawicznie i chowa do kieszeni, nie mając pojęcia, po co właściwie to robi.

Nosi go przy sobie aż do dzisiaj.

Górnicy biegną wprost do bramy, Fili natomiast skręca w lewo i wpada wprost na Umbarczyków, którzy pierwsi dopadają murów. Do ostatniej chwili nie wie, kogo zaatakują – z kim przyjdzie mu walczyć? – i myśli tylko o mieczu, który nie ma imienia, chociaż to dobre żelazo, podarek od Daina. Zginę i nawet nie odnotują tego w kronikach, przemyka mu przez głowę, gdy tymczasem ręce działają odruchowo, parując ciosy i wysyłając w zaświaty kolejnych wojów. Kronikarze milczą, mój miecz nie ma nazwy, a ja nie dorobiłem się jeszcze przydomka, chyba że uznać zań sformułowanie: Bez Przydomka. Fili Bez Przydomka, następca tronu Nieistniejącego Królestwa. Jak ładnie. Czy to mnie rzuca na wszystkie strony, czy też ziemia pod stopami naprawdę zaczyna się ruszać?

– Do środka! – krzyczy Dwalin. – Nie zdzierżymy tu dłużej!

To prawda, nie zdzierżą… nie zdzierżymy. Tamten jeszcze go nie widzi, oddziela ich kilku najemników z grupy tych, którzy nie uciekli z placu boju po pierwszej porażce; to chyba zbójcy z gór albo łotrzykowie z okolicznych traktów. Przybycie Umbarczyków przywróciło im siły, choć trudno orzec, czy bardziej cieszy ich obecność sprzymierzonej armii, czy też  przeraża jej liczebność.

Ile wytrzymają gwardziści, nawet jeśli zdołają zabarykadować się w twierdzy? Piętnaście minut? Pół godziny? Godzinę?

Sądząc po okrzykach radości, górnicy właśnie obalili drugą strażnicę.

– Kapitanie! – Dwalin jest tuż, tuż, ale Fili nadal nie może do niego dotrzeć. Mam nadzieję, że Kili został w obozie, myśli z nagłą paniką, jeden z nas musi przeżyć tę bitwę, żeby wrócić do matki. – Jebany Easterling – warczy Dwalin i, zamiast cofnąć się zgodnie z planem na wewnętrzny plac, biegnie tam, gdzie walczy dowódca gwardii. Wtedy Fili po raz pierwszy widzi Jahangira Smagłego na własne oczy. Poznaje go od razu, choć wcześniej oglądał jego postać tylko na szkicu, który, choć wprawna ręką zrobiony, nie oddawał rzeczywistej postaci.  

Gdybym go teraz pochwycił i rzucił Thorinowi do nóg…

– Naugrim – syczy we Wspólnej Mowie jednooki Umbarczyk, zachodząc Filemu drogę. – Wielu was tutaj, sucze syny. Zbyt wielu jak na mój gust – spluwa ostentacyjnie.

– W takim razie parszywy macie gust, mości południowcu. – Fili rąbie bez zastanowienia i po chwili zdobywa przewagę. Przydały się mordercze treningi, noce spędzone na majdanie, skrawione dłonie i mięśnie wyjące o chwilę spoczynku. Dzięki temu teraz, po latach, ciało – głowa – wiedzą co robić, wykorzystują do granic każdą mijającą sekundę. Pytanie – odpowiedź, ruch – bezruch, atak – kontratak. Nie jest pewny, ale zdaje mu się, że Dwalin spostrzegł wreszcie jego obecność. A gdzie Bofur? W pobliżu go nie widać, więc być może nadal siedzi zamknięty w lochu albo uwija się ze swoim młotem gdzieś pod murami siedziby komesa.

Niektórych ogarnia w czasie bitwy „krwawa mgła”, ale mało kto mówi o tym głośno, bo to tajemnicza sprawa. Na poły wstydliwa, na poły budząca grozę. Mimo to, opowieści o wojownikach-zwierzętach krążą wśród krasnoludów od pokoleń i każdy styka się z nimi podczas jakiejś uczty zakrapianej gorzałką lub z innej okazji, mniej lub bardziej oficjalnej. Sekret Tulkasa, tak o tym mówią, choć można wątpić, czy umiejętność przedzierzgnięcia się na czas bitwy w dzikie zwierzę, gotowe rozszarpać przeciwników na strzępy, naprawdę pochodzi od Valarów. Zapewne stoją za tym mroczniejsze siły. Wiadomo tyle, że wojownik ogarnięty „mgłą” zyskuje na krzepie, nie czuje bólu i walczyć będzie dopóty, dopóki ktoś nie odrąbie mu głowy. Z własnej woli nie podda się nigdy.

Fili nie zatraca się ani na chwilę. Nie potrafi. Nie chce. Myśl o tym, że na jakiś czas, nieważne jak krótki, ktoś inny – coś innego – mogłoby przejąć nad nim kontrolę, napawa go przerażeniem.

Czy także dlatego, wuju, nigdy nie będę dobrym monarchą?

Byłby oberwał od tyłu od drugiego wojaka, ale ratuje go przypadek w postaci najemnika w czerni, który rozprawa się z tamtym bez litości. Korzystając z okazji, Fili pokonuje przestrzeń dzielącą go od muru i ląduje niedaleko Easterlinga, który z coraz większym trudem opędza się od wrogów, osaczających go niczym wilki rannego odyńca. W końcu, nie mając innego wyjścia, odrzuca jeden z mieczy i wyszarpuje zza pasa dziwaczny instrument, poskręcany jak muszla ślimaka. Zachrypnięty ton rozrywa powietrze, wzywając gwardzistów do odwrotu.

– Zawsze wleziesz, gdzie cię nie proszą. – Fili czuje, że ktoś chwyta go za ramię i trzyma jak w kleszczach. – Widzisz tę wyrwę? To dobrze. Bo pobiegniesz w tamtym kierunku tak szybko, jak nigdy dotąd, a ja będę cię osłaniał. Zrozumiałeś? Już! JUŻ!

Nie ma czasu na spory. Zresztą Dwalin prawidłowo ocenia sytuację: na ucieczkę jest już za późno, droga w głąb kotliny została odcięta i Fili musiałby posiąść tajniki niewidzialności, żeby przemknąć tamtędy niezauważony. Jedyny ratunek, to ukryć się za wewnętrznymi murami tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Krew szumi w uszach, krople deszczu smagają skórę. Biegnie, nie rozglądając się na boki, byle jak najprędzej – byle nie dać się zatrzymać. Ostrze ześlizguje się po kolczudze, ot szczęście głupca! Ludzkie twarze są jak plamy, kleksy, runy… Fili, kochanie, spróbuj jeszcze raz, ten znak jest nieczytelny, musisz go napisać od nowa. Jeżeli zostanie tak, jak jest, z tą kreseczką po lewej stronie, zmieni się znaczenie całego wersu, a tego chyba nie chcemy? To piękna pieśń. Jeszcze parę sekund, parę oddechów; serce tłucze się w piersiach, jakby chciało wyskoczyć na zewnątrz. Gdzie Dwalin…? Żaden ze mnie kaligraf, mamo, nic z tego nie będzie. Lepiej dokończ przepisywanie sama, tak będzie o wiele szybciej.

Szczęk mieczy za plecami, wokoło, wszędzie, prawdziwy potok dźwięków! To dziwne, przed chwilą było tak cicho. Rzuca się naprzód, jakby skakał ze skarpy wprost do jeziora, którego głębokości wcześniej nie zbadał – na dole czeka zimna, głęboka toń lub ostre głazy. Kto wie? Chyba krzyczy, gdy wbija tamtemu sztylet prosto w trzewia, albo to tamten krzyczy, żegnając się z życiem. Tuż obok w błocie tarza się jakiś człowiek, tuląc do siebie rękę bez dłoni. Kikut wygląda jak knot wypalonej świecy.

– Dalej!

Dwalin wpada na niego z  rozpędu i pcha naprzód, przy czym obaj o mało nie tracą równowagi. Deszcz siecze coraz mocniej, topiąc krajobraz w błocie. Cholerne Ered Luin, tutaj nawet pory roku nie wyglądają tu tak, jak powinny.

Fili dyszy ciężko, opierając się plecami o kamienną podmurówkę, sięgającą okien na parterze. Ściany wydają się ratunkiem i pułapką jednocześnie, ratunkiem – bo dają nadzieję na kilkuminutowy odpoczynek, pułapką – bo kto raz wejdzie do środka, nie zdoła się już wydostać. Twierdza jest otoczona ze wszystkich stron. Gdzieś tam, za pasem walczących, którzy z daleka przypominają owady rojące się na padlinie, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza stoi na wzniesieniu i z oddali przygląda się bitwie. Pewnie mu się zdaje, że to tylko kolejny manewr pionków na planszy strategów.

– Przez służbówkę – rzuca krótko Easterling, który pojawił się, nie wiedzieć skąd i kiedy, tuż obok Filiego. Oczy płoną mi dziko, ale nie ma w tym nic nadnaturalnego; nic, poza bitewną ekstazą, która właśnie osiągnęła zenit. – Inaczej nie przejdziemy.

– Prowadź!

Fili niewiele pamięta z tej ostatniej drogi, głównie ból mięśni, rozpaczliwe wymachy mieczem i Dwalina, powtarzającego do znudzenia: naprzód!, naprzód!, nie zatrzymuj się!, tonem zbliżonym do warczenia niedźwiedzia.

Easterling idzie na przedzie, wyszukując drogę, a jego czerwona kurta jest jak punkt orientacyjny we mgle – to cud, że nie trafiła go do tej pory żadna strzała. Na portrecie wyglądał jak gigant, w rzeczywistości jest człowiekiem drobnej raczej postury i przypomina jednego z akrobatów, których występ Fili oglądał przed laty na dworze Daina. Tańczyli na linach, przechytrzając powietrze i własne ciała, z taką gracją, że można było uwierzyć, że naprawdę potrafią fruwać. Towarzyszyła im muzyka piszczałek i bębnów, tak inna od wszystkiego, co Fili do tej pory słyszał, że zapragnął jak najszybciej opuścić Żelazne Wzgórze i wyruszyć hen, aż za Rhûn. Kadzidłami cię oczadzili, śmiał się Dain, chyba dołożę im złota, to może sprzedadzą kilka na spróbowanie. Nieoceniona rzecz, takie kadzidła, szczególnie podczas rokowań…

Easterling tańczy, jak tamci, jego ruchy są płynne i tak szybkie, że trudno za nimi nadążyć. Fili ślizga się na błocie; ledwo oddycha. Jak wejdziemy…? Oknem? Drzwiami? W końcu docierają do dobudówki wzniesionej z otoczaków i drewna, magazynowano tu chyba co cenniejsze towary, a na górze znajdowały się pracownicze izby, dopóki doszczętnie nie spłonęły w pożarze. Wokół budynku kręcą się ludzie spod różnych sztandarów, nie widać jednak, by ktoś nimi dowodził. Nie ma tu ani gwardzistów, ani Umbarczyków.

Kilku osadników zagradza im drogę.

– Nie! – Fili biegnie naprzód, widząc, że Easterling szykuje się do rozpłatania czaszki jakiemu mężczyźnie, przerażonemu śmiertelnie, który nieopacznie zamachnął się na niego okutą żelazem pałką. – Zostaw go! – wpada między nich w ostatniej chwili. Klinga dowódcy gwardii nieomal opiera się o jego grdykę.

Bandyci, dobrze, myśli gorączkowo (dum-dum, krew dudni mu w skroniach), korsarze z Umbaru, nie ma sprawy, ale od kiedy zabijamy powroźników i garbarzy? Koniarzy i górników z Ered Luin?

Tamten zastyga na kilka sekund i w tym momencie Fili jest już niemal pewny, ba, godzi się z tym nawet, że za moment zginie z jego ręki, w zastępstwie osadnika. Tak się jednak nie dzieje. Easterling po prostu opuszcza miecz, a potem jednym ruchem odsuwa drewnianą ściankę, służącą za drzwi dla wozaków, którzy tędy wnosili do magazynu beczki i skrzynie z towarami. Pachołek ucieka. Inni, co prawda, nacierają z wrzaskiem wprost na Dwalina, ale najemnik radzi sobie z nimi szybko i po chwili, zmachany, dołącza do towarzyszy.

Wszyscy trzej znikają w magazynie.

 

**IV**

 

Po coś tu przylazł, myśli Dwalin z rezygnacją, popatrując na Thorinowego siostrzeńca, chyba po to tylko, żeby narobić mi ambarasu. Jahangira momentalnie otacza tłum ludzi: wszyscy mówią jednocześnie, są przerażeni. Ktoś podaje Dwalinowi bukłak z deszczówką. Nigdy żaden napój nie smakował krasnoludowi tak bardzo, jak ta mętna, ciepława woda – myśli od razu robią się bardziej spójne, klarowne. Niestety, wraz z otrzeźwieniem powraca też ból, spychany do tej pory na najdalszy plan.

Hall nie stanowi już dobrej osłony. Został zniszczony podczas pierwszej potyczki, gdy cudem odparli napad najemników, więc gromady cywilów przeniosły się do Komnaty Wizyt, stosunkowo najmniej zrujnowanej w budynku. Cuchnie tu straszliwie, a hałas niemal odbiera rozum. Fili przygląda się temu wszystkiemu, szczególnie rannym zalegającym pod ścianami i kobietom z małymi dziećmi, z tak widocznym przerażeniem, że Dwalinowi od razu mięknie serce. Zawsze miał słabość do tego chłopaka. Wyczuwał w nim i nadal wyczuwa coś, czego los poskąpił zarówno Thorinowi, jak i jemu samemu, a co niektórzy, zupełnie niesłusznie, mylili ze słabością.

– Panie Dwalin! – Kupiec w barwnej kapocie przeciska się w ich kierunku. Ręce ma umazane we krwi aż po łokcie, więc wygląda jak rzeźnik, który właśnie wrócił z jatki. – Panie Dwalin, ziół brakuje! A bez ziół możemy co najwyżej beczki wytoczyć i spić rannych, żeby w podskokach przenieśli się na łono Jedynego. Innej koncepcji już nie mam – wzrusza ramionami w geście bezradności.

– Spić to my się możemy, żeby nie patrzeć na męczarnie kamratów – mruczy Dwalin pod nosem, żałując, że nie wziął od szeptuchy więcej lekarstw, gdy była okazja. Może Jahan ma gdzieś schowane zioła na czarną godzinę? – Prowadź do Bofura!

– To Bofur ranny? – pyta Fili. – Jak to się stało?

Naprawdę pytasz mnie, jak to się stało, że ktoś został rany podczas oblężenia?

–  Zgadnij – odpowiada z ironią. – A najlepiej wuja zapytaj, on powinien wiedzieć najlepiej. Ma w oblężeniach niejaką wprawę.

W końcu docierają do barłogu Bofura. Zapach ziół jest tak ostry, że aż kręci w nosie, ale Dwalin podejrzewa, znając sztygara aż za dobrze, że to raczej tytoń tak cuchnie, nie zaś lekarstwa. Tym razem nie ma jednak racji.

– Płuco naruszone – stwierdza kupiec bez ogródek, gdy podchodzą jeszcze bliżej. – A ze mnie żaden medyk, tyle wiem, czego mnie brat nauczył za młodu. Niech się chociaż nie rusza – patrzy na pacjenta z wrogością, widać tamten dał mu się we znaki – to może wnętrzności nie pogubi, przy odrobinie szczęścia. Ale głowy bym za to nie dawał…

Bofur prycha ze wzgardą.

–  A po co mi twoja głowa? Idź już lepiej, Dobromirze, bo żal na ciebie patrzeć. Do wypchania taki czerep, nie do myślenia! No idź, idź! – prawie krzyczy. –  Umocz dziób w winie, tylko do tego się dzisiaj nadajesz!

Bofur to, czy nie Bofur? Dziwnie wygląda, jak nie on, gdy tak leży niczym bezwładna kukła na ściągniętej ze ściany aksamitnej kotarze, a włosy sterczą mu na wszystkie strony, nie przytrzymywane przez nieodłączną czapkę-uszankę. Źle z nim być musi, skoro nawet nie próbuje się podnieść.

Kupiec czerwienieje ze złości, rzuca przekleństwo i odchodzi, wciskając bukłak do rąk oszołomionego Filego.

Dopiero teraz Bofur zauważa obecność młodego Durinowicza. O mało oczy mu z orbit nie wychodzą na jego widok.

– Co on tu robi? – wybucha znowu. – Po coś go targał ze sobą, na wszystkie Potęgi Świata, rozum ci odjęło? Thorin ci jaja urwie!

– Nikt mnie nigdzie nie targał – Fili wyprzedza Dwalina, który jakoś nie spieszy się z ripostą. – Nie jestem workiem ziemniaków, żeby mnie na plecach targano, sam tu  przyszedłem, z własnej woli. Słyszałeś, co tamten gadał? Ruszać się nie możesz, opatrunki zerwiesz!

Przytyka bukłak do ust hajera, ale tamten odtrąca jego rękę. Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego zanosi się tylko kaszlem, widać poprzedni monolog wyczerpał go całkowicie.

Niedobrze, krew, myśli Fili i zerka na Dwalina, ale tamten szybko ucieka wzrokiem na bok.

– Muszę… – Atak mija i Bofur wyciera usta rękawem. Czerwone smugi są aż nadto widoczne. – Muszę tylko dać im znać, wystarczy gołąb… cokolwiek… Daj tej wody nareszcie! – Robi się niecierpliwy, przymusowe unieruchomienie doprowadza go do szału. Bezsilność to wróg najgorszy z możliwych. – W gardle mam popiół, zaraz…  –  parska jak wściekły źrebak – żeby ich wszystkich szlag trafił!

– O czym ty mówisz? Uspokój się wreszcie! – Fili liczy do dziesięciu i z powrotem. Żeby nie wybuchnąć. Żeby nie rzucić się na kogoś z toporem. Żeby nie wybiec na zewnątrz i nie dać się zabić. – Masz tutaj, pij.

Bofur bierze parę łyków, ale przecenia swoje możliwości. Tak go ta czynność wyczerpuje, że po chwili znowu leży bezwładnie z zamkniętymi oczami, oddychając chrapliwie przez uchylone usta. Umrze tu, jeżeli nie sprowadzimy uzdrowiciela. Niech ktoś przerwie tę farsę, bo w przeciwnym razie wyniosą nas z tego przeklętego miejsca nogami do przodu.

– Nie słuchasz mnie. – Bofur wcale nie traci przytomności, chociaż wygląda jak niemal gotowy nieboszczyk. – On mnie nie słucha – skarży się w przestrzeń. – Dwalinie… No chodźże tutaj, ty stary draniu, długo mam czekać?

Gdyby ktoś inny odezwał się do najemnika w taki sposób, skończyłby wdeptany w podłoże, ale Bofurowi niemal wszystko uchodzi na sucho. Zawsze tak było. Dwalin nie dość, że podchodzi na wezwanie, to jeszcze klęka w pobliżu rannego, chociaż musi mu to sprawiać ból nie lada, bo nogę ma rozoraną do kości. Po com go wtedy kaleczył, myśli Fili, zatykając bukłak korkiem, czemu nie zareagowałem inaczej? Rozsądniej? Niestety, nikt jeszcze nie wymyślił, jak cofnąć się w czasie, żeby naprawić błędy popełnione z głupoty lub zapalczywości, dlatego trzeba do dna wypić piwo, którego się nawarzyło.

– Wiesz, że to prawda. – Głos Bofura słabnie coraz bardziej, teraz to niemal szept. – Wszystko przygotowane. Będzie wiedzieć, co robić. Wystarczy, że przekażesz wiadomość.

Fili nie widzi twarzy Dwalina, ale obserwuje, jak jego palce konwulsyjnie zaciskają się na rękojeści miecza.

– I ty mi śmiesz zarzucać szaleństwo? Ty? Mnie? Na Mahala, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie wysłałem cię do wieży błaznów pierwszym transportem!

Bofur śmieje się cicho, kaszle i mruczy coś, co brzmi jak: „szybko byś do mnie dołączył”, ale Fili nie jest pewny, bo hałas przy bramie narasta i zagłusza wszelkie słowa. Co prawda, to prawda, cała nasza kompania powinna wylądować w takiej wieży, z Thorinem na czele, konkluduje na własny użytek i odchodzi parę kroków, żeby pozbierać myśli. Podejrzewa, że cokolwiek wymyślił Bofur – i jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmie Dwalin – i tak kiepsko się to dla nich skończy. A w każdym razie on, Fili Bez Przydomka, jak zwykle wyjdzie na tym najgorzej.

Umbarczycy coraz bardziej napierają na bramę i, sądząc po odgłosach, spreparowali naprędce jakiś taran – wszak żaden to kłopot, drzew w kotlinie nie brakuje. Czasu zostało niewiele, ot tyle, żeby ułożyć modlitwę albo wbić miecz we własne trzewia. Rozsądek nakazywałby złożyć broń, żeby ocalić choć cywilów, ale nie istnieje żadna gwarancja, że wrogowie uszanują zwyczaje i naprawdę puszczą wolno kupców, pasterzy i twierdzową służbę. Prawdopodobnie rozsieką ich na mieczach od razu, gdy tylko wpadną do środka.

– Gdyby to byli orkowie, mielibyśmy przynajmniej jasna sytuację – mówi sam do siebie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że myśli na głos.

– Gdyby to byli orkowie, ta stodoła już dawno leżałaby w gruzach.

Dwalin okręca wokół nadgarstka kawałek materiału, którego koniec odrywa zębami. Szybko mruży oczy, ale Fili dostrzega nienaturalny błysk – światło płonące wewnątrz oczodołów. Gdy ponownie unosi głowę i patrzy na krewniaka z wyzwaniem, którego nie sposób ubrać w słowa, jego oczy są już jasnoniebieskie, jak oczy większości potomków Durina. Fili nie daje się jednak nabrać: dobrze wie, z kim ma do czynienia.

– Oddajmy Easterlinga w ich ręce – mówi w końcu, bo ten zamysł nie daje mu spokoju. Dwalin nie odpowiada, odrywa tylko kolejny kawałek szmaty i obwiązuje drugi nadgarstek, chociaż nie widać na nim ani śladu zranienia. – Może to ich powstrzyma albo da nam chociaż trochę czasu. Jeżeli faktycznie Umbarczyków sprowadził Thorin, musi mieć jakąś kartę przetargową, coś, co daje mu nad nimi przewagę. Więc jeżeli dostanie Easterlinga, a przecież tylko o niego mu chodzi, być może…

– …zdoła powstrzymać korsarzy i rozbójników przed wymordowaniem poddanych komesa i przywłaszczeniem sobie ich majątku? – Dwalin unosi brwi do góry. – Zaiste wielką wiarę pokładasz w Thorina, mój książę, większą, niźli mógłby sobie wymarzyć. – Ostatnie zdanie wcale nie brzmi ironicznie, co Fili przyjmuje z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że usunięcie naczelnego dowódcy w czasie bitwy, to najlepsze rozwiązanie?

– Żadne rozwiązanie nie jest dobre.

– Racja – godzi się tamten bez oporu. –  Ale niektóre mogą się okazać w skutkach gorsze, niż pozostałe. Widziałem już, jak działają żołnierze pozbawieni dowództwa i wolałbym nie oglądać tego po raz wtóry, bo niezbyt piękny to widok.

– A co radzi Bofur?

Śmiech Dwalina przeraziłby umarłego. Przechodząca w pobliżu kobieta wzdryga się ze strachu, jakby zobaczyła upiora, w głębi sali Easterling klnie we wschodniej mowie z taką złością, że nikt nie ma wątpliwości, jaki jest stan jego ducha. Dum-dum-dum, tym razem to nie serce Filego wyrywa się z piersi, tylko taran uderza we wrota, powoli, lecz nieubłaganie przybliżając moment klęski. Jeżeli któryś z obrońców twierdzy miał pecha i pozostał w hallu lub przybył zbyt późno, tuż po zamknięciu masywnych drzwi prowadzących do Komnaty Wizyt, właśnie żegnał się z życiem przy akompaniamencie nieludzkich wrzasków. Co się stało z możnymi ukrywającymi się w schronie, tego Fili nie wie, ale ma nadzieję, że jednak ocaleli.

– Bofurowi marzy się koniec świata.

 

**Kilka tygodni wcześniej**

Przy drodze usadowił się chochlik leśny i wodzi teraz wzrokiem za idącymi od strumienia babami, wytykając przy tym jęzor aż do połowy brody. Bifur tymczasem  kończy rzeźbić jego kompana. A cóż to znowu za potwora…? Jedna z praczek, Marketa, małżonka hajera Braca ze Ściżanki, zaciekawiona przystaje w pobliżu i popatruje przez chwilę na pracę krasnoluda, który nie zwraca na to najmniejszej uwagi. Zajęty jest bardzo. Skaranie boskie z tym głupolem, tylko by kozikiem machał, sarka dziewczyna pół żartem pół serio i przekłada kijanki do drugiej ręki, żeby jej nie zawadzały. Silny chłop, łapy ma wielkie jak drwal lub rzeźnik, a figurynki rzeza jak pastuszki pilnujący krów po dolinach!

Bifur nie podnosi głowy znad roboty, jakby niczego nie słyszał. Wokół pryskają drewniane ścinki. Już widać zarysy postaci – drugi chochlik gębę ma paskudniejszą, niż ten pierwszy, ale wygląda na stworzenie raczej dobroduszne niż złośliwe, więc nie trzeba się martwić, że skisi mleko lub poplącze wełnę na krosnach. Nosi się także inaczej niż pobratymiec: raczej z chłopska, niż z pańska, nad szlacheckie wdzianka przedkłada kapotę. Swojski to demon, myśli Marketa i kręci głową z politowaniem, a potem ściąga z ramienia płócienną torbę, w której zostały podpłomyki, których nie zjadła nad rzeką. Uch, sama już nie wiem, czy to dla ciebie będzie, czy dla tego cudaka, mruczy i kładzie prowiant na kamieniu, obok Bifura. Zaraz, zaraz, przeca się nie pali!, odkrzykuje koleżkom, które ją nawołują i wreszcie, wraz ze swymi kijankami i naręczem świeżo upranych koszul, znika na ścieżce między drzewami. Przez chwilę słychać jeszcze głosy, śmiechy, nawet śpiewy, bo kobiety czują się pewnie w pobliżu własnych chałup, a potem zapada cisza, przerywana jedynie szmerem przepływającego w pobliżu potoku. Drugi demon jest już niemal gotowy, brakuje mu tylko kapelusza ze słomek.

Nikt w osadzie nie ma pojęcia, kim był Bifur przed laty, zanim oberwał w głowę podczas bitwy. Dla nich jest tylko wioskowym głupkiem, który wędruje po okolicy i rzeza w drewnie potworki, okręty i latające machiny, niepodobne do niczego, co wyszło kiedykolwiek spod ludzkiej ręki. Najbardziej lubią go dzieci, bo darowuje im zabawki. Ich rodzice zlecają mu czasem drobną, stolarską robotę, bywa też, że proszą o pomoc w obejściu w zamian za miskę strawy, ale częściej po prostu wspierają jałmużną, pamiętając, że głupek to także dziecię Iluvatara. A nuż dobry uczynek przyniesie korzyść nie tylko w tym, ale i w następnym życiu?

Tylko inni Ereborczycy znają historię Bifura, dlatego trudno im patrzeć bez żalu na jego „upadek”. On zresztą także nie szuka ich towarzystwa, wybierając kompanię chochlików własnego wyrobu. Nie ma domu, wędruje nieustannie, nocując to w stogu siana, to w opuszczonym przez pasterzy szałasie, wszędzie pozostawiając pamiątki w postaci rzeźb i drewnianych skrawków. Zimą, gdy mróz skuwa ziemię, przygarniają go osadnicy lub dawni kamraci: czasem Bofur zabiera go na swoją kwaterę, ciasną niestety i niezbyt dogodną dla kogoś, kto lubi swobodę – innym razem Gloin oferuje nocleg w kuźni na poddaszu lub karczmarz zezwala na zagospodarowanie schowka przy stajniach. Nigdzie jednak Bifur nie zagrzewa miejsca na długo, jakby ciągle coś go gnało po górach i lasach, wciąż dalej i wyżej, aż do zatracenia. A ponieważ nie powiedział ani słowa, odkąd usunięto mu z głowy odłamek z żelaza, nikt nie wie, co też widział, co przeżył i kogo spotkał podczas swoich dalekich wędrówek.

Bofur oddałby wiele, żeby móc z kuzynem porozmawiać jak za dawnych czasów, brakuje mu tych dysput tak bardzo! Dobrze się kiedyś rozumieli. Dlatego czasem, gdy ma wszystkiego dosyć, szuka Bifura po to bezdrożach po to tylko, żeby posiedzieć chwilę w jego towarzystwie i pogadać w przestrzeń. W głębi duszy jest przekonany, że przynajmniej część z tego, co opowiada, dociera do tamtego pokrętnymi ścieżkami. Kto wie, może kiedyś zareaguje? Odpowie? Ofuknie Bofura za zakłócanie spokoju? Jego oczy nie są oczami istoty pozbawionej rozumu, tylko kogoś, kto zabłądził myślami tak daleko, że nie potrafi zawrócić.

To nie tak, że nie możesz się ocknąć, myśli Bofur, przez jakiś czas obserwują z ukrycia kuzyna zajętego rzeźbieniem, ty po prostu NIE CHCESZ tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie. Bo tak ci wygodniej. Rzeźby, w przeciwieństwie do krasnoludów i ludzi, nie zadają pytań, o nic nie proszą, poddają się twojej woli bez sprzeciwu, dlatego czujesz się z nimi bezpieczniej. A może się mylę? Może nie ma już żadnego Bifura, tylko ten biedny obłąkaniec, który nie potrafi wydukać ani jednego słowa?

Tak, to wielce prawdopodobne, odpowiada sam sobie. Co nie znaczy, że zamierzam się z tym pogodzić.

Wpycha ręce do kieszeni i, jakby nigdy nic, wychodzi zza krzaków, które do tej pory skrywały go przed oczami rzeźbiarza. Dopiero co ukończony chochlik, ten w sukmanie, wita go z kolan Bifura głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, rozlewającym się po całej twarzy, okrągłej jak księżyc w pełni. Mahalu, wygląda prawie jak Bombur, przemyka Bofurowi przez głowę. Ta myśl rozśmiesza go tak bardzo, że w mig zapomina o wątpliwościach, które dręczyły go chwilę wcześniej.

– Proszę, proszę, kogo moje piękne oczy widzą? – mówi z udaną powagą i kuca, żeby przyjrzeć się drugiej rzeźbie. – Dzień dobry, panie chochlik! Ładny mamy dzionek, nieprawdaż? Słońce świeci, jakby ktoś mu za to płacił złotem. Ale, ale, co też ja opowiadam! –  poprawia się szybko. – Chochliki za słońcem nie przepadają, wolą siąpawice i półmroki, więc zapewne wstał pan dzisiaj z barłogu lewą nogą… Całkiem jak nasz przyjaciel Dwalin, który zanim jeszcze południe minęło, rozsiekał na strzępy co najmniej dwa worki treningowe i jednego ucznia...

Bifur nie reaguje, dalej dłubie kozikiem w drewnie, ale Bofura to nie zraża. Zostawia chochlika w spokoju i siada obok kuzyna na kamieniu, wcześniej podnosząc leżące na nim podpłomyki, które, choć trochę już wysuszone, nadal pachną smakowicie i zachęcają do jedzenia.

– Masz tu, zjedz trochę, bo siły stracisz do roboty!

Ręce ma zręczne, jak dawniej, myśli Bofur z podziwem, obserwując, jak magicznym niemal sposobem rzeźba nabiera życia – no Bombur, wypisz wymaluj! O ile ktoś zmusiłby go do noszenia słomkowego kapelusza, w co należałoby wątpić, bo drogi braciszek zawsze był mocno przywiązany do swojej fryzury.

Skoro Bifur potrafi zrozumieć, że kupiec Henkel pragnie zakupić krzesła i ławy do izby, a nie, dajmy na to, trumnę dla teściowej, może pojmie też, czego ja od niego oczekuję?

Dopiero, gdy chochlik jest skończony, rzeźbiarz odkłada kozik i okazuje zainteresowanie plackami, pozwala nawet wcisnąć sobie jeden do ręki. Unika przy tym kontaktu wzrokowego. Boisz się, że pękniesz, myśli Bofur i sam także częstuje się podpłomykiem, bo nie zdążył jeszcze dotrzeć do karczmy, a mocno mu już burczało w brzuchu. Masz stracha, że jak popatrzysz mi w oczy, skończy się udawanie i będziesz musiał wrócić do świata żywych, Bifurze, konstruktorze i wynalazco z Ereboru. Prędzej czy później zmuszę cię do tego, chociażbyś się zapierał rękami i nogami. A wiesz dobrze, że jestem uparty jak osioł i cholernie irytujący, gdy mi na czymś bardzo zależy.

– Spójrz na mnie, Bifurze – prosi cicho, a gdy nie przynosi to żadnych efektów, wyciąga rękę i przytrzymuje kuzyna za brodę, tak, że tamten nie może odwrócić głowy. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Nie zawracaj mi teraz głowy, Bifur ostrożnie przelewa coś z jednej kolby do drugiej, bo szlag trafi połowę kopalni wraz z przyległościami. Na wódkę idź, masz dzisiaj wolne. A ja mam robotę. Bofur wzrusza ramionami, ale nie rusza się z miejsca, tylko od niechcenia bierze ze stołu pojemnik z jakimś płynem, podnosi go pod światło i zagląda do środka. Potem potrząsa.

Budzi się z bólem głowy tak potężnym, że nawet mrugnięcie wydaje mu się torturą. Nigdy więcej gorzałki, nigdy, nie tknę wódki, chociażby mnie do niej pędzono kijami, przysięgam – to pierwsza myśl. Wkrótce przychodzą następne, mniej paniczne, za to zaprawione niedowierzaniem: jakim cudem, na Mahala!, jak to się stało, żem wylądował tutaj, skoro… Dlaczego nie pamiętam drogi do karczmy, przecież…

Główka boli?, Bifur przygląda mu się bez śladu współczucia w oczach, jakby obserwował rozdeptaną jaszczurkę na skale. Ciesz się, bo to oznacza, że jeszcze ją masz na karku. Oczywiście dosłownie jeno, bo metaforycznie dawno żeś ją postradał albo w karty przegrał. Co cię tknęło, na wszystkie Potęgi, żeby się brać do moich mikstur?! Życie ci niemiłe?! Noo, bimbrownikiem to ty lepiej nie zostawaj, odpowiada Bofur słabo, błagając w duchu izbę, żeby przestała się kręcić, bo ta twoja woda ognista najtwardszego pijaka pokona w trymiga! Thorin wie, co tu wyprawiasz, czy znowu _zapomniałeś_ zdać mu relację ze swoich poczynań? Bifur nie odpowiada. Puka się tylko w czoło i znika w pracowni, żeby uprzątnąć bałagan.

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powtarza Bofur, doszukując się błysku zrozumienia w oczach kuzyna. Tamten uparcie błądzi wzrokiem dookoła: a to zerka w górę, a to przygląda się gałęziom rosnącego w pobliżu drzewa, a to próbuje spojrzeć na własne buty. Bez powodzenia. W końcu, chcąc nie chcąc, niechętnie patrzy wprost na swego dręczyciela. Oczy ma chmurne i nieprzystępne, trudno z nich wyczytać cokolwiek poza niechęcią. Mimo to, Bofur oddycha z ulgą. – O tak, tak, od razu lepiej! – cieszy się jak wariat. – Przecież wiem, że rozumiesz! Po prostu WIEM. A teraz posłuchaj… nie musisz nic mówić, nie teraz, zastanów się tylko. Powiedzmy, że chciałbym pomóc losowi… chciałbym, żeby… –  Z emocji plącze się straszliwie i sam już nie wie, co opowiada. – O rany, prawda jest taka, że trzeba mi twoich hokusów-pokusów, Bifurze! Ognistej wody z Ereboru. Pamiętasz ognistą wodę…?

Zamierzasz wysadzić własną dupę?, zapytałby z ironią dawny Bifur, gdyby usłyszał podobną prośbę. Nie ma problemu, własnoręcznie podpalę lont. Powiedz tylko, kiedy i gdzie, a stawię się niezawodnie!

Bifur z Ered Luin wstrząsa się lekko i próbując odepchnąć kuzyna, nie wkłada w to jednak zbyt wiele siły, jakby walczył z dzieckiem. Idź sobie, mówią jego ruchy, zostaw mnie w spokoju, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. Ale nie chcę też, żebyś ty skrzywdził mnie, dlatego lepiej będzie, jeżeli sobie pójdziesz. Teraz, natychmiast. Proszę. 

Bofurowi serce kraje się na ten widok.

– Uspokój się – prosi. – Bifur, Bifur, spokojnie, to tylko ja! Nic ci nie zrobię! No już, puszczam – rzeczywiście odsuwa się od kuzyna i unosi ręce do góry. – Teraz lepiej?

Bifur zrywa się z miejsca, nie wypuszczając z objęć chochlika i w paru susach doskakuje do jego pobratymca, najwidoczniej próbując ocalić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Teraz tuli do siebie obie rzeźby z tak rozpaczliwą tkliwością, że trudno patrzeć na to obojętnie. Gdy stoi wyprostowany, widać wyraźnie, jak bardzo schudł ostatnimi czasy, ubranie, wielokroć łatane, wisi na nim jak szmaty na strachu na wróble. Efekt jest więcej niż straszny – budzi grozę. Nic dziwnego, że dobre kobiety ze wsi podkarmiają biedaka, skoro wygląda tak, jakby byle wiaterek mógł go zdmuchnąć z powierzchni ziemi.

Straciłem go, konstatuje Bofur, naprawdę go straciłem. Być może na zawsze. Rzadko zdarza mu się poddawać uczuciu beznadziei, w jego naturze leży raczej szukanie rozwiązań, niż godzenie się z losem tak po prostu, ale tym razem – zanim się orientuje – lodowate zimno ścina mu krew w żyłach. A potem, zaczynając od piersi, rozchodzi się po całym ciele. Mróz chwyta za gardło i zamienia w sople lodu wszystkie kończyny. Zimno… czemu, do cholery, zrobiło się tak zimno, skoro słońce nadal jasno świeci? O Eru, wspomóż! Nie mogę się poddać, pomyślę po prostu nad innym rozwiązaniem, zawsze istnieje jakieś rozwiązanie. Nawet teraz. Jak mogło mi przyjść do głowy, że Bifur będzie w stanie mnie wesprzeć, skoro nie potrafi pomóc nawet sam sobie?

– Ogień…

Co…? Ktoś tu jest? Bofur myśli przez chwilę, że ma omamy. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu cały dzień wdychał wyziewy z kopalni, a gdy tylko stamtąd wyszedł, wypalił „na rozluźnienie” porcyjkę ziela z bagien. Ale nie, khuzdulskie słowo wybrzmiało naprawdę. To śmieszne, myśli, język mojego własnego ludu wydaje mi się tak bardzo… obcy.

– Bifur…? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – To naprawdę ty?

Rzeźbiarz kołysze się monotonnie na ugiętych nogach: to w przód, to w tył, i nie wydaje się bardziej rozmowny niż przed minutą. Jego czoło przecinają głębokie, pionowe bruzdy, które kiedyś oznaczały, że należy rzucić: „to ja już nie przeszkadzam…” i jak najszybciej, najlepiej biegiem, opuścić pracownię. Jeżeli ktoś ten objaw zlekceważył, sam był sobie winien, gdy potem obrywał czymś ciężkim lub lądował u medyka z oparzeniami połowy ciała.

Bofur chciałby podejść bliżej, ale domyśla się, że to kiepski pomysł.

Nawet na zebraniach u Balina wszyscy używamy Wspólnej Mowy, myśli więc, siłą woli zmuszając się do pozostania na poprzednim miejscu, chyba, że Oin przesadzi z gorzałką i zaczyna recytować urywki sag. Utarło się, nie wiedzieć czemu, że khuzdul zarezerwowany jest do spraw podniosłych, a o dupie Maryny najlepiej gadać „po ludzku”– co zakrawa na dowcip, bo żaden inny język nie obfituje tak w przekleństwa, jak krasnoludzka mowa. Na Mahala, nazywano nas kiedyś „mistrzami inwektyw”! A jednak, gdy przychodzi co do czego, nawet Dwalin klnie we Wspólnej Mowie (o ile w ogóle coś mówi, zamiast od razu tłuc przeciwników po mordach) i chyba do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że mógłby inaczej, po naszemu.

Urywa, bo znowu pada to słowo: szorstkie, chropowate, nieprzyjemne w brzmieniu. Fascynujące.

– Ogień.

A pomyśleć, że we Wspólnej Mowie brzmi to tak niewinnie! Nie ma w ogniu żadnej poezji. Ten, kto plecie podobne bzdury, nigdy po powrocie z wyprawy nie zastał w miejscu swego domu dogasających zgliszczy. Nie czuł na twarzy gorącego powiewu i nie widział jak kamraci zamieniają się w popiół. Nie dogorywał zaczadzony dymem, a potem, gdy niespodziewanie przyszło ocalenie, nie wykasływał własnych płuc, bez nadziei, że atak kiedykolwiek się skończy. Ogień to żadna poezja, ogień to żywioł, który – gdy wyrwie się spod kontroli – pożera żywcem każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze. My, Ereborczycy, wiemy o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny w Śródziemiu.  

Nie wytrzymuje, podbiega do Bifura i przygarnia go do siebie, nie zważając na ostre kanty rzeźb, które tamten nadal trzyma w objęciach. To nic, że boli, liczy się odruch serca. Upiłeś się na ckliwie, czy co?, zapytałby dawny Bifur, klepiąc kuzyna po plecach z wyraźną niechęcią. Nigdy nie przepadał za takimi gestami, w przeciwieństwie do Bofura, który, gdy był szczęśliwy, chciał się tym szczęściem podzielić z całym światem, a gdy serce go uwierało, to także szukał kontaktu z innymi, bo ból wydawał mu się wówczas o połowę mniejszy.

– Rozumiesz, rozumiesz, rozumiesz! – powtarza teraz radośnie, ściskając rzeźbiarza, który zrezygnował chyba z próby oporu. I tak ma szczęście, bo Bofur niechybnie zakręciłby nim jak w tańcu, gdyby nie to, że na nogach ma ciężkie kopalniane buciory, utrudniające wywijanie hołubców. – Rozumiesz! – całuje go w oba policzki. – Teraz będzie już dobrze, zobaczysz, wysadzimy ten kurwidołek w powietrze i wrócimy do domu!

– Ogień – szepcze Bifur i patrzy w niebo ze smutkiem

 

**Teraz**

Od godziny nie atakują i nikt z obrońców nie wie, dlaczego. Mają przecież przewagę, i to znaczną!, a jednak, zamiast zmieść budowlę z powierzchni ziemi, rozłożyli się wokół obozem i palą ogniska. Aż tutaj dociera woń dziczyzny. Właściwie, czemu nie, myśli Fili, przecież nic ich nie goni, pomoc i tak nie dotrze dzisiejszej nocy, o ile w ogóle kiedyś nadejdzie. Umarł komes, niech żyje komes. A południowcy mogą w spokoju zjeść, naradzić się i zabawić trochę, a także przeliczyć w myślach złoto, które spodziewają się zastać w twierdzowym skarbcu. Może zresztą wcale nie o złoto im idzie?

Na pewno nie chodzi im o złoto, konstatuje po chwili, przecież to nie ma sensu! Gdyby chcieli skarbów, złupiliby któreś z miast portowych, mieli ich przecież dość na szlaku, nie pchaliby się na daleką północ tylko po to, żeby pooblegać w górach twierdzę jakiegoś mopanka! Umbarczycy niechętnie oddalają się od swoich okrętów. Skoro więc podjęli taką decyzję, musieli mieć na oku interes dalece bardziej intratny, niż parę skrzyń z kosztownościami pośledniego gatunku. Czym Thorin ich skusił i jakim cudem w ogóle drogi krasnoludzkiego króla i piratów z Umbaru się skrzyżowały? Na te pytania Fili nie potrafi odpowiedzieć, chociaż głowi się nad tym od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz ujrzał w drużynie wuja najemników z południa.

– Ja pójdę – oświadcza Dwalin, ale Easterling kręci głową. Przed chwilą spierali się ostro po rhundańsku, więc Fili rozumiał tylko pojedyncze słowa, teraz znowu wrócili do Wspólnej Mowy. – Przecież nie puścisz swoich ludzi samopas! Popatrz tylko – wskazuje jednego z gwardzistów, który właśnie wyrzyguje wnętrzności w pobliskim kącie. Wygląda przy tym gorzej niż niejeden nieboszczyk. – Większość to żółtodzioby, umierają ze strachu. Twoi oficerowie mają łby na karkach, dobrześ ich wyszkolił, ale żaden cię nie zastąpi w razie złej przygody!

– Nie znasz twierdzy na tyle dobrze – odpowiada dowódca spokojnie, a potem odwraca się i woła do kupca, który nieoczekiwanie awansował na medyka, bo prawdziwy medyk zginął podczas pierwszej bitwy. –  Hej, Dobromirze, żołądkowej gorzkiej potrzeba! Ale wydzielaj po łyku, żadnego pijaństwa.

Tamten kiwa głową i biegnie po butelkę.

– No tak, skoro i tak mają umrzeć, niechaj się przynajmniej napiją do woli – mruczy Dwalin, bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego. Odruchowo, nie wiedząc o tym nawet, spogląda tam, gdzie pod ścianą leży Bofur, pogrążony w omdleniu. Jeżeli szybko nie skończą tej awantury z Umbarczykami, naprawdę nie pożyje zbyt długo. Trzeba coś postanowić, zamiast wikłać się w niepotrzebne spory.

– Poza tym jestem szybszy – kontynuuje Easterling, jakby nigdy nic. – Przemknę niezauważony i wrócę, zanim gwardia spostrzeże moją nieobecność. Wystarczy mi parę minut.

– Spostrzeże niechybnie, jeśli zobaczy przez okno twoją głowę nadzianą na pal... Powiedz lepiej, że nie chcesz zdradzać sekretów komunikacji na odległość… – W tym momencie Dwalin znowu przechodzi na język Rhûn (zna go, widać, nadzwyczaj dobrze), więc Fili, niewiele myśląc, wchodzi mu w słowo i proponuje:

– To może ja pójdę?

Obaj patrzą na niego jak na błazna, który umknął z karnawałowej uczty.

– No co? – nie wytrzymuje, bo doprawdy, mogliby traktować go poważniej. – Jestem szybki, łatwo odnajduję drogę, nawet, jeśli jej nie znam. Powiedzcie tylko, dokąd iść, a dotrę tam niechybnie i zrobię, co trzeba!

– W żadnym razie – oświadcza Dwalin tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, zerkając przy tym na Easterlinga, który zawodzi go na całej linii, bo milczy jak zaklęty, zamiast od razu zaprotestować. Chyba nie bierze poważnie propozycji tego młokosa? – Skoro ja nie znam terenu wystarczająco dobrze, to co powiedzieć o kimś, kto twierdzę widywał tylko z daleka? Jak go nazwać? Samobójcą może?

– Przynajmniej obie nogi mam sprawne, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie – odcina się Fili, chociaż to cios poniżej pasa. – Koniec gadania, obaj wiecie, że to najlepsze wyjście. Tylko napisz wiadomość – patrzy na Dwalina, który zaciska wargi w cienką kreskę: ewidentny znak dezaprobaty. – Bo mamy wysłać wiadomość, tak? Chyba, że twoje gołębie pocztowe, mości Easterlingu, uczone są we Wspólnej Mowie…

– To nie są gołębie – Easterling prostuje plecy, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Widać podczas walki uszkodził sobie bark. – Gołębie powystrzelali dawno temu. Dajcie mi zwój!

Nie mają przy sobie niczego, poza kartą z diariusza, tą, na której nieznany z imienia kronikarz naszkicował portret Jahangira Smagłego. Easterling bierze ją z rąk Dwalina i przygląda się przez chwilę własnej twarzy na miniaturze. Nie komentuje tego jednak w żaden sposób, tylko od razu zabiera się za kreślenie znaków.

**Kilka lat wcześniej, Południowy Gondor**

 

Spotkanie ustawili na wieczór, w gospodzie Pod Modrym Fartuchem, czyli w miejscu budzącym mniej podejrzeń, niż wcześniej proponowany zaułek w portowej dzielnicy. Mniejsza szansa, że ktoś mnie tu wypatroszy, myśli Thorin bez przekonania, obserwując szyld kołyszący się na wietrze. Fartuch, od którego przybytek wziął swoją nazwę, dawno wypłowiał i nie było na nim ani śladu błękitu, a na twarzy noszącej go, namalowanej na desce, cycatej dziewoi, od lat nie widziano krwistych rumieńców. Niewielu bywało tu gości, co najwyżej przemytnicy lub rybacy z okolicznych baraków. Ot, smutna knajpa w smutnej dzielnicy smutnego miasteczka, jakich wiele na tym wybrzeżu. Zbyt blisko stąd do Dol Amrothu, żeby mieścina mogła handlować na własną rękę i zbyt daleko, żeby doża zechciał wcielić ją w granice swojego dominium.

 Szlag by to, jak tu pusto! Może jednak lepiej było wybrać zaułek? Jestem ryzykantem, i owszem, ale to nie znaczy, że dam się zamordować bandzie Umbarczyków w imię jakiejś szemranej sprawy!

Z drugiej strony – po co właściwie mieliby mnie napadać? Kosztowności przy sobie nie mam, kryjówek nie zdradzę nawet przypalany żywcem, z czego Szpikulec zdaje sobie sprawę, a okupu za mnie nie dostaną od nikogo. Nawet Dain nie zapłaciłby za mnie ani miedziaka, chociaż niewątpliwie zorganizowałby pogrzeb i stypę, o których opowiadano by później legendy. Och, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, cóż za strata! Odważny był z niego woj, chluba Rodu Durina i tak dalej, muzykanci graliby od zmierzchu do świtu, piwo lałoby się strumieniami, recytowano by sagi. O tym Szpikulec wie także, bo był ze mną w Żelaznych Wzgórzach i słuchał Daina na żywo, więc zapewne wyciągnął właściwe wnioski. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo zależy mu, żebym spotkał się z ludźmi komandora Álvaro da Rochy?

A właśnie, o wilku mowa, oto Szpikulec we własnej osobie! Najemnik wyłania się właśnie zza zakrętu i przecina Targ Rybny, o tej porze zupełnie opustoszały. Idzie żwawo, choć mocno przy tym utyka – swego czasu konował źle nastawił mu nogę, wiec teraz jedna kończyna jest nieco krótsza od drugiej. Nie ma to jednak wpływu na jego bitewne zdolności. Ten, kto zlekceważy Umbarczyka ze względu na jego kalectwo, szybko przekona się na własnej skórze, że jeden kaleki najemnik-renegat więcej jest wart niż kilku żołnierz regularnej armii. Thorin wie o tym aż za dobrze, ponieważ sam popełnił kiedyś podobny błąd.

– Wchodzimy? – pyta Szpikulec, gdy dociera wreszcie do czekającego nań krasnoluda. – Buda wygląda żałośnie, ale daje słowo, że wino mają znakomite! Ze szmuglu.

– No to chyba trzeba go popróbować – mruczy Thorin i myśli „a co mi tam”. Jeżeli to pułapka, na odwrót i tak jest już za późno, dopadną mnie i zabiją tak czy siak. A jeżeli komandor naprawdę ma jakąś propozycję, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby jej uważnie wysłuchać.

W środku śmierdzi rybami, jak w większości nadmorskich tawern, zjełczałym tłuszczem i dymem z fajek. Tak jak się Thorin spodziewał, gości nie ma tu wielu i większość z nich to rybacy: ponure typy w kurtach ze skóry, w milczeniu kiwające się nad kuflami, które nigdy nie bywają puste. Żaden nie podnosi głowy na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, ale wrogość jest wyczuwalna – nikt nie lubi tu obcych. Nic w tym dziwnego, z rybołówstwa wyżyć trudno, dlatego każdy z tu obecnych para się szmuglem lub łamie prawo w inny sposób, szydząc z matuli szubienicy ile wlezie. Na Szpikulcu niechęć tubylców nie robi wrażenia. Jakby nigdy nic zamawia dwa dzbany wina i sadowi się przy ławie pod oknem, skąd rozpościera się widok nie tylko na całą izbę, ale i na podwórze przed gospodą, upstrzone kałużami i końskim łajnem.

– Powinni zaraz dotrzeć – wyjaśnia Thorinowi, nalewając wina zarówno sobie, jak i jemu. – Jesteśmy trochę za wcześnie, ale może to i dobrze, lepiej wcześniej niż zbyt późno… A właśnie – łyka odrobinę trunku i mlaszcze z ukontentowaniem. – Pozostałym dałem czas wolny, niech się chłopcy trochę zabawią, zanim ruszymy w drogę.

– Zakładam, że wiesz co robisz.

Szpikulec wzrusza ramionami.

– Tylko by tutaj zawadzali. A za to, że pojawią się w miejscu zbiórki o właściwej porze, ręczę własną głową.

Ano, uzbrojeni po zęby najemnicy zawadzaliby tu ani chybi, myśli Thorin z ironią. Mogliby, o zgrozo, uratować mi skórę albo zmienić przebieg rokowań.

Wino smakuje naprawdę nieźle, chociaż nie umywa się do piwa z ereborskiego browaru. Niestety, o piwo tutaj niełatwo. Nawet nie w tym rzecz, że nie można go nigdzie dostać – dla szmuglerów nie istnieją rzeczy niemożliwe – problem w tym, że cena za kwaterkę tego trunku przestraszyłaby największego smakosza. Dlatego, z dbałości o własną kieskę, najlepiej dać sobie spokój z fanaberiami. Szczególnie, że w przeciwieństwie do piwa, wino z winnic południowego Gondoru, wielce cenione w całym Śródziemiu, kosztuje tutaj tyle, co woda. A jest w czym wybierać! Czerwone i gęste, gorzkie niczym piołun – albo jasne, o miodowej barwie, pozostawiające na języku rozkoszną słodycz – lub różowe i delikatne, o kwiatowym zapachu. Gatunków jest tak wiele, że każdy z pewnością znajdzie taki, który przypadnie mu do gustu.

Wino, wybrane przez Szpikulca, jest krwistoczerwone i gorzkie niemal jak piwo. _Niemal._

– Oświeć mnie, czego powinienem się spodziewać. – Thorin obserwuje dowódcę najemników i zastanawia się, co też tamtemu chodzi po głowie. Co knujesz, cwany Umbarczyku, jaki interes kręcisz na boku? Do tej pory nie miał, co prawda, powodów, by staremu nie ufać, ale wiadomo: zdrada chodzi po ludziach, szczególnie, jeśli są najemnikami i walczą po stronie tego, kto zapłaci najwięcej. – Popytałem tu i ówdzie na temat komandora… –  ciągnie dalej, niby od niechcenia. – Mówią o nim: odważny, choć narwany, co zapewne oznacza, że gdyby wygrał tę ruchawkę, przewróciłby Umbar do góry nogami. Oj, mielibyście ubaw po pachy! Swoją drogą, ciekaw jestem, jakim cudem umknął siepaczom Admiralicji, skoro mieli go jak na widelcu.

– Wpław – prycha Szpikulec z rozbawieniem. – Dużo u nas wody, mości krasnoludzie, nietrudno zniknąć wrogowi z oczu.

– Gorzej, jak ktoś nie umie pływać. – Thorin, wbrew temu, co pół żartem wmawia najemnikowi, posiada całkiem obszerną wiedzę na temat niedawnej rewolty. W portowym mieście nietrudno o plotki. – Wtedy idzie na dno jak kamień… A komandor da Rocha nie dość, że sam ocalał z pogromu, to jeszcze przejął dwa okręty umbarskiej floty, obsadził je własnymi ludźmi i tyle go widzieli na brzegu. Zaiste, imponujące…

Milknie na moment i wyjmuje zza pazuchy fajkę, a potem nabija ją tytoniem nabytym w jednej z tych małych, szemranych kafejek, które z częstotliwością przypływów i odpływów pojawiają się w pobliżu doków. I równie często znikają, likwidowane przez straż portową za rozprowadzanie niebezpiecznych substancji.

Psiakrew, kręci w nosie jak trollicka machorka.

– Dlatego bardzo mnie zastanawia – kontynuuje, gdy udaje mu się złapać oddech po ataku kichania. Łzawiące oczy wyciera rękawem koszuli –  po co miałby się zatrzymywać właśnie tutaj? Na kowadło Mahala, za blisko stąd do Umbaru! Niebezpiecznie. Na jego miejscu byłbym już w połowie drogi do Przylądka Forochel albo…

Milknie, bo jak piorun uderza w niego przeczucie, że właśnie trafił w sedno. Przez przypadek. Do cholery, przecież to oczywiste… chociaż zupełnie szalone, bo północne wody są o tej porze roku tak naszpikowane lodowymi pułapkami, że nawet marynarze Kirdana trzymają się od nich z daleka. Nikt z Admiralicji nie zaryzykowałby wyprawy, żeby ścigać renegatów tak daleko i w dodatku pośród lodowców! Po co zresztą? Szansa, że któryś z nich przeżyłby ucieczkę, była niewielka, bo okręty Umbarczyków nie są przystosowane do pływania w takich warunkach. Od czasów Haralda Odkrywcy żaden z nich nie dopłynął dalej niż do wybrzeża Harlindon, poniżej Księżycowej Zatoki.

Najemnik patrzy na Thorina z błyskiem w oku. Dźgnie mnie sztyletem, czy poczeka na rozwój sytuacji…? Za oknem przejeżdża wóz załadowany beczkami pełnymi ryb – słychać jak wozak klnie na konia, który wlecze się noga za nogą, nie reagując na smagnięcia batem. Stuk, stuk, stuk, kopyta uderzają o bruk, zaczynający się po drugiej stronie placu i ciągnący aż do centrum miasta, gdzie obok siebie wyrastają budowle z czasów świetności miasta (głównie siedziby kupców) i naprędce pobudowane baraki i składy handlowe. Zejdź mi z drogi, warczy na ulicy jakiś typek w aksamitnym wdzianku. Butelka uderza o butelkę. Na zapleczu kucharka tłucze mięso na kotlety. To zabawne, przychodzi Thorinowi na myśl, zwykle jesteśmy głusi na takie dźwięki, tylko czasem wdzierają się na pierwszy plan i osaczają nas jak wrogowie w ciemnym zaułku. Nie sposób się od nich wtedy opędzić.

Szpikulec, zamiast zaatakować, szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. Podnosi kubek w geście toastu i trąca nim kubek Thorina.

– Twoje zdrowie, mości krasnolud – mówi z uznaniem. – Od razu wiedziałem, że się dogadamy. W przeciwnym razie w ogóle nie zaproponowałbym tego spotkania.

– A uprzedziłeś swojego komandora, że na żeglowaniu znam się tak jak ty na obróbce diamentów?

Tamten parska śmiechem i chce coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie odzywa się dzwonek nad drzwiami, zapowiadający przybycie nowych gości, więc obaj zastygają w oczekiwaniu. Najemnik o mało nie zgniata w dłoni kubka z winem. No, no, Szpikulec wcale nie jest tak pewny swego, za jakiego chciałby uchodzić, obawia się czegoś wyraźnie… a może ma coś na sumieniu?

Głupie pytanie, na pewno ma, wszyscy mamy. Nie bez powodu uciekł z rodzinnych stron i wylądował w Rhovanion, gdzie spotkałem go po raz pierwszy, przy czym głowę bym dał, że zmierzał wtedy prosto do Rhûn. Kto wie, może gdybym ja go nie zatrudnił, służyłby teraz u jednego z tych easterlingskich watażków, siejących popłoch we wschodnich prowincjach Gondoru? Wielu z nich ma dość pieniędzy, by płacić żołd najemnemu wojsku. Tłusty to kąsek dla kogoś, kto desperacko szuka zajęcia, żeby zarobić na kawałek chleba.

Co takiego zrobiłeś, najemniku, że wyrzucili cię z floty, a wyryte na skórze znaki jednostki, w której służyłeś, wypalili żywym ogniem, nie bacząc na ogrom zadawanego bólu? Może gdybym znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, nie czułbym się teraz jak durak czekający pod szubienicą na swoją kolejkę?

Ten, który podchodzi do nich jako pierwszy (pozostali siadają przy stole tuż obok drzwi, odcinając tym samym drogę ucieczki), wygląda jak portowy zakapior, ale Thorin nie daje się nabrać – to tylko kostium, w dodatku niezbyt wiarygodny. Fizjonomia mężczyzny zaprzecza strojowi, strój nie zgadza się z fizjonomią. Obstawiam pierwszego oficera, myśli Ereborczyk i wskazuje przybyłemu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. Tamten patrzy na Szpikulca, a gdy najemnik niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową, siada na krześle, obie dłonie kładąc na blat stołu, jakby chciał zapewnić Thorina, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Lustrują się wzajemnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Obaj wiedzą, że od tych paru spojrzeń, które są ni mniej ni więcej tylko konfrontacją posiadanej wiedzy o drugiej osobie z rzeczywistym jej obrazem, a także od wniosków wyciągniętych w przeciągu kilku uderzeń serca, zależy bardzo wiele: życie wielu ludzi i powodzenie w negocjacjach. Łatwo nie będzie, myśli Thorin, ale przecież i tak nie mam już nic do stracenia.

Wszystko, co ważne, dawno temu zostawiłem za sobą.

Nietrudno zauważyć, że Szpikulec i człowiek komandora znają się z czasów dawniejszych, niż kilka dni, podczas których musieli się komunikować, żeby zorganizować spotkanie. Pewnie tylko dlatego jeszcze żyjemy. Niby jesteśmy w Gondorze, ale to tylko teoria, bo władza Dol Amrothu rozbija się o mur niechęci tutejszej ludności, więc gdyby chcieli nas zabić, bylibyśmy martwi już dawno temu. Trudno powiedzieć, kto ma większe wpływy na tym wybrzeżu: Dol Amroth, Umbar, Harad, czy może lokalni kacykowie, bogacący się kosztem rybaków i kupców. Cokolwiek mówi się na ten temat w Minas Tirith, południowy Gondor to nadal ziemia niczyja. Jedno polityczne tąpnięcie i Namiestnik będzie musiał wysłać tu całą armię, żeby podbić te ziemie na nowo.

– Pietro Morosini – przedstawia się w końcu rebeliant, a Szpikulec macha ręką, przywołując dziewkę, która donosi kolejny dzban wina, czerwonego jak poprzednie, lecz dużo słodszego niż tamto. – Kapitan floty Wolnego Miasta Umbaru.

– Były kapitan – prostuje Thorin od razu. Umbarczyk unosi brwi do góry, zdziwiony impertynencją krasnoluda, nie zaprzecza jednak ani słowem. – Bo pańska ranga to, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, pieśń przeszłości. W przeciwnym razie nie siedzielibyśmy w tym… – jak na złość, przychodzą mu do głowy same khazadzkie określenia – _uroczym_ _miejscu_ , racząc się winem… Czego chcecie? Dlaczego zakładacie, że jestem gotów się z wami sprzymierzyć?

Morsini uśmiecha się lekko i nie jest to bynajmniej przyjazny uśmiech.

– A dlaczego ty zakładasz, panie – odparowuje natychmiast – że interesują nas układy z królem bez królestwa, który wraz ze zbrojną bandą goni za mrzonkami, zamiast zająć się własnym ludem?

Słuszna uwaga, Umbarczyku, punkt dla ciebie. Thorin nakazuje sobie spokój, ale w głowie szumi mu jak po wypiciu duszkiem kubka gorzałki.

Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na wybuch, jeszcze nie teraz, powtarza raz po raz i pewnie wbiłby sztylet we własną rękę – wie z doświadczenia, że ból skutecznie odwraca uwagę od innych kwestii – gdyby sięgnięcie po broń nie groziło kontratakiem ze strony przybysza. Potem porąbiesz parę stołów albo rozbijesz flaszkę o własny czerep, ale teraz siedź tutaj i zachowaj kamienną twarz, bo jeżeli twoje domysły są słuszne, to właśnie otwiera się przed tobą droga do Ereboru. Morska, co prawda, i nieco okrężna, ale to nieistotne, liczy się tylko to, że przy wsparciu Umbarczyków możesz zdziałać więcej, niż w pojedynkę. Ich mała, nic nieznacząca rebelia na krańcu świata, to dla ciebie prawdziwy dar od losu!

Umbarczyk odchyla się na krześle. Ręce nadal trzyma na blacie stołu, ale Thorin nie ma wątpliwości, że gdyby zaszła taka konieczność, dobyłby broni w czasie krótszym niż mgnienie oka. Żaden korsarz nie rozstaje się ze swoim sztyletem.

– Otóż słusznie zakładasz, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo – W ustach korsarza Wspólna Mowa brzmi miękko, niemal pieszczotliwie, zupełnie inaczej niż w ustach ludów północy. – bo interesują i to bardzo! Przyszedłem tu właśnie po to, żeby zaproponować ci układ, intratny, mam nadzieję, dla obu stron. A ty zgodziłeś się na spotkanie, bo nie miałeś innego wyjścia. Czy takie ujęcie problemu uznajesz za dostatecznie klarowne?

To nie jest uśmiech, konstatuje Thorin, bo na rebelianta pada właśnie smuga światła, wydobywając z mroku wszystkie szczegóły, to szrama od ostrza, która zniekształciła mu twarz. Cud, że po takim ciosie może jeszcze otwierać usta!

Skoro tak pogrywasz, Umbarczyku, dotrzymam ci kroku.

– Prawda jest taka – odpowiada, cedząc słowa z udanym spokojem – że musicie uciekać i to jak najdalej stąd, bo odcięli wam drogę na południe. Ile admirał wysłał  za wami okrętów? Dywizjon? Dwa? Brygadę? Noo, brygada to już chyba za dużo… – Sięga po kubek i przepłukuje gardło winem tak słodkim, że aż cukier zgrzyta miedzy zęby. Krzywi się przy tym bezwiednie. – Admirał nie rzuciłby takiej siły w pościg za bandą rebeliantów, chociaż tak mu napsuliście krwi, że pewnie rzyga teraz jadem i wymyśla, co wam zrobi, jak was w końcu dopadnie. Obstawiam łamanie kołem lub kąpiel w gorącej oliwie. Reasumując: musicie ruszyć na północ i potrzebujecie przewodnika na tyle szalonego, żeby zgodził się popłynąć z wami. W przeciwnym razie już jesteście martwi. Czy takie ujęcie problemu uznajesz za dostatecznie klarowne?

Ciszę, która zapada po tych słowach, można by kroić nożem, chyba nawet muchy przestają brzęczeć i obijać się o szyby. A potem Morsini sięga po dzban z winem i bez cienia kpiny w głosie mówi:

– Napijmy się za to.

 

**V**

Cztery strony świata, cztery strażnice na murach, cztery trąbki sygnałowe, każda o innym brzmieniu, ułatwiające rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Prosty, ale skuteczny system ostrzegawczy.

Twierdza nigdy nie spełniała kryteriów obronnej budowli, gotowej sprostać oblężeniu czy nawet atakowi większej bandy zbójników, więc tym bardziej było istotne, by mieszkańcy wiedzieli z wyprzedzeniem, co w trawie piszczy. Zyskiwali dzięki temu parę chwil na ucieczkę w góry. Z tego powodu, o czym Fili szybko się przekonał, wszyscy w okolicy znali się na dźwiękach, jakby przez całe życie grali w orkiestrze. Potrafili w nocy i przez sen odróżnić ostrzeżenie przed lawiną, od sygnału, który zapowiadał przybycie do kotliny oddziału zbrojnych, chociaż, na wszystkie Potęgi!, dla kogoś z zewnątrz oba brzmiały identycznie.

Ślepy to się u nas jakoś uchowa, wyjaśniał na popasie jeden z tutejszych, ale głuchy? Uuu, panie krasnolud, z głuchym to zawsze problem! Nawet baca jak przyjmuje juhasów na nowy sezon, najpierw każe im śpiewać, żeby wiedzieć, czy dobrze słyszą. Jeden fałsz i szukaj, chłopie, innej roboty, najpewniej w dolinach, bo tutaj nikt nie zaryzykuje przyjęcia do pracy kogoś, kto nie potrafi odgwizdać pijackiej śpiewki! Jak to dobrze, pomyślał wtedy Fili, że nikt nie robił podobnych testów, gdy się zaciągałem do drużyny Daina Żelaznej Stopy.

Istnieją też kody bardziej skomplikowane, łączące dźwięki z wywieszaniem flag o trójkątnym kształcie. Używa się ich w wysokich górach, gdzie niebezpieczeństwo zejścia lawiny jest większe, więc gra na instrumencie mogłaby się skończyć tragedią. Kolory z daleka rzucają się w oczy na tle śniegowej pokrywy – łatwo je odczytać. Ma to swoje zalety, ale ma też wady, bo poza odbiorcą, wiadomość mogą zobaczyć wszyscy wokoło: górscy ludzie, bandyci, poszukiwacze złota i inni włóczędzy, od których roi się w północnej części Ered Luin. Niestety, nie wymyślono jeszcze bezpiecznego sposobu porozumiewania się na odległość. Nawet magiczne artefakty czasem zawodzą, służą zresztą wyłącznie możnym, a zwykli zjadacze chleba nie mają do nich dostępu.

Nie bez powodu jedną z najpopularniejszych gawęd w Górach Błękitnych jest ta o Palantirach.

Do dzisiaj krążą pogłoski, że dwa z siedmiu klejnotów „dalekiego widzenia” przechowywano właśnie tutaj, w Ered Luin, zanim trafiły na okręt i zatonęły wraz z nim w lodowatych wodach Zatoki Forochel. Kto wie, może tkwi w tej historii ziarno prawdy? Wielu uczonych zgadza się z taką wersją wydarzeń. Są jednak tacy, którzy posuwają się w przypuszczeniach jeszcze dalej, twierdząc, że tak naprawdę kamienie nigdy nie opuściły gór. Fili słyszał tę historię kilkukrotnie. Najpierw w karczmie, od podpitego powroźnika, później na szlaku, gdzie z nudów gawędził z pomocnikiem kupca, żeby zabić trochę czasu, aż wreszcie, na krótko przed zamieszkami, od drwala zaprzyjaźnionego z Gloinem. Pewnie gdyby posiedział na północy trochę dłużej, usłyszałby tyle wersji tej historii, że mógłby napisać epos.

 Panie, żebym zdechł, one gdzieś tutaj są!, powroźnik z przejęciem szarpie swoją rzadką, rudawą bródkę. Inni potakują mu jawnie lub mruczą coś, co można wziąć za wyraz aprobaty lub przynajmniej zachętę do kontynuowania opowieści. Za oknami szaruga, chmury od rana plują deszczem jak oczadziałe, więc cóż robić? Nikt nie pogardzi dobrą gawędą, nawet, jeśli zna ją na pamięć.

Wujek mi opowiadał, kontynuuje tamten, że miał w ręku mapę, na której zaznaczono krzyżykiem tę jaskinię… Bo że to jaskinia, to rzecz pewna!, uderza pięścią w stół. Dużo tu mamy dziur w ziemi, sami wiecie, łatwo ukryć coś, czego nikt nie powinien znaleźć. Niestety, stary pacan, znaczy wujek mój, Robby, przegrał tę mapę w karty z jakimś marynarzem, a w dodatku tęgo oberwał po mordzie. Nie przeczę, pijanica z niego był okrutny, ale nosa miał do sekretów i z mapą nie kłamał, dam sobie za to rękę odciąć! Z tymi okrętami, że niby zatonęły, to zmyłka. Zapomnijcie o nich, ludziska, nie ważcie się o nich myśleć, wmawiają nam to od lat, a tak naprawdę kamyczki leżą sobie spokojnie w jakiejś jaskini i czekają na znalazcę. Prawdę mówię?, obrzuca słuchaczy triumfującym spojrzeniem. Jasne, że prawdę!

Fili sądzi, że w tym momencie wybuchną śmiechy, ktoś popuka się w czoło, a ktoś inny postawi przed powroźnikiem szklankę gorzałki i powie: masz tu, napij się, biedaku, bo na głowę słabujesz. Ale nie, nic z tych rzeczy! Żadnych prześmiewek, za to sporo potakiwania, że dobrze gada, całkiem rozumnie. Co to był marynarz, ten od mapy, jak wyglądał? Można by popytać po zachodniej stronie gór, tam mieszka wiele wodniackich rodzin, chałupa przy chałupie… Racja, racja! Moja siostrzenica wyszła za mąż za drugiego z „Mewy”, jak pojadę do niej na Święto Przesilenia, to popytam. Rolfo, siadaj tutaj i napij się z nami, to może przypomnisz sobie więcej szczegółów!

 

*

 

Śpiewy słychać aż tutaj, Umbarczycy lubią śpiewać i robią to dobrze. Szkoda, że nie rozumiem słów, myśli Fili, przytulając się do ściany magazynu. Gdyby mógł, wcisnąłby się między szczeliny desek, żeby pozostać niezauważonym, patrol przechodzi obok niego na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Za głośno oddycham, za głośno wali mi serce.

Obu mężczyzn pokonałby bez kłopotu – nie wyglądają na wytrawnych żołnierzy i chyba należą do zbieraniny, którą Thorin zwerbował spośród lokalnych bandytów – ale nie po to dotarł aż tutaj, żeby jednym sztychem przekreślić powodzenie całej misji. Żadnej walki, żadnych głupich wyskoków, żadnego niepotrzebnego ryzyka, Dwalin powtórzył to chyba z tysiąc razy. Niepotrzebnego ryzyka! Nie jestem idiotą, Dwalinie, umiem ocenić, czy w danej sytuacji bardziej opłaca się machanie mieczem, czy błyskawiczny odwrót. Doprawdy?, starszy krasnolud wchodzi mu w zdanie, w takim razie niechybnie rozmawiam z twoim duchem, bo ten rozsądny, umiejący odróżnić… i tak dalej… nigdy nie znalazłby się w miejscu takim, jak to!

Dyskutowanie z Dwalinem nigdy nie miało większego sensu.

Patrol poszedł dalej, nie zauważywszy w okolicy niczego bardziej podejrzanego od szarpanej przez wiatr firany, która fruwa na poziomie drugiego piętra. Kto żyw, zabunkrował się jak najgłębiej w trzewiach twierdzy albo, jak większość gwardii i twierdzowej służby, w Komnacie Wizyt, którą Fili opuścił parę minut wcześniej. Pozostałe pomieszczenia świecą pustką lub są tak zrujnowane, że nazwa „pomieszczenia” nie ma już z nimi nic wspólnego.

Plac przed budynkiem, zryty pociskami, przypomina pobojowisko, walają się tutaj bez ładu i składu najróżniejsze przedmioty: od gospodarskich, porzuconych przez uciekających rzemieślników i kupców, aż po najróżniejszego autoramentu wojskowy ekwipunek. Zwłoki pechowców, poległych w walce, zdążono odciągnąć gdzieś dalej, bo Fili nie widzi ani jednego ciała, chociaż wcześniej, gdy biegli tędy z Dwalinem i Easterlingiem, cały pas ziemi tuż przy murach pełen był martwych i dogorywających. Szybko się uwinęli z porządkami, sucze syny.

Już chce ruszyć dalej, gdy w miejscu osadza go hałas dobiegający zza rogu. Szlag by to trafił, kolejny patrol. Chociaż nie, raczej znudzeni maruderzy, którzy nie narobili się zbytnio w czasie potyczki, więc teraz włóczą się po okolicy, wypatrując łupów. Zaiste, zdobyć tu można ciekawe rzeczy, bez obawy, że ktoś cię przyłapie. Jeden z żołdaków niesie na plecach jakiś instrument, drugi dźwiga krzesło i worek pełen czegoś, co pobrzękuje przy każdym kroku. Za nimi, rozglądając się dookoła, podąża trzeci mężczyzna, któremu widać przypadło strażowanie, bo czujnie rozgląda się dookoła. Ten wygląda najgroźniej, czy może raczej – najtrzeźwiej. Porusza się inaczej, niż tamci, nosi też lepsze ubranie: kurtę z porządnie wyprawionej skóry, buty, których nie powstydziłby się szlachetka jadący na polowanie; z daleka pobłyskują metalowe kółka kolczugi. Niby rycerz, ale niezupełnie, niby złoczyńca z bezdroży, ale też nie do końca. Zresztą nieważne, kim jest i co tutaj robi, ważniejsze, że z pewnością wie, jak posługiwać się mieczem.

Nie będziesz z nim walczył. Nie będziesz. Nie. Będziesz. Fili zamyka oczy i świat na chwilę znika, nie ma ani trójki złodziei, ani dogasających zgliszczy, które jeszcze tego poranka były świetnie wyposażonymi stajniami, nie ma nawet jego własnej, poharatanej dłoni utwardzonej warstewką strupów i odcisków. Niczego nie ma, poza błyskami światła, ale nawet one ustępują miejsca całkowitej czerni.

A potem coś wybucha, posyłając w kierunku Filego fale gorąca. Magia? Proch? Trudno określić, dym wzbija się w górę smolistym tumanem, cuchnie siarką i zgniłymi jajami. Mężczyzna z patrolu, miłośnik zabytkowych instrumentów, porzuca swój łup i miota się jak oszalały, klnąc przy tym potwornie i krzycząc: Nic nie widzę! Nic nie widzę!, NIC NIE WIDZĘ!

– Jak dalej będziesz trzeć oczy, to faktycznie oślepniesz – osadza go w miejscu głos towarzysza, tego z mieczem, który nie wydaje się przejęty atakiem na patrol. – Pstrąg, przytrzymaj mu ręce… I odłóż te bambetle, na miłość Eru, nikt ci ich nie zabierze!

Ostatnia ocalała wieża strażnicza stoi niedaleko, widać jej nadpalony dach i proporzec, który, choć w strzępach, nadal zwisa z żerdzi po zewnętrznej stronie murów. Atak zaczął się od frontu. Pewnie dlatego strażnica wzniesiona na tyłach twierdzy ocalała tak długo – najeźdźcy zadowolili się zestrzeleniem stamtąd gwardzisty.

– Zostań tu z nim, pójdę się rozejrzeć. Ten ładunek sam się tutaj nie rzucił.

Fili zamiera, słysząc te słowa. Zawrócić nie może, bo za plecami ma patrol, który minął go wcześniej, zresztą pewnie niejeden, poza tym magazyn daje lepsze schronienie niż kupy gruzu, pomiędzy którymi trzeba pełznąć na brzuchu. Może gdybym dostał się do środka… Ściany magazynu są gdzieniegdzie uszkodzone, widać w nich szpary, nie na tyle jednak duże, żeby krasnolud zdołał się przez nie przecisnąć. A drzwi są, oczywiście, po drugiej stronie. Jak pech, to pech. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że szef patrolu ma dość oleju w głowie, by domyślić się, że zaatakowano ich z któregoś z okien szopy, a nie z magazynu. Może nie zechce sprawdzać terenu aż tak dokładnie?

Przez chwilę wydaje się, że tamten zmierza w jego kierunku. Fili cofa się więc na tyle, na ile może i dociera aż do drugiego końca ściany. Teraz już naprawdę nie mam dokąd uciekać, będę musiał podjąć tę walkę. Stara się oddychać powoli, głęboko i wyrzucić z głowy wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli, na przykład tę, że nigdy nie dotrze do strażnicy, bo zanim się obejrzy, będzie miał na głowie kilka patroli. Albo tę, że usieką go zanim zdoła zadąć w cholerną trąbę. Właściwie na to czeka – na ostrze – na twarz wykrzywioną złośliwą uciechą – na „tu jesteś, zawszony konusie” – na… – na wszystko z wyjątkiem tego, co naprawdę następuje.

Nikt nie odkrywa jego kryjówki.

– Patrzcie, co znalazłem!

– Panie, to tylko… ja nie chciałem…

Chłopak ma może dwanaście lat i wygląda na chłopskiego syna lub, w najlepszym razie, pomocnika stajennego, na co wskazywałyby portki z nogawkami postrzępionymi i brudnymi od gnoju. Jest tak przerażony, że drży jak osika i ledwo wydobywa z siebie słowa.

– Panie…

– Teraz jęczysz, a przed chwilą chciałeś puścić nas z dymem? – W głosie mężczyzny nie ma litości. Ale nie ma też uciechy z możliwości dręczenia ofiary. – Skąd wziąłeś ten ładunek? Sam go nie przygotowałeś, za słabyś na to.

– Ja…

Fili ryzykuje i znowu podchodzi do krawędzi. Gdyby któryś z tamtych odwrócił głowę, mógłby go spostrzec, ale żaden tego nie robi. Ten oślepiony nadal przeklina, ale chyba trochę z nim lepiej, bo nie trzeba go przytrzymywać. Jego kamrat trzyma rękę na rękojeści szabli, którą chyba zabrał jakiemuś Umbarczykowi, bo bardziej pasowałby do niego własnoręcznie wyklepany nóż, niż wymyślna klinga w kształcie półksiężyca. Trzeci stoi tyłem do magazynu, za którym kryje się Fili, więc szansa, że dostrzeże cokolwiek, jest niewielka – chyba, że schwytany chłopiec, chcąc ocalić skórę, zwróci mu na coś uwagę. Nie zanosi się jednak na to, bo przerażenie przyćmiewa mu wzrok i nie zauważyłby Filego nawet wtedy, gdyby ten wyszedł zza rogu i pomachał rękami tuż przed jego twarzą.

O Mahalu, przecież go nie zabiją, prawda?

– Zna… znalazłem, panie. Zostało po obrońcach, chyba wtedy nie wybuchło. Myślałem… – przełyka ślinę tak głośno, że nawet Fili słyszy to z tej odległości – że jest zepsute i…

– I dlatego postanowiłeś wypróbować to na nas?

Po co mieliby go zabijać? Nie ma przy sobie nic cenniejszego od tej kapoty, którą chyba odziedziczył po starszym bracie, bo wisi na nim jak worek. Zagrożenia też nie stanowi, żaden z niego rebeliant. Mógłby, oczywiście, opowiedzieć komuś o ich złodziejskiej działalności ubocznej podczas patrolu, ale o tym dowództwo na pewno już wie, w przeciwnym razie cała trójka dawno wisiałaby na gałęziach.

– Nie, panie… to znaczy – dzieciak wyraźnie zaczyna się plątać – to… bałem się, ta butelka… bo to była butelka…  wypadła mi z rąk i…

Cięcie jest tak precyzyjne, że umyka rozumowi. W jednej chwili chłopiec stoi, przytrzymywany przez żołnierza, w drugiej kolana załamują się pod nim i leży już na ziemi, obok porzuconego instrumentu i worka z żelastwem. Fili zapomina o oddychania, z całych sił zaciska dłonie na wystającej desce. Drzazgi wbijają mu się w opuszki palców, ale w ogóle tego nie czuje, nie czuje nic, poza falą czerwieni, która zalewa mu głowę od środka.

Gdyby na jego miejscu stał Dwalin, oczy zapłonęłyby mu zwierzęcym blaskiem. Gdyby na jego miejscu stał Dwalin, zarzuciłby dotychczasowy plan i ruszył do walki, ani przez sekundę nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Gdyby na jego miejscu stał Dwalin, wszyscy trzej napastnicy byliby martwi.

Dlatego właśnie, Easterlingu, nie chciałeś, żeby to Dwalin szedł do strażnicy.

– Zbieramy się stąd – warczy żołdak, wycierając klingę. – Za dużo czasu tu zmarnotrawiliśmy. Lepiej ci już?

Oślepiony parska gniewnie.

– Suczy syn o mało mnie nie zabił –  mówi i spluwa wprost na martwego chłopca. – Widzę tylko jakieś kurewskie plamy… Ale nie jestem aż tak ślepy, żeby nie widzieć, co wyprawiasz, Pstrągu, ty oślizgła rybo! Zostaw w spokoju moją harfę!

– To jest lira, idioto. Harfy byś z miejsca nie ruszył. A ja chciałem ci tylko pomóc.

–  Jasne, jasne…

Fili nie robi nic, żeby ich powstrzymać. Pozwala im przejść. Potem czeka jeszcze chwilę, dostatecznie długą, żeby w tym czasie co najmniej kilka razu umrzeć i odrodzić się na nowo, a potem w paru susach, nie czekając aż tamci znikną za murami, pokonuje odległość dzielącą go od zrujnowanej stajni. Stamtąd do wieży jest już naprawdę blisko, widać ją niemal w całości, poza podstawą, którą zasłaniają krzewy.

Konstrukcja została naruszona i chwieje się na wietrze, trzeszcząc przy tym niemiłosiernie, ale tak czy siak, trzeba będzie zaryzykować wspinaczkę. Innego wyjścia nie ma, tylko ze strażnic dźwięki niosą się odpowiednio daleko. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, trąbki nikt stamtąd nie zabrał – po cóż kraść prostą, żołnierską sygnałówkę, skoro wokół poniewiera się tyle cennych fantów? Ani tego sprzedać, ani zagrać na tym do tańca. Pytanie tylko, czy w ferworze walki instrument po prostu nie spadł gdzieś i nie zaginął na wieki albo po prostu nie rozpadł się na kawałki.

Cóż, wtedy trzeba będzie przeszukać gruzowisko w pobliżu murów i liczyć na cud.

Zaciska zęby i przebiega jeszcze kawałek, starając się nie narobić zbyt dużo hałasu, ale oczywiście, jak na złość, pod podeszwami butów raz po raz trzaska szkło i kawałki ozdobnych kafli. Ma dużo szczęścia, akurat w tym momencie nie kręci się tutaj żaden patrol. Ciekawe, ile ich tutaj wysłano – dwa, trzy, pięć, więcej? Na pewno plac jest obstawiony, Fili widział czujki w pobliżu głównej bramy, czy raczej tego, co z niej zostało, żołnierze wędrowali też wzdłuż frontowej ściany twierdzy, pilnując drzwi i okien. Gdyby nie to, że jeden z gwardzistów odwrócił ich uwag, marnując przy tym kilka bełtów, nigdy nie udałoby mu się wydostać z budynku.

Zza stajni słychać szmer ludzkich głosów, ale nie sposób zrozumieć, o czym jest mowa. Teraz masz szansę, jeszcze możesz stąd uciec, ta myśl przychodzi nagle i kąsa jak chłód wieczorową porą. Zamiast kryć się, gdzie popadnie, po prostu wyjdź patrolom na spotkanie i powiedz, kim jesteś! Kto wie, może za kilka minut znajdziesz się w obozie za murami i zobaczysz brata? Kili musi być wściekły i przerażony, pewnie tylko krok dzieli go od popełnienia jakiegoś szaleństwa. Albo już je popełnił i siedzi teraz pod drzewem przywiązany do pnia, czekając na łaskę lub karę… łaskę zapewne, bo Thorin nie skrzywdziłby ulubieńca. Ale mnie, cóż, mnie zabiją na pewno, zanim zdążę powiedzieć choć słowo albo, co gorsza, to ty ich pozabijasz, Fili Bez Przydomka, bo w twojej głowie nadal bulgoce czerwień i wracają obrazy, ciągle te same.

Zabity chłopak drga przez chwilę, zanim nieruchomieje raz na zawsze, jego dłonie ryją ziemię i wczepiają się w nią z taką siłą, jakby usiłowały coś uchwycić. Umiera z dłońmi pełnymi gruzu. Z rękami w ziemi. Z ziemią pod paznokciami…

Teraz najważniejsze, to pokonać ostatni odcinek otwartego terenu, ciągnący się aż do strażnicy, gdzie nawet wyżej spiętrzone gruzy nie osłaniają przed wrogim spojrzeniem. Jeden oddech, drugi – głębszy; ruch dłoni w okolicach wisiorka; trzask szkła pod butami. Przez chwile zdaje mu się, że na horyzoncie majaczy coś czerwonego, czyżby ktoś nadchodził?, ale nie, to tylko szeroka krajka zahaczyła się o gwóźdź i powiewa jak proporzec. Nikogo tu nie ma, niemaniemaniema, ta jedna myśl tłucze się w głowie Filego, gdy rzuca się naprzód, bo nie może przecież tkwić do końca świata w tym samym miejscu.

Droga do strażnicy sama się nie pokona. Trzeba biec, biorąc z rozpędu co większe przeszkody. To tylko kawałek, już niedaleko, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, dasz sobie radę. Krasnoludy nie biegają, krasnoludy…, nie może złapać oddechu, krasnoludy czekają, aż wróg… aż wróg przybiegnie… do nich i wtedy… wtedy go zabijają. Dwalin parska chrapliwym śmiechem. Nie widać po nim zmęczenia, ale on, w przeciwieństwie do Filego, nie dźwiga na grzbiecie cholernego żelastwa, nie ma też przy sobie żadnej broni, poza krótkim mieczem, ważącym tyle, co nic, przynajmniej w porównaniu z ciężkim toporem młodego księcia. To nie mój trening, tylko twój, traktuj mnie jak powietrze. A niech cię szlag, Dwalinie! Zza pasma kolczastych krzewów wyłania się wreszcie szczyt wzgórza, cel ich dzisiejszej przebieżki – na jego widok Fili rzuca w przestrzeń parę słów modlitwy do tej Potęgi, która akurat nasłuchuje zza Morza i zmusza mięśnie do ostatniego wysiłku. Wszystko go boli, włącznie z paznokciami u stóp. Gdyby był choć trochę mniej uparty, zrezygnowałby z biegu już pół godziny temu.

– Stój! Stój, mówię!

Co? Kto woła? To nie Dwalin, Dwalin jest tuż przede mną, biegnie równo i niezbyt szybko, nie tracąc energii na zbędne ruchy. Umie rozkładać siły, skurczygnat, tej umiejętności brakuje mi najbardziej: za bardzo wypalam się na początku, a potem ledwie zipię. Tak jak teraz. Mroczków przed oczami robi się coraz więcej, chwilami Fili nie widzi nic, poza tysiącami urojonych ciem, które tłuką powietrze skrzydłami tuż obok jego twarzy. A przecież tak tu pięknie, widoki zapierają dech w piersiach, chociaż pagórki wcale nie są wysokie i nie ma w okolicy żadnych cudów natury w postaci wodospadów lub skalnych nawisów, przybierających kształty bohaterów legend. Tylko las, karłowate, iglaste krzewy w wyższych pasmach i poczucie, że cały świat został gdzieś za plecami. Mało który krasnolud przyzna głośno, że potrzebuje chwili odosobnienia, żeby zebrać myśli, ale Fili nie jest jakimś tam krasnoludem, jest księciem i następcą tronu, więc obowiązują go inne zasady.

Jedna z nich to niepisane prawo do małych dziwactw, byleby tylko za bardzo nie rzucały się w oczy. W końcu przynależność do „szalonego” Rodu Durina do czegoś zobowiązuje!

A drugą Thorin nazywa „zasadą nieustającego treningu”.  

– Stój, do cholery!

Powietrze przeszywają bełty, ale żaden z nich nie trafia w biegnącego. Byłoby tak cudownie, gdybyśmy mogli po prostu przyjść tutaj spacerem, pogoda sprzyja wędrówkom, mimo że jesień już w pełni i pierwsze przymrozki mrożą krew w żyłach. Powietrze smakuje inaczej niż dwa tygodnie wcześniej, jest ostrzejsze, bardziej uderza do głowy. Można się nim zachłysnąć, upić jak gorzałką i zapragnąć innego życia, na przykład takiego, które wiąże się z podróżami po obcych krajach.

Ból nie od razu dociera do mózgu. Najpierw jest lepkość między palcami – dziwne uczucie spadania – zimno w okolicy ramienia – jakby wszystkie kości z nogi zniknęły w ciągu sekundy pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru. Poczekaj, poczekaj, Dwalin zawraca w parę chwil i jest już obok niego, musiałeś źle stąpnąć, nie próbuj teraz wstawać! Potem szuka zaginionych kości, w każdym razie Fili tak to odczuwa, gdy palce Thorinowego kompana badają jego piszczel z wprawą cyrulika. Trafił mnie, skurwysyn, uświadamia sobie, kątem oka rejestrując zakrwawiony rękaw koszuli, oby bełt nie był zatruty, bo zdechnę, zanim zdołam wspiąć się na drabinę, nie mówiąc już o próbie zagrania na trąbce! Wtedy nareszcie pojawia się ból, widmowy – w nodze, zranionej i uleczonej przed wielu laty, i ten aż nazbyt prawdziwy – w lewej ręce.

Kolejny bełt o mało nie wbija mu się w policzek, któryś z tamtych dobrze celuje.

Za dobrze.

–  Łapcie go!  

Z poślizgiem wpada między krzewy rosnące w pobliżu strażnicy, dzięki czemu napastnicy tracą go z oczu. Może właśnie dlatego, z powodu potencjalnej osłony, nikt nie wykarczował tego zielska, chociaż zwykle dbano, by w obrębie murów nie rosło nic wyższego od sałaty. Nie, raczej chodziło o coś innego. Czarny bez, święta roślina, roślina…, myśli pierzchają na wszystkie strony w rytm uderzeń serca, roślina rusałek… nie, borowego… nie wiem, nieważne, jakichś demonów. Iluvatar Iluvatarem, Valararowie Valarami, a mieszkańcy Ered Luin i tak wiedzą swoje: nie przeżyjesz w tych górach nawet tygodnia, jeśli zaczniesz ubliżać tutejszym Mocom.

Krzyki pogoni jakby cichną, ale Fili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to tylko cisza przed burzą.

Mało owoców zostało na krzewach. Większość wyzbierali mieszkańcy twierdzy, resztę zjadły ptaki, gdzieniegdzie pozostały tylko jagody i liście zaschnięte tak bardzo, że nie stanowią już atrakcji ani dla zwierząt, ani dla ludzi. Poza nimi, na gałęziach kołyszą się dwie, nie, aż trzy figurynki ze słomy, ozdobione kolorowymi wstążkami. Kto i w jakim celu je tutaj powiesił, trudno powiedzieć, ale porozbijane dzbanki, dzbanuszki i talerzyki świadczą o tym, że składano tutaj drobne ofiary dziękczynne i przebłagalne. Placki miodne, pierożki z soczewicą, jakieś ziarno, łańcuszki suszonych grzybów, wszystko poniewiera się dookoła, na wpół wdeptane w ziemię, rozbite na miazgę. Co na to patron tego miejsca? Zemści się, czy uda, że niczego nie spostrzegł?

Szlag by to trafił! Drabina wisi w kawałkach, nieuszkodzone szczeble widać tylko przy samej platformie. Strażnica jest bardziej zniszczona, niż Fili podejrzewał i pewnie przewróciłaby się dawno temu, gdyby nie skała, która podtrzymuje ją z jednej strony. Mury w tym miejscu niemal graniczą z wapienną ścianą, wyrzeźbioną przez cieknące tędy wiosną strumyczki, łączące się dalej z odnogą Bystrego Potoku. Widać woda nie stanowi tu takiego zagrożenia, jak po drugiej stronie twierdzy, bo mury nie noszą śladów zniszczeń, nikt ich nie umacniał, ani nie odbudowywał w ostatnim czasie. Stały tutaj, zanim pierwszy komes wybudował swoją siedzibę i zapewne będą tu także wtedy, gdy ostatni władyka trafi do trumny. Przetrwają wszystko tak jak góry, a nasza klęska zupełnie ich nie obejdzie.

Trzeba wspiąć się na górę, nie ma innego wyjścia. Lina, mogłem wziąć linę, dlaczego na to nie wpadłem? Fili rozgląda się dookoła, jakby naprawdę spodziewał się, że upragniony sznur czeka na niego gdzieś w pobliżu, w zasięgu ręki. Niestety, poza wstążkami, które utrzymałyby nad ziemią co najwyżej korale lub rzeźbę z drewna, nie ma tu niczego przydatnego do wspinaczki. A gdyby tak rozchybotać wieżę jeszcze bardziej i spróbować… nie, nie jesteś dostatecznie silny, drogi książę, żeby siłować się z drewnem, poza tym siekiery też nie posiadasz. Nic z tego. Przestań kombinować, tylko po prostu spróbuj tam wleźć.

Boję się, boje się, boję się… Otwórz oczy, cierpliwość Dwalina wydaje się niezmierzona, chociaż to tylko pozory. Uparty stary drań, czemu nie zostawi mnie w spokoju? Cholernie tu pięknie, wiesz? Nawet Thorin to przyznał, gdy udało mu się pierwszy raz pokonać tę przełęcz, a wierz mi, wcześniej klął na czym świat stoi, bo nienawidzi, od dziecka nienawidził wspinaczek. Tak jak ja pływania… Thorin nienawidzi wspinaczek?, Fili przysuwa się bliżej skały, naprawdę? Nigdy tego nie zauważyłem. Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś zauważył, Dwalin prycha z ironią, Thorin dba o reputację… No dalej, mały, wracajmy do domu, w gardle mi zaschło. Oddałbym wszystkie skarby Ereboru za jeden dzbanek piwa!

Słońce jeszcze prześwieca przez chmury, ale wyraźnie zmierza ku zachodowi, barwiąc niebo na czerwono. Jakby ktoś mu krwi upuścił. Fili obserwuje to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami i stara się nie mrugać, żeby nie spłoszyć tego widoku. Nagle to, co dotąd wypełniało jego głowę, gołoborze ze sterczącymi w górę głazami, przypominającymi kości olbrzyma, przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Spadnę, nie spadnę, i co z tego? Góry tego nie zauważą, niebo tym bardziej, więc dlaczego ja miałbym się przejmować takim drobiazgiem? Jeden krok, drugi, drobne kamyczki lecą w dół jak chmara owadów, słońce chowa się za szczytami. Trzeci, czwarty, pod palcami szorstka powierzchnia skały, powietrze przeszywa krzyk jakiegoś ptaka. Piąty, szósty, powiew wiatru uderza w plecy, zmuszając do pośpiechu. Siódmy, ósmy, własne stopy wydają się tak odległe, jak szczyt sąsiedniego wzniesienia. Dziewiąty, dziesiąty…

Trąbka leży tam, gdzie porzucił ją strażnik, zanim strzała przeszyła mu krtań i spadł z wieży, łamiąc własnym ciałem grubo ciosaną barierkę. Z góry widać jego głowę i czerwony kubrak, resztę skrywają krzewy bzu. Krwawa ofiara w ofiarnym miejscu. Jesteś zadowolony, bożku tego miejsca, czy może kąsek stanął ci kością w gardle?

– Tu jest! Ściągnijcie go stamtąd!

Dźwięki, choć nieudolne i nieco piskliwe, niosą się hen daleko, po całej dolinie. Ostatni rwie się w połowie.

 

*****

 

Już po wszystkim, jest bezpieczny, powtarza sobie po raz kolejny, bo kłamstwo, powielane po wielokroć, zaczyna przypominać prawdę. Ktoś odczyta sygnał i zabierze go do Thorina, na pewno tak będzie. Na pewno.

Chyba, że na patrol wyszli sami Umbarczycy, którzy ni w ząb nie rozumieją tutejszych kodów.

– Ma większą szansę tam, niż my tutaj, wierz mi. – Jahangir trzyma w rękach coś szarego, co wydaje gulgoczące odgłosy i chyba próbuje wyrwać się na wolność. Ani chybi gołąb! A podobno większość twierdzowych gołębi powystrzelano w pierwszym ataku, reszta zaś trafiła do zupy. – Poza tym sam się zgodziłeś, że to najlepsze wyjście.

– Może po prostu nie zrozumiałem twojej argumentacji – mruczy Dwalin, wsłuchując się w hałasy dobiegające z zewnątrz. Dźwięki brzmią niepokojąco, przypominają nagonkę. – Mój rhundański trochę zardzewiał, odkąd go ostatnio używałem.

– To ciekawe, bo wydawało mi się, że posługujesz się nim nader sprawnie.

Zapada cisza. Nie trwa zbyt długo.

– Dlaczego jeszcze nie zaatakowali?

Ta kwestia męczy Dwalina, odkąd trafili do Komnaty Wizyt, ale dopiero teraz pyta o to wprost. Ma pewność, że dowódca gwardii wie więcej, niż przyznaje – i to nie tylko na temat ilości gołębi pocztowych, znajdujących się na stanie placówki. Dlaczego, na kowadło Mahala, tamci zaprzestali oblężenia, chociaż wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że wezmą tę szopę z marszu, niespecjalnie się przy tym namęczywszy? Nikt tak nie robi. Nikt nie daje obrońcom czasu na zebranie sił, wezwanie posiłków lub przygotowanie pułapki. Takie postępowanie urąga sztuce wojennej, ba, jest po prostu głupie!

Gołąb wygląda tak, jakby nawet dotarcie na drugi koniec komnaty leżało poza jego możliwościami. Chudy, wymizerowany, ewidentnie chory. Skądkolwiek go Jahan wytrzasnął, nie była to raczej hodowla z prawdziwego zdarzenia, prędzej prywatne zasoby jakiegoś kancelisty niższego sortu. Do czego Easterling zamierzał użyć tego ptaka, tego Dwalin nie wiedział, ale głowę by dał, że jego plany tak czy siak skończą się niepowodzeniem.

Jahangir nie odpowiada od razu, tylko gestem przyzywa do siebie jednego z podwładnych, zajętego akurat barykadowaniem okna.

– Panie kapitanie? – pyta chłopak, podchodząc do nich z młotkiem w ręku.

– Przyprowadź porucznika Miklosa. Natychmiast.

Dopiero w tym momencie Dwalin uświadamia sobie, że od początku oblężenia nie widział oficera, którego dowódca gwardzistów cenił sobie najbardziej. Jego zwalista sylwetka mignęła mu, co prawda, w trakcie pierwszej potyczki, kiedy udało im się odeprzeć atakujących górali, ale potem zniknął, jakby się zapadł pod ziemię. A Jahan nie zająknął się na ten temat ani słóweczkiem.  

–  Czyli masz jednak jakiś plan? – To nie jest pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Byłoby co najmniej dziwne, gdyby ktoś pokroju Jahangira Smagłego, nie zostawił sobie tylnej furtki otwartej, żeby w razie czego dać nogę w góry. Raz już uciekł, chociaż ścigało go wielu, a potem uciekał przez kolejne lata, więc równie dobrze może to zrobić po raz kolejny.

– Chyba mnie przeceniasz – mówi tamten, popatrując w kierunku niewielkich drzwi, które niegdyś skrywał gobelin, przedstawiający sceny z polowania. Teraz pozostała po nim tylko jasna smuga na ścianie.

Do komnat, w którym odbywały się oficjalne posłuchania, nigdy nie prowadziła tylko jedna droga, wyjść zazwyczaj było kilka: jedno dla gości, drugie dla komesa i jego świty, trzecie dla służby. W tym przypadku zarówno to główne, jak i komesowe, nie nadawały się do użytku. Pierwsze – bo po drugiej stronie paradowały straże Umbarczyków, drugie – bo korytarz zawalił się po wybuchu i prowadził donikąd. Dlatego jedyną alternatywą, żeby wydostać się poza pomieszczenie, zamienione teraz w przytulisko dla niedobitków, było wyjście służbowe, które także nie dawało zbyt wielkiej nadziei. Ocalało za przejście do piwnic, gdzie zwykle kwaterowali gwardziści.  

To właśnie tam zniknął porucznik Miklos.

– Chyba się nie doczekamy. – W głosie Jahangira nie ma irytacji, są tylko całe pokłady zmęczenia. – Chodźmy więc.

– Poczekaj.

Dwalin chwyta za ramię przechodzącego właśnie chłopaka, pomocnika „cyrulika”, obarczonego pakunkiem koszul podartych na strzępy, które służyć miały za opatrunki dla rannych.

– Co z Bofurem? – pyta, ale tamten w odpowiedzi kręci tylko głową. Co oznacza: bez zmian, nieprzytomny, czasem majaczy, ale jeszcze żyje. Trzeba mieć nadzieję, panie krasnolud, póty życia, póki nadziei.

Dlaczego nie atakują? Dwalin myślał z początku, że to wyraz pewności siebie napastników. Są tak przekonani o zwycięstwie, że równie dobrze mogą się najpierw najeść do syta, zabawić, a dopiero potem skończyć, co zaczęli. Bo czemu by nie? Albo może bawią się zdobyczą, jak kot upolowanym gryzoniem, to podrzucając do góry ofiarę, to pozwalają jej odbiec na chwilę, żeby potem przygnieść do ziemi i rozorać pazurami jej grzbiet.

Teraz przyszło mu na myśl, że może po prostu się boją.

Na schodach zderzają się z gwardzistą, który biegnie z powrotem, ewidentnie po to, by przekazać odpowiedź od porucznika Miklosa.

– Panie kapitanie…

– Tak, wiem – przerywa mu Easterling. – Powiedział, że nie ruszy się od beczek nawet na krok, i że sam wydałem mu taki rozkaz.

Młody bezgłośnie otwiera i zamyka usta, jakby nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Potem niepewnie kiwa głową.

– No dobrze. W takim razie wracaj na górę.

– Beczek? –  pyta Dwalin, gdy gwardzista znika za drzwiami, ale nie doczekuje się wyjaśnienia, bo Easterling jest już kilka stopni przed nim i wciąż schodzi niżej. Ciemno tu strasznie, tylko jedna pochodnia umocowana do ściany i zapalona najwidoczniej niezbyt dawno temu, daje odrobinę światła. Co ciekawe, odgłosy z Komnaty Wizyt słychać tu bardzo dobrze.

Wyczuwa napastnika, zanim dostrzega go przed sobą, ale nie wyciąga nawet broni. Jahangir rzuca kilka komend i gwardziści opuszczają miecze. Jest ich trzech: Miklos i dwóch nieznanych Dwalinowi z imienia podoficerów, którzy wyglądają bardziej na rzezimieszków niż żołnierzy, co może oznaczać tyle, że swoje już w życiu przeszli – i wiele się nauczyli. W porównaniu z chłopczykami na górze, ci tutaj są dużo starsi, zbyt starzy jak na rangi, jakimi się posługują. Gdyby sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, być może Dwalin byłby dla nich towarzyszem broni.

– To były ćwiczenia, panie kapitanie? – pyta Miklos, popatrując to na swego dowódcę, to na Dwalina. – Chciał pan nas sprawdzić?

Easterling krzywi się i macha ręką, a potem podchodzi do kilku beczek ustawionych pod ścianami. Na każdej z nich wymalowano numer, poza tym nie różnią się zbytnio od beczułek, w których można by przechowywać zapasy na zimę – raczej kapustę, niż wino, sądząc po siermiężnym wyglądzie. Tyle tylko, że nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie postawiłby przy kapuście uzbrojonych strażników, odrywając ich od ważniejszych obowiązków. Dlatego Dwalin nie wątpi ani przez chwilę, że to właśnie tutaj, w tej klitce, w której śmierdzi jeszcze potem, a na stołach poniewierają się porzucone talie kart i stosy drobniaków, kryje się coś istotnego. Coś, co wpłynęło na decyzję najeźdźców o wstrzymaniu oblężenia.

Na Mahala, jaki ze mnie durak! Przecież to oczywiste!

– Proch – mówi głośno, bo nagle wszystko zaczyna do siebie pasować. – Udało ci się ocalić beczki z prochem. A oni musieli się o tym dowiedzieć.

Miklos klepie krasnoluda po ramieniu, co zapewne w innych okolicznościach doprowadziłoby do ostrej wymiany zdań, i podaje mu manierkę, która z daleka zajeżdża okowitą. Dwalin bierze jednego łyka, kręci głową z niedowierzaniem, potem wypija jeszcze trochę. No, no, cóż za niespodzianka. Nie dość, że stanąłem po niewłaściwej stronie, to teraz okazuje się jeszcze, że wszyscy siedzimy okrakiem na beczkach z prochem.

– Pomógł przypadek – wyjaśnia Easterling, pieszczotliwym gestem gładząc wieko najbliżej stojącej beczki. – Zbrojownię trzeba było opróżnić, żeby naprawić strop i osuszyć ściany. Beczki przenieśliśmy tutaj. Za dzień, dwa mieliśmy je odnieść z powrotem.

Dwalin oddaje manierkę Miklosowi. Gwardzista szczerzy się do niego porozumiewawczo.

– Tamci wiedzieli, że w twierdzy jest nieźle wyposażona zbrojownia, nie wybraliby się na taką rajzę bez sprawdzenia szczegółów.

– Oczywiście. – Easterling potwierdza ruchem głowy. – Ale byli przekonani, że w pierwszym starciu przejmą cały arsenał, pewnie takie rozkazy wydał im dowódca. Zdobyli zbrojownię bardzo szybko, uważając przy tym z ogniem, żeby nie spowodować wybuchu. Ale w środku znaleźli tylko narzędzia budowlane i kilka skrzyń mieczy ćwiczebnych, resztę rozlokowaliśmy w innych miejscach.

– A teraz…  – Uśmiech znika z twarzy Miklosa, jakby ktoś go stamtąd starł ścierką. – A teraz te sukinsyny wiedzą już, że trzymamy łapę na beczkach. I jesteśmy gotowi! Na głowę mojej matki przysięgam, że prędzej wysadzę własną dupę, niż pozwolę, żeby któryś… –  spluwa z odrazą. –  któryś z tamtych wlazł tutaj i…

– Miklos. – Ton głosu Jahangira karze się zastanowić, czy kontynuacja tego wywodu to aby na pewno dobry pomysł.

– Nic już nie mówię, panie kapitanie. – Gwardzista wcale nie wygląda na skruszonego. – Będę milczeć jak grób.

Easterling nie komentuje, uwagę skupia na Dwalinie, natomiast jego podwładny wycofuje się szybko i dołącza do kolegów, którzy czają się w pobliżu stołu zastawionym jak do gry. Wszystko wygląda tu tak, jakby gracze przed minutą wstali od stołu: wszędzie walają się okruchy chleba, kawałki kiełbasy, dzban z winem przewrócił się i zalał tabliczkę, na której spisywano wyniki. Prawdopodobnie czwórka hazardzistów prosto od stołu pognała do bitwy. Jak potoczyły się ich losy, trudno powiedzieć, ale raczej nie skończą tej partii w najbliższym czasie…

Czemu w ogóle o tym myślę?

– Zaraz na początku schwytali kilku naszych – wyjaśnia dalej Jahangir – Jeden z nich pomagał przy przenoszeniu beczek. Krótko mówiąc: wiadomość trafiła do właściwych uszu.

Beczki, proch, wybuch. Pewnie zostanie tylko dziura w ziemi i, jakżeby inaczej, ten cholerny, omszały mur, zlepek cegieł i otoczaków, którego nie ruszyłby z miejsca nawet czarodziej, gdyby akurat przechodził w pobliżu.

Ciekawe, czy Jahangir wie, że Bofur od dawna planował coś podobnego:  wysadzić kopalnię, zniszczyć źródło bogactwa komesa, doprowadzić go do bankructwa. Beczki, proch, wybuch, jakież to proste! O ironio, mowa była właśnie o tych beczkach prochu, na które teraz patrzę – Bofur chciał z kamratami obrabować twierdzańską zbrojownię. Całe szczęście, gdy nieco wytrzeźwiał, doszedł do wniosku, że kilku krasnoludów uzbrojonych w kilofy może nie wystarczyć do przejęcia arsenału, strzeżonego przez gwardię.

– Świetnie, macie proch. Mamy – poprawia się niechętnie. – My. Mamy proch, całkiem sporo prochu, ognia też nam raczej nie zabraknie, ta buda będzie się tliła co najmniej do przyszłego stulecia. Tylko co dalej? Wysadzamy to wszystko w cholerę? Teraz? – Z każdym wypowiadanym słowem jego irytacja rośnie. – Czy wychodzimy stąd z rękami na karkach? Sam proch nie wystarczy, żebyśmy ocalili głowy!

Któryś z gwardzistów od niechcenia przechyla kubek z kośćmi, więc ze stukotem rozsypują się po blacie. Jedna wpada w kałużę wina i turla się dalej, zostawiając wszędzie czerwone ślady. Dwalin długą chwilę obserwuje jej krwawy taniec.

Naraz, w gwar ludzkich rozmów, pochlipywań i pokasływania, które dobiegają z Komnaty Wizyt, wdziera się inny dźwięk, zupełnie niespodziewany w tych stronach – jazgot bębnów. Bębny to ulubiony instrument ludów południa. Bębny wypłukują strach i wlewają go w serca naszych wrogów, jak mawiają wojowie z dalekich krain. Musi być ich naprawdę wiele i muszą być ogromne, skoro słychać je na wszystkich poziomach twierdzy, z piwnicami włącznie.

Dwalin widzi, jak Easterling zaciska dłonie w pięści, potem rozprostowuje palce i znowu je zaciska – szybkie, proste ćwiczenia dłoni, gotowej chwycić broń w każdej minucie doby. Gwardziści wydają się poruszeni, choć żaden nie okazuje strachu. Za to hałas, który wybucha na górze, świadczy o tym, że nawet śmiertelnie przerażonych i zmęczonych ludzi, zamkniętych w potrzask oblężenia, można przerazić jeszcze bardziej.

– Przysłali poselstwo – mówi w końcu Jahangir. – Będziemy paktować.

**VI**

 

Ściany szepczą do niego, gdy przykłada do nich ucho… a w każdym razie czasem tak robią, na przykład teraz. Dlatego przymyka oczy i przytula się do wilgotnych kamieni, usiłując zrozumieć, co chcą mu przekazać. Niestety, wyławia co najwyżej kilka pojedynczych wyrazów w khazdulu, w dodatku w khazdulu archaicznym, który różni się od obecnego jak dzień od nocy, a ze słowami Bifur nie czuje się jeszcze najlepiej. Stukot, szelest, dotyk, zapach, tak, to są sygnały zrozumiałe i łatwe do interpretacji, ale słowa?

Z irytacją stuka w drewniany słup podtrzymujący sklepienie korytarza. Bale, na których opiera się strop, ciągną się aż do końca tego chodnika i tworzą coś w rodzaju kraty, osaczającej ściany ze wszystkich stron i nie pozwalającej im zaczerpnąć oddechu. To z tego powodu mówią tak niewyraźnie, zamiast wtłoczyć Bifurowi wiedzę prosto do głowy.

Być może czują, że za chwilę przestaną istnieć.

– Długo będziesz tam stał, pomyleńcu?

Po drugiej stronie chodnika miga światełko. Chłopak, stojący na czatach, zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Nie jest tchórzem, po wielokroć udowodnił odwagę na zbójeckich wyprawach, ale tutaj, w tej cholernej kopalni, traci grunt pod nogami. Serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Co innego wspinać się po górach, myśli z paniką, a co innego włazić im prosto do brzucha, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli w dodatku! To głupie. Nierozsądne. Zbyt niebezpieczne za cenę, jaką mi zaoferowano, chociaż, dalibóg!, krasnolud wcale nie skąpił pieniędzy.

I nawet nie w tym rzecz, że mogliby zostać przyłapani na szwendaniu się po kopalni, na taką ewentualność byli przygotowani od początku, zresztą pewnie skończyłoby się na paru razach bykowcem i czyszczeniu latryny w górniczych kwaterach. Gorzej, gdyby zamiast strażników spotkali tu kogoś innego. Coś. Kogoś lub coś, co według legend zamieszkiwało te podziemie od zarania dziejów i nie darzyło intruzów szczególną sympatią.

Hajerzy opowiadają różne historie. O skarbniku, płatającym ludziom figle, o uwięzionych pod ziemią demonach plujących ogniem, o krasnoludzkich wojownikach zakutych w żelazo, którzy śpią w komnacie ociekającej złotem, czekając na dźwięk rogu wzywający do bitwy. O duchach zmarłych górników i cieniach, wysysających z ofiar całą energię. I tak dalej. Każdy, kto spędzi w osadzie choćby kilka godzin, chcąc nie chcąc usłyszy co najmniej kilka wersji, wystarczy tylko, że zajrzy do tutejszej karczmy. Takie to hajerskie bajanie! Nikt go nie bierze na serio, dopóki sam nie zlezie pod ziemię i trochę tam nie posiedzi.

Po stokroć wolałbym teraz przedzierać się przez Ościaną Przełęcz, niż sterczeć tutaj jak ostatni jełop! Iwo chce cisnąć w przepaść kawałkiem skały, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili – lepiej nie kusić licha, jeden dźwięk może sprowokować lawinę wypadków. Spluwa więc i odkłada kamień na miejsce. Demony, straszące ponoć na powierzchni ziemi, pośród górskich szczytów i w lasach poniżej wierchów, nagle wydają mu się o wiele przyjaźniejsze, niż parę godzin wcześniej.

Chociaż, tak naprawdę, nie wierzy oczywiście w żadne demony.

_Oczywiście._

– Ile można czekać? – rzuca bardziej do siebie, niż do krasnoluda. Nie spodziewa się żadnej reakcji z jego strony i bardzo słusznie, bo tamten nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Nadal sterczy przy ścianie, jakby ktoś go do niej przyśrubował, z tej perspektywy przypominając rozpłaszczonego na korze owada.

Co on tam robi tak długo, do cholery? Modli się, zaklęcia recytuje, a może po prostu zasnął? Gdyby nie pieniądze, które mi obiecali, już dawno by mnie tu nie było, myśli chłopak i, zniechęcony, kuca w pobliżu wykutych w skale schodów. Gdzieś tam, u góry, niebo jest szaroniebieskie i być może świeci nawet słońce, tutaj natomiast nie dociera najmniejsza smuga światła. Gdyby nie pochodnia, można by zginąć, potykając się o własne nogi! Jakim cudem, tylu mężczyzn schodzi tu każdego dnia i nie wariuje od tego mroku? Nic dziwnego, że większość hajerów przesadza z gorzałką, każdy by przesadzał, gdyby latami musiał pracować w takich warunkach.

– Pomóc ci w czymś? – Rola strażnika ciąży mu coraz bardziej. Ileż można czekać? Mieli tu przyjść, raz dwa załatwić sprawę i uciekać jak najdalej, tak wyglądał plan.  Mowy nie było o żadnych modlitwach do ściany! – Krasnoludzie? – Cisza, tamten chyba naprawdę umarł. Co mam z nim zrobić, do cholery, zostawić tutaj, żeby sczezł, czy wynieść na powierzchnię i pogrzebać truchło pod jakimś krzakiem? – A żeby cię piorun popieścił, ty kurduplu! – syczy w końcu i uderza pięścią w ścianę, co, rzecz jasna, kończy się bólem w knykciach i wcale nie koi nerwów.

Nie wytrzymam, myśli ostatecznie, klnie i porzuca stanowisko, usprawiedliwiając się, że sterczenie w tym miejscu i tak nie ma żadnego sensu. No bo umówmy się: kto tu może nadejść w tym momencie? Chyba jakiś maruder albo pijak, przecież wszyscy mają teraz na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż pilnowanie sterty kamieni! Niezbyt to rozsądne z ich strony, swoją drogą. Gdybym był komesem, nie spuściłbym kopalni z oczu ani na sekundę, a już na pewno nie pozostawiłbym jej ot tak, bez żadnego nadzoru, żeby byle wagabunda mógł tutaj narozrabiać! Jasne, nadzorca kopalni miał dzisiaj kiepską nockę, nie codziennie banda hajerów usiłuje cię usmażyć na środku placu przed twoim własnym domem, ale to go nie usprawiedliwia.

Ostatnie kilka kroków pokonuje w błyskawicznym tempie, udając przed sobą, że wcale nie boi się ciemności.

– Co ty tu w ogóle wyprawiasz?

Krasnolud żyje, to nie ulega wątpliwości, bo mruczy coś cicho, jakby śpiewał ścianie kołysankę. Kompletny wariat. I do tego te jego rzeźby… przyprawiają człowieka o gęsią skórkę, aż strach na nie spojrzeć, bo a nuż ożyją i rozszarpią cię na kawałki?

Nie raz mówił siostrze, Katka, biedy sobie napytasz, jak będziesz ciągle łazić za tym krasnalem, przecież on ma sieczkę zamiast mózgu! Ale mała go nie słuchała – gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiał się Bifur, biegła, nie patrząc na nic. Zrób mi wiatraczek, Bifurze, kochany Bifurze, i jeszcze konika, takiego kasztanka, jak ten młynarzowy, zrobisz mi dokładnie takiego, prawda? I Bifur robił: a to konika, a to wiatraczek, a to inne dziewczyńskie zabawki, o które go poprosiła. Siadał przy drodze, czasem na pniaku przed cudzą chałupą, o ile go gospodarz nie pogonił, a wokół niego od razu zbierała się dzieciarnia, obserwując z uwagą, jak macha kozikiem. Starsi chłopcy i dziewuchy śmiali się z niego, że głuptak, że w starej kapocie łazi i mówić nie umie, ale młodsze dzieciaki patrzyły w niego jak w obraz i potrafiły rozmawiać z nim po swojemu. Jak to: nie rozumiesz, o co mu chodzi?, dziwiła się Katka, gdy Iwo próbował zamówić u krasnoluda krzesło do izby i sarkał, bo nic z tego nie wychodziło. Przecież to bardzo proste!  

Może powinienem zabrać Katkę za sobą, myśli z rezygnacją, ona pewnie dawno wiedziałaby, co temu pomyleńcowi chodzi po głowie. Całe szczęście jednak, ojciec wysłał dzieci w góry, do szałasów, przeczuwając, że święci się coś niedobrego. Dzięki temu Iwo nie musiał się przynajmniej martwić o młodsze rodzeństwo.

– Nie jesteś magiem, prawda? – upewnia się na wszelki wypadek, bo niektórzy w twierdzą, że Bifur zna się na czarach i to właśnie one – nie wojna – doprowadziły go do obłędu. Zresztą krąży na ten temat więcej plotek. Niby Iwo wie, że krasnolud oberwał w głowę toporem, sam kiedyś widział, jak babka-zielarka ogoliła mu włosy i przemywała paskudną bliznę jakąś miksturą cuchnącą bagnem, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że wersja z magią nie mogła być prawdziwa. Magowie też czasem obrywają w głowę, prawda? Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, wyobraźnia nieco się stroszy, gdy Iwo próbuje podsunąć jej obraz Bifura w roli bitewnego maga, który jednym ruchem nadgarstka rozbija w proch  oddziały wrogów. – Nie jesteś – odpowiada sam sobie, wzruszając ramionami. – Może przyniosę bliżej te bambetle, żebyś miał je pod ręką? – wskazuje worki porzucone pod przeciwległą ścianą.

Czeka chwilę na znak protestu lub aprobaty, a gdy nic podobnego nie następuje, wzdycha i zarzuca sobie worki na plecy. Coś w nich stukoce. Zajrzał do środka, zanim tu przyszli (lepiej wiedzieć zawczasu, w co się człowiek pakuje), więc jest świadomy, że to dobrze zabezpieczone, gliniane dzbanki. Ale co zawierają, tego mu już Bofur nie powiedział, a na otwieranie ich po kryjomu Iwo jakoś nie miał ochoty. Co mnie to zresztą obchodzi, tłumaczył sobie, nie jestem tu od myślenia, tylko od dźwigania pakunków i pilnowania drogi. Inne kwestie mnie nie interesują.

Źle robisz, ostrzegał go ojciec, zanim wyruszył w trasę, ta fucha z daleka śmierdzi trupem. Nie mam nic do Bofura, dobry to hajer, dobry przyjaciel, ale kłopoty ciągną za nim jak stado ścierwników i mogą się rzucić także na ciebie. Dorosły jesteś, niczego ci nie zabronię, ale uważaj, synu, miej oczy naokoło głowy! Idziemy przez Grzywacze i Krzywnicką Przełęcz, znajdziesz nas bez problemu.

Gdyby chodziło tylko o pieniądze, być może Iwo dałby sobie spokój z robotą i poszedł na zbój razem ojcem. Rzecz w tym, że w grę wchodził honor – i spłata długu, który ciążył mu coraz bardziej. Bofur uratował mu życie, a to nie byle fraszka! Co prawda, wcale się nie domagał zapłaty, odsetki także były raczej wymysłem Iwa, ale jakie to miało znaczenie? Gdyby nie ten cholerny krasnal, tamci jak nic powiesiliby go na gałęzi, właściwie byli już w trakcie wieszania, gdy los odmienił się w jednej sekundzie. Dlatego na pytanie „A może chciałbyś zarobić trochę grosza, co, Iwaśko?”, bez wahania odpowiedział twierdząco. Włam do kopalni? Nie ma sprawy! Pilnowanie tego pomy… twojego kuzyna, Bifura? Jasne, jasne, żaden problem. Zapłacisz mi po wszystkim, nie ma pośpiechu, cieszę się, że mogę ci pomóc w… czymkolwiek to jest, bo chyba nie zamierzasz wysadzić w powietrze połowy Ered Luin?

Bifur odsuwa się od ściany na odległość wyciągniętej ręki. Wygląda, jakby był w transie. Potem, nie odrywając dłoni od kamienia, wędruje wzdłuż chodnika, aż dociera do zakrętu – dalej korytarz rozdwaja się i gwałtownie opada w dół. Jedna odnoga prowadzi do torów, po których poruszają się kopalniane wózki do przewozu cięższych materiałów, druga to typowy szlak pieszy, zabezpieczony podporami z drewnianych bloków. To właśnie tę drogę wybiera krasnolud, chociaż ta pierwsza jest szeroka i wydaje się dużo wygodniejsza, szczególnie, że wózki stoją nietknięte na górze, więc nie ma obawy, że któryś zrobi wędrowcowi krzywdę.

– Na pewno tędy? – Pytanie wybrzmiewa i niknie jak wszystkie poprzednie. Iwo zarzuca worki na plecy i rusza śladem krasnoluda, modląc się, żeby żaden potwór nie skoczył mu na plecy. Gdy zimny powiew gasi pochodnię, ogarnia go panika i dopiero za trzecim razem udaje mu się skrzesać ogień, tak bardzo trzęsą mu się ręce.

Cokolwiek planuje Bofur, na pewno dotyczy zarządcy, możnych, ba, prawie na pewno samego komesa, przypominają mu się słowa ojca, gdy tak idzie, z całych sił powstrzymując się przed rozglądaniem się na boki. Czy to złudzenie, czy też naprawdę coś miękkiego musnęło przed chwilą jego policzek…? Pamiętaj, że wszystkie strajki w kopalni zaczynały się z jego inicjatywy, każdy, najmniejszy przejaw niesubordynacji, to jego sprawka. Kto wie, co mu teraz chodzi po głowie? Och, tato, gdybyś tylko wiedział, myśli Iwo, ściskając w ręku nóż, który sam wyklepał jak miał trzynaście lat i od tamtej pory się z nim nie rozstawał, wierząc, że przynosi mu szczęście. Gdybyś wiedział! Zbójnicy poszli w trasę tuż przed tym, jak wybuchły rozruchy, więc ojciec Iwa nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzyło na placu przed domem zarządcy. Chyba, że wieść o linczu i jego następstwach zdążyła do niego dotrzeć lotem błyskawicy.

Bifur wie, co robi, uspokajał go Bofur, zanim wszystko się zaczęło. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Iwaśko, poważnie mówię, ten facet ma więcej oleju w głowie niż my obydwaj razem wzięci! Po prostu pozwól mu działać tak, jak będzie chciał. Ja mu ufam bezgranicznie, ty ufasz mnie, więc wynika z tego, że wszyscy sobie ufamy jak rodzeni bracia. I tak ma być. Zabierz go do kopalni, pomóż mu z pakunkami, a on zrobi resztę sam. Potem zmywajcie się stamtąd jak najszybciej, a wszystko dobrze się skończy!

Iwo nie jest idiotą, domyśla się, że chodzi o zniszczenie kopalni, o cóż innego mogłoby chodzić w takiej sytuacji? Nie jest tylko pewny, czy Bifur w połączeniu z substancją wybuchową to naprawdę dobry pomysł. Gdy myśli o wszystkich możliwych konsekwencjach takiego wybuchu, pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy, to tony kamieni grzebiące ich na zawsze w tej przeklętej otchłani. Ktoś powie, że bywają gorsze rodzaje śmierci od zasypania żywcem i zapewne będzie miał rację. Ale nie da się ukryć, że taka perspektywa nie napawa optymizmem.

To tutaj, właściwa ściana, właściwe miejsce, Bifur jest tego prawie pewien. Tak jak wcześniej na górze, teraz także przykłada ucho do ściany i próbuje przeniknąć do jej wnętrza. Słyszy szmer płaczu, strumień. Jesteś słaba, tak bardzo słaba, a dźwigasz na sobie tak wiele! Opuszki palców wykrywają zagłębienia, docierają do dawno zasklepionych blizn i świeżych zadrapań (cała powierzchnia jest nimi zryta), a rany, Bifur czuje to całym sobą, sięgają aż do serca góry. Jeżeli wiesz, gdzie uderzyć, pokonasz nawet olbrzyma. Wystarczy, że znajdziesz ten jeden mały punkt, w którym zbiegają się wszystkie jego słabości.

Ostrożnie kładzie swój worek pod ścianą, mając nadzieję, że tamten drugi zrobi to samo. Nie można rzucać, ciskać, deptać, uderzać, żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, woda ognista nie lubi, gdy jej powierzchnia faluje zbyt mocno – i gdy naczynia, w których się ją przechowuje, nie są stabilne.

Tamten drugi (pierwsza myśl: może ten „on”, to  też „ja”, tylko złożony z innych kawałków drewna?), mruczy coś pod nosem, ale chyba nie pragnie zostać zrozumiany, bo nie wspomaga się żadnym gestem. Słowa są złe, tylko wzmagają hałas. Bifur nie może spać w nocy, bo wszystko wokół niego krzyczy, a gdy otwiera oczy, robi się jeszcze gorzej, dźwięki dosłownie zmywają go z powierzchni ziemi na dobrych kilka minut. To dlatego wszędzie rozstawia straszaki, chochliki, drewnożęta, bo dzięki nim odnajduje drogę powrotną do własnej głowy. Przeczuwa jednak, że kiedyś go ta metoda zawiedzie. Na razie jednak, na wszelki wypadek nie rozstaje się z kawałkami drewna, nosi je w kieszeniach i w szmatce przewiązanej sznurkiem, którą zarzuca na plecy jak tobołek, żeby w razie kłopotów raz-dwa móc wyrzezać kolejny drogowskaz.

Tak jak w tej chwili.

– Na miłość Eru, co ty wyczyniasz?

Iwo nie może uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Krasnolud, zamiast zająć się tym, czym powinien (cokolwiek to było), siada pod ścianą, wyciąga z kieszeni drewniany klocek wielkości dłoni i zaczyna w nim dłubać, ze skupieniem godnym pustelnika odprawiającego modły. Jeden, dwa ruchy nadgarstka i co? – i z drewna wgapia się już w Iwa złośliwe ślepię. Po chwili są już dwa: jedno normalne, drugie umiejscowione nieco wyżej, ewidentnie kaprawe. Jeszcze tylko gębula, kanciasta nieco i umazana węglem, tułów przysadzisty, podobny do pszczelego odwłoku i cienkie nóżki, jakby oderwane od dużo mniejszego ciała. Chochlik w pełnej krasie! Iwo tyle się ich naoglądał w swoim życiu, że rozpoznałby je z zamkniętymi oczami na końcu świata, nie można ich pomylić z niczym innym. Jednego trzymali nawet w obejściu, bo Katka przytargała go z lasu i usadowiła w oborze, twierdząc, że broni bydląt przed kłobukami. Nikt z rodziny nie potrafił przemówić jej do rozsądku.

– No świetnie, teraz są już trzy. – Iwo ma ochotę tłuc głową w ścianę, ale zamiast tego siada w pobliżu Bifura i, nieco wbrew sobie, przygląda się jego pracy. Pryskają wióry, kloce drewna szybko nabierają ludzkich, no, poniekąd ludzkich kształtów. Jest coś hipnotyzującego w ruchach rzeźbiarza, jakaś magia nie magia, nic dziwnego, że dzieciaki uwielbiają go obserwować. – Czy to jakaś podziemna odmiana demonów? Bo wiesz, to miejsce może im się nie spodobać. Tak jak i mnie.

 Chowa twarz w dłoniach i sarka dalej, głównie pod adresem nieobecnego Bofura, życząc mu wszystkich plag jednocześnie i żeby go piorun trafił, cholernego kurdupla, który mnie w to wszystko wplątał. Przysięgam, że jak cię znowu spotkam, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywam i zrobię sobie z nich…, nieważne, coś zrobię na pewno. W coś ty mnie wpakował, skałożerco zatracony? Gdybym chociaż mógł zapalić, pół życia oddałbym za machorkę, ale nie, nawet tego mi nie wolno, bo…

– Ogień. – Krasnolud unosi głowę, a ponieważ Iwo robi to samo w tym samym momencie, ich spojrzenia spotykają się na ułamek sekundy. Tfu, na psa urok, paskudne wrażenie!, zbójnik wstrząsa się lekko i sam już nie wie, czy śmiać się z własnej głupoty, płakać, czy może odwrócić na pięcie i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Pomrzemy tu jak nic, przemyka mu przez głowę. Może prawdę gadają, że wariaci to dzieci Eru, bo, żebym zdechł!, w ślepiach tego krasnala naprawdę czai się chłód wszystkich Komnat Mandosa razem wziętych.

Poeta z ciebie jak z koziej dupy trąba, Iwomirze synu Truwora Kudłacza.

– A niech mnie, ty mówisz – odzywa się w końcu, odkładając kpiny z samego siebie na inną okazję. Spokojny jestem jak stado krów przeżuwających trawę na łące, powtarza w myślach, chociaż niewiele to pomaga. Nic i nikt nie zdoła wytrącić mnie z równowagi. – Nie mam wprawdzie pojęcia, co i w jakim języku, znając ciebie pewnie sam ten język przed chwilą wymyśliłeś, ale i tak robimy postępy. Koniec wymachiwania nożem? Tak? Doskonale.

Rzeczywiście, Bifur skończył już swoje chochliki i ustawia je teraz na właściwych miejscach. Pomyślałby ktoś, że umyślnie przyporządkowuje rzeźbom konkretne strony świata, jakby to były, nie przymierzając, drogowskazy na trakcie, ale to raczej przypadek, a w każdym razie Iwo poważnie wątpi, że krasnolud zdolny jest odróżniać jakiekolwiek kierunki. Zapewne nie ma nawet pojęcia, która ręka jest prawa, a która lewa. 

– Już? Tak dobrze? Jesteś tego pewien?

Nie jest, to oczywiste. Ciągle się waha, ciągle coś mu się nie podoba, kręci nosem na każdy drobiazg, chociaż, na Potęgi Świata!, to tylko klocki drewna i korytarz w kopalni, nie zaś oddziały wojska na polu walki! Ustawianie trwa długo, prawie tak długo, jak rzeźbienie, ale w końcu wszystkie trzy figurki lądują chyba tam, gdzie powinny, bo Bifur omiata korytarz badawczym spojrzeniem i kilka razy kiwa głową, raczej sam sobie potakując, niż odpowiadając na pytanie zadane przez zbójnika.

Ostateczny układ wygląda następująco: jeden chochlik stoi odwrócony do nich tyłem i patrzy w dół, w głąb kopalni, jakby wypatrywał nadchodzących stamtąd wrogów lub pobratymców, drugi podejrzliwie zerka na sklepienie, przewidując rychłą katastrofę, trzeci natomiast spoziera z tęsknotą w kierunku wyjścia i modli się o powrót na światło dzienne.

Wróżbita miałby używanie, próbując zinterpretować taką scenkę.

Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, bracie drewniaku, myśli chłopak, popatrując na tego chochlika, który, sądząc z wyrazu gęby i układu nóżek, chciałby jak najszybciej znaleźć się na powierzchni, patrzylibyśmy teraz ze szczytu Bawolicy ku dolinie Swawolnego Potoku. I to nic, że z tej góry o tej porze roku kawał zołzy, poradzilibyśmy sobie z jej humorami! Cóż jednak, słowo się rzekło, więc Bawolica będzie musiała trochę zaczekać.

Znowu to uczucie, jakby czyjeś spojrzenie ślizgało się po plecach… Jest tu ktoś? Iwo odwraca się szybko, żeby zaskoczyć przeciwnika, ale nikogo, niczego nie dostrzega, poza warstwami skał uwięzionych w drewnianym stelażu; poza ciemnością pełną szelestów, skrzypów i nieludzkich jęków.

– Teraz możesz mi pomóc, drugi ja.

Aż podskakuje, gdy słyszy głos krasnoluda. Z początku myśli, że się przesłyszał albo że ziściły się jego najgorsze obawy i poza nimi po kopalni błąka się ktoś jeszcze, jakaś złowroga postać, ale nie, to tylko Bifur wybrał parszywy moment, żeby odezwać się pełnym zdaniem po raz pierwszy, odkąd przybył w Góry Błękitne. Cholerny drań

– Chcesz mnie przestraszyć na śmierć? – Pochodnia o mało nie wypada mu z ręki. – Bo mówisz do mnie, prawda? Właśnie coś powiedziałeś… zdanie, to było zdanie, prawdziwe zdanie. Mam rację?

– Dużo słów, mało roboty. Jeżeli woda ognista ma popłynąć, trzeba dodać jej siły.

– Niech cię zaraza pochłonie, mówże po ludzku, ni w ząb cię nie rozumiem!

Iwo nie pojmuje khazdulu (wątpliwe, żeby ktoś poza krasnoludami zdołał go opanować), a Bifur jak na złość nie posługuje się Wspólną Mową, więc komunikacja nadal ogranicza się do mruknięć i machania łapami. Całe szczęście, język gestów jest łatwiejszy do zrozumienia. Weź to, przynieś tutaj, potrzymaj, nie kręć się, bo rozlejesz, rozsupłaj sznurek, dolej jednej tajemniczej cieczy do innej tajemniczej cieczy, która cuchnie tak, że aż się robi niedobrze, postaw, przechyl i najlepiej nie oddychaj, żeby niczego nie zepsuć. Ciekawe, czy ten krasnal naprawdę nie mówi we Wspólnej, czy tylko zaciął się jak muł na zakręcie i robi wszystko, żeby mnie wkurzyć. To chyba u nich rodzinne. Aż strach wchodzić z takimi w komitywę, bo nawet jeśli nie wyślą cię prosto na stryczek, to na pewno nie odmówią sobie przyjemności zrobienia z ciebie wariata.

Co jakiś czas zerka na drewnostwory, żeby się upewnić, że nadal tam stoją i pilnują, żeby nigdzie nie uciekł: ani w dół, ani w górę, ani tym bardziej ku światu, który podobno naprawdę istnieje poza kopalnią. Są – nie uciekł – wszystko w porządku, uspokaja się na chwilę. Dłonie pamiętają drogi, a głowa im nie przeszkadza. Jeżeli właśnie wody ognistej trzeba, żeby on, żebym odzyskał spokój, skały zostaną napojone aż do przesytu, wychłepcą wszystko aż do ostatniej kropli i wtedy rozsadzi im trzewia. Mogę, możemy to zrobić. Palce potrafią, głowa potrafi, nawet pamięć potrafi, jeśli tylko utrzymać ją w ryzach dostatecznie długo, dlatego stójcie na rozdrożach, drewnostwory, żebym nie uciekł, nim przyjdzie na to pora!

A teraz ostrożnie… powoli…  kropla po kropli. O, właśnie tak.

– Wybacz, Świecie Pod, że muszę to zrobić. Że muszę cię skrzywdzić. – Bifur pochyla głowę tak nisko, że dotyka czołem podłoża. Ma przy tym wrażenie, że kamienie, z których zbudowano chodnik, przepalają mu czaszkę na wskroś i zalewają obrazy pod powiekami potokiem płomieni.

Skały płaczą zupełnie jak wtedy, w Azanulbizar.

Iwo zakręca ostatni słoik i wyciera rogiem koszuli mokre od potu dłonie. 

 – Masz racje, krasnoludzie – mówi w końcu. – Teraz to już, kurwa, tylko modlitwa nam pozostała.

 

*****

 

Nikt ich nie wiąże ani nie mierzy do nich z kuszy, ale Dwalin ma świadomość, że wystarczyłby jeden gwałtowny ruch lub krok w niewłaściwą stronę, a wszyscy pożegnaliby się z życiem w jednej sekundzie. Otaczają ich zarówno tutejsi, bardziej z ciekawości, niż z innego powodu, jak i Umbarczycy, chociaż ci ostatni trzymają się na dystans, jakby to nie była ich sprawa.

Co jakiś czas migają znajome twarze ludzi z osady. Pewnie spodziewali się lepszej rozrywki, myśli krasnolud, komesa wywlekanego ze zgliszczy, jego małżonki półnagiej wleczonej na sznurze – mieli przedsmak takiej atrakcji na placu przed domem zarządcy kopalni – a tu niespodzianka, żadnych cywilów. Poszli rozmówić się z tamtymi we czterech: Jahangir, Miklos, Dwalin i komesowy kanclerz Gomejko, na którym nawet koniec świata nie zrobiłby wrażenie, taki był z niego zimnokrwisty gad. Kompania wyborowa, bez dwóch zdań.

Nie szczerz się tak, rzucił Jahangir do Miklosa, zanim otwarto bramę, żeby wpuścić gońca, tylko pozapinaj się jak człowiek, zbroję wyczyść, bo wyglądasz jak zbir z tawerny, a nie jak poważny posłaniec. Paktować idziesz, a nie dziewki w zamtuzie obracać, pamiętasz? Więc poubierali się porządnie, gęby wypucowali w reszcie deszczówki jaka im pozostała, a potem poszli szukać kanclerza, który w przeciwieństwie do swego pryncypała nie chował się po piwnicach, tylko usiłował ratować księgozbiór.

Sukinsyn był z niego jak rzadko i Dwalin nie znosił go jak zarazy, ale jedno musiał przyznać: głowę miał na karku i niewiele rzeczy potrafiło wytrącić go z równowagi. Wystarczył jeden jego zimny uśmieszek, jedno zdanie rzucone mimochodem, zawierające takie sformułowania jak „deficyt”, „groźba bankructwa” lub „eliminacja szkodliwego elementu” i każdy tańczył, jak mu Gomejko zagrał. Komes miał szczęście do podwładnych. Gdyby nie Jahangir, Twierdza już dawno stałaby się łupem pierwszej lepszej bandy, o wiele gorzej uzbrojonej i wyćwiczonej niż Umbarczycy, a gdyby nie Gomejko, owa hipotetyczna banda zbrojnych nie miałaby nawet czego łupić, bo po skarbcu hulałyby wichry. Dlaczego ci dwaj pozostali przy nim aż do tej chwili, tego Dwalin nie umiał odgadnąć, szczególnie, że komes wcale nie doceniał ich tak bardzo, jak na to zasługiwali.

Kanclerza zastają przy układaniu nadpalonych zwojów i ksiąg, zalegających w jednym z kątów Sali Wizyt. Dwóch usmolonych pisarczyków wciąż donosi kolejne sterty. Obaj wyglądają na przerażonych, ale – jak można się domyślić – raczej nie z powodu oblężenia. Któż by się przejmował jakimiś Umbarczykami, skoro kanclerz patrzy na ciebie takim wzrokiem, jakby planował zesłać cię do karnej kolonii na półwyspie Forochel?

– Dokumentacja poszła z dymem – oświadcza Gomejko, gdy podchodzą bliżej, żeby z nim porozmawiać. – Najcenniejsze księgi, spisywane przez kancelistów za poprzednich komesów, jasny szlag trafi. Przyszliście ponapawać się moją klęską?

Stosunki między Gomejką i Jahangirem nigdy nie należały do przyjaznych. Mimo to, ci dwaj potrafili ze sobą współpracować, gdy nadchodziła wyższa konieczność – czyli wtedy najczęściej, gdy komesowi przychodził do głowy kolejny genialny pomysł, mogący pogrążyć okolicę w chaosie i pożodze. Zorganizujmy turniej, mówił na przykład, sprośmy szlachtę z dolin, o, i tego, jak mu tam, władykę z Harlindonu, no tego… Wasza miłość, z całym szacunkiem, ale to wyjęty spod prawa złoczyńca. Ach, tak. No to zaprośmy Rawę Pazura, świetny z niego gawędziarz. Pamiętam, jak raz na uczcie…  Przepraszam, że przerywam, wasza miłość, ale Rawa przed miesiącem porwał gwałtem córkę Giedymina zza Wody. Naprawdę chcemy przenosić rodowe wróżdy na naszą ziemię?

– Słyszy pan bębny, kanclerzu? – Jahangir puszcza mimo uszu słowa o napawaniu się klęską, zresztą, o czym wie zarówno Dwalin jak i Gomejko, do słowa pisanego ma taką słabość, jak i sam kanclerz. A może nawet większą, bo gdy przybył tutaj szukając posady, nie umiał odczytać ani słowa, więc każdą wolną chwilę spędzał nad papierami. – Chcą paktować z komesem.

Kanclerz posyła mu wrogie spojrzenie spod krzaczastych brwi.

– Jaśnie pan z nikim nie będzie rozmawiać, kapitanie. I chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć, dlaczego? Kuba – odwraca się nagle i warczy na pomocnika, który aż podskakuje ze strachu, omal nie upuszczając popalonych kartek. – Coś ty mi tu przywlókł, przecież tych skrawków nawet czarodziej nie poskładałby do kupy! Wyrzuć to natychmiast. No, dobrze – otrzepuje ręce z czarnego pyłu. – W takim razie, co pan proponuje, kapitanie? Żebyśmy nie zginęli tu tak marnie, jak północne sagi spisane przez Sigurdiego i traktaty gospodarcze Aulusa z komentarzem… nieważne, oba egzemplarze i tak są już nie do odratowania. Ma pan jakiś plan, czy wyjdziemy do nich i po prostu damy się zaszlachtować, żeby mieć to już za sobą?

Gomejko wypowiada się w taki sposób, że słuchacz odnosi wrażenie, że stary kanclerz nieustannie szydzi – i nie mija się z prawdą, bo tak, naprawdę to robi. Każda jego, najgrzeczniejsza nawet lub najbardziej neutralna uwaga, podszyta jest szyderstwem. I nie robi mu różnicy, czy rozmawia z komesem, gwardzista czy z chłopcem stajennym w zgrzebnej koszuli.

Pokrótce wtajemniczają go w plan, który tak naprawdę nie jest planem, tylko – co najwyżej – połową planu albo jego ćwiercią. Obecność beczek prochu pod Salą Wizytą nie robi na kanclerzu większego wrażenia. Podobnie jak konieczność udania się do obozu wroga.

– No dobrze – mówi w końcu i wyciera twarz chusteczką, żeby pozbyć się z czoła śladów popiołu. Jakimś cudem, koszula, którą ma na sobie, nadal poraża śnieżną bielą, chociaż rękawy trzeba podwinąć, żeby ukryć zakrwawione mankiety. – W takim razie, chodźmy tam wreszcie, skoro nas grzecznie proszą. Wyglądam dostatecznie nobliwie na taką eskapadę, czy mam posłać Kubę po kanclerski łańcuch?

Posyłają po łańcuch i po nakrycie głowy, które ocalało z pogromu. Gdy odryglowują drzwi, jedna z kobiet zaczyna głośno się modlić. Po chwili dołącza do niej chór wielu innych głosów.

Dwalinowi przemyka przez głowę, że gdyby  Bofur był przytomny, szedłby teraz w poselstwie razem z nimi.

Bębniarze towarzyszą im przez całą drogę do obozu jak świta odprowadzająca pannę młodą do domu pana młodego w dniu wesela. Jest ich kilkunastu i wszyscy wyglądają na odurzonych ziołami. Nagie torsy ozdobili tatuażami, które z pewnością coś oznaczają, ale dla Dwalina są niezrozumiałe. Sine punkty, sine pręgi, wybroczyny, które bardziej przypominające rany, niż ozdobę ciała. Wyobraźnia podsuwa obrazy wielogodzinnych seansów u specjalisty od igieł i chociaż Dwalin sam posiada kilka tatuaży, w tym jeden dość słusznych rozmiarów, wzdryga się na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby torturować się w taki sposób na własne życzenie.

Nikt z obserwatorów nie odzywa się do nich ani słowem, otacza ich mur milczenia. Nie ma wyzwisk, rzucania przedmiotami, fizycznych ataków, tylko mur niechęci, groza i oczekiwanie. Ci sami ludzie, z którymi Dwalin pijał w gospodzie jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu, teraz odwracają głowy, gdy przechodzi obok i udają – lub, co gorsza, wcale nie udają – że jego widok ich mierzi. Człowiek komesa, przedstawiciel władzy, oto kim się dla nich stałem. I to nic, że nigdy nie przyjąłem czerwonej kurty gwardzisty, nie zbierałem podatków ani nie wieszałem nikogo na szubienicy, liczy się tylko to, skąd przed chwilą wyszedłem, w jakim towarzystwie wędruję i dokąd wszyscy zmierzamy. Skoro tak, zaciska dłonie w pięści, skoroście taką rolę mi wyznaczyli, będę się jej trzymał aż do końca.

Nie jest przygotowany na to, co ukazuje się jego oczom, gdy docierają wreszcie do serca obozu.

Ogniska płoną wszędzie, oddalone od siebie równomiernie co kilkanaście kroków. Tworzą półokrąg, w centrum którego przygotowano już miejsce, gdzie toczyć się będą rozmowy – na wschodnią modłę ziemię wyściełano poduszkami z cennych materii. Towarzyszącą im tłuszczę zatrzymali strażnicy, gdy tylko korowód przekroczył granicę pierwszych ognisk, dalej z poselstwem powędrowali jedynie bębniarze. Nie mija jednak więcej niż kilka uderzeń serca, gdy oni także rozpraszają się i znikają między drzewami. Bębny cichną, chociaż Dwalinowi zdaje się, że nadal słyszy ten rytm dudniący w jego własnej piersi.

– Chyba nie tylko my wystroiliśmy się jak kumoszki na wesele, panie kapitanie – mruczy Miklos, poprawiając pas, przy którym nie ma ani miecza, ani ukochanych przez gwardzistę myśliwskich noży o ostrzach różnej wielkości. Broń zostawili w twierdzy. Nie było sensu targać jej ze sobą, bo odebrano by im wszystko prędzej czy później. 

Zawsze lubiłeś pokazy siły, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo. I efektowne zagrywki niedopasowane do okoliczności.

Ledwie kończy tę myśl, dostrzega Thorina we własnej osobie, stojącego w pobliżu Umbarczyka w czerni, który jest tu prawdopodobnie ważną personą, może nawet dowódcą korsarzy. Zabawne, myślałem, że coś poczuję, Dwalin mruży oczy, bo dym z ognisk wdziera się pod powieki. Niewiele widać, obrazy zlewają się ze sobą w chaotyczną mozaikę, powietrze drży od żaru wszechobecnych ognisk. Kanclerz oślepł niemal zupełnie, krótkowzroczny jest od urodzenia, więc Miklos chwyta go pod ramię i prowadzi dalej, zawczasu ostrzegając przed przeszkodami. Tylko Jahan nie wygląda na skonfundowanego. Chociaż może powinien, bo wszystko, co tamci zaaranżowali w dolinie, za bardzo kojarzy się z obyczajowością wschodu, żeby mógł to być tylko przypadek.

– To spektakl – rzuca Dwalin półgębkiem, nie patrząc na Easterlinga. Dowódca gwardzistów potakuje ruchem głowy. Pytanie brzmi: do czego to wszystko zmierza? Nie trzeba bębnów, ognisk i jedwabiu, żeby zrobić wrażenie na garstce obrońców, wystarczy dobrze uzbrojone wojsko. Chyba że, krasnolud umyślnie omija wzrokiem postać dawnego przyjaciela (wystarczy, że jest świadomy jego obecności w tym miejscu, nie musi na niego patrzeć), chyba że Jahangir trzyma w zanadrzu więcej asów, niż przyznaje to głośno. A Umbarczycy próbują nam po swojemu okazać szacunek.

– Witamy w obozie. – Umbarczyk posługuje się Wspólną Mową, ale mówi z takim akcentem, że trzeba się mocno wsłuchać, żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć. –  Cieszę się, że nasze zaproszenie zostało przyjęte. Proszę, usiądźcie, bądźcie naszymi gośćmi.

Mam nieco inne pojęcie o gościnności, myśli Dwalin, ale co ja tam wiem.

Umbarczyk zachowuje się swobodnie, grzecznie, nie próbuje też w żaden sposób okazywać swojej wyższości, a jednak od razu, od pierwszych sekund wiadomo, że to co najmniej książę krwi. Siada pierwszy, gestem nakazując towarzyszom, żeby uczynili to samo. Poza nim na spotkanie przybył drugi Umbarczyk, z drapieżną, szczupłą twarzą kogoś, kto nie zawaha się rzucić sztyletem w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, Thorin w towarzystwie jakiegoś banity, prawdopodobnie swego przybocznego oraz mały człowieczek w misternie wiązanym turbanie. Kancelista to, czy może widzący? Trudno powiedzieć. Jego małe, czujne oczka śledzą wszystko od samego początku, a palce śmigają po pergaminie z prędkością strzały wystrzelonej z łuku.

Tamtych jest pięciu, my przyszliśmy we czterech, równowaga została zachwiana. Dwalin mimowolnie myśli o Filim – i o reszcie Ereborczyków – czy żyje, czy są bezpieczni, czy dotarł, czy pojęli wreszcie, że Thorin nie jest oczekiwanym przez nich wybawieniem, tylko żywiołem niemożliwym do okiełznania? A czy ja zdołam pojąć to kiedykolwiek?

Jahangir wygląda jak rzeźba wykuta w skale, gdy tak siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, przyjmując od Umbarczyka misę pełną żarzących się węgli. Pochyla nad nią głowę i wdycha dym o ostrym, ziołowym zapachu, potem przekazuje naczynie Dwalinowi, który krzywi się lekko, poznając odurzającą mieszankę, używaną przez ludy Wschodu. To nie jest dobry pomysł, przemyka mu przez głowę, ale zwyczaj to zwyczaj, więc powiela gesty Easterlinga, a po chwili to samo robi Miklos i wyraźnie zbulwersowany Gomejko, który z trudem powstrzymuje atak kaszlu. Robi się przy tym czerwony jak burak, a oczy wychodzą mu z orbit.

Potem wszystko nagle przyspiesza. Mamy proch – zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę – wysadzimy twierdzę w powietrze, kamień na kamieniu po niej nie zostanie, przyjechaliście na próżno. Niepotrzebna nam twierdza, wybudujemy własną, natomiast kopalnie… Chcecie się tu osiedlić, naprawdę? W takim razie źle zaczęliście, nie wytrzymuje Miklos, chociaż Jahangir rzuca mu mordercze spojrzenie, zabijanie tubylców, to kiepski początek, skłócanie każdego z każdym – jeszcze gorszy. Kto wam będzie podatki płacić, skoro ludzi zabraknie, skały czy kosodrzewina? Ludzie wdzięczni nam będą, nie, już są, że ich uwolniliśmy od komesowej władzy, cierpieli tu od lat wielu i nikt palcem nie kiwnął w ich sprawie, dopiero my. To zabawne, ale mam wrażenie, że kiwanie palcem nie polega na rabowaniu chałup i strzelaniu do niewinnych na twierdzowym placu.

– Dość tego – przerywa im Thorin, nie kryjąc złości. Ciekawe, myśli Dwalin, wygląda na to, że sprawy nie idą po twojej myśli, Dębowa Tarczo. Czy to oznacza, że nieoczekiwany sojusz Umbarczyków z najemnikami nie ma już racji bytu? – Komandorze da Rocha, możemy wrócić do rzeczy?

Umbarczyk zaciska usta w wąską kreskę, widać, że tylko siłą woli powstrzymuje się od rzucenia kilku przykrych słów, popartych zapewne paroma celnymi sztychami. Dam głowę, że ten drugi, ten o twarzy drapieżnika, nie oddał całej broni, gdy przekraczał linię ognisk, na pewno ma przy sobie co najmniej jeden sztylet. A tę krótką wymianę zdań między sprzymierzeńcami, na pewno poprzedziło wiele podobnych, które do tej pory nie przyniosły rozwiązania.

– Wszystko w swoim czasie, mości krasnoludzie.

Thorin jest bliski furii. Dwalin widział to dostatecznie wiele razy, by od razu rozpoznać objawy. Zaraz skoczą sobie do gardeł.

– Nalegam…

– Wypuście cywilów. – Kanclerz odzywa się po raz pierwszy od momentu przybycia. Oczy mu łzawią po ziołowej mieszance, ale jakimś cudem nadal wygląda nobliwie, jakby przyjmował delegację w Komnacie Wizyt. – Kobiety i dzieci nie prowadzą wojen, panie komandorze. Pozwólcie im odejść.

– Bo jak nie pozwolimy, to co, wysadzicie ich w powietrze? Za pomocą swojego cennego prochu, który zapewne wcale nie istnieje? – prycha przyboczny Thorina, pocierając zarośnięty siwą szczeciną policzek. – Kiepski to dla nas interes, panie starszy. Ludzie komandora chcą kopalni i miejsca, żeby się osiedlić, my chcemy złota, bo prości z nas banici, a Thorin chce – macha ręką, wskazując Jahangira – jego. Więc może po prostu każdy weźmie to, czego mu trzeba i odejdziemy stąd w pokoju?

Dwalin odruchowo sięga do pasa, chociaż nie ma tam broni. Wygląda przy tym tak, jakby chciał się zerwać z miejsca i rzucić najemnikowi do gardła, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Easterling kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Poczekaj – mówi cicho po rhundańsku. –  Spokojnie, przyjacielu.

Kurwa jebana mać, mruczy Dwalin, ale zostaje na miejscu, natomiast nie wytrzymuje Thorin, jego cierpliwość definitywnie się kończy.

– Nie taka była umowa, Umbarczyku. – Towarzysz komandora także wstaje. Znacznie góruje wzrostem nad Thorinem, jest też na pewno silny i zwinny, ale trudno obstawiać, który z nich byłby zwycięzcą, gdyby doszło do walki. – Nie taki układ przypieczętowaliśmy krwią. Nie na to się godziłem, gdy przysięgałem, że poprowadzę was prosto na północ.

No, no, Thorin Dębowa Tarcza przewodnikiem Umbarczyków. Na morzu. Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział o tym parę lat temu, nie uwierzyłbym w ani jedno słowo.

– Mówiłeś, że nie będzie kłopotów. – Miękkość w głosie południowca budzi obawy i sprawia, że włosy na głowie stają dęba. Z kim tyś się zbratał, Thorinie? Zapomniałeś już, że Umbarczycy to przede wszystkim korsarze, z którymi imperium walczy od stuleci i zapewne nigdy nie uda mu się okiełznać ich na dobre? – Beczki prochu to kłopot. A tym samym nasza umowa nie warta jest funta kłaków.

– Morsini. – Komandor nie musi krzyczeć ani grozić. Wystarczy, że ruszy brwiami. – Siadaj, proszę. Ty także, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo. Nie ma potrzeby unosić się gniewem.

– Oddaj mi Easterlinga. – Thorin nie daje się zbyć uprzejmym słowem. – Wtedy, być może, zapomnę, że twój podwładny śmiał mnie obrazić.

Na te słowa Morsini wyciąga sztylet. Blizna przecinająca jego twarz zdaje się jarzyć wewnętrznym światłem.

– Nie, naugrimie. Dopiero teraz zamierzam cię obrazić. Śmiertelnie.

Atmosfera, gęsta od początku spotkania, teraz zagęszcza się jeszcze bardziej, wszyscy są spięci aż do granic, a w powietrzu wyczuwa się obietnicę sztychów, ciosów i krwi wsiąkającej w murawę. Tylko krok dzieli nas od śmierci. Miklos już szuka wzrokiem czegoś – czegokolwiek – co można by użyć jako broni, przyboczny Thorina uśmiecha się szeroko, drapieżnie, a sądząc po jego zamglonym spojrzeniu, dym z kadzi zadziałał na niego silniej, niż na pozostałych. Morsini na pewno jest mistrzem szabel, Umbarczycy kochają szable bardziej niż ciężkie miecze czy topory. Jahan, nawet nieuzbrojony, potrafiłby gołymi rękami zabić co najmniej jednego z tamtych, zanim sam dałby gardła. Pewnie w pierwszej kolejności rzuciłby się na komandora, bo siedzi najbliżej niego – to raz, a dwa – jeżeli odetniesz głowę wrogiej armii, ciało łatwiej dostosuje się do twojej woli. Mnie pozostałby Thorin Dębowa Tarcza.

A potem wszyscy zginęlibyśmy podczas próby ucieczki z obozowiska.

– Nie wnosi się broni do kręgu ognisk – oświadcza kanclerz z pogardą, gładząc się po brodzie. – Tak mówi prawo. Skoro wybraliście zwyczaje wschodu, bądźcie łaskawi ich przestrzegać.  

– To prawda, kanclerzu. – Komandor ma chyba nerwy ze stali. Podobnie jak Jahangir, który sprawia wrażenie, jakby wcale nie dostrzegał Thorina, ani nie słyszał jego żądań. – Morsini, oddaj mi sztylet.

Umbarczyk zastyga na parę sekund, sprzeczne uczucia malują się na jego twarzy. Swoją drogą blizna, zniekształcająca mu usta, jest naprawdę koszmarna, a świeża rana musiała wyglądać jeszcze gorzej. Gdyby korsarz miał nieco mniej szczęścia, jego przeciwnik z pewnością odrąbałby mu szczękę.

Nóż uderza o ziemię tuż obok skrzyżowanych nóg komandora. Zaczynają się rokowania.

 

**VII**

 

Rozmawiają długo, tak długo, że w pewnym momencie Dwalin traci poczucie czasu. Nie wie już, czy to ten sam dzień, czy już kolejny, a może minęło już wiele tygodni – nie bez powodu mówi się, że wewnątrz kręgu gubi się połowę życia. Czasem całe. Widziałem już takich, którym podczas rokowań zbielały włosy, widziałem innych, którzy wypełzali stamtąd na czworakach albo tracili rozum. Wolę pole walki, powiedział kiedyś Thorin, na Mahala, Dwalinie, wolę tonąć we krwi po kolana, niż strzępić język po próżnicy!

A jednak uczestniczył w tysiącach takich rozmów. Najpierw towarzyszył ojcu i dziadowi podczas najważniejszych tingów, ucząc się dyplomacji i spędzając długie godziny na przysłuchiwaniu się rokowaniom, a potem sam im przewodził, jako pełnomocnik władcy Ereboru. Gdy byli sami, nadal sarkał przy piwie na gryzipiórków i całą tę hałastrę dyplomatów z różnych stron świata, ale – Dwalin widział to dobrze – z każdym miesiącem coraz bardziej nasiąkał tą atmosferą, aż w końcu, sam o tym nie wiedząc, stał się równie przebiegłym politykiem, co wcześniej świetnym żołnierzem. Myślisz całkiem jak oni, podsumował Dwalin pewnego razu. Muszę teraz uważać, co przy tobie mówię, bo kto wie, może wykorzystasz to na moją zgubę?

– Masz, przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia. – Kili podchodzi do brata z bochenkiem chleba w ręku. Fili odwraca głowę. Odkąd przyprowadzono go do obozu i opatrzono mu rany, nie odezwał się do nikogo ani słowem, nie zareagował nawet wtedy, gdy Thorin uderzył go  twarz i złamał mu nos. – Musisz coś zjeść.

Żadnej reakcji. O Eru, to prawie tak, jakbym rozmawiał z Bifurem, myśli Kili i kładzie chleb obok brata, który siedzi oparty plecami o drzewo, z rękami przywiązanymi do jego pnia. Z tego miejsca obaj mają doskonały widok na krąg ognisk, chociaż tego, co się dzieje w jego centrum, nie zdołałby wypatrzeć nawet najlepszy łucznik. Nie dobiegają stamtąd odgłosy walki, więc istnieje nadzieja, że obradujący jeszcze się nie pozabijali.

– Nie martw się, na pewno wszystko dobrze się skończy. – Kili nie może patrzeć, jak jego brat męczy się sam ze sobą, a z drugiej strony czuje ulgę, że nic mu się nie stało i jest tuż obok. Nieważne, że poturbowany i nieszczęśliwy, to przecież wkrótce przejdzie! – Thorin na pewno ma jakiś plan, on zawsze ma plan. Oddamy Easterlinga Dainowi i wrócimy do domu…

– Czyli gdzie?

Specjalnie mnie wystawili, ta myśl jest gorsza, niż ból w szczęce, w ramieniu, niż spuchnięty, wciąż krwawiący nos, wysłali mnie do tej strażnicy po to tylko, żebym wpadł w ręce banitów. Chcieli się mnie pozbyć _. Chciałeś_ się mnie pozbyć, Dwalinie synu Fundina, chociaż mówiłem ci, że nigdzie się nie wybieram i świadomie wybrałem taką a nie inną stronę.  Jak mogłeś postąpić w taki sposób?

– Jak to: gdzie? Do Ereboru, oczywiście. – Kili łamie chleb na małe kawałki. Jeden podsuwa Filemu, chcąc go nakarmić, ale tamten zaciska tylko zakrwawione wargi. To nic, to minie, powtarza po raz kolejny młodszy z braci, chociaż niepokój, który go dręczy, wcale przez to nie maleje. Co mam zrobić? Przecież nie będę wmuszać w niego jedzenia, decyduje w końcu i sam wgryza się w kromkę, bo wcześniej nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty, żeby wraz z Umbarczykami napełnić żołądek pieczonym mięsiwem.

Filemu mroczki latają przed oczami. Może byłbym teraz z wami w kręgu, myśli jeszcze, może zdołałbym jakoś pomóc, potrafię godzić zwaśnione strony, to jedno robię naprawdę dobrze. A tak? Jestem tu kompletnie bezużyteczny.

Jestem bezużyteczny, Bofur podnosi się na łokciach, żeby zobaczyć coś więcej, niż kawał brudnego sufitu nad głową, a do tego koszmarnie cuchnę, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie, żebym normalnie pachniał fiołkami, ale… Być może to tylko złudzenie, zdaje mi się jednak, że gorączka trochę spadła. Nie ciesz się tak, pewnie to chwilowa poprawa, ponoć zawsze tak się dzieje, gdy jedną nogą stoisz już na progu Komnat Mandosa.

– Hej! Ty tam! – Krzyk zupełnie mu nie wychodzi, ale jego głos jest na tyle dobrze słyszalny, że zwraca uwagę chłopaka z głową obwiązaną szmatami, który siedzi kilka kroków od barłogu Bofura z dłonią przyciśniętą do oka. Do czegoś, co kiedyś było okiem, poprawia się krasnolud, gdy tamten pochyla się nad nim z bukłakiem w ręku.

Wtedy dowiaduje się, że Dwalin, ten idiota i samobójca, ten kompletnie pojebany bęcwał uzależniony od gorzałki, ten zupełnie pozbawiony instynktu samozachowawczego lunatyk, który zawsze, odkąd go matka powiła na swoje i jego nieszczęście, wybierał niewłaściwą stronę, poszedł w towarzystwie Jahangira Smagłego paktować z Umbarczykami.

Paktować z Thorinem.

Dlaczego, na Mahala, nie poderżnąłeś sobie od razu gardła własnym toporem, Dwalinie synu Fundina?

– I co, lepiej się czujesz? – Dobromir, zaalarmowany przez pomocników, podchodzi do swego „pacjenta” z miną, jakby miał do czynienia z naprawdę obrzydliwą kreaturą z dna oceanu. Taką z dużą ilością odnóży i jadem w ogonie. – Bardzo, bardzo dziwne. Ale może to tylko chwilowa poprawa, takie rzeczy czasem zdarzają się tuż przed zgonem…

– Zapewne. – Bofur nie reaguje na zaczepkę. Nie tym razem. – Dawno wyszli z twierdzy?

– Nasi posłowie? Będzie już chyba z godzina, może trochę dłużej. Pewnie niebawem przyślą nam ich w kawałkach.

– Och. Zawsze można liczyć na twój światły ogląd sytuacji, Dobromirze, ostojo ty nasza!

Mały, chuderlawy gołąb długo krąży wokół obozowiska, aż w końcu, przerażony ogniem i hałasem, nie znalazłszy tego, kogo szukał, siada na gałęzi drzewa i zaczyna czochrać pióra.

Tymczasem głęboko w trzewiach góry Iwomir syn Truwora Kudłacza, zbójnika z Gór Błękitnych, patrzy pytająco na towarzyszącego mu krasnoluda. Nie musi mówić głośno tego, co mu chodzi po głowie, widać to po nim od razu. Na co czekasz, do cholery? Na znak od Mandosa? Niedoczekanie twoje, obłąkańcu! Nie łudź się, nikt nam niczego nie ułatwi, a w razie klęski to my odpowiemy za wszystko własnymi głowami i nie pomoże nam ani Bofur, ani żadna z Potęg tego świata. Bo Potęgi, uważasz obłąkańcu, zajęte są ważniejszymi sprawami, niż ratowanie naszych głów.

Wszystko krzyczy; każda najmniejsza kość tej góry, każdy kamień, drobinka piasku, skorupiak uwięziony w ścianie w czasach, gdy Śródziemie przybierało dopiero dzisiejsze kształty. Nie krzywdź nas, oszczędź nas, pozwól nam istnieć. Od tego krzyku Bifurowi kręci się w głowie, mdłości podchodzą aż do gardła. W końcu schyla się, żeby ulżyć żołądkowi, ale atak torsji nie nadchodzi, za to rzeczy – dzbanki, jeden, drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty – zdają się nagle o wiele prawdziwsze, niż kilkanaście uderzeń serca wcześniej.

Oleum, płynna śmierć, Mordorski Ogień, jak go nazywają. Woda ognista, jak mawiał Bofur. Nie ja wymyśliłem formułę, wybaczcie mi skały, przyjaciółki moje, inni zrobili to za mnie przed wielu laty i życiem przypłacili własną ciekawość. Nie, ty nie niszczysz, ty zmieniasz! Wieczna zmienia, wieczny ruch, wieczny hałas w głowie. Wszystkowidzące ślepia drzewostworów, śledzące zza zasłony każdy twój ruch. Spłodź iskrę, a rozpętasz pożar. Co się tak na mnie gapisz, człowieku? Podaj to cholerne krzesiwo, bo nie wyjdziemy stąd przed upływem następnego stulecia!

– Nie wierzę! – Twarz Thorina jest straszna, straszny jest cały Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, gdy unosi się gniewem. Zwierzoczłek, szepcze Miklos, na miłość Eru, zwierzoczłek jak nic! Słowa, wypowiedziane przez dowódcę Umbarczyków ( _w takim razie rozważymy pańską propozycję, mości Jahangirze_ ), zrywają ostatnią nić samokontroli, a za nią nie ma już nic prócz ognistych połaci, które falują, falują, falują bez końca.  

Pilnujcie mnie, bracia drzewostwory, bo nie ręczę za siebie.

– Biegnij! – Nie trzeba znajomości khazdulu, żeby zrozumieć, o co chodzi. Biegnij! Biegnij! Biegnij! Jak wtedy, jak w Azanulbizar. Nie mam już siły, płuca… moje płuca płoną, w mojej głowie huczą bębny, zostaw mnie w spokoju, pozwól mi umrzeć, chcę umrzeć tutaj jak pozostali.

Ziemia mruczy ze zgrozy, skały ruszają się z miejsca.

– Coś jest nie tak. Wszystko jest bardzo nie tak. – W Filego coś nagle wstępuje, jakiś demon; dotychczas spokojny, nagle zaczyna się szarpać, krzyczy i próbuje rozerwać więzy. Bez powodzenia. Ten, kto go krępował, znał się na swojej robocie aż za dobrze. – Kili, rozwiąż mnie, słyszysz? Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie rozwiążesz?

Ale Kilego tu nie ma, nikogo nie ma, tylko my dwaj, jak za dawnych czasów. Książę i jego drug. Bracia krwi.

Pod groźbą śmierci nikomu nie wolno wchodzić do kręgu ognisk. Nikomu: rozumiecie? Ani tobie, Awdanku zza Wody, czy ja cię zwą, odłóż ten topór, czas na zemstę przyjdzie potem, ani wam, bracia korsarze, _nikomu i z żadnego względu._ Chociażbyście widzieli nawet, jak rozrywamy się na strzępy gołymi rękami, pozostaniecie na zewnątrz i nie uczynicie nic, absolutnie nic, ani jeden zbrojny nie ma prawa wtargnąć do środka kręgu, dopóki nie dopali się ostatnie ognisko. Czy to zrozumiałe? Tak? To świetnie, bo drugi raz nie będę powtarzał.

– Pokój, mości panowie, pokój!

– Nie będzie pokoju między mną i zdrajcami, którzy nóż mi wbijają w plecy, gdy nie mogę się bronić. – Głos Thorina aż drży od emocji. – Nie będzie pokoju między mną, a okrutnikiem, który wymordował siła moich braci! Takie to z wami układy, Umbarczycy? Taki wasz honor?

– Ty naszego honoru nie tykaj, krasnoludzie, bo żywy stąd nie wyjdziesz!

Gdybym miał konia, myśli Jahangir, gdyby Wicher czekał na mnie między drzewami, nie wahałbym się ani sekundy. Pewnie ubiliby mnie po drodze, wielu tu dobrych łuczników, ale to nieważne, miałbym jedną szansę na sto – a to już przecież bardzo wiele. Poczuć jeszcze raz ten pęd! Zobaczyć ziemię umykającą spod kopyt! I stepy, niekończące się plamy brązów, zieleni i żółci, które ciągną się aż po horyzont, chciałem tam wrócić, o Pani Jeźdźców, niczego nie pragnę bardziej, niż wrócić tam bodaj na chwilę. Po to tylko, by tam umrzeć. I dołączyć swoje kości do kości tych, którzy galopowali tamtędy przede mną i będą galopowali po mnie.

Biegnij! Biegnij! Biegnij! W górę! Szybciej, człowieku!

Dwalin blokuje cios odruchowo, jak tyle razy wcześniej, ćwiczyliśmy to setki razy na majdanie, bracie. Potem wszystko traci kontury i wylewa się z ram obrazu. Oko, trafił mnie w oko. Drewno pod palcami jest zaskakująco gładkie, dobrze układa się w dłoni. Kto rzucił ten kij – Miklos? Kanclerz? Tak, to na pewno kanclerska laska, niczego innego Jahangir nie zezwolił zabrać ze sobą. Niepotrzebna mi broń, żeby cię pokonać, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo, wystarczy, że mam do dyspozycji własne pięści i czaszkę twardszą niż kamień. Długo czekałem na tę chwilę.

– Zejdź mi z drogi.

– Nigdy. Nie pozwolę ci nikogo zabić.

Tuż obok Miklos z przybocznym Thorina tłuką się zawzięcie, a przemycony do kręgu sztylet bliznowatego Umbarczyka raz po raz przecina powietrze. Kanclerz też chyba oberwał, bo leży na boku w dziwnej pozycji i jęczy cicho, jego czapka z piórami pofrunęła na drugi koniec kręgu. Wokół komandora zaczynają krążyć drobinki pyłu na podobieństwo miniaturowej trąby powietrznej; magia cuchnie spalenizną i spowija wszystko sinawym dymem. Nie umie tego kontrolować, cholerny partacz, za chwilę rozerwie nas wszystkich na strzępy! Thorin ponownie rzuca się na Easterlinga i tym razem Dwalin nie jest w stanie mu przeszkodzić, bo cios zadany przez Umbarczyka prosto w kręgosłup, natychmiast zwala go z nóg.

Wokół kręgu tłoczą się ludzie, krzyczą i pokazują sobie walczących palcami, nikt jednak nie ryzykuje wejścia do środka. Miejscowi są przesądni, Umbarczycy słuchają rozkazów dowódcy, a najemni złoczyńcy mają dość rozsądku, żeby trzymać się z daleka od awantur, na których nie mogą niczego zyskać.

Dwalin podcina Thorina, tak, że tamten także ląduje na ziemi. Miklos charczy, przyciskając dłonie do szyi; między jego palcami cieknie krew, jasna, tętnicza krew, która nie pozostawia wątpliwości, że rana jest poważna. Długo już nie pociągniesz. Raz, dwa, trzy uderzenia serca, myśl, dwie myśli, obraz z dzieciństwa, rzeka skąpana w promieniach słońca i… już. Koniec.

– Czemu… czemu to robisz?

Na chwilę zyskuje przewagę i zaciska palce na szyi Thorina, wyczuwając puls dudniący w arteriach. Nie trwa to jednak długo.

Jahangir odciąga komandora na sam brzeg kręgu. Gdyby chciał, mógłby dotknąć ramienia jednego z gapiów, bębniarza, który stoi w pobliżu ogniska i przygląda im się z rękami założonymi na piersiach, nie robi tego jednak. Ignoruje jego obecność, tak, jakby dzielił ich mur, przezroczysty co prawda, lecz jednak nie do przebycia. Trudno powiedzieć, czy Easterling próbuje uspokoić dowódcę Umbarczyków, czy mu grozi, efekt jest jednak taki, że trąba powietrzna rozprasza się w jednej chwili. Pył i drobne gałęzie opadają na ziemię. Może jeśli dać im trochę czasu, dojdą do porozumienia, myśli Dwalin. Może uda nam się ocaleć. Może plan wędrówki na stepy wschodnie, nie jest aż tak niedorzeczny, jakby się zdawało, przecież gdzie jak gdzie, ale nad Morzem Rhûn nikt nie będzie szukał renegatów z Umbaru! Może zostawią nas wtedy w spokoju i pójdą stąd precz. Może…

Traci oddech, kolejny cios masakruje mu nos i kość policzkową. Thorin nie ma broni, ale swoim zwyczajem nosi ciężkie, nabijane żelazem, rękawice rycerskie i sygnety na kilku palcach. To wystarcza w zupełności.

– Czekałem… czekałem na ciebie… – Teraz nawet mówienie sprawa ból. Dwalinowi udaje się przekręcić na drugi bok, ale próba zerwania się z podłoża kończy się fiaskiem. – … za długo!

To nic. Odciągnij jego uwagę, kup Jahanowi trochę czasu. Niech się dogadają, niech skończą to, co zaczęli, zanim Thorinowi furia przyćmiła rozum. Paktować tu przyszliśmy, a nie mordować się pospołu.

Powiedz to Miklosowi. Powiedz to kanclerzowi. Powiedz to temu chudemu najemnikowi, który przybył tu razem z Thorinem. Powiedz to Umbarczykowi z blizną na twarzy…

Chociaż nie, ten ostatni dycha jeszcze; nie rusza się co prawda, ale jego pierś unosi się równomiernie w rytm oddechu; dłoń drży lekko. Za blisko podszedł do komandora i kto wie, co z jego głową zrobiły odpryski niekontrolowanej magii – pewnie rozgotowały mu szare komórki na miazgę. Swój wykończył swojaka, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz na tym padole.

– Zostaw! – Jak na złość, trans nie nadchodzi, niedźwiedź w piersi Dwalina ostrzy pazury o jego żebra, ale nie wychodzi z ukrycia. Nie można się podeprzeć zwierzęcą, na parę chwil skradzioną, mocą, rany nie zasklepiają się w mgnieniu oka, kości się nie zrastają. Bywało już, że Dwalin walczył z otwartymi złamaniami, nie czując tego zupełnie, teraz czuje każde najmniejsze pęknięcie kości.

Jestem otwartą raną i sączy się ze mnie jad.

Ziemia drży coraz mocniej. Zbyt mocno, by uznać to za przypadek. Ruchy walczących stają się coraz wolniejsze, jakby obaj ugrzęźli w dole wypełnionym smołą.

 Hałas za linią ognisk rośnie, ludzie krzyczą, wskazując coś rękami, niewielu obserwuje co, co się dzieje wewnątrz kręgu. Ogniska nadal płoną. Dwa, trzy, pięć… Nikt nie dokładał drew do ognia, ale i tak trudno orzec, ile to jeszcze może potrwać. Cholerne przesądy.

– Ziemia… –  Unik, jaki wykonuje Thorin, jest tak przewidywalny, tak powolny, że aż przez to śmieszny. – Wysadziliście twierdzę, skurwysyny!

– Sam… sam  sprowadziłeś tu tych…  –  Dwalin nie jest w stanie dokończyć zdania.

Następny wstrząs jest tak silny, że obaj lecą gdzieś w dół, w niewiadomą, chociaż to tylko złudzenie, bo żadna czeluść nie otwiera się, żeby ich pochłonąć, nie, po prostu nagle wszystko robi się… krzywe. Dwalin ląduje w ognisku, wzbijając w powietrze tumany iskier. Próbuje wstać, ale nie może, balansuje więc chwilę jak linoskoczek, walcząc z ciążeniem. Wtedy ktoś go podtrzymuje. Całe szczęście skórzane ubranie nie zajmuje się ogniem, poparzona jest tylko ręka, od nadgarstka aż po podwinięty rękaw koszuli.

Gdzieś dalej przewraca się drzewo, może nawet kilka. W pobliskiej wiosce dzwony biją na trwogę.

– Obraziliśmy Potęgi, może nawet sam Eru gniewa się na nas – mówi Thorin, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, Dwalinowi zdaje się tylko, bo hałas zniekształca wszystkie słowa

– Raczej hajera. – Dwalin, zgięty w pół, spluwa krwią. – Hajera wkurwiliśmy. O jednego za dużo.

Wtedy Thorin wykorzystuje jego nieuwagę i odpycha z całych sił, aż Dwalin z rozpędu uderza plecami o pień drzewa. Krew dudni mu pod czaszką, wściekłość ożywia zmęczone mięśnie. Oszukał mnie, drań. Zrobił mnie na szaro jak ostatniego młokosa.

Pozbierać się, pobiec za nim, to kwestia kilku sekund, ale Dwalin już wie – świadomość tego faktu doprowadza go do szału – że tym razem nie zdąży na czas i nie powstrzyma tego, co zaraz nastąpi. Co nastąpić musi. Jedno, dwa uderzenia serca i Thorin rzuca się z krzykiem na Jahangira, gdy tamten stoi odwrócony tyłem. To da Rocha dostrzega go pierwszy i to on ostrzega Easterlinga krótkim: Uwaga!, które działa jak smagnięcie batem. Jahangir nie odwraca się, nie sprawdza, w czym rzecz, od razu robi unik. Dzięki temu ratuje głowę. Obrót, przeskok, i w jego rękach już błyszczy sztylet martwego Umbarczyka – kiepska broń, ale lepsze to, niż nic.

Ruszyli, Dwalin zna ten rodzaj hałasu, rozpoznałby go wszędzie, znowu walczą. Z twierdzy ruszyli albo na twierdzę, tego zgadnąć nie sposób. Może gwardzistom puściły nerwy, może wzięli trzęsienie ziemi za koniec świata i postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, któż to może wiedzieć? Oddział Umbarczyków poszedł w rozsypkę, Thorinowi rabują pewnie, co się da i gdzie popadnie, najpewniej najbliżej położone chałupy. Jedni się modlą, inni myślą: nie mam już nic do stracenia, więc przestają dbać o pozory. Jak koniec świata, to koniec świata, nie ma co rozpaczać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

– Jahan! – Dwalin wie, że nie zdąży, może jednak pomóc w inny sposób.

Miecz, wyrwany wcześniej typowi, który nigdy nim chyba nie walczył, przecina powietrze i upada obok Easterlinga. Teraz jest tak, jak być powinno: ostrze przeciwko ostrzu, równa walka, a nie polowanie na czarownice.

Nie mogę się w to mieszać. Któregokolwiek z nich bym zabił, nie wybaczyłbym sobie nigdy.

Gdzie jest Fili? Żyw jeszcze, czy miał mniej szczęścia ode mnie?

– Pomóż… –  Nie ma prawa słyszeć tego szeptu, jest lżejszy niż szelest liści, ale jednak słyszy, wyobraża sobie, że słyszy, wie dobrze, że usłyszał. Kanclerz leży nieopodal, skręcony pod dziwnym kątem, co sugeruje, że złamał kręgosłup. Ziemia wokół niego wydyma się w paroksyzmie bólu, korzenie sterczą w górę, nagie i bezbronne, zadziwione własnym zgonem. Powalone drzewo odgradza starca od świata, sprawia, że staje się niemal niewidoczny. – Dokumenty… księgi… palantir…

Nawet w chwili śmierci myśli tylko o swoich papierach.

Potok pieni się i parska, jego koryto zostało naruszone przez wstrząsy. Wydaje ci się, że do wody jest daleko, a tymczasem ona już liże twoje stopy. Walcząc, Jahangir z Thorinem zapuścili się daleko, aż pod same skały, dawno przekraczając krąg rokowań, z którego po trzęsieniu zostało zresztą niewiele. Zwrócili na siebie uwagę bandy maruderów, chyba tutejszych zbójców. Nie noszą żadnych znaków, to wolni strzelcy, może dopiero niedawno zeszli z gór, żeby nachapać się krwi i złota; pogłoski o bitwach roznoszą się szybko. Jeden z nich próbuje strzelić do Thorina z kuszy. Zanim udaje mu się wymierzyć, obrywa przez plecy i ląduje na ziemi, prosto w kałuży błota.

– Trzymać się z daleka, ścierwa! – warczy Dwalin, wycofując się tyłem, krok za krokiem, powoli. Sprowokujcie mnie tylko, myśli, tylko spróbujcie mnie sprowokować, a chętnie z wami zatańcuje. Jak z Kaliną w gospodzie. – Poszli won!

Podskakują nieco, szczekają i podszczypują kostki jak stado zdziczałych psów, ale żaden nie rzuca się na niego z bronią. Grzeczne pieski. Ścierwojady. Zaczekają, aż się tu wykrwawimy i dopiero wtedy oskubią nas do naga. Po drodze dołączają do nich inni desperaci. Jest wśród nich ze dwóch Umbarczyków, ale reszta to tutejsi, głównie pasterze, którym pokończyło się zajęcie, wypłaty przepili i na zimę zostali bez grosza przy duszy. Nie mają już nic do stracenia. Tacy jak oni, gdy raz zwietrzą łup, nie odpuszczą, nawet gdyby z nich pasy drzeć. W pojedynkę nie są groźni, ale gdy zbierze się cała banda, zmoże nawet najsprawniejszego wojaka.

Jahangir broni się lewą ręką, prawa zwisa mu bezwładnie. Źle z tobą, przyjacielu. Po Thorinie nie widać zmęczenia. Wskoczył do źródła mocy i czerpie ją pełnymi garściami, chociaż wie dobrze, że odchoruje to potem po wielokroć, po tysiąckroć, a może nawet przypłaci to życiem.

Nigdy nie sięgajcie głęboko, ostrzegał ich jedyny trener, który godził się mówić o takich rzeczach – po cichu, co prawda, ale i tak byli mu za to wdzięczni, bo całą wiedzę o berserkerskiej magii, zawdzięczali jemu. Sięgniesz za głęboko, możesz nie wrócić. Zwierzę przejmie nad tobą kontrolę, staniesz się nim, ono stanie się tobą. Albo umrzesz z wyczerpania, przeżywszy całe życie w kilka zaledwie minut. Nie warto. A czy zdołam pokonać wroga, z którym się starłem, zanim to się stanie?, chce wiedzieć Thorin i wlepia w nauczyciela błyszczące od gorączki oczy. Zapewne. Moc zwierzęcia jest wielka, szczególnie rannego i zagnanego w pułapkę. W takim razie warto. Co warto, Thorinie synu Thraina? Warto poświęcić wszystko… poświęciłbym wszystko, poprawia się książę, żeby tylko zobaczyć swego wroga z rozszarpanym gardłem. Nawet, jeżeli miałby to być ostatni widok, jaki oglądałbym w życiu.

Osypujący się grunt tworzy skarpę w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej jej nie było. W dole grzmi potok. Połamane drzewa po drugiej stronie przypominają palisadę, a niektóre z nich wpadły do strumienia, tamując przepływ wody. Jeżeli nikt nie ich nie uprzątnie, zamiast Twierdzańskiej Doliny, będziemy mieć Twierdzańskiej Jezioro, myśli Dwalin bezwiednie, ot tak, bo nie może przestać. Czuje na karku oddech tamtych, teraz jest ich już chyba z dwudziestu, całkiem spora banda. A tymczasem Jahangir dociera do samej krawędzi skarpy i przez ułamek sekundy widać, że się waha – skoczyć, nie skoczyć, skoczyć, nie…

– Żywego miałem cię rzucić do stóp królowi z Żelaznych Wzgórz. – Słychać głos Thorina. – Poddaj się, Easterlingu.

Skoczy, myśli Dwalin. Skoczy jak nic.

Ale Jahangir, zamiast rzucić się naprzód i skończyć pojedynek raz na zawsze, odwraca się twarzą do Thorina. Nie ma już broni, dłoń nie utrzymała miecza. Ktoś pomyślałby, gotuje się do rzucenia czaru, ale Dwalin wie dobrze, że Easterling nie potrafi posługiwać się magią, chociaż jego babka była plemienną czarownicą. Potrafiła burzę przywołać i wybić tabun koni wroga jednym spojrzeniem, opowiadał kiedyś w rzadkim przypływie szczerości. Bano się jej jak ognia, szanowano niczym królową. Gdybym odziedziczył po niej talent, nie musiałbym uciekać ze stepów, ale Pani Jeźdźców poskąpiła mi swoich darów.

O Pani, przyjmij mnie do siebie, powtarza teraz bezgłośnie. W Iluvatara nie wierzył nigdy, podobnie jak większość jego współbraci. O Pani, przygarnij mnie do swojej  piersi, pozwól galopować bez końca po stepach. Muśnij mnie swoim oddechem. Zdejmij ciężar z ramion i pozwól odpocząć.

– Skończmy z tym od razu! – odzywa się ktoś z bandy gapiów. – Za długo to trwa, czasu nie ma na dyrdymały!

– Daj im pokój, ty durniu. Chcesz skończyć jak oni?

Przerwiesz pojedynek na śmierć i życie, a będziesz przeklęty na wieki. Zabijesz bezbronnego, narazisz się na wieczną hańbę i wszystko zwróci się przeciwko tobie – człowiek, zwierzę, roślina, kamień. Nie zaznasz spokoju ani na tym, ani na tamtym świecie.

– Poddaj się – powtarza Thorin, chociaż tamten nie ma przecież broni, nie ma także dokąd uciekać. A jednak liczy się gest – słowo – aprobata dla własnego losu. A Easterling prędzej odgryzie sobie rękę jak dzikie zwierzę, niż pozostanie w więzach, zdany na cudzą łaskę.

Gromkie „urraaa!” rozrywa powietrze. Szczęk broni słychać coraz wyraźniej, jakby bitwa przeniosła się z Twierdzy na jej przedpola, chociaż nie widać jeszcze ścierających się ze sobą mężów.

Ktoś przedziera się przez tłum gapiów. Na jego głowę sypią się przekleństwa.

Przydaj się na coś, Umbarczyku, myśli Dwalin, mając na myśli dowódcę korsarzy, teraz tylko ty możesz opanować sytuację, stoi za tobą oddział zbrojnych. Tfu, niedorobiony mag, tacy są najgorsi! A jednak to od niego zależy, czy pozabijamy się tu wszyscy, czy ocaleją chociaż kobiety i dzieci.

Thorin nie wytrzymuje, robi zamach, ale ostrze nie sięga celu. Woda wściekle dudni u stóp skarpy. To raczej taniec, niż walka, taniec na ostrzu noża; taniec śmierci. Jak byłem dzieckiem, ćwiczyłem takie sekwencje ruchów godzinami, opowiadał kiedyś Jahangir, wieczór przechodził w noc, noc w dzień, a ja nie wychodziłem z transu, aż w końcu nauczyciel siłą ściągał mnie ze skały. Skały? Tak, naugrimie, przejedź przez stepy, a zrozumiesz, że rośnie na nich nie tylko trawa.

– Będziesz się temu przyglądał? Tak po prostu?

Fili. Żyje. Ulga, że tamtemu nic się nie stało, smakuje jak zimna woda, którą nabiera się w dłonie prosto ze źródła.

Drobny żwir sypie się w dół, wprost do strumienia. Jahangir chwieje się na nogach, cudem tylko utrzymując równowagę. Bez przerwy szepcze modlitwę do Pani Jeźdźców.

Z Thorinem także dzieje się coś niedobrego, chociaż ktoś postronny zrzuciłby to na karb ran, które mu zadano w trakcie potyczki. Ale nie Dwalin, Dwalin wie dobrze, co się stało naprawdę. Porzucił cię, nie daje już z siebie czerpać. Zostałeś sam. Nie można oswoić drapieżnika, towarzyszy ci z własnej woli albo wcale, wiesz o tym dobrze, gdy spróbujesz nagiąć jego wolę, rzuci ci się do gardła. Lub, po prostu, zniknie w mateczniku i nigdy więcej do ciebie nie wróci.

– Dwalinie…

– Nie.

Erebor? Co mi po Ereborze, skoro mam tam wrócić sam?

Fili rzuca się naprzód, ale Dwalin go powstrzymuje. To nie jest twoja walka, chce powiedzieć, nie mówi jednak ani słowa, wyjaśnienia są zbędne. Zabij go! Zabij! Skocz! Pokój, panowie! Krzyki mieszają się z zakładami, czynionymi w pośpiechu, w gorączce, byleby zdążyć przed końcem walki. Stawiam tyle, że krasnolud wygra. Dobrze, wchodzę. Złoty świecznik przeciw nożom, popatrz, świetna robota. Niechaj ci będzie – twoja strata, mój zysk!

Odzywają się bębny, to Umbarczycy włączają się do bitwy. Widać da Rocha zdołał zdyscyplinować swoją drużynę. Wokół świstają strzały, jedna przelatuje nawet tuż obok Dwalinowego ucha i wbija się w drzewo, do połowy wyrwane z ziemi. Po trzęsieniu ziemi trudno rozpoznać okolicę, nic nie znajduje się na swoim miejscu, jakby ktoś podmienił tę ukrytą między górami dolinę na całkiem inną, przeniesioną tutaj z drugiego końca Śródziemia. Nawet ktoś, kto urodził się nieopodal i znał na pamięć każdą piędź ziemi, teraz błądził niczym ślepiec, potykając się o nieistniejące wcześniej fałdy lub wystające korzenie.

Potem nie myśli już wcale, odpycha od siebie Filego i po chwili już jest przy Thorinie, wykręca mu rękę, staje między walczącymi. Póki jeszcze dycham, nie pozwolę ci zabić bezbronnego, bracie, nie zhańbisz się w taki sposób.

– Pal licho Daina, sami odbijemy Erebor – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc wprost w skrzywioną ze złości twarz Thorina. Chwyta go za kark, przyciska czoło do jego czoła, jak zawsze po bitwie. Nie spotyka się z oporem, tamten jest chyba zbyt zaskoczony, zbyt rozbity utratą mocy, żeby zareagować. To dobrze, bardzo dobrze, może dzięki temu uda mi się go przekonać. – Zostaw, niech odejdzie, niech zabierze Umbarczyków, niech odjadą na stepy, cóż nam po nich? Nie będziemy się wysługiwać obcymi w naszej własnej sprawie!

– Dain ma armię.

– Ale to my mamy ducha walki.

Dwalin nie widzi Jahangira, stoi tyłem do niego, ale słowa rhundańskiego pożegnania z życiem rozbrzmiewają wewnątrz jego głowy, jakby ktoś je tam wepchnął siłą. Nie dam cię zabić, przyjacielu, pogalopujesz jeszcze przez swoje stepy, w tym życiu, nie w tamtym. Zgładziłeś wielu naszych, ale ja także mordowałem twoich, więc szale się wyrównały. Dawne winy poszły w zapomnienie, obaj dostaniemy jeszcze jedną szansę. Skoro taka jest wola Jedynego, wrócę do Ereboru, chociaż broniłem się przed tym długo, ale,  na kowadło Mahala, na skrawione kamienie Azanulbizar, na głowy wszystkich moich przyjaciół, martwych i żywych, nie pójdę tam sam!

– Jesteś ze mną, czy przeciwko mnie?

Dwalin słyszy, jak Fili straszy kogoś klątwą – Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, których nie rozumiesz, mości hajer, oni w Iluvatara są mocy, nie w twojej! – słyszy także odgłos wybuchu, tym razem dobiegający z niedaleka, zapewne z twierdzy. Być może poszła jedna z beczek z prochem, bo gdyby poszły wszystkie, nie byłoby czego zbierać.

– Naprawdę? Naprawdę musisz mnie o to pytać?

Przez chwilę myśli, że go przekonał, nie, ma nadzieję, że tak się stało. Przecież to mój brat, znamy się od urodzenia, piliśmy swoją krew, ratowaliśmy sobie życie po wielokroć, walczyliśmy ramię przy ramieniu nawet wtedy, gdy inni nie widzieli szans na przeżycie i porzucali towarzyszy na pastwę losu. Zawsze, niezależnie od sytuacji, mogliśmy na sobie polegać.

 A potem Thorin wyciąga skądś sztylet i rzuca go ponad ramieniem Dwalina, trafiając – nie trafiając? – trafiając? – prosto do celu.

– Dwalin! – To Fili. Zapewne z jego perspektywy wygląda to tak, jakby Dwalin chciał się rzucić w przepaść w ślad za dowódcą gwardii. Za ich plecami wybucha awantura, bo ktoś nie chce płacić, a ktoś inny domaga się dowodów, że Easterling naprawdę nie żyje. Nie zapłacę, jeśli nie zobaczę trupa! O Pani Jeźdźców, wierzył w ciebie aż do końca, więc nie zostawiaj go teraz bez opieki. W dole widać wodę, miejscami brunatną, miejscami śnieżną od piany i niesione przez nurt połamane gałęzie, śmieci, kawałki materii. Trzeba by więcej, niż łaski Pani Jeźdźców, żeby przeżyć taki upadek.

Dwalinowi kręci się w głowie.

– I jak teraz udowodnisz Dainowi, że Easterling nie żyje? – słyszy głos Filego, jakby ten stał bardzo daleko, gdzieś na wzgórzu, i krzyczał przez tubę do kogoś znajdującego się w dolinie.

– Mam świadków.

– To znaczy: mnie? A może Dwalina?

Brodzenie w bezczuciu trwa niedługo, zaledwie kilka uderzeń serca, potem wszystko wraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Odbiorę swoją zapłatę, mówi szeptucha, pożerając go spojrzeniem jak kot pożera mysz, zanim ostatecznie ją zgładzi, nabawiwszy się przedtem do syta. Nie martw się, nie będę stratna, umiem zadbać o własne sprawy.

– Przywołaj swoją sforę, wuju, zanim obróci w perzynę wszystko wokoło!

Brodzenie w bezczuciu trwa niedługo, potem trzeba się zmierzyć z tym, co napiera na ciebie z każdej strony. Za dużo, to za dużo nawet jak na ciebie, Dwalinie synu Fundina, chociaż zawsze byłeś silniejszy od swoich kompanów. Tego ciężaru nie dasz rady unieść w pojedynkę.

– Nadal jesteś ze mną? – Thorin nie słucha siostrzeńca, patrzy na Dwalina i potrząsa nim mocno. Trudno wytrzymać jego spojrzenie. – Wrócisz ze mną do Ereboru?

Wszystko w środku skręca się w paroksyzmie bólu. To już nie jest mój brat, to ktoś obcy, tamten Thorin zginął przed laty w wojnie, której nie mogliśmy wygrać, poległ jak wielu innych. Jak ja. Być może to tylko przeczucie, może przebłysk jasnowidzenia, ale w tej chwili Dwalin pojmuje, czemu Thorin tak długo zwlekał z powrotem, czemu spotkanie z uciekinierami z Ereboru pozostawił na sam koniec, chociaż równie dobrze mógł od niego rozpocząć. Wśród obcych łatwiej udawać, że żyjesz, oddychasz, masz jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Ale gdy spojrzysz w twarz przyjaciela, który przeżył to samo, co ty, widział to samo, stracił to samo albo i więcej i co noc przeżywa niekończący się koszmar niekończącej się bitwy, pozory pryskają jak szkło z rozbitego kielicha. Bo tak naprawdę jesteś martwy, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo i wiesz o tym dobrze. Król bez królestwa, bohater i zdrajca, herszt bandy straceńców, po których nikt nie zapłacze. Żywy trup.

– Wrócę. – Oddaje ucisk, czując, jak resztki sił uciekają z niego jak powietrze z przekłutego, rybiego pęcherza. – Odbijemy Erebor. A wtedy odejdę i więcej mnie nie zobaczysz.

Podobno na stepach Rhûn rośnie nie tylko trawa. Chciałbym zobaczyć to na własne oczy.

Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, nie dłuższą niż kilka uderzeń serca, a potem Thorin kiwa głową, poważnie i chyba,  po raz pierwszy, ze zrozumieniem.

– Z drogi!

Banda rzezimieszków rożnego autoramentu napiera na nich coraz bardziej. Część z nich, to pewnie Thorinowi ludzie, wynajęci za złoto, ale za złoto lojalności nie kupisz, nie na dłuższą metę. Dwalin poznaje kilku tutejszych – swołocz bez zasad, postrach okolicznych wiosek. Truwor Kudłacz nie przyjął ich do swojej bandy, więc działali sami, nie bacząc, czy swoich rabują, czy też przyjezdnych, bywało nawet, że gwałtem dziewkę wzięli albo gardło poderżnęli parobkowi, który za daleko odszedł od własnej chałupy. Nic dziwnego, że gdy usłyszeli, że naugrim szuka najemnych, poszli za nim jak ćmy do ognia. Czekając chwili, by móc go ubić, a złoto zabrać dla siebie.

– Patrz, Thorinie – mówi Dwalin. – Ani chybi do tańca nas proszą. I jak tu odmówić, skoro tacy układni?

– Co racja, to racja.

We trzech przeciwko dwudziestu, równie dobrze mógłbym skoczyć za tobą, przyjacielu, na jedno by wyszło. Cała wściekłość, zmęczenie, żal, nienawiść ogniskuje się w końcu kanclerskiej laski – w drugiej ręce błyska miecz, który nie pasuje do dłoni, kąsałby ją, gdyby nagle ożył. Ale to nie wystarcza. Nas trzech, ich mrowie, nie przemożesz, gdy idą na ciebie kupą. Niedźwiedź śpi, wilk śpi, nikt nam nie przyjdzie z pomocą.

– Umbarczycy... – Fili jest zdyszany, ale trzyma się nieźle. – Byli tu przed chwilą…

Byli i umknęli. Twierdza teraz najważniejsza, skoro szansa na eskapadę na stepy spłynęła wraz z Easterlingiem w dół rzeki. Kto by się przejmował życiem jakichś najemników, skoro powodzenie całej wyprawy wisi na włosku?

– Uważaj!

Dwalin kładzie jednego z tamtych, niespecjalnie się przy tym wysilając. To Dima z osady, orientuje się poniewczasie, matka, jak się dowie, oczy sobie za nim wypłacze, bo to jedyny syn, oczko w głowie. Trzeba było nie łazić za mącicielami, tylko na polu robić, jak ojciec przykazał!

– Nie zdzierżymy – mówi Fili, gdy docierają do miejsca, gdzie tak niedawno Jahangir Smagły składał ostatnią modlitwę do Pani Jeźdźców. Posklejane, jasne kosmyki lepią mu się do skrwawionego czoła. Odwraca się na ułamek sekundy, wzrokiem taksując przepaść. Przed nimi tłuszcza z byle jaką bronią, za nimi potok w dole, wściekle spieniona woda i skały jak zębiska potwora. W górze ciemnoszare niebo, ni to noc, ni to wieczór. Może koniec świata, może jego początek. – Nie…

– Z lewej – ostrzega Thorin.

Teraz stoją już na samej krawędzi – stamtąd nie ma drogi ucieczki. Tamci także to wiedzą, dlatego nie spieszą się wcale. Zastanawiają się tylko, czy prawdą jest, że każdy krasnolud obróci się w kamień, gdy mu tylko woda głowę zaleje.

– Młody, łuk dawaj – To nie jest prośba, tylko rozkaz podszyty groźbą. Herszta tu nie ma, żaden z nich nie uznałby nad sobą władzy, ale z Dębem lepiej nie zaczynać, bo twardy jest jak drzewo, od którego wziął swoje imię. Upatrzył sobie Thorinową kolczugę, gdy tylko ją zobaczył i postanowił, że będzie jego. Moja kolczuga, moje naramienniki, mój płaszcz podszyty futrem. Wara wam od niego, komesowe pachołki, umbarska hałastro, wara, pókim dobry!

– Źle wcelujesz i spadnie jeden z drugim, jak wcześniej gwardzista. I szukaj wtedy wiatru w polu! – mruczy z dezaprobatą jeden z obcych. Przypałętał się tutaj wraz z Umbarczykami, psia jego jucha.

– Tak, żegnaj złoto, żegnaj rynsztunku…

– Jaki rynsztunek? Toć paktować przyszli, broń mają jakby ją w Koziej Wólce na targu kupili, bez ładu, bez składu. Zdobyczną. Trza nam do twierdzy, póki się jeszcze biją. Może skorzystamy, zanim się spostrzegą.

– Ty to lepiej mordę zamknij, Boruc, na tym skorzystamy najbardziej.

– Proszę. – Łuk jest niewielki, domowej roboty. Dobry raczej na leśne ptaki, niż na grubego zwierza, ale we wprawnych rękach zmienić się może w śmiercionośne narzędzie.

– Dzielicie skórę na niedźwiedziu – mówi Thorin spokojnie, podtrzymując siostrzeńca, który stracił równowagę i jak nic sturlałby się w dół wraz z kamieniami, gdyby nie pomoc, która nadeszła w ostatniej chwili. Jeden z głazów, większy niż ludzka głowa, uderza w wodę z taką siłą, że wzbija w górę fontannę piany.

Wysoko… dlaczego tutaj?, dlaczego otchłań?, boję się, boję! Stopy nie znajdują oparcia, ręce bezskutecznie próbują objąć powietrze. Dlaczego muszę zginąć w taki sposób?

– Nie zginiesz – Thorin mówi wprost do jego ucha, żeby tamci nie usłyszeli. – Nie zginiesz. Sam cię zabiję za niesubordynację, ale nie tutaj, nie dzisiaj. Zrozumiałeś?

Oddech i jeszcze jeden, głęboki. Dwalin marszczy brwi, obserwując napastników z taką uwagą, jakby samym wzrokiem próbował zmusić ich do odwrotu. Nie daje to, niestety, większego efektu. Thorin i Dwalin, jak za dawnych czasów, i ja – jak na niezliczonych treningach, w górach i na placu ćwiczebnym, gdy dni zlewały się z nocami, a rękojeść przyrastała do dłoni, stając się przedłużeniem ręki. Pęcherz na pęcherzu, chłopak nie pociągnie tak dłużej, chcesz go zniechęcić, Thorinie? Nie, zahartuję go jak stal i, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, będzie wiedział, jak się zachować.

Nie zobaczycie więcej mojego strachu.

– Czy ktoś tu wspominał o łuku? A może się przesłyszałem?

– Myślę, mój mały, że kompani Dęba woleliby raczej przywitać się z moim toporem, bo ostatnio nie mieli okazji. Zobaczyli go tylko i już zwiewali, aż się kurzyło! Na drugi raz nie przyjdzie im do głowy wychodzić z kuźni bez płacenia za dobrą robotę!

Kili. Gloin. Jak zwykle nie w porę, jak zwykle na czas. Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że ucieszę się na widok tego starego, rudego wieprza, nogi bym mu z tyłka powyrywał, myśli Dwalin. A jednak. Kiedy i jak wmieszał się w tłum gapiów, jakim cudem nikt go nie poznał, trudno powiedzieć, ale najważniejsze, że jest tutaj, on i jego ogromny topór, który nie jednemu orkowi strącił głowę z karku.

Wykorzystując zamieszanie, Kili naciąga cięciwę po raz drugi. Stoi za tłumem, na niewielkim wzniesieniu, dzięki czemu może siec strzałami bez kłopotu, jakby wybierał z talerza najtłustsze kawałki. Widok rodaków dodaje Thorinowi siły – już wyrąbuje sobie przejście, już dobiega do najbliżej stojącego dryblasa. Krawędź przepaści staje się nagle bardziej odległa.

– Nori!

Raz po raz ktoś pada na ziemię i już się nie podnosi. Trujące strzałki Noriego są niezawodne, rzyga się po nich tygodniami… o ile w ogóle odzyskuje się przytomność. Samego złodzieja nigdzie nie widać, za to strzałki latają wszędzie, siejąc większy chyba popłoch, niż Gloinowe toporzysko. Demony! Demony nas atakują! Wybucha panika, bo przeciwnika nie widać, mniejszy jest od komara, a kąsa tak mocno, że zdzierżyć tego nie sposób. A mówiłem, żeby do twierdzy wracać? Mówiłem? Nie gadaj tyle, tylko mieczem rób, póki jeszcze dychasz! Kolczuga tak czy siak będzie moja, musi być, jakem Dąb. Nikt nigdy nie upokorzył mnie do takiego stopnia!

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Nori. Fruwają strzałki, strzały dziurawią wroga, harcują miecze, młot turbuje osiłków, którym się zdawało, że nikt ich nie zmorze. Niby krasnale niżsi są, mniejsi, a jednak wszędzie ich pełno. Mięśnie mają z żelaza, głowy z kamienia.

Balin, Oin.

– Może i jestem wiekowy – oświadcza Balin, kłaniając się nisko. Do tańca kogoś prosisz, kpi z niego Dwalin, czy przyłączasz się do mordobicia? – nie na tyle jednak, by mieczem nie pomachać, gdy najdzie mnie na to ochota. A teraz naszła, więc hej-ho! – naciera na pierwszego młokosa, który mu wchodzi w drogę.

Tamten nie ma z nim żadnych szans, zresztą nawet nie próbuje się bronić – ucieka, wrzeszcząc w niebogłosy, że go Złe ściga. Większość bierze z niego przykład, ale niektórzy walczą aż do końca, co dobrze świadczy o ich zbójeckim honorze. 

– Za Erebor! Za króla! Do boju!

Każdy dzień jest dobry, żeby pożegnać się z życiem.

**VIII**

**(epilog)**

 

W miejscu kopalni zieje dziura o postrzępionych brzegach – przypomina odcisk stopy olbrzyma o sześciu palcach. Z noclegowni hajerów i budynku, w którym urzędowali ludzie zarządcy, pozostały tylko zewnętrzne ściany, reszta zapadła się wraz z tonami piachu i skał, niknąc gdzieś hen, głęboko w trzewiach góry. Z czeluści dymi się jeszcze, słychać też zgrzyt wciąż osuwających się skał. Pomyślałby ktoś, że to jeszcze koniec, że stanie się coś jeszcze. Może cała góra osiądzie na klęczkach, może Gromowe Turnie pospadają ze swych tronów, może gwiazdy zaczną się sypać z nieba, jak słonecznikowe ziarnka. A najpewniej powróci tu olbrzym, ten sam, który pozostawił odcisk, i tym razem rozdepcze wszystko do szczętu, pozostawiając tylko pusty krajobraz przykryty warstwą węglowego pyłu.

Zawodzenie dociera aż tutaj, szczekają też psy. To chyba pierwszy dźwięk – pierwszy, poza sypiącym się gruzem – który dociera do półprzytomnego chłopaka i pozwala mu uwierzyć, że nie, nie jesteś jeszcze martwy, Iwomirze, zbóju ze zbójeckiej familii, gdybyś był martwy, nie słyszałbyś ani psów, ani chichotu pomylonej Marianki, ani pisku jej głupawych córek. Ich chałupa stoi najbliżej kopalni, czarniawa i szpetna, brudna jak sam pomiot Skarbnika. Wielokroć mówili ludzie, uciekaj Marianka, póki jeszcze pora, bo zdrowie stracisz. Kto wie, jakie paskudztwa wdychasz? Jakimi karmisz swoje dzieci? Ale ona słuchać nie chciała, bo to przecież ojców chałupa i jakże to tak, na poniewierkę iść jak dziadówka, i to po czemu, bo niby kopalnia za blisko? Niedoczekanie wasze! Więc stoi dom, od szybu oddalony o kilkadziesiąt kroków i codziennie przechodzą obok niego hajerzy, spiesząc na szychtę. Czasem kobieta lub któraś z jej córek macha im na powitanie, częściej udają, że nikogo nie widzą. Na lince obok płotu suszy się pranie, które po kilku sekundach wygląda tak, jakby nigdy nie widziało ani ługu, ani miednicy.

Skoro słyszę Mariankę, jeszcze nie umarłem. Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym spotkał tę babę w zaświatach. Iwo orientuje się, że leży z twarzą do ziemi, bo gdy próbuje otworzyć oczy, widzi tylko żwir, w dodatku drobinki piachu wpadają mu pod powieki. Boli, cholerstwo! Jak kłuje! Poza tym z nogami coś jest nie w porządku, jakby wisiały w powietrzu, nie ma pod nimi gruntu.

Wrażenie jest słuszne. Iwo o mało nie mdleje ze strachu, gdy podnosi się na rękach, bo tuż obok niego rozpościera się otchłań… A gdzie tam!, właściwie nie tyle obok, co pod nim, jego nogi dyndają w pustce i wystarczyłby jeden nieostrożny ruch, by wylądować na dole. Ale miałeś szczęście, myśli, próbując odpełznąć jak najdalej od krawędzi, szczęście głupiego. Jeszcze chwila i stoczyłbyś się w przepaść jak kamień, nie byłoby dla ciebie ratunku.

Pamięć o tym, że przecież nie przyszedł tu sam, wraca wtedy, gdy Anula, córka Marianki, próbuje na siłę wlać mu do gardła jakieś cuchnące zioła. Przyszły tu wszystkie, całą trójką, żeby popatrzeć na „wielką dziurę w ziemi”, a za nimi przywlekło się z tuzin psów, jeden szpetniejszy od drugiego. Dziewczyna na pewno chce dobrze, zna się na ziołach, ale Iwomirowi flaki skręcają się po pierwszym łyku. Odtrąca kubek. I wtedy, nagle, jakby go piorun trzasnął, przypomina sobie o krasnoludzie.

Gdzie jest Bifur?

– Anula, krasnolud! – Chwyta dziewczynę za rękę. – Obiegnij zapadlisko, może leży gdzieś w krzakach, w pobliżu?

– Nikogo żem nie widziała. Ale sprawdzę raz jeszcze.

Biegł za mną, to pamiętam dobrze, bo nieustannie mówił – nie, krzyczał, słowa wylewały się z niego, jakby nimi rzygał. Wszystko po krasnoludzku. W pewnym momencie potknąłem się o jakiś głaz, to mnie postawił na nogi, a potem dźgnął jeszcze kijem w plecy, żebym się pospieszył. O Eru, nigdy, w całym życiu, nie biegłem tak szybko!

 – Malwa! Malwina, gdzieżeś ty?

Teraz już obie siostry biegają wokoło, zaglądając pod każdy kamień. Oby tylko, myśli Iwo poniewczasie, nie przytrafiło im się coś niedobrego, przecież tam, pod ziemią, wszystko się jeszcze gotuje! Zapadlisko może się powiększyć, widać przecież uskoki. W miejscu, w którym Iwo ocknął się chwile temu, teraz nie ma już nic poza cienkim kawałkiem skały, która do złudzenia przypomina kość.

– Jest! Jest!

– No i widzisz? – Marianka uśmiecha się, szczerząc tych kilka zębów, które jej pozostały. Mówią, że większość wybił jej mąż, gdy jeszcze chodził po świecie, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy prawda li to, czy tylko zmyślenie. Pewnie prawda. Tak jak i to, że stary tłukł obie swoje córki, gdy były małe, przez co im się rozum opóźnił.

Jeden z psów, synowiec któregoś z okolicznych wilków, podchodzi do Iwa i kładzie mu łeb na kolanach. Drugi, nieco mniejszy, z kikutem zamiast ogona, krąży w pobliżu, węsząc i skowycząc z cicha. Psy widzą więcej, więc skoro tu przyszły, rozumuje chłopak, to może dalszych katastrof nie będzie? A jednak żaden z nich nie zbliża się do zapadliska. Wyczuwają coś najwidoczniej, bo nawet te najbardziej ciekawskie omijają dziurę w ziemi szerokim łukiem.

Z okolic schodzi się coraz więcej ludzi. Najpierw ci z najbliższych chałup, potem docierają także mieszkańcy osady, którzy opowiadają bez ładu i składu o tym, że trzęsienie ziemi zniszczyło wiele domów, panie, tak wiele, a przez targowisko biegnie teraz uskok, który sięga aż do innego wymiaru! Na głowę moich dzieci przysięgam, że cuchnie z niego siarką!

– Zamiast gadać, mógłby nam któryś pomóc! – oburza się Anulka. – Rannego tu mamy!

Zaraz przyskakuje jeden z parobków. Chwyta Bifura za nogi, Anulka z Malwą targają go za ręce, razem udaje im się przenieść naugrima tam, gdzie ziemia wydaje się bardziej stabilna. Wielu gapiów rozbiega się po okolicy. Badają dziurę w ziemi, załamują ręce, że roboty nie będzie, inni zaś śmieją się w głos, że dobrze tak komesowi, bo pozna teraz, jak to jest, gdy bieda zagląda do garnków! Gdzie tam, pozna, panie, rodzina mu pieniędzy dośle, albo w ogóle zabierze stąd na inną posadę. Sami tu zostaniemy, bez obrony i bez możliwości zarobku. Głupoty gadasz, Matijas, pomyślałby kto, żeś złoto od komesa korcami dostawał! Lepiej nam będzie bez niego, bez podatków, bez kopalni. Wszyscy wyjadą i spokój tu będzie, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Aleś wymyślił, jakie dobre czasy?  Nie pamiętasz już, jakżeś własne kierpce żarł, bo z tego spłachetka ziemi, coś go wziął po ojcu, nie dało się wyżyć? Nie pamiętasz? Bo ja tak, i to bardzo dobrze. Jak trakty opustoszeją, będziemy skończeni, nie uratują nas ani grule, ani tych kilka owieczek w zagrodzie. Trzeba będzie dobytek życia upchać do worka i szukać szczęścia gdzie indziej.

Iwo nie słucha tego gadania, sił nie ma, żeby o tym rozmyślać. Za to wieści z twierdzy od razu podrywają go na nogi.

– Jak to: najazd? – Nie może zrozumieć. – Że normalnie, pod bronią, wroga armia? Jak w opowieści?

– Nie, nie jak w opowieści, chłopcze. – Odpowiada drab z poparzonym czołem, który jako pierwszy dotarł tu z Twierdzańskiej Doliny. Odzież ma obszarpaną, brwi osmalone. Sądząc po tym, jak się porusza, każdy krok sprawia mu ból, narusza poparzoną tkankę. – Prawdziwy najazd nie ma z opowieściami nic wspólnego.

Iwomirowi robi się głupio.

– No ja wiem. Pytam tylko, czy armia, a nie jacyś maruderzy z gór, wielu ich tutaj. I czy naprawdę z Umbaru, bo gdzie Ered Luin, a gdzie Umbar?

– Z Umbaru, z Umbaru. – Tamten kiwa głowa. –  Twierdzę otoczyli, obrońców zagnali w kozi róg, ogniem strasząc. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby komesa obwiesili na pierwszym lepszym drzewie, ale oni… my… to się wymknęło spod kontroli.

– Ale podobno zaczęli paktować. – Podchodzi do nich drugi mężczyzna, hajer zapewne, bo wcześniej klął na czym świat stoi, oglądając zapadlisko. Szczególnie ten jego fragment, który pochłonął baraki. – Nie czekałem końca. Wiem tyle, że czterech ich wyszło z twierdzy, ale komesa pośród nich nie było. Co się dalej stało, tego nie widziałem.

Bifur jest nieprzytomny, ale kobiety mówią, że ran żadnych poważnych nie ma, w każdym razie nie takich, które byłyby widoczne gołym okiem. Natomiast co się dzieje w jego głowie, nie mam pojęcia, mówi Anula, gładząc splątane, krasnoludzkie kłaki. Odsłania przy tym to miejsce, w które kiedyś uderzył toporek. Po dziś dzień tkwi tam odłamek, którego szeptucha zakazała ruszać. Wyjmiesz, a krew pójdzie od razu, ba, może i cały mózg wyleci! Nic na siłę. Więc Bifur chadzał co parę tygodni do babki, żeby mu zmówiła ranę i maść nałożyła, ona zaś opowiadała mu różne rzeczy: o przygodach domowych ubożąt, o lisiczce, co straciła nogę w potrzasku, o rodzinie dzików, o grzebyku skradzionym rusałce. Trudno powiedzieć, czy rozumiał cokolwiek z tego, co mówiła, faktem jest jednak, że gdy wracał do wsi po takiej kuracji, spod jego ręki wychodziły najpiękniejsze zabawki.  

To śmieszne, ale do tej pory nikt nie zapytał, co ty tu robisz, Iwomirze? Nie powinieneś być z ojcem na zbójeckim gościńcu? Dlaczego sterczysz jak kołek w pobliżu kopalni, skoroś nigdy nie miał z nią nic wspólnego?

– A nie widziałeś przypadkiem Bofura? – ryzykuje w końcu. Ta kwestia nie daje mu spokoju. Jeśli Bofur przepadnie, przepadną też moje pieniądze, myśli ponuro, a zasłużyłem na nie, jak nikt! – W twierdzy?

Ten poparzony kręci głową. W samej twierdzy nie był, walczył tylko na podwórcu, to wtedy spadła na niego płonąca deska. Gdyby nie Franko, przyjaciel mój, byłbym już martwy, żywcem bym spłonął. Anula marszczy brwi, ale już chwyta za garnuszek, w którym przyniosła miksturę, już rozprowadza ją po oparzonej skórze, chociaż musi stawać na palcach, żeby dotknąć twarzy mężczyzny. Nieładnie to wygląda, mruczy, nieładnie, ale jak zaśpiewam, to się zagoi. I śpiewa – i nikt się temu nie dziwi, bo to przecie Anula, sfiksowana córka starej Marianki, która nie takie już rzeczy w życiu robiła.

Coraz więcej się schodzi ludzi, coraz dziwniejsze słychać historie. Że z twierdzy nic nie zostało, że złe siły, uwolnione spod ziemi, zaczęły harcować samopas, ludzi kąsając. Tam gdzie było płasko – teraz wznosi się skarpa, tam gdzie płynął potok – jezioro, panie, jak stąd do Truworowej chałupy, takie duże. Że komes ocalał, choć wielu próbowało go ubić, i pokłonił się Umbarczykom, a potem, wraz z ichniejszym hersztem i jakimś starcem, o którym nikt tu wcześniej nie słyszał, zamknęli się w szopie i siedzą tam nadal, radząc nad czymś lub czary jakoweś przygotowując.

– Cokolwiek postanowią i tak źle się to dla nas skończy – mruczy ktoś z tłumu, a inni mu przytakują.

– Słyszeliście, że stary Dąb, niech mu zaświaty dopieką, głowę stracił w bitce z krasnoludami?

– Ano, słyszałem, słyszałem. I bardzom się uradował.

W końcu, gdy Iwo traci już nadzieję, że usłyszy cokolwiek przydatnego, do Anuli podchodzi dziewczyna, która tego roku na wiosnę poszła na służbę do twierdzy. Sądząc po kieckach, ledwo ocalała z pożaru. W dodatku mówi niewyraźnie, jakby ktoś jej wytłukł wszystkie przednie zęby.

– Próbowałam pomóc Bofurowi, ale zła krew się zebrała i nie wiedziałam już, co robić. – Dziewczyna pociąga nosem, a Iwo cały zamienia się w słuch. – A Dobromir to już w ogóle orzekł, że czas grób kopać… No to mu powiedziałam, żeby licha nie kusił, bo jak to tak, grób, żywemu…?

– Babka pomoże, nic się nie bój. – Anula pokrzepiająco klepie tamtą po dłoni.  

– A gdzie ona? Gdzie się podziewa?

Mariankowa córka uśmiecha się dziwnie, jak to ona, a potem odgarnia włosy z czoła niecierpliwym gestem.

– Jak to, nie słyszysz? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież trawa o tym szepcze, drzewa śpiewają. I potok. Nie słyszysz potoku? Babka wie już o wszystkim, wędruje swoimi ścieżkami. Niebawem tu będzie.

I takie to dziewczyńskie gadanie!

Bofur żyje, ale ranny jest i to poważnie, pewnie wdało się zakażenie, skoro mówią o „złej krwi”. Moje wynagrodzenie wisi na włosku, myśli Iwo, włócząc się bez celu po hałdzie, szlag by to wszystko trafił! Głowa łupie go, jak po „trzydniówce”, ale najgorsze są te zawroty: potyka się o własne nogi jak ślepiec, a odległości mieszają mu się tak bardzo, że nie wie już, czy ta kupa kamieni z szyszkami na wierzchu leży pięć kroków od jego nogi, czy może z pięćdziesiąt. Zakrzywiony, kopnięty przed olbrzyma, świat. Co się z tobą najlepszego zrobiło?

– Nie martw się, głuptaku, twój krewniak żyje jeszcze – podchodzi w końcu do Bifura, który, choć oczy ma otwarte, wygląda jakby nadal drzemał. Co najdziwniejsze, nie rozgląda się za żadnym kawałkiem drewna, nie błyska kozikiem. Niezbyt z nim chyba dobrze, skoro zapomniał o swoich rzeźbach. – I wierzaj mi, jak go dorwę, to będzie wyskakiwał ze złota jak amant z portek na progu burdelu!

– Zasłużył sobie na to – odpowiada Bifur w khazdulu i podkłada ręce pod głowę.

 

*

 

Nosze zbito porządnie, ze znajomością rzeczy, widać od razu, że nie rozpadną się nawet przy silnym szarpnięciu. Co prawda, łatwiej byłoby, gdyby rannego dźwigało czterech, nie zaś dwóch, tragarzy, ale i tak jakoś dają sobie radę.

– Mogła go opatrzeć na miejscu, co by jej szkodziło? Zatrzymaj się na chwilę… stój! – Dwalin klnie i opuszcza nosze. Dźwiganie zaszkodziło jego ranom, teraz sączą się i sprawiają więcej bólu, niż na początku. – Bark też mogła mi nastawić, wiedźma, bo nadal coś w nim straszliwie łupie.

Thorin nic nie mówi, widać, że słabuje i tchu mu braknie. Utrata berserkerskich mocy wiele go kosztowała – cud, że w ogóle to przeżył! Szeptucha, gdy na niego zerknęła, splunęła tylko i odeszła co rychło, złorzecząc pod nosem, ile wlezie, a Dwalin, choć nie żywił do niej najcieplejszych uczuć, tym razem musiał przyznać jej słuszność.

Bofur porusza się gwałtownie, mamrocząc przez sen – gorączka spala go od środka. No i znowu ratuję ci dupę, stary durniu, myśli Dwalin, żałując, że nie ma przy sobie ani kropli gorzałki. Wody także nie ma, jeśli już o tym mowa, bo ruszyli z noszami tak, jak stali, nie wycierając nawet twarzy z krwi, ani nie czyszcząc ostrzy, jak nakazywał obyczaj. Ostrze, które zabijało, musi zostać wytarte, w przeciwnym razie duch zabitego nie zazna spokoju. Nie wiem, kim byłeś, bandyto, któregom położył na ostatek, ale lekko ci w zaświatach nie będzie, to ci mogę obiecać już teraz.

– Żyje? – pyta chłopak, którego Dwalin pamięta jako berbecia, włóczącego się za starszymi w dziecięcej koszuli i domagającego się noża. Noża chcę, noża mi dajcie, jużem zbójnik! Truworowy syn, Iwomir, jakże ten czas leci! Teraz już z niego kawał chłopa, przerasta o głowę nawet własnego ojca.

– Toż widzisz, że się rusza – warczy na niego. –  Ranny tylko. Szeptucha kazała go nieść do siebie, w twierdzy nie miała driakwi. No to niesiemy.

Iwo nie wygląda na zachwyconego z wyjaśnień i chyba chce coś powiedzieć, ale gryzie się w język w ostatniej chwili. Nie wiem, o co tu chodzi, myśli Dwalin, i naprawdę – _naprawdę –_ nie mam zamiaru się dowiadywać. Uwierzę już chyba we wszystko, co mi powiedzą, nawet w to, że Bofur zaciągnął się do Truwora Kudłacza i zarabia na życie, rabując kupców na gościńcu.

– Dobrze, dobrze, o nic już nie pytam – mruczy w końcu tamten i unosi ręce do góry. Potem zaplata je na karku, jakby się przeciągał. – Oby się tylko wylizał, bo mam do niego sprawę, a martwy mi nie zapłaci… A właśnie – odwraca się na chwilę, a potem znowu patrzy na Dwalina. Cwaniacki uśmieszek wykrzywia mu wargi. – Chyba znalazłem inną waszą zgubę. O, tam siedzi. Widzicie?

Na Mahala, tylko nie to.

Thorin wyciera twarz rękawem, co niewiele pomaga, bo po chwili znowu całe czoło ma zroszone potem. Kręci głową i to jedyna odpowiedź, jakiej można się po nim spodziewać.

– Później po niego przyjdziemy – mówi więc Dwalin w swoim i Thorina imieniu. Doprawdy, tylko Bifura im było potrzeba! Jakby Bofur sam w sobie nie stanowił wystarczającej kary za przewiny całego życia.

Dalej ma wrażenie, że śni. To wszystko jest jak koszmar, jeden z tych, które sprawiają, że człowiek budzi się przed świtem zalany potem i ze łzami w oczach, modląc się, by nikt inny tego nie spostrzegł. Krzyczałem, czy nie krzyczałem? Z początku odpowiedź niemal zawsze brzmiała: „tak”, dlatego był czas, że Dwalin nie sypiał prawie wcale, całe noce przesiadując w towarzystwie butelki. Ile razy odtworzył w głowie tamtą bitwę? Ile razy śnił o śmierci Thorina, o własnej śmierci, tego nawet nie potrafiłby zliczyć – pewnie tysiące, setki tysięcy razy lub nawet więcej. Gorzałka to dobre lekarstwo, ale nawet ona nie wypłukuje myśli na długo.

Potem nauczył się nad sobą panować, żeby nie straszyć nikogo podczas podróży – co by pomyśleli kupcy, gdyby zaczął drzeć mordę po nocy, bez żadnej przyczyny? Nie znalazłby zatrudnienia ani w Ered Luin, ani nigdzie w pobliżu! Zamiast z krzykiem, budził się więc z wargami pogryzionymi do krwi lub szmatą wepchniętą do gardła, bo i takie metody stosował, żeby zdławić koszmary. A teraz? Teraz wiele by oddał, żeby w ogóle  otworzyć oczy, ale nie może, bo z  każdą chwilą sen wciąga go coraz głębiej.

Wchodzą do lasu. Tutaj także, choć w mniejszym stopniu, widać efekty niedawnego wybuchu: wiele drzew zostało powalonych, ziemia gdzieniegdzie piętrzy się w dziwaczne kopce, wszędzie panuje bałagan i cisza, jakby wszystko, co żywe, zaszyło się w swoich norach. Tam, gdzie niedawno była polana, otoczona ze wszystkich stron krzewami malin, teraz zieje dziura, pod spodem musiał biec jeden z kopalnianych chodników.

– Daleko jeszcze? – Thorin odzywa się wreszcie. Na przeprosiny z jego strony nie ma co liczyć, bo uparty Durinowicz nie przeprasza nigdy, czasem tylko „na około” i „mimochodem” próbuje zadośćuczynić swoje winy.

Dwalin wzrusza ramionami.

Chciałbym wiedzieć, co się dzieje w twojej głowie, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo, myśli z rezygnacją, starając się nie potknąć o wystający korzeń i nie upuścić noszy. Bo ja jestem jak wydrążony od środka, spróchniały pień – czyż nie tak powiedziała szeptucha, gdy w zamian za leczenie odebrała mi… no właśnie, co mi odebrałaś, stara wiedźmo, skoro pogardziłaś zarówno moją wiarą, jak i moim złotem? Fili, gdy mu powiedział o tamtej wymianie, bo _musiał_ komuś o tym powiedzieć, odparł z namysłem: być może zwinęła w kłębek jedną z twoich dróg, Dwalinie, jedną z tych, które zaprowadziłby cię w innym kierunku? Jakim znowu kierunku? Może lepszym. Innym. Nie wiem, Dwalinie, jestem tak zmęczony, że nie widzę na oczy, nie wymagaj ode mnie, żebym w takim stanie interpretował wróżby miejscowej zielarki.

Mijają polanę i wchodzą na cienistą, wąską ścieżkę pełną piachu i igliwia. Po jej obu stronach, w równej odległości od siebie, stoją rzeźby z drewna, nie wyższe niż ludzkie ramię, nie mniejsze niż pięść. Jest ich tu bardzo wiele, może nawet setki, bo ich szpaler ciągnie się aż do rozłożystego dębu, za którym należy skręcić w lewo, żeby dotrzeć do domu szeptuchy w jednym kawałku. Jedna rzeźba odbiega wielkością od pozostałych, górując wzrostem zarówno nad drzewostworami, jak i nad istotami z krwi i kości. A właściwie… tak, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości… właściwie wcale nie jest rzeźbą, bo rzeźby nie kurzą fajki i nie wydmuchują dymu, który zaraz przybiera kształt smoka ziejącego ogniem.

– Witajcie, witajcie! Czekałem na was! – W głosie starca brzmi nieukrywana radość. – Zakładam, że stęskniliście się za fajkowym zielem z Shire’u, a tak się składa, że mam przy sobie spory jego zapasik…

– Tharkûn. – Thorin zatrzymuje się gwałtownie. Nosze, wraz z Bofurem, znowu lądują na ziemi. Nieprzytomny krasnolud jęczy cicho. – Słyszałem o tobie.

Dwalin potrzebuje dłuższej chwili, żeby zrozumieć, na kogo właściwie patrzy. Czyżby naprawdę był to ów czarodziej-wędrowiec zza Morza, opiewany w sagach, który przemierza Śródziemie, gdy jedna era dobiega kresu, a druga czeka za zasłoną na swoją kolejkę? Jakby w odpowiedzi na to pytanie, następny smok utkany z dymu wypełza z fajki i frunie w górę, ku koronie drzewa, a w ślad za nim do lotu zrywa się gołąb, który do tej pory siedział na ramieniu wędrowca. Pewnie myśli, biedaczysko, że trafił mu się smakowity kąsek. Czeka go nie lada zawód.

– Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna. – Czarodziej patrzy w tym samym kierunku, co i Dwalin. Nagle poważnieje, na jego ustach przestaje błądzić uśmiech, a oczy wydają się teraz bardzo jasne, wszystkowidzące i dalekie jak górskie szczyty. – Tutaj nie macie już nic do roboty, przyjaciele. Czekają na was inne przygody.

– Przygody… – parska Thorin. – Czy tak nazwiesz próbę odzyskania ojczyzny? Przygodą? Pustą igraszką?

– Słowa, wszystko to tylko słowa, Thorinie Dębowa Tarczo! – Tharkûn nie wydaje się przejęty wybuchem króla. Wręcz przeciwnie, coś jakby rozbawienie błyska w jego źrenicach. – Nie spierajmy się o ich znaczenia, bo do jutra stąd nie wyjdziemy. A przecież trzeba waszego towarzysza poskładać do kupy, biedak ledwo już zipie, gorączka zjada go po kawałku! Nie chcecie chyba, żeby po tym wszystkim, co się zdarzyło, umarł w lesie bez żadnej pomocy?

Thorin nie komentuje, zaciska tylko dłonie w pięści – Tharkûn będzie miał z nim ciężką przeprawę i wiele wody w rzece upłynie, nim uda mu się przekonać go do swoich planów. Natomiast Dwalin skacze spojrzeniem od jednej rzeźby do drugiej, jakby zamierzał przyłapać je na mimowolnym ruchu. Drgnie któryś, mrugnie, głowę w bok przechyli? To przecież niemożliwe, myśli gorączkowo, choć trzeźwy jest, jak nigdy dotąd, żeby coś, co wygląda tak żywotnie, tak prawdziwie, tak…, było tylko kawałkiem drewna, okaleczonym przez rzeźbiarza w chwili natchnienia.   

A może w chwili obłędu?

 

 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 15.08.2015 r._

 


End file.
